O Garoto da Casa ao Lado
by Alh Vez
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO. Tudo começa quando a jornalista Lily Evans socorre sua vizinha de 82 anos de um misterioso atentado. E o sobrinho dela se muda para o apartamento do lado para cuidar dos bichos de estimação...
1. Chapter 1

Para: Lily Evans - lily(ponto)evans(arroba)thenyjournal(ponto)com

De: Recursos Humanos - recursos(ponto)humanos(arroba)thenyjounal(ponto)com

Assunto: Atrasos

* * *

Prezada Lily Evans

Esta é uma mensagem automatizada da Divisão de Recursos Humanos do _New York Journal_, o principal periódico especializado em fotojornalismo de Nova York. Queria tomar conhecimento de que seu segundo supervisor, o editor-chefe Peter Pettigrew, seu expediente aqui no _Journal_ começa exatamente às 9 da manhã, o que significa que se atrasou 68 minutos hoje. Esse é o seu 37º atraso acima de 20 minutos até agora este ano, Lily Evans.

Nós, da Divisão de Recursos Humanos, não estamos "perseguindo" os empregados que se atrasam com frequência, como mencionou de forma tão injusta em um artigo do boletim dos funcionários. Os atrasos são um assunto sério que causam grandes prejuízos aos empregadores de todo o país. Os empregados costumam fazer pouco dos atrasos, mas aqueles que costumam se atrasar podem ter problemas sérios, como:

• alcoolismo

• dependência de drogas

• vício em jogos de azar

• violência conjugal

• insônia

• depressão patológica.

Além de inúmeros outros distúrbios. Se você sofre de qualquer dos problemas acima, queira entrar imediatamente em contato com sua representante da Divisão de Recursos Humanos, Sibila Trelawney. Sua Representante terá grande satisfação em inscrevê-la no Programa de Assistência aos Funcionários do _New York Journal_, onde receberá ajuda de um profissional de saúde mental competente, que procurará auxiliá-la a desenvolver todo o seu potencial.

Lily Evans, nós do _New York Journal_, trabalhamos em equipe. Vencemos em equipe, e perdemos em equipe, também. Lily Evans, não deseja participar de uma equipe vencedora? Então, por favor, esforce-se para chegar ao trabalho pontualmente de agora em diante!

Atenciosamente,

Divisão de Recursos Humanos

_New York Journal_

Favor observar que qualquer outro atraso no futuro poderá acarretar sua suspensão ou demissão desta empresa.

* * *

Para: Lily Evans - lily(ponto)evans(arroba)thenyjournal(ponto)com

De: Dorcas Meadowes - dorcas(ponto)meadowes(arroba)thenyjounal(ponto)com

Assunto: Você está ferrada

* * *

Lily, onde se meteu? Vi que a Sibila Trelawney do RH andou rondando disfarçadamente sua baia. Acho que você está para receber outro daqueles puxões de orelha por falta de pontualidade. Qual vai ser, o quinquagésimo?

É melhor ter uma boa desculpa dessa vez, porque o Peter estava dizendo alguns minutos atrás que os colunistas sociais são como mato e que ele podia contratar Hestia Jones em um piscar de olhos para te substituir se quisesse. Acho que estava brincando. Era difícil saber porque a máquina de refrigerante quebrou, e ele ainda não tomou o energético Mountain Dew esta manhã.

Por falar nisso, aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Amos ontem à noite? Ele andou tocando Wagner na baia dele outra vez. Sabe como isso incomoda o George. Brigaram outra vez?

E aí, como é que fica, vamos almoçar juntas mais tarde?

Doe :-)

* * *

Para: Lily Evans - lily(ponto)evans(arroba)thenyjournal(ponto)com

De: Amos Diggory - amos(ponto)diggory(arroba)thenyjournal(ponto)com

Assunto: Noite passada

* * *

Por onde você anda, Lily? Vai bancar a infantil por causa do que aconteceu e não vir trabalhar até ter certeza de que fui embora? É isso?

Não dá para a gente se sentar e conversar sobre o assunto como adultos?

Amos Diggory

Correspondente sênior

_New York Journal_

* * *

Para: Lily Evans - Lily Evans - lily(ponto)evans(arroba)thenyjournal(ponto)com

De: Emmeline Vance - emmeline(ponto)vance(arroba)thenyjournal(ponto)com

Assunto: Amos Diggory

* * *

Lily,

Não se deixe enganar, querida, EU NÃO ANDEI te espionando, mas precisaria ser CEGA para não notar que você sentou a bolsa na cabeça do Amos Diggory na noite passada no Pastis. Provavelmente nem mesmo me viu; eu estava no bar, e olhei em torno porque pensei ter ouvido seu nome, veja só, logo quem – não devia estar cobrindo o desfile da Prada? –, e aí BUM! Altoids e Maybelline para todo lado.

Querida, foi uma glória.

Você realmente tem muito boa pontaria. Mas duvido que Kate Spade tenha idealizado aquela linda bolsinha de mão para servir de arma. Tenho certeza que faria o fecho mais forte se soubesse que as mulheres iam arremessara coisa feito uma bola de tênis assim.

Sério, querida, eu simplesmente preciso saber: terminou tudo entre você e o Amos? Porque jamais pensei que combinassem. Quero dizer, o cara estava concorrendo a um Pulitzer! Embora, se quiser mesmo saber, qualquer um poderia ter escrito aquela matéria sobre o garotinho etíope. Achei-a de um sentimentalismo enjoativo. Aquela parte onde a irmã vende o corpo dela para comprar arroz para o menino... por favor. Parece até história do Dickens.

Então, como é, não vai bancara durona, vai? Porque tenho um convite para a casa do Steven em Hamptons, e estava pensando em convidar o Amos para preparar uns cosmos, aqueles drinques de maçã com vodca, para mim. Mas não convido, se você for bancar a Joan Collins para o meu lado.

**P.S.:** Devia ter ligado se não pretendia vir hoje, meu bem. Acho que está encrencada. Vi aquela pessoinha semelhante a um pequeno troll (Sibila qualquer coisa?) do RH farejando em volta da sua escrivaninha no início do expediente.

XXXXOOOO

Dolly

* * *

Para: Lily Evans - Lily Evans - lily(ponto)evans(arroba)thenyjournal(ponto)com

De: Peter Pettigrew .- peter(ponto)pettigrew(arroba)thenyjournal(ponto)com

Assunto: Onde é que você se meteu, droga?

* * *

Onde é que se meteu, hein? Parece estar com a impressão errada de que os dias de folga não precisam ser combinados com seu chefe.

Não estou convencido ainda de que possa ser uma colunista. Parece que está mais para revisora, Evans.

Peter

* * *

Para: Lily Evans - Lily Evans - lily(ponto)evans(arroba)thenyjournal(ponto)com

De: Amos Diggory - amos(ponto)diggory(arroba)thenyjournal(ponto)com

Assunto: Noite passada

* * *

Foi um comportamento que não condiz com você, Lily. Quero dizer, a Barbara e eu estivemos em um campo de guerra juntos. Tinha fogo de artilharia antiaérea explodindo para todo o lada em torno de nós. Achávamos que podíamos ser capturados pelas forças rebeldes a qualquer momento. Não dá para entender isso?

Não significou nada pra mim, Lily. Eu juro.

Eu jamais devia ter lhe contado. Pensei que fosse mais madura. Mas se comportar assim, sumindo de circulação, francamente... Ora, eu jamais teria esperado isso de uma mulher como você, só tenho isso a dizer.

Amos Diggory

Correspondente sênior

_New York Journal_

* * *

Para: Lily Evans - Lily Evans - lily(ponto)evans(arroba)thenyjournal(ponto)com

De: Dorcas Meadowes - dorcas(ponto)meadowes(arroba)thenyjounal(ponto)com

Assunto: Isso não é engraçado

* * *

Garota, onde você se enfiou?

Estou começando a me preocupar mesmo. Por que não me ligou pelo menos? Espero que não tenha sido atropelada por um ônibus ou coisa assim. Mas acho que se tivesse sido, nos telefonariam. Presumindo-se que estivesse com suas credenciais de imprensa, digo.

Tá legal, não estou achando que tenha morrido. Estou preocupada mesmo é que seja demitida,e que eu vá precisar almoçar com Emmeline outra vez. Fui obrigada a rachar o almoço com ela porque você está sumida, e isso me deixa louca. A mulher comeu uma salada sem molho. Está entendendo o que eu disse? SEM MOLHO!

E aí ela se sentiu obrigada a tecer comentários sobre as mínimas coisas que eu punha na boca. "Sabe quantos gramas de gordura tem nessa fritura aí?" "Não sei se sabe, Dorcas, mas um bom substituto para a maionese é o iogurte _light_."

Eu adoraria dizer a ela o que ele pode fazer com o iogurte _light._

Aliás, acho que devia saber que o Diggory andou espalhando que você está agindo assim por causa do problema entra vocês na noite passada.

Se isso não trouxer você aqui, e rápido, não sei o que dará resultado.

Doe :-)

\/\/\/

Nota da Alh - Essa é uma adapatação do livro da Meg Cabot "O garoto da casa ao lado". É uma história realmente maravilhosa, e que vale totalmente a pena ler. O livro não é dividido em capítulos, e sim em e-mails. Todo em e-mails. Então eu decido o quanto de e-mails eu coloco em cada capítulo e tal. O endereço de e-mails está todo por extenso porque O Fanfiction não aceita arrobas e tal. Isso foi realmente um problema para mim e para a Ester Dias, minha beta. Os personagens principais serão Lily, James. O Snape será bem importante. Dorcas, Emmeline participativas. Mas também teremos Sirius e Marlene (aguardem a surpresa), Remus, Peter, Percy (maluco, eu sei). Basicamente isso. O James vai aparecer mais para frente. Mas valerá a pena. QUALQUER dúvida, me perguntem, nomes originais dos personagens(fofíssimos!), quantos capítulos já estão prontos, betados. e tal. Eu só tenho tempo de entrar no computador de quinta a domingo. E ocasionalmente meu PC estraga e tal. Então, paciência. Além do mais, por mais que eu saiba português, eu não sou falante nativa. Então é natural que eu demore o triplo para escrever. Muito obrigada, e se quiserem, tiverem vontade etc.. passe no perfil da Ester que ela tem histórias ótimas. Até quinta!


	2. Chapter 2

Para: Peter Pettigrew

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Onde eu estava

* * *

Como é indispensável para você e Sibila Trelawney que seus empregados descrevam todos os momentos que passam longe da redação, eu vou fazer um resumo detalhando meu paradeiro enquanto estive inevitavelmente impedida de comparecer ao serviço.

Está pronto? Já tomou seu Mountain Dew? Eu ouvi dizer que a máquina do departamento de arte está funcionando perfeitamente bem.

A manhã de Lily:

7:15 – Soa o alarme. Aperto o botão de soneca.

7:20 – Soa o alarme. Aperto o botão de soneca.

7:25 – Soa o alarme. Aperto o botão de soneca.

7:26 – Acordo ao som dos latidos do cão da vizinha. Desligo o alarme.

7:27 – Trôpega, dirijo-me ao banheiro. Tomo banho.

7:55 – Trôpega, dirijo-me à cozinha. Ingiro alimento sob forma de barra de cereais, e o _kung pao_ da noite de terça-feira, que pedi para viagem.

7:56 – O cachorro da vizinha continua latindo.

7:57 – Seco os cabelos com o secador.

8:10 – Vejo a previsão do tempo no Canal Um.

8:11 – O cachorro da vizinha continua latindo.

8:12 – Tento encontrar algo para vestir entre as roupas amontoadas no armário tamanho geladeira do meu quitinete.

8:30 – Desisto. Visto a saia de raiom preta, blusa de raiom preta, sapatilha preta aberta.

8:35 – Pego a bolsa preta. Procuro as chaves.

8:40 – Encontro as chaves na bolsa. Saio do apartamento.

8:41 – Noto que o exemplar do _New York Chronicle_ da Sra. Bagshot (sim, Peter, minha vizinha do lado assina o jornal de seu maior rival; agora não concorda comigo que precisamos fazer alguma coisa para atrair a terceira idade?) ainda está no chão, diante da porta dela. Ela normalmente acorda às seis para levar o cachorro para passear e pega o jornal a essa hora.

8:42 – Noto que o cachorro da Sra. Bagshot ainda está latindo. Bato à porta para ver se está tudo bem. (Algumas pessoas se preocupam com os vizinhos, Peter. Não deve estar a par disso, é claro, pois as histórias sobre gente que se preocupa com os outros não costumam ser consideradas boas matérias. As matérias do _Journal_, segundo já observei, tendem a girar em torno de vizinhos que atiram nos outros, e não que pedem emprestadas xícaras de açúcar.)

8:45 – Depois de bater várias vezes à porta, a Sra. Bagshot não veio atender. Snuffles, o dinamarquês dela, late com mais força ainda.

8:46 – Tento abrir a porta do apartamento, mexendo na maçaneta. Estranhamente, a porta está destrancada. Entro.

8:47 – Sou recebida pelo dinamarquês e dois gatos siameses. Nem sinal da Sra. Bagshot.

8:48 – Encontro a Sra. Bagshot caída de bruços no tapete da sala de estar.

Entendeu, Peter? A mulher estava caída de bruços no tapete da sala de estar! O que eu devia fazer, Peter? Hein? Me diga. Ligar para a Sibila Trelawney do Departamento de Recursos Humanos?

Não, Peter. Aquele curdo de primeiros socorros que nos obrigou a fazer valeu, entende? Eu fui capaz de constatar que não só o pulso da Sra. Bagshot estava normal como também que ela estava respirando. Então liguei para o 911 e esperei ao lado dela até a ambulância chegar.

Com a ambulância, Peter, vieram policiais. E adivinha só o que eles disseram, Peter? Disseram que achavam que a Sra. Bagshot tinha levado uma cacetada na cabeça. Pelas costas, Peter. Algum anormal havia acertado a nuca da coitadinha da velha!

Dá pra acreditar? Quem faria isso com uma senhora de 80 anos?

Não seu onde irá parar essa cidade, Peter, quando as velhinhas não estão mais a salvo dentro dos seus apartamentos. Mas estou lhe dizendo, isso é notícia – e acho que eu é que devo redigi-la.

O que me diz, Peter?

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Peter Pettigrew

Assunto: Isso é notícia

* * *

A única notícia é a que não ouvi. E essa é a história do motivo pelo qual, só porque sua vizinha levou uma pancada na cabeça, você não apareceu na redação, nem ligou para ninguém para dar satisfação sobre o que estava fazendo.

Essa é uma história que eu realmente ia gostar de escutar.

Peter

* * *

Para: Peter Pettigrew

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Onde eu estava

* * *

Peter, você tem mesmo um coração de pedra. Encontrei minha vizinha de bruços na sala de estar, vítima de um ataque brutal, e acha que eu só devia ter pensado em ligar para meu chefe para explicar por que ia me atrasar?

Bom, sinto muito, Peter, mas essa idéia nem me passou pela cabeça. A Sra. Bagshot é minha amiga, droga! Eu queria ir com ela na ambulância, mas havia o probleminha do que fazer com o Snuffles.

Ou será que eu devia dizer o problemão do que fazer com o Snuffles? Snuffles é o dinamarquês da Sra. Bagshot, Peter. Pesa uns 60 quilos, mais que eu.

E precisava sair. Estava desesperado para ir à rua.

Então, eu o levei para passear, lhe dei comida e água e fiz o mesmo com o Chico Bum e o Sr. Botucas, os gatos siameses dela (Chico Bam, infelizmente, morreu no ano passado). Enquanto estava fazendo isso, os tiras examinavam a porta dela para saber se alguém a havia arrombado. Mas não tinha sinal de arrombamento, Peter .

Sabe o que significa isso? Significa que provavelmente ela conhecia o agressor, e o deixou entar por sua própia iniciativa!

Ainda mais estranho foi o fato de que os 276 dólares que estavam na bolsa dela não foram tocados. As jóias também continuavam lá. Não foi um assalto.

Peter, por que não acredita que isso é notícia? Tem alguma coisa errada. Muito errada.

Quando finalmente cheguei ao hospital, me informaram que a Sra. Bagshot estava sendo submetida a uma cirurgia. Os médicos estavam tentando aliviar a pressão no cérebro dela resultante se um coágulo gigantesco que havia se formado sobre o crânio! O que eu devia fazer, Peter? Ir embora? Os tiras não conseguiam entrar em contato com ninguém da família. Ela só podia contar comigo.

Doze horas. Doze horas, eles gastaram. Eu precisei ir ao apartamento dela levar o Snuffles mais duas vezesà rua antes de a cirurgia terminar. E, quando terminou, os médicos saíram e me disseram que tinha ido apenas parcialmente bem. A Sra. Bagshot está em coma, Pter! Talvez nunca mais saia desse estado.

E até ela sair, quem é que vai ter que ficar tomando conta do Snuffles, do Chico Bum e do Sr. Botucas?

Vai, responde, Peter.

Não estou tentando convencê-lo a se solidarizar comigo, eu sei. Devia ter ligado. Mas o trabalho não era tão primordial na minha cabeça naquele momento, Peter.

Escute, agora que eu finalmente voltei, o que acharia de me deixar redigir uma matéria sobre o que ocorreu? Sabe, podemos direcionar para "cuidado com quem deixa entrar no seu apartamento". Os tiras ainda estão procurando o parente mais próximo da Sra. Bagshot, o sobrinho dela, acho, mas, quando o encontrarem, eu podia entrevistá-lo. Sabe, a mulher é mesmo um fenômeno. Aos 80 anos ela ainda vai à academia três vezes por semana, e no mês passado foi a Helsinque de avião para uma apresentação do _Anel do nibelungos_. Juro. O marido era um cara que deixou a herança do fechos de arame para embalagem. Sabe, aqueles araminhos com que se fecham os sacos de lixo? Ele vale no mínimo seis ou sete milhões de dólares.

Vamos, Peter, me deixe tentar. Não pode me obrigar a ficar redigindo fuxicos sobre famosos para a Página Dez eternamente.

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Peter Pettigrew

Assunto: Não pode me obrigar a ficar redigindo fofocas sobre famosos para a Página Dez

* * *

Posso, sim.

E sabe por quê? Porque sou o editor-chefe desse jornal, e posso fazer tudo que quiser.

Além disso, Evans, precisamos de você na Página Dez.

Gostaria de saber por que precisamos de você na Página Dez? Porque a verdade, Evans, é que você se liga nisso. Você adora as batalhas judicias da Winona Ryder, se preocupa com o _peeling_ do Harrison Ford. Fica mesmo fissurada nos seios da Courtney Love, e se são de silicone ou não.

Admita, Evans, você adora

Esse outro assunto não dá matéria nenhuma, Evans. Todo dia uma velhinha leva uma cacetada na cabeça para receber auxílio-doença.

_Capisce?_

Agora, vai logo aí a matéria do desfile da Prada.

Peter

* * *

Para: Peter Pettigrew

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Não estou nem aí para os peitos da Courtney Love...

* * *

... e você vai se arrepender de não me deixar redigir a hisória da Sra. Bagshot, Peter. Estou lhe dizendo, tem algo de podre, e dá para sentir o fedor.

Falando nisso, Harrison JAMAIS faria_peeling._

Lily

P.S.: E quem é que não se preocupa com Winona Ryder? Do jeito que ela é gracinha? Não quer que ela seja inocentada, Peter?

* * *

Para: Recursos Humanos

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Minha falta de pontualidade

* * *

Prezado pessoal do RH?

O que posso dizer? Vocês me pegaram. Acho que meu

• alcoolismo

• dependência de drogas

• vício em jogos de azar

• violência conjugal

• insônia

• depressão patológica

e todos os outros tipos de distúrbios finalmente me levaram ao fundo do poço. Por favor, me inscrevam no Programa de Assistência aos Funcionários imediatamente! Se puderem me entregar nas mãos de um psicólogo que se pareça com Brandon Fraser e, de preferência, realize sessões sem camisa, eu adoraria.

Porque a doença básica de que estou sofrendo é que su uma mulher de 27 anos, moradora da cidade de Nova York, e não consigo encontrar um cara que preste. Só uma cara que não me engane, não more com a mãe e não leia a seção de artes do _Chronicle_ antes de qualquer outra coisa na manhã de domingo, se é que me entende. Será que é pedir demais?

Veja se o seu Programa de Assistência aos Funcionários é capaz disso.

Lily Evans

Colunista da Página Dez

_New York Journal_

* * *

\/\/\/

Nota da Alh - Bom, aí está o capítulo 2. Eu resolvi aceitar o conselho da Julia Menezes e tirar os e-mails. Quando tiver algum personagem novo eu coloco o e-mail aqui em baixo. Além disso, se eu tiver tempo, talvez eu poste no sábado ou no domingo o capítulo 3! Qualquer dúvida, me falem. Eu AMO responder perguntas

Respostas das Reviews

Julia Menezes: Acho que esse livro é o meu favorito dela. Já leu os outros da série? Eu achei ótima a sua ideia, e obrigada pela review!

Biaa Black C. de Cahill Potter: Infelizmente eu não posso postar na quinta de manhã :( Na verdade, quando eu posto, é sexta de manhã aqui, no horário de almoço, mas no Brasil é quinta de tarde, e a história demora um pouco para aparecer :/ Mas continue acompanhando! Fiquei muito feliz com sua review! Eu também adoro a Meg!

AnneSL: Obrigada! Continue acompanhando!


	3. Chapter 3

Para: Amos Diggory

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Não dá para nos sentarmos e conversarmos como adultos?

* * *

Não temos nada para conversar. Francamente, Amos, peço desculpas por ter dado aquela bolsada. Foi uma explosão infantil da qual me arrependo profundamente.

E não quero que pense que o motivo pelo qual estamos rompendo o namoro é a Barbara. Francamente, Amos, antes mesmo de me contar sobre seu caso com a Barbara já não havia mais nada entre nós. Vamos encarar, somos muito diferentes: você gosta do Stephen Hawking. Eu gosto do Stephen King.

Sabe que jamais teria dado certo.

Lily

* * *

Para: Emmeline Vance

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Amos Diggory

* * *

Não joguei a bolsa nele. Ela escapou da minha mão quando eu ia pegar minha bebida, e acidentalmente voou e bateu no olho do Amos.

E se quiser ficar com ele, Emmeline, não faça cerimonia.

Lily

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Onde eu estava

* * *

Tá legal, eu devia ter telefonado. O negócio todo foi simplesmente um pesadelo. Mas não vai acreditar

Amos me traiu em Cabul.

É isso aí. E jamais vai adivinhar com quem. Estou falando sério. Tenta só adivinhar. Não vai conseguir.

Tá legal, vou diz: Barbara Bellerieve.

Hum, hum. Leu direito, sim. Barbara Bellerieve, a respeitada apresentadora experiente da ABC, correspondente de telejornalismo que recentemente passou a apresentar aquele programa de atualidades _TwentyFourSeven_, e foi considerada uma das 50 pessoas mais bonitas da _People_ mês passado.

Dá pra acreditar que ela dormiu com o AMOS? Fala sério, ela podia dormir com o George Clooney, caramba. Por que iria querer dormir com o AMOS?

Bem que eu desconfiava. Eu sempre achei aquelas matérias que ele andou enviando nos e-mails daquele mês extremamente metidas.

Sabe como eu descobri? Sabe? ELE ME CONTOU. Ele achou que estava "pronto para dar um passo adiante em matéria de intimidade" comigo (três tentativas para adivinhar QUE PASSO seria esse), e que para isso precisava "desabafar" tudo o que havia acontecido. Diz que desde que ocorreu isso ele vem "se roendo de tanta culpa" e que "não significou nada para ele".

Cacete, mas que droga! Não dá pra acreditar que desperdicei três meses da minha vida com esse cara.

Será que não existe nenhum homem que preste por aí? Quer dizer, além do Remus. Juro, Dorcas, seu namorado é o último homem bom sobre a face da Terra. O último! Vê se segura bem ele porque a coisa está feia.

Lily

P.S.: Não dá para almoçar contigo hoje. Preciso voltar para casa e levar o cachorro da vizinha para passear.

P.P.S.: Nem me pergunte: é uma longa história...

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Aquele canalha

* * *

Olha, acredite, o cara te fez um favor. Sério, Lily. Será que estava mesmo imaginando que haveria um futuro para vocês dois juntos? Convenhamos, o cara fuma CACHIMBO. E aquelas músicas clássicas que ele ouve? Quem ele pensa que é, afinal? Harold Bloom?

Não. Ele é repórter, exatamente como todos nós. Não é autor de literatura de alta categoria. E que busto de William Shakespeare é aquele que ele tem em cima do monitor?

Ele é um grande farsante, é isso que ele é, e você sabe disso, Lily. Foi por isso que, apesar do fato de vocês saírem juntos durante três meses, você não dormiu com ele.

Lembra?

Doe ;-)

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Aquele canalha

* * *

Nunca fui para a cama com ele por causa daquele cavanhaque. Como é que eu iria para a cama com alguém que se parece com o Robin Hood?

Ele não gostava de mim o bastante para raspá-lo.

O que há de errado comigo, Doe? Será que não vale a pena barbear-se por minha causa?

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Uma sacudida

* * *

Deixa de se fazer de vítima, Lily. Você é a maior gata. O cara é que obviamente está sofrendo de algum problema mental. Devíamos botar Sibila Trelawney na cola dele.

Por que não pode almoçar comigo hoje? E não esquenta, eu não estou afim de ir ao Burger Heaven. Se não emagrecer a ponto de vestir manequim 40 em dois meses, vou precisar desmarcar o casamento. Todas as moças da família usaram o vestido da minha mãe no dia do casamento. Eu não vou ser a primeira Meadowes a recorrer à Gorda Elegante.

Doe :-)

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Almoço

* * *

Não dá para ir almoçar. Preciso ir em casa e levar o cachorro da Sra. Bagshot à rua. Soube da última? Chris Noth está com a Winona. Não estou brincando. Viram os dois se beijando diante do Crunch Fitness Center na Lafayetter Street.

Como é que ela pode ser tão cega? Será que não dá para ver que ele não serve para ele? Olha só o que fez com a coitada da Sarah Jessica Parker em _Sex and the City_.

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Se liga

* * *

Lily, odeio ter dizer isso, mas _Sex and the City é ficção._Talvez tenha ouvido dizer que existem programas de televisão, não? É, eles são fictícios. O que ocorre neles não reflete de forma alguma a realidade. Por exemplo, na vida real, Sarah Jessica Parker é casada com Matthew Broderick, e o que o personagem de Chris Noth fez com ela no programa não aconteceu de verdade.

Em outras palavras, acho que devia deixar de se preocupar tanto com Winona e se preocupar mais consigo mesma.

Mas essa é apenas a minha opinião, claro.

Doe

\/\/\/

Nota da Alh - Capítulo pequeno, mas pelo menos foi rápido. Temos o começo de interação Lily-Dorcas, qualquer pergunta que estiver na sua mente, expresse. Eu adoro responder perguntas.

Respondendo a Review:

Julia Menezes: Eu também adorei a ideia dos e-mails. Eu sempre espero os livros sairem em edições de bolso para compra-los, e quando eu fui comprar a mediadora, só tinha a partir do 3. Mas quando chegar o primeiro eu vou ler, e obrigada pela indicação. Alías, eu li ontem suas 2 fics ontem e adorei. ( E fiquei surpresa com o número baixo de reviews de Reminiscências . O que aconteceu?) Obrigada pela review


	4. Chapter 4

Para: Lily Evans

cc: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Percy Weasley

Assunto: CONFIDENCIAL

* * *

Muito bem, garota, segurem-se porque aí vem bomba. Recebi a informação que pediram sobre os aumentos salariais para o ano que vem. Não foi fácil não, não.

Se contarem a alguém onde conseguiram essa informação, eu as acuso, ambas, de serem viciadas em jogos de azar, e quando abrirem o olho vão estar as duas inscritas no Programa de Assistência aos Funcionários.

Aí vai:

Nome - Cargo - Salário 

Albus Dumbledore - Redator-chefe - 120.000 dólares

Peter Pettigrew - Editor-chefe - 85.000 dólares

Emmeline Vance - Editora de moda - 75.000 dólares

Amos Diggory - Correspondente-chefe - 75.000 dólares

Dorcas Meadowes - Crítica de culinária - 45.000 dólares

Lily Evans - Colunista da Página Dez - 45.000 dólares

Sibila Trelawney - Gerente de RH - 45.000 dólares

Leiam e lamentem, meninas.

.

Percy Weasley

Progamador de computadores

_New York Journal_

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: CONFIDENCIAL

* * *

Não dá para acreditar que Sibila Trelawney ganhe tanto quanto a gente. O que ELA faz? Fica só sentada ouvindo as pessoas se lamentarem o dia inteiro sobre o plano odontológico.

Fala sério.

Estou pasma com a Emmeline. Eu pensava que ela ganhava mais. Quer dizer, como é que ela consegue comprar aqueles lenços Hermès todos ganhando só 75.000 dólares por ano?

Doe ;-)

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: CONFIDENCIAL

* * *

Está brincando? Emmeline tem família rica. Nunca ouviu falar daquele papo dela de que costumava passar o verão em Newport?

Eu ia convidar o Amos para tomar um drinque tipo "eu te perdôo", depois do trabalho – NÃO para voltar com ele, só para ele parar de ouvir esse Wagner maldito –, só que agora que vejo como o salário dele é muito mais alto que o meu, não dá nem pra olhar mais para ele. Eu SEI que redijo muito melhor que ele. Então, por que ele ganha 75.000 dólares por ano, enquanto eu não passo de 45.000 cobrindo desfiles de moda e estreias de filmes?

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: CONFIDENCIAL

* * *

Hum, deixa eu pensar, porque você é boa nisso? Desfiles de moda e estreias de filmes, quero dizer.

Doe ;-)

P.S.: Preciso escrever uma crítica sobre aquele lugarzinho novo que serve pato à Pequim na Mott. Vem comigo!

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Almoço

* * *

Não dá. Sabe que não posso. Preciso levar o Snuffles para passear.

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Almoço e esse cachorro

* * *

Tá legal, quanto tempo vai durar isso? Você e esse cachorro, quero dizer? Não dá para sair sozinha para almoçar todo dia. Quem vai me impedir de comer o sanduíche de cheddar duplo?

Estou falando sério. Esse cachorro está atrapalhando minha vida.

Doe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Almoço e esse cachorro

* * *

E o que devo fazer, Dorcas? Deixar aquele pobre coitado sentadinho no apartamento o dia inteiro até estourar? Sei que você não gosta muito de cachorros, mas tenha pena da pobre criatura. É só até a Sra. Bagshot melhorar.

Lily

P.S.: Notícia fresquinha: sabe o Harrison Ford e a mulher? Fizeram as pazes. Juro. O relações públicas dele acabou de ligar.

Estou feliz da vida pelos filhos deles, sabia? Porque, no fundo, o importante é isso.

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: É só até a Sra. Bagshot melhorar

* * *

E QUANDO é que isso vai acontecer? Terra chamando Lily. Responda, Lily. A mulher está em COMA. Entendeu? Está em coma. Acho que devia tentar encontrar alguma solução alternativa para cuidar dos bichos da velha senhora. Você é um verdadeiro CAPACHO. Uma mulher em COMA está te usando com CAPACHO.

A mulher deve ter parentes, Lily. VÁ PROCURÁ-LOS!

Além disso, as pessoas não devia criar dinamarqueses na grandes cidades, é crueldade.

Doe :-(

P.S.: Você é a única pessoa que conheço que ainda se preocupa com a reconciliação entre o Harrison e a mulher. Esquece isso.

\/\/\/

Nota da Alh- Um capítulo mais cedo! Pois é. Eu nunca mais vou fazer isso, mas eu consegui alguém, vulgo a pessoa que me passa todos os capítulos por telefone, que postasse nessa quarta para mim. Esse é o menor capítulo que eu ja fiz, eu acho. Então dependendo do meu tempo, e da disponibilidade do computador eu posso até posta o capítulo cinco amanhã! Mas isso é bem improvável. Vamos ver. E obrigada para as pessoas que me deixam reviews. Obrigada aos que não deixam também.

P.S.: O que vocês acharam de eu colocar o Percy na era dos marotos? O motivo é: ele é gay, e é amigo da Lily, e eu não consegui achar um personagem na era do Mauraders que se encaixasse nessa descrição. Fãns do Percy, podem chorar. Mas ele é super divertido, e vai ter um papel ligeiramente importante no decorrer da história.

P.P.S.: Eu pensei em colocar o Severus, mas eu mudei de idéia. Coloquei ele em um papel muito mais importante.

Respondendo as Reviews:

Biaa Black C. de Cahill Potter: Sem problemas :) E eu sou australiana :P moro em Cairns, que fica no norte da austrália, perto da grande barreira de corais. Por isso o fuso horário(13 horas).E muito obrigada pela review!

Julia Menezes: O James e o Severus aparecem lá pelo cap 7 ou 8. Mas vale apena esperar, pode ter certeza. E vai ter a grande surpresa com o Sirius. A história ainda está na fase da enrolação, construindo a personalidade dos personagens, apresentando e tal. A história de verdade começa daqui a pouco.

Ah. Esqueci que você já leu o livro.

Também não sou muito fã do Diário da Princesa. E nem daquela série "quando cai o raio". Um dos meus favoritos é a série cabeça de vento.

No próximo capítulo de Fruits Basket eu deixo uma review com certeza.

Será que se você mudasse a sinopse, ou até o título, não consegueria mais leitores?


	5. Chapter 5

Para: Lily Evans

De: Don e Beverly Evans DoneBev

Assunto: Debbie Philips

* * *

Lily, querida, é a mamãe. Olha, seu pai e eu criamos uma conta de e-mail! Não é ótimo? Agora posso te enviar mensagens, e talvez você responda, para variar.

Estou só brincando, querida.

Voltando ao assunto, seu pai e eu achamos que talvez você quisesse saber que Debbie Philips – lembra-se da Debbie, não? A menininha do Sr. Philips? Ele foi seu dentista. E a Debbie não foi Rainha da Festa do ex-Alunos no seu último ano do segundo grau? Bom, a Debbie acabou de se casar! Isso mesmo! O anúncio do casamento saiu no jornal.

E sabe do que mais, Lily? O jornalzinho daqui, o _Duane Conty Register_, agora está _on the line_... Ah, o papai diz ON-LINE, não _on the line_. Que seja. Faço a maior confusão com essas coisas…

Bom, para encurtar a história, o anúncio do casamento da Debbie está ON-LINE, então, estou mandando para você o que chamam de anexo. Espero que goste, querida. Ela se casou com um rapaz com doutorado em Westchester! Sempre soubemos que ela ia se dar bem. Aquela cabeleira loura linda... E sabe, ela se formou com louvor em Princeton! Fez direito. Realmente impressionante.

Claro que não há nada de errado na carreira de jornalismo, sabe. Os jornalistas são tão importantes quanto os advogados!

Bom, então, divirta-se! E trate de trancar bem a porta á noite. Papai e eu nos preocupamos com você, morando aí sozinha nessa cidade tão grande.

Até mais,

Mamãe

Anexo: (foto de estúdio de noivo e noiva)(reportagem sobre o casamento)

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Emmeline Vance

Assunto: Mães

* * *

Querida, quando ouvi toda aquela gritaria angustiada vindo da sua baia há pouco, pensei que no mínimo o Tom Cruise tinha finalmente assumido. Mas a Dorcas me contou que é só porque você recebeu um e-mail da sua mãe.

Entendo você perfeitamente bem. E como eu fico feliz por minha mãe viver bêbada demais para aprender a mexer num teclado! Recomendo que você envie a seus pais corujas uma caixa de Campari e acabe logo com isso. Creia-me, é a única forma de calar a boca deles sobre esse assunto horroroso do "C". Como, por exemplo, a pergunta: "Por que não se C ainda? Todo os seus amigos se C. Você nem mesmo está tentando se C. Não quer que eu veja meus netos antes de morrer?"

Até parece que eu PENSO em passar por um parto. Creio que um garotinho bem-educado de seis anos seria legal, mas eles simplesmente não NASCEM assim. É preciso TREINÁ-LOS.

É cansativo demais. Posso entender a sua agonia.

XXXOOO

Emmeline

P.S.: Notou que o Amos raspou o cavanhaque? É uma pena. Eu nunca tinha notado como o queixinho dele é atrofiado.

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Sibila Trelawney

Assunto: Programa de Assistência aos Funcionários

* * *

Prezada Srta. Evans,

Talvez pense que é engraçado fazer piado do Programa de Assistência aos Funcionários do Departamento de Recursos Humanos, mas eu posso lhe garantir que já ajudamos muitos de seus colegas em momentos muito penosos e difíceis. Através do aconselhamento e da terapia, todos eles conseguiram levar vidas significativas e proveitosas. Acho lamentável que faça pouco de um programa que tem feito tanto por tantas pessoas.

Favor observar que uma cópia do seu último e-mail foi colocada em sua pasta pessoal e estará disponível para seu supervisor durante sua próxima avaliação.

Sibila Trelawney

Gerente de Recursos Humanos

_New York Journal_

* * *

Para: Sibila Trelawney

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Programa de Assistência aos Funcionários

* * *

Prezada Srta. Trelawney,

O que acho lamentável é o fato de eu ter recorrido à senhora, e a todos os outros gerentes de Recursos Humanos, e, em vez de receber a ajuda tão desesperadamente necessária, ter sido brutalmente rechaçada. Está me dizendo que meu estado crônico de solteira não é motivo para ajuda? Preciso lhe dizer como é desmoralizador comprar refeições Lean Cuisines Fiesta para Um toda noite no Food Emporium? E que tal precisar ter que pedir pizza em fatias? Acha que isso não está acabando com a minha autoconfiança, fatia por lamentável fatia?

E a salada? Faz alguma idéia de quantos quilos de alface ingeri na tentativa de conservar meu corpinho em forma para poder atrair os homens? Mesmo que vá contra todas as fibras de meu ser comunista ater-me à concepção misógina existente na cultura ocidental segundo a qual a atração depende do tamanho da cintura das pessoas?

Se estiver dizendo que ser solteira em Nova York não é uma espécie de deficiência, então eu respeitosamente lhe sugiro que visite uma _delicatessen_ de Manhattan numa noite de sábado. Quem é que se pode ver se amontoando no balcão de saladas?

É isso mesmo. As solteiras.

Cai na real, Sibila. A coisa está feia. É matar ou morrer. Estou só sugerindo que você, como especialista em saúde mental, aceite essa verdade.

Lily Evans

Colunista da Página Dez

_New York Journal_

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Peter Pettigrew

Assunto: Pare com isso

* * *

Pare de atormentar Sibila Trelawney do RH. Sabe que ela não tem senso de humor.

Se está com tanto tempo livre, venha conversar comigo. Vou te dar mais trabalho para fazer. O cara que faz a coluna do obituário acabou de pedir demissão.

Peter

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Amos Diggory

Assunto: Me perdoa

* * *

Não sei por onde começar. Antes de mais nada, não consigo suportar isso. Você pergunta o que é "isso".

Eu vou dizer: "Isso" é ficar sentado aqui o dia inteiro vendo você na sua baia, sabendo que disse que nunca mais quer falar comigo outra vez.

"Isso" é ver você vindo na minha direção, pensar que podia ter mudado de idéia, e depois ver você passar sem nem mesmo olhar de relance na minha direção.

"Isso" é saber que vai sair daqui no fim do dia, que eu não vou ter a menor idéia de onde pode estar, do que vai fazer e que vai se passar uma eternidade antes que torne a entrar aqui no dia seguinte.

"Isso" é... ou deveria dizer "essas são" as incontáveis horas durante as quais minha mente me abandona e te persegue pela porta afora, seguindo-a em uma jornada que se encerra em lugar nenhum, exatamente onde eu comecei, sentado aqui pensando sobre "Isso".

Amos Diggory

Correspondente sênior

_New York Journal_

* * *

Para: Amos Diggory

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: "Isso"

* * *

Fiquei comovida, Amos. Já pensou em escrever ficção para ganhar a vida?

Estou falando sério. Acho que você tem talento, mesmo.

Lily

\/\/\/

Nota da Alh - Estou aqui, com um capítulo novo bem rápido, até. Estamos chegando perto do começo de verdade do romance. Daqui uns dois capítulos teremos James, Sirius e Severus! Vai valer a pena esperar. Eu vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível, porque mês que vem eu vou viajar para o Brasil, e vou estar muito ocupada para postar. Mas vou tentar deixar a fica bem adiantada. Eu estou indo para a monitoria na barreira de corais agora, e só volto segunda de manhã (domingo a tarde, no Brasil.) As vezes eu até consigo postar o capítulo, então.

Respondendo as Reviews:

Biaa Black Potter: A língua oficial a inglês haha. Obrigada pela Review!

Julia Menezes: Sou sim, pois é.

Todos os seus chutes estão certos. A modelo dela vai ser a Celestina Warbeck, sabe, aquela que a Molly Weasley gosta de ouvir? Pois é. Viajei total.

Nathalia: Obrigada :)


	6. Chapter 6

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Remus Lupin

Assunto: Temos endereço de e-mail

* * *

Doe! Surpresa! Temos endereço de e-mail!

Não é perfeito? Pode escrever para mim nesse endereço, Sacou? Eu sou o _Rango_, porque sou o chefe de cozinha!

Bom, deixa pra lá. Eu só queria te dar um alô. Agora podemos enviar mensagens um para o outro o dia inteiro!

Como está vestida hoje? Como é que nunca usou o bustiê que te comprei?

Quer saber as especialidades do dia?

• pontas de aspargos enroladinhas em salmão

• caranguejo de casca mole

• sopa cremosa de lagosta

• espaguete à _puttanesca_

• vermelho com molho _orrechitte_

• filé mignon

• _crème brûlée_

Eu vou guardar um pouco da sopa cremosa para você.

E, por falar nisso, meu tio Giovanni vai organizar uma festa de noivado para a gente no próximo fim de semana. Nada muito elaborado, uma festa na beira da piscina da casa dele em Long Island. Portanto, não marque nada para o sábado na sua agenda!

Com carinho,

Remus

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Mais uma

* * *

Olha, o tio do Remus, o Gio, vai dar uma festa de noivado para a gente de novo (é isso aí, mais uma), e estou te dizendo que PRECISA COMPARECER! Francamente, Lily, não acho que consiga encarar mais uma rodada de Salernos sem você. Sabe como eles são.

E essa casa tem piscina. Sabe que vão me jogar na água. Simplesmente sabe.

Diga que vai vir e impedir que me humilhem. POR FAVOR!

Doe :-/

P.S.: E não me venha com a desculpa daquele maldito CACHORRO outra vez!

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Não dá

* * *

Sabe que não posso ir. Como é que eu vou para Long Island, longe à beça, precisando tomar conta do Snuffles? Sabe que ele precisa ir à rua de quatro em quatro ou de cinco em cinco horas. Estou acabando com meus sapatos Steve Maddens, assim, correndo entre a redação e a minha casa, tentando chegar lá a tempo de levá-lo para passear. Não dá para ir até Long Island, é longe demais. O coitadinho corre o risco de explodir.

Lily

P.S.: Celestina Warbeck – sabe, a supermodelo e última namorada do Donald Trump – deu o fora nele! Juro! Deu um fora no Donald! Dizem que ele está arrasado e ela sumiu de circulação.

Coitadinhos. Eu já estava achando que um deles ia pular fora

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Snuffles

* * *

Tá legal, isso é ridículo. Lil, não pode deixar sua vida de lado só porque sua vizinha está em coma. Estou falando sério. Deve ter alguém na família da mulher que possa tomar conta dessa porcaria de cão. Por que é que VOCÊ precisa fazer isso?

Já fez até demais, caramba. Sabe, provavelmente salvou a vida dela. Deixa outra pessoa tomar conta do Snuffles e dos horários de ele ir à rua.

Estou avisando. Não vou cair naquela piscina sozinha. Se não encontrar os parentes dessa dona, eu encontro.

Doe :-(

P.S.: Aliás, entendo sua preocupação com a Winona, mas com o Donald? E a Celestina, a garota do sutiã Wonder Bra da Victoria's Secret? Eles vão sair bem dessa. Pode crer.

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Snuffles

* * *

É fácil para você dizer para eu deixar outra pessoa cuidar do Snuffles. Meu problema seria o seguinte: QUEM?

O único parente vivo da Sra. Bagshot é o sobrinho dela, o Severus, e nem mesmo os tiras conseguiram lhe comunicar o que aconteceu com a tia. Sei que ele mora em alguma parte da cidade, mas o número de telefone dele não está na lista. Pelo visto, ele é um fotógrafo emergente, com fotos no Whitney, uma coisa assim. Pelo menos, segundo o que a tia disse. E bem popular com as moças... daí não ter número na lista, presumo que para os maridos das moças não poderem encontrá-lo.

E, naturalmente, a tia dele não o anotou em algum lugar nenhum porque deve ter decorado o número.

De qualquer forma, o que posso fazer? Não dá para deixar aquele pobrezinho num canil. Ele já está bem assustado pelo fato de dona ter sido... ora, você já sabe. Como é que posso deixá-lo trancafiado em alguma jaula em algum lugar? Francamente, Dorcas, se visse os olhos dele, não seria capaz disso também. É a coisa mais fofa que eu já vi, incluindo sobrinhos.

Se ao menos ele fosse um homem, eu me casaria com ele. Eu juro.

Lily

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Remus Lupin

Assunto: Como assim, não vai?

* * *

Dorcas, você PRECISA ir. A festa é para VOCÊ. Quero dizer, você e eu. Não dá para faltar.

E não me venha com aquela desculpa de que não quer que ninguém da família te veja de maiô. Quantas vezes preciso te dizer que você é a gata mais sensual do mundo? Acha que eu me importo com o manequim que você usa? Você é demais!

Só que precisa vestir aquele fio-dental com mais frequência.

Não entendo qual a diferença se a Lily for ou não. Por que as mulheres vivem fazendo as coisas juntas? Não faz sentido!

Além disso, se não quiser mesmo dar um mergulho, então basta dizer que pegou uma infecção no ouvido e não pode entrar na água.

Droga, não dá pra entender vocês, mulheres. Não dá mesmo.

Remus

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

cc: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Emmeline Vance

Assunto : Seu probleminha

* * *

Queridas :

Não pude deixar de ouvir o papinho discreto entre vocês no toalete agora há pouco. Estava ocupada fazendo outra coisa, senão teria participado (devíamos mesmo falar com alguém sobre aqueles boxes, são tão apertadinhos!). Felizmente o Jimmy – sabe, o novo moço do fax — é surpreendentemente flexível, senão jamais teríamos conseguido ;-)

Antes de mais nada, Lily, minha querida, Severus Snape não tinha só uma foto antiga no Whitney – o que você saberia, se tivesse se arriscado a sair da Blockbuster durante tempo suficiente para obter um pouco de cultura autêntica. Ele tinha um deslumbrante auto-retrato em exposição lá na Bienal, totalmente despido. Se quer mesmo minha opinião, o cara é um gênio da fotografia.

Embora talvez o verdadeiro talento dele não resida aí, a julgar por aquela foto... se é que me entende.

E tenho certeza de que entende.

Bom, ele resolveu por motivos que me escapam, menosprezar sem dó prostituindo-se para, por exemplo, o catálogo de banho da _Sports Illustrated_ de inverno. E também acabou de terminar o catálogo de natal da Victoria's Secret, creio eu.

Meu bem, precisa é entrar em contato com essas publicações que citei, tenho certeza que vão te dizer como enviar uma mensagem ao moço.

Até,

XXXOOO

Emmeline

P.S.: Ai, Lily, sobre esse negocio do Amos, será que não daria para dar uma levantada na moral dele? Ele não presta para mim assim deprimido como está. E todos essas músicas de Wagner estão me dando enxaqueca.

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Severus Snape

* * *

Escuta só, graças a Emmeline, acho que finalmente consegui encontrar o Severus Snape!

Ninguém parece ter ao número de telefone dele, mas consegui uma conta de e-mail. Me ajuda a escrever uma mensagem para ele. Sabe que não sou boa para súplicas.

Lily.

\/\/\/

Nota da Alh - Está chegando, calma. Próximo capítulo já teremos James, Sirius e Severus!E o que acharam do Remus? Fofo, não? o e-mail dele é rango(arroba) freshe(ponto)com.

Capítulo de tamanha médio, e sem informações muito maravilhosas.

Respostas à Review

Biaa Black Potter: Vou primeiro em Brasília, 15 dias. Então eu vou para São Paulo, mais 15 dias. Eu ser apresentada para os alunos de algumas escolas, e auxiliar um pouco nas aulas. E depois eu vou para a Estônia, passar 1 ano.

E sobre a fic: Muito obrigada mesmo! Isso realmente significa muito para mim.


	7. Chapter 7

Para: Severus Snape

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Sua tia

* * *

Prezado Sr. Snape,

Espero que receba esta mensagem. Provavelmente não sabe que a polícia anda tentando encontrá-lo há vários dias. Sinto informar-lhe que sua tia, Batilda Bagshot, foi gravemente ferida, vítima de um assalto a seu apartamento.

Está atualmente em estado muito grave no Hospita Israelita Beth, aqui em Nova York. Infelizmente, encontra-se em coma, e os médicos não têm como saber se ela algum dia vai sair desse estado.

Por favor, Sr. Snape, se receber essa mensagem, ligue para mim, o mais rápido que puder, no seguinte número de celular: 917-555-2123, ou, caso prefira, por favor responda essa mensagem. Precisamos conversar sobre como pensa que sua tia gostaria que cuidassem dos bichos de estimação dela enquanto está internada.

Sei que essa é a última coisa com que gostaria de se rpeocupar no momento, considerando o estado gravíssimo de sua tia, mas nãoconsigo imaginar que ela, gostando tanto de animais quanto gosta, não tenha algum esquema armado para esse tipo de circunstância. Sou a vizinha do lado (do apartamento 15B) e tenho levado Snuffles para passear e tomado conta dos gatos dela, só que, infelizmente, meu expediente de trabalho não me permite tomar conta deles em tempo integral. Essa função de tomar conta do Snuffles está começando a me prejudicar no trabalho.

Por favor, queira entrar em contato comigo assim que puder.

Lily Evans

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: A carta

* * *

Gostei. Curta, mas bem redigida. E vai direto ao ponto.

Doe :-)

P.S.: Acho que seria bom você deixar de lado a parte onde menciona os atrasos. Ninguém em sã consciência se procupa com falta de pontualidade. Só nesse NOSSO emprego %$¨%$% é que alguém se preocupa com a hora em que chegamos.

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: A carta

* * *

Sim, mas acha que ele vai receber a mensagem? Pelo que posso dizer com base na pessoas com quem falei até agora, esse tal Severus Snape parece estar levando o papel de artista _playboy_ a níveis inusitados. Aliás, não posso acreditar que ele jamais tenha sido objeto de uma matéria na Página Dez!

Além disso, parece que ele vive viajando. O cara estava na Tailândia para uma sessão de fotos no mês passado, no Havaí na semana passada e, esta semana, quem sabe onde ele estará? Ninguém parece ter a menor idéia de onde ele se encontra.

Ah, e não adianta tentar se comunicar com o celular dele. De acordo com a _Sports Illustrated_, ele perdeu o celular enquanto mergulhava em Belize.

Se ele receber essa mensagem, você acha que ele é o tipo de cara que vai se incomodar com esse problema?

Estou meio preocupada.

Tudo bem, acho eu. Quer dizer, eu estou até me dando bem com os gatos (quero dizer, o Sr. Botucas não sai debaixo da cama) e o Snuffles agora virou meu melhor amigo.

Só que já recebi mais cinco avisos de atraso do RH. Estão pensando seriamente em me suspender! Mas o que posso fazer? O Snuffles PRECISA de um bom passeio de uma hor pela manhã. Mesmo assim, se precisar dispensar mais um evento social porque preciso ir para casa levar aquele cão para passear, tenho certeza absoluta que vou ser demitida. Perdi aquele evento da Sarah Jessica Parker uma noite dessas por causa do Snuffles.

O Peter quase teve um parto, porque o _Chronicle_ passou à nossa frente.

Mas, francamente, o que o _Chronicle_ está faznedo, em matéria de fofocas sobre celebridades, não dá para imaginar. Eu sempre pensei que eles fossem acadêmicos demais para isso!

Lily

* * *

Para: Tom Barret

De: Severus Snape

Assunto: Mensagem

* * *

Por favor, enviem a seguinte mensagem para Celestina Warbeck, que se encontra hospedada no Sopradilla Cottage.

:

Cel,

Não receba... e repito, NÃO RECEBA, nenhuma mensagem, nenhum telefonema, faz, e-mail etc. enviados a mim por uma mulher chamada Lily Evans.

Não, não se preocupe, ela não uma das minhas ex. É a vizinha do lado da minha tia. Parece que Batilda levouuma pancada ou coisa assim, e essa Evans está querendo entrar em contato comigo para falar daquele cachorro bobo dela.

Mas não vamos deixá-la estragar nossas pequenas férias juntos, vamos?

Então, nem atenda a porta até eu chegar aí. Estou só terminando a sessão de fotos com Neve Campbell, e depois vou pegar o vôo noturno do aeroporto de Los Angeles, então devo chegar a tempo de ver o pôr-do-sol com você, meu bem. Deixe a champanhe geladinha para nós, tá?

Te adoro,

Sev

* * *

Para: Severus Snape

De: Tom Barret

Assunto: Mensagem

* * *

Prezado Sr. Snape,

Tenho o prazer de lhe informar que sua mensagem para a Srta. Warbeck foi reencaminhada.

Se houver mais alguma coisa que possamos fazer pelo senhor no Hotel Paraíso para que melhor aprecie sua hospedagem queira nos comuniar.

Aguardamos sua presença amanhã.

Atenciosamente,

Tom Barret

Recepcionista

Hotel Paraíso

Key West, Flórida

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Severus Snape reidafoto

Assunto: Minha tia

* * *

Prezada Srta. Evans

Estou chocado, profundamente chocado por saber o que aconteceu com a minha tia Batilda. Ela é, como tenho certeza de que sabe, minha única parente viva. Não sei como lhe agradecer pelo que tem feito para me encontrar e me comunicar essa tragédia.

Embora esteja no momento trabalhando na África – talvez tenha ouvido falar da seca aqui na Etiópia, não? Estou tirando umas fotos para o fundo Salvem as Crianças –, vou começar a me preparar para retornar a Nova York imediatamente. Se minha tia voltar do coma antes de eu chegar, por favor, diga que já estou a caminho.

E muito obrigado, mais uma vez, Srta. Evans. O que dizem por aí, que os nova-iorquinos são frios e insensíveis, obviamente é mentira, no seu caso.

Atenciosamente,

Severus Snape

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Severus Snape reidafoto

Assunto: S.O.S.

* * *

Cara.

Precisa me ajudar

Estou falando sério. Não sabe o que está em jogo: tenho uma oportunidade de passar umas férias prolongadas com a Celestina.

É, leu direito. A Celestina. A supermodelo. Aquela que acabou de dar o fora no Trump. Aquela dos anúncios para o novo sutiã com bombinha de água. A da capa da _Sports Illustrated._

É. AQUELA mesma_._

Mas não vou conseguir, cara,se não me der uma mãozinha. Só um favorzinho bem pequenininho. É só o que eu lhe peço.

E sei que não preciso recordar daquela vez em que salvei sua pele em Las Vegas. Lembra? Férias de primavera, nosso último ano de faculdade? Eu jamais vi ninguém beber tantas jarras de margaritas quanto você naquela noite. Estou lhe dizendo, cara, você estaria pagando pensão até hoje se não fosse por mim. Eu SALVEI você. E você me jurou no dia seguinte (à beira da piscina, lembra?) que se houvesse alguma coisa que pudesse fazer por mim, você faria.

Bom, então esse dia chegou. Estou cobrando a dívida. Aquele favor.

Vê se me reponde logo, cara.

Severus

\/\/\/

Nota da Alh - Me desculpem por eu não ter postado na quinta, a Ester não me enviou o capítulo corrigido na quarta (o que aconteceu, menina?), e eu precisava de um tempo para corrigir, e na quinta eu não tinha. Mas estou postando hoje, e talvez, para compensar, eu poste o próximo amanhã!

P.S.: Na quarta da semana que vem, eu vou para fora da cidade me encontrar com o meu agente para combinar. Se meu irmão for comigo, eu vou ter o laptop para postar, se não... vamos ver.

P.P.S.: Eu já falei o e-mail do James? E do Severus?

Respondendo as Reviews:

Julia Menezes: Eu vou meio que como um aintercambista que auxilia, eu vou chegar em algumas escolas em São Paulo e em Brasília, me apresentar em salas de aula de inglês, responder peguntas. Essas coisas.

Eu não vou para o Rio não haha (eu falaei que ia? o.O)

Eu pensei que o Sirius era nesse :P As vezes eu me confundo.

Lady Miss Nothing: Todos queremos o Remus. Um chef de cozinha gostoso? Hunf, precisamos de mais desses na terra. Que bom que você está gostando :)

Biaa Black Potter: Aqui temos um pouquinho do James. Próximo capítulo SÓ teremos os meninos. Obrigada pela boas-vindas!


	8. Chapter 8

Para: Sirius Black

De: James Potter

Assunto: Severus Snape

* * *

Eu sabia que ia aocntecer. Eu sabia que ia, e justamente agora chegou: uma mensagem do Severus Snape exigindo que lhe pague um favor que ele me fez no fim da faculdade.

Mas isso foi há dez anos! O cara tem memória seletiva. Não consegue lembrar o número da Previdência Social, mas o "favor" que lhe devo ele se lembra. O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Lembra-se do Max, não se lembra, Sirius? Nosso colega de alojamento, no último ano, aquele com que morei no primeiro apartamento quando me mudei para a cidade depois da faculdade. Aquela espelunca em Hell's Kitchen, onde o cara recebeu uma facada nas costas na primeira noite que passamos lá – lembra? Saiu nos jornais no dia seguinte... Acho que foi isso que me fez resolver se repórter policial, aliás.

Lembra-se como a _Mamma_ se ofereceu para pagar me aluguel para eu poder morar com ela e viver, nas palavras de _Mamma_, "como gente?" E depois de morar dois meses com o Severus, eu quase aceitei. É como se o cara pensasse que ainda estávamos na faculdade – meia Manhattan aparecia na nossa sala para ver o futebol de segunda à noite toda semana.

Mas quando me mudei, não guardei rancor. Ele ainda me liga de tantos em tantos meses para saber as novidades.

E agora essa.

Eu nem sei o que o Severus quer que eu faça para ele. Salvar uma jangada inteira de bailarinas cubanas refugiadas, imagino. Ou então hospedar o time inteiro de futebol americanos da Austrália. Quem sabe emprestar-lhe os 50.000 dólares que ele deve àquele traficante russo.

Estou pensando seriamente em sair do país, Sirius. Acha que a _Mamma_ me emprestaria o jatinho no fim de semana?

James

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: Severus Snape

* * *

Naturalmente, fico meio constrangido de perguntar, mas, como irmão postiço, sinto que tenho o direito de saber:

O que, exatamente, Severus Snape fez para você ficar devendo tanto a ele?

Sirius

P.S.: Marlene mandou perguntar quando vai vir nos visitar. As crianças estão querendo saber de você. Bellatrix já anda muito bem a cavalo,e Narcissa venceu a prova de salto no campeonato da semana passada.

P.P.S.: Sem jatinho, James. Sinto muito.

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: James Potter

Assunto: Severus Snape

* * *

O nome dela era Molly. Era uma vedete. Tinha plumas nos cabelos e um vestido com um decote lá embaixo.

Bom, não era bem assim. Mas o nome dela era Molly, e ela era vedete. E aparentemente, eu estava determinado a torná-la a primeira Sra. James Potter.

Tente se colocar no meu lugar, Sirius.

Eram férias de primavera. Eu tinha 22 anos. Estava apaixonado.

Tinha bebido muitas margaritas.

Severus me arrastou da capela matrimonial, despachou a Molly para casa, tomou-me as chaves para eu não poder segui-la, me tirou do porre e me pôs na cama.

Eu ainda penso nela às vezes. Era ruiva, e com os dentes ligeramentes tortos. Era linda de morrer.

Mas não valia ISSO.

James

P.S.: Dê os parabéns a Cissy e a Bella por mim. Vocês vão a Vineyard essa semana? Podíamos nos encontrar todos por lá.

Dependendo do que possa se esse favor que preciso prestar ao Severus.

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: Severus Snape

* * *

Ah! Agora entendo tudo. Sei como você fica quando vê uma ruiva.

Então, qual É o favor que ele quer que você faça em troca?

Sirius

P.S.: Não, vamos para a casa em Hamptons. Se quiser ir para lá também, fique a vontade.

* * *

Para: Severus Snape

De: James Potter

Assunto: S.O.S.

* * *

Nem quero saber. O que é que quer que eu faça para você, Severus?

E, por favor, estou te implorando, nada ilegal em Nova York nem em qualquer outro lugar.

James

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Severus Snape reidafoto

Assunto: S.O.S.

* * *

Olha, vai ser moleza : só vai precisar fingir que sou eu durante uma ou duas semanas.

Bom, tá, quem sabe um mês.

Simples, não? O babado é o seguinte:

Minha tia, sabe, aquela podre de rica que sempre me fez lembrar uma de suas avós, a _Mami, _ou sei lá qual o nome dela. Aquela que nos tratou de forma tão rude naquele negócio do nosso apartamento, lembra? O bairro não era _tão porcaria_ assim.

Bom, vamos em frente, minha tia parece que teve um ataque de senilidade e deixou um pscopata entrar no apartamento dela, e o cara lhe aplicou uma cacetada na cabeça e fugiu. Agora, ela está um verdadeiro vegetal lá no Hospital Israelita.

Tem uma probabilidade – embora pequena, de acordo com os médicos – de que ela saia do coma.

Então, entende que, simplesmente não dá para ela acordar e descobrir que o amado Sev dela não foi voando para a cabeceira dela assim que ouviu falar do acidente. O testamento da tia Batilda foi feito com uma divisão de 80/20 – 80 por cento dos 12 milhões que a minha tia vale vão para mim se ela morrer, e os 20 por cento vão para as várias obras de caridade para as quais ela contribui. Não vamos querer que ocorra qualquer tipo de mudança indesejada nesses percentuais, só porque o Sev resolveu brincar de casinha com uma supermodelo durante essa alarmante tragédia.

É claro que não vamos. E é aí que você, meu amigo, vai me ajudar.

Você vai dizer à vizinha dela que você sou eu.

É isso. Só se fazer passar por mim, para a Srta. Lily Evans dizer à tia Batilda – se é que um dia ela vai sair do coma, o que é extremamente duvidoso – que , sim, o seu amado sobrinho, o Sev, apareceu assim que ouviu a notícia do seu pequeno acidente.

Ah, sim, e talvez tenha que levar o cachorro dela para passear algumas vezes. Só para a vizinha se acalmar. E, naturalmente, se a velhota mostrar o menor sinal que seja de voltar à consciência, me telefone. Entendeu? E aí eu volto correndo.

Mas como eu imagino que a chance de uma mulher de 80 anos voltar de uma situação dessas é praticamente nenhuma, não vou ficar na expectativa, aguardando telefonemas seus.

Sabe que eu não te pediria para fazer isso se não estivéssemos falando da Celestina. Sacou? A CELESTINA. A gata parece que entende tudo de ioga.

IOGA, Potter.

Faz isso por mim, que ficamos quites, parceiro. O que me diz?

Severus

* * *

Para: Severus Snape

De: James Potter

Assunto: S.O.S.

* * *

Deixe-me ver se entendi direito:

Sua tia foi vítima de um ataque brutal, e você nem mesmo pensa em adiar suas férias?

Essa é uma fria, Snape, e das ggrandes.

Trocando em miúdos, está me pedindo para fingir que sou você. É isso?

Acho que devia ter me casado com a vedete

James

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Severus Snape reidafoto

Assunto: S.O.S.

* * *

Vocês, repórteres policias são todos iguais.

Por que é que está fazendo isso parecer tão desonesto? Eu já te disse, a tia Batilda está em coma. Jamai vai saber o que ocorreu. Se ela bater as botas, você me liga, eu volto para tratar do enterro. Se ela sair do coma, você me liga, que eu volto para ajudá-la na convalescença. Mas enquanto ela estiver inconsciente, jamais vai distinguir você de mim. Então, por que adiar as coisas?

Além do mais, estamos falando da Vivica.

Sabe como as coisas ficam quando começa a analisá-las demais?

Você sempre foi assim. Eu me lembro daqueles testes que tínhamos em biologia, você vivia dizendo: "Não dá pra ser a A, é obvio demais. Devem estar tentando pegar agente." E aí escolhia a D, quando a resposta era CLARAMENTE A LETRA A.

Contanto que a tia Batilda – e os advogados dela – não fiquem sabendo, por que não me dixa curtir minhas ferizinhas tão merecidas? Ajudar essa vizinha dela? É só isso que lhe peço. Para levar um cachorrinho para passear.

Acho que é um preço bem pequeno a pagar, considerando-se que te impedi de cometer o pior erro da sua vida. Acha que a velha _Mamma_ ainda ia te convidar para queles _soirées_ em Vineyard se sua esposa dosse uma vedete de _Las Vegas_?

Acho que não.

Acho que está devendo ao seu parceiro Sev, e muito.

James

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: James Potter

Assunto: Severus Snape

* * *

Ele quer que eu finja ser ele e vá levar o cachorro da tia dele para passear, enquanto a velha está em coma no hospital, para ele poder curtir as férias com uma supermodelo.

Poderia ser pior. Muito pior.

Então, por que é que estou com um pressentimento tão ruim?

James

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: Severus Snape

* * *

Você tem razão. Podia ser pior. Vai topar?

Sirius

P.S.: A Marlene manda dizer que achou a gata dos seus sonhos: a instrutora de adestramento das meninas. Vinte e nove anos, loura, muidinha, olhos azuis... O que me diz?

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: James Potter

Assunto: Severus Snape

* * *

Por que não?

Quer dizer, levar o cachorro da velhinha para passear... que mal pode haver nisso?

James

P.S.: Sabe que não suporto adestramento. Tem alguma coisa muito esquisita em se fazer cavalo dançar.

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: Severus Snape

* * *

Os cavalos não dançam no adestramento, seu idiota. Eles marcham.

E já pensou alguma vez que você e a Molly talvez fosse feitos um para o outro? Quer dizer, com o tipo de sorte que você vem tendo com as mulheres ultimamente, a Molly pode ter sido muito bem sua última chance para ser feliz de verdade.

Pensa só nisso. Se tivesse feito o que seu coração estava mandando, em vez de seguir a cabeça do Severus Snape, poderia ser você que estaria dando um neto a _Mamma_ em dezembro, no meu lugar.

Sirius

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: James Potter

Assunto: Severus Snape

* * *

Já mencionei o ódio que sinto por você?

James

* * *

Para: Severus Snape

De: James Potter

Assunto: S.O.S.

* * *

Tá legal, eu topo.

\/\/\/

O maior capítulo até agora, e o mais rápido. Tudo por causa das reviews! Número recorde. E minha beta também não corrigiu esse (é o Guitar Hero novo, Ester?), então qualquer erro, me avisem.

O caso é o seguinte: o irmão do James é bem importante na história, então eu não quis criar um personagem novo. Porque eu odeio OC's. Então, eu coloquei o Sirius como um irmão postiço. Imaginem a história do livro, Sirius se muda para a casa do James e eles ficam irmãos. O Sirius é um pouco mais velho. Casado, com 2 filhas e com um bebê a caminho. Por essa vocês não esperavam, não é? Então. O email dele é sirius(ponto)black(arroba)potter(ponto)capital . E o do James é james(ponto)potter(arroba)thenychronicle . O do james vai mudar quando ele começar a se comunicar com a Lily, porque ela iria reconhecer. O do Severus eu esqueci. mas tem "Rei da Foto" no meio ;)

Acho que só vai dar para postar mais um capítulo antes da minha viagem :(

Respondendo as Reviews:

**Evellyn Rodrigues:** Leitora nova? yeey

Que bom que eu te inspirei, eu não faço isso com as pessoas, normalmente. A história está incrível? tem noção de o quanto isso me feliz?

Continue acompanhando :) E muito obrigada pela review

**Biaa Black Potter:** Na verdade, James e Severus não são tããão amigos. Você vai entender. Gostou do capítulo?

**Julia Menezes: **E o que achou desse?

**Lady Miss Nothing :** É verdade. Eu ia colocar o Peter, na verdade, mas eu não coloquei porque... eu nem sei porque. Mas todo mundo também sabe que o Peter tem duas caras também, então da na mesma. Sirius aqui, sinto muito decepcionar. A única fic do universo que começa com o Sirius Black comprometido haha


	9. Chapter 9

Para: James Potter

De: Severus Snape

Assunto: Operação Snuffles

* * *

Então, tá. Vou dizer a vizinha que espere você (quero dizer, eu) esta noite para a cerimonia de transferência da chave. Ela tem a sobressalente da minha tia. Aparentemente, não teve a ideia de imaginar porque a tia Batilda nunca me deu as chaves do apartamento dela. (Aquele incêndio dno apartamento anterior não foi culpa minha. A fiação estava com prolema.)

Lembre-se de que precisa fingir que você sou eu, então tente agir como se stivesse preocupado com o hematoma da senhora, ou seja lá o que for.

E, olha só, como vai agir no meu lugar, será que dava pra se vestir com um pouco mais assim de... qual é a palavra mesmo que estou procurando? Ah, já sei, REQUINTE.. Sei que para caras que já nasceram ricos, o instinto é menosprezar os trilhões que vocês valem.

Até aí tudo bem, quero dizer, entendo isso que está fazendo, trabalhando num emprego conseguido com seu próprio suor, em vez de aceitar aquele cabide que aquele cara que você insiste em falar que é seu irmão te ofereceu.

Concordo plenamente com isso. Se quer fingir que só ganha 45.000 por ano, está muitíssimo bem.

Mas, enquanto estiver no meu lugar, será que DAVA pra não se vestir como um universitário _hippie_? Estou te implorando, nada decamisetas do Grateful Dead e nem daqueles sapatos tipo top sider que você sempre usa, sim? Será que você ia morrer se pusesse uma coisinha assim um pouco mais chique, tipo mocassim com franja?

E, eu te imploro, invista em uma jaqueta de couro. Eu sei que vai significar tocar naqueles milhões preciosos daquela poupança que teu avô te deixou, mas francamente, alguma coisa que NÃO FOSSE comprada na Gap seria legal.

Só isso. É só o que te peço. Tente melhorar a aparência quando estiver me imitando. Eu tennho a reputação de ser um cara bem cuidado, bem vestido, você sabe.

Severus

P.S.: A vizinha deixouum número, mas eu perdi. O e-mail dela é lily. evans -thenyjournal.

* * *

Para: Severus Snape

De: James Potter

Assunto: S.O.S.

* * *

Snape. Ela trabalha no _New York Jounal_. Ela trabalha no _New York JOURNAL_?

Você não disse isso. Não me contou que sua vizinha trabalhava no _New York Jounal._

Não sacou, Severus? Ela talvez ME CONHEÇA. Eu sou jornalista. É, trabalhamos para jornais rivais, mas, cacete, o campo é muito pequeno. E se ela abrir a porta e tivermos comparecido às mesma coletivas ou aos mesmos locais de crime?

Aí vamos ser desmascarados.

Ou será que não se importa com isso?

James

P.S.: E como é que vou poder manda e-mail pra ela? Ela vai saber que não é você quando ler meu endereço.

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Severus Snape

Assunto: Operação Snuffles

* * *

Claro que me importo. E relaxa, eu já verifiqueionde ela trabalha. Faz a coluna social.

Duvido que esteja encontrando alguma colunista social nos locais de crime que andou cobrindo ultimamente.

Severus

P.S.: Faça outra conta de e-mail

P.P.S.: Pare de me encher. Celestina e eu estamos tentando assistir ao pôr-do-sol.

* * *

Para: Severus Snape

De: James Potter

Assunto: Ainda não me convenceu

* * *

Colunista social? Ela é colunista social, Severus? COM CERTEZA ela vai descobrir que eu não sou você.

James

* * *

Para: Severus Snape

De: James Potter

Assunto: Ainda não me convenceu

* * *

Severus? SEVERUS? CADÊ VOCÊ?

James

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Severus Snape

* * *

Recebi uma mensagem dele!

E ela está fazendo umas fotos na Etiópia, de criancinhas famintas para o fundo Salvem as crianças! E acabei de lhe pedir para largar tudo e vir para a casa tomar conta do cachorro da tia dele!

Que tipo de megera devo parecer para ele? Ai, Dorcas, eu sabia que não devia ter tentado entar em contado com ele.

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Severus Snape

* * *

O que é mais importante para ele, um monte de criancinhas famintas que ele não conhece ou o cachorro da tia dele?

Não queria parecer insensível, mas, com criancinhas famintas ou não, ele precisa assumir uma parte da responsabilidade.

Além do mais, a tia dele está em coma, Lily. Quero dizer, se seu único parente vivo está em coma, você volta pra casa, caramba, com ou sem criancinhas famintas.

Quando ele vai chegar, aliás? Vai conseguir comparecer à festa à beira da piscina? Porque o Remus está ameaçando romper o noivado se eu não for.

Doe :-/

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Emmeline Vance

Assunto: Severus Snape

* * *

Querida, ouvi você soltando gritinhos o tempo todo no departamento de arte. Pensei que no mínimo todo o elenco de _Friends_ estivesse se separando.

Mas agora descubro se foi só porque o Severus Snape te enviou um e-mail.

E que negocio foi esse de ele estar vindo da Etiópia? Severus Snape JAMAIS iria à Etiópia. Quero dizer, esse lugar é tão... poeirento.

Deve estar confundindo o homem com outra pessoa.

Agora, venha cá, vamos falar do Amos: estou muito a fim de trasformá-lo em alguém que não sinta vergonha de apresentar ao Stephen. E aí, acha que ele vai resistir bravamente a meus esforços de levá-lo à Barney's? Ele só precisa de umas calças de linho, não acha? Vai ficar com um ar devastadoramente F. Scott Fitzgerald com roupas de linho.

Pode dizer alguma coisa, querida, da próxima vez que passar por ele no caminho para a xerox? Alguma coisa completamente arrasadora, tipo "calça de milico legal, essa sua, hein", para eu poder manobrá-lo depois.

XXXOOO

Emmeline

* * *

Para: Don e Beverly Evans

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Debbie Philips

* * *

Oi, mãe. Desculpe ter passado tanto tempo sem responder. É que ando muito ocupada aqui, como mencionei pelo telefone. Ainda estou levando o cachorro da Sra. Bagshot para passear, mas esta noito o sobrinho dela deve passar por aqui, e espero que resolvamos tudo.

O que é bom, porque andei me metendo aí em uns problemas no trabalho por me atrasar todos os dias. Não sei por que as pessoas no RH ficam de marcação assimcom a gente, pobres assalariados. É como se pensassem que são especias ou alguma coisa assim, porque controlam o que acontece nos nossos registros de desempenho.

Bem, além do que aconteceu com a Sra. Bagshot (não se preocupe, mãe, esse prédio aqui é bem seguro, além do mais, o alguel do meu apartamento é tabelado pelo governo – não dá para eu me mudar de uma hora para outra. E sempre tranco minha porta – além disso Ralph, o porteiro, jamas deixaria um estranho subir sem me avisar antes), as coisas vão bem. Ainda estou trabalhando para a coluna na Página Dez, contra a minha vontade – não consigo convencer o Sr. Pettigrew, meu patrão, de que eu realmente poderia fazer umas reportagens nas ruas, se ele me permitisse.

Vamos ver o que mais? Ah, rompi o namoro com aquele cara do qual lhe falei. Estava um tédio. Bom, pelo menois, não via o relacionamento proguedir para onde ele pretendia que proguedisse. E, ainda por cima, ele andou me traindo com a Barbara Bellerive. Ora, acjo que ele não traiu de verdade, porque ele e eu nunca fizemos mesmo nada juntos – não deixa o papai ler isso, tá?

Ah, a campainha. Chegou o sobrinho da Sra. Bagshot. Preciso atender à porta.

Com carinho,

Lily

\/\/\/

Nota da Alh - Notra rápida. Eu estou tendo uns problemas com o computador. Nem tive tempo de mandar esse cap para a Ester. Então foi culpa minha, os erros. Me perdoem. E o próximo provavelmente também não vou ter tempo de mandar.

Respondendo brevemente as reviews:

**Julia Menezes**: Que bom que você gostou. Colocar a Molly como a vedete foi uma decisão em um dos meus vários momentos de insanidade. Obrigada pela proposta. Mas eu estou meio enrolada. Eu ainda não sei o que eu vou fazer da vida.

**Evellyn Rodrigues**: Confusão com o James e a Lily? Depende de que tipo de confusão... hehe. Você vai ver

**Lady Miss Nothing**: Você vai pirar com a fofura da relação dos dois. Eu também não tenho palavra XD

**lalys:** Muito obrigada!


	10. Chapter 10

Para: Lily Evans

De: Don e Beverly Evans

Assunto: Homens estranhos

* * *

Lily! Pode me ligar assim que esse homem for embora! Como foi que pôde deixar um homem que jamais conheceu antes entrar no seu apartamento? Ele podia ser aquele maníaco que vi no _Inside Edition_! Aquele que veste as roupas das vítimas e passeia com elas depois de cortar o corpo delas em pedaços!

Se não telefonar para nós dentro de uma horas, eu vou ligar para a polícia, estou falando sério, Lily.

Mamãe

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Severus Snape

* * *

E aí? Como ele era?

Dorcas

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Remus Lupin

Assunto: Lil?

* * *

NÃO DIGA A DORCAS QUE ESCREVI ESTA MENSAGEM. Mas escuta, Lily, PRECISA fazer esse cara levar o cachorro para passear para você. Porque se não fizer isso, e não vier a essa festa de noivado na casa do meu tio Giovanni, Dorcas vai ter um colapso nervoso. Eu juro. Não me pergunte por que, mas ela tem um complexo de ser gorda, e precisa de seu apoio moral ou coisa assim toda vez que tem que vestir o maiô.

Como dama de honra dela, é seu dever vir com ela nessa festa de sábado. Então vê se manda esse cara levar o cachorro à rua nesse dia, tá legal?

Se ele te causar problemas, me diga. Deixa que eu cuido dele. As pessoas pensam que os caras que cozinham não são de nada, mas não é verdade. Eu vou fazer com a fuça desse cara o que fiz com o prato especial desta noite, que, por coincidência, é minha_ piccata_ de vitela – bater bem até ficar bem achatadinha, nadando no molho de vinho branco mais leve que jamais experimentou . Dou a receita para você mais tarde, se quiser.

E VEJA SE NÃO SE ESQUECE, HEIN?

Remus

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Severus Snape

Assunto: Operação Snuffles

* * *

Você usou mocassins? Quando foi falar com ela esta noite?

Por favor me diga se usou.

Severus

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: Como foi?

* * *

Estava pensando em como terá sido sua representação desta noite.

E a Marlene quer saber se ainda vai vir jantar aqui no domingo como planejamos.

Sirius

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Severus Snape

Assunto: OI!

* * *

OI! AQUI É A CELESTINA, AMIGA DO SEVERUS, ESCREVENDO PRA VOCÊ UM E-MAIL! O SEVERUS ESTÁ NA HIDRO, MAS ME PEDIU PARA TE PERGUNTAR COMO FOI O NEGÓCIO COM AQUELA MOÇA ESQUISITA QUE TEM O PROBLEMA DO CACHORRO, ELA ACRDITOU QUE VOCÊ É O MAX?

É ESTRANHO ESCREVER PARA VOCÊ, UMA VEZ QUE NEM TE CONHEÇO. COMO ESTÁ O TEMPO EM NOVA YORK? AQUI ESTÁ LINDO, QUASE 30 GRAUS.

VIMOS ALGUNS GATOS SE APRESENTANDO NEM ESPETÁCULO HOJE. QUEM DIRIA QUE OS GATOS SERIAM CAPAZES DE FAZER ISSO?

AAAH, O SEVERUS DISSE PARA EU TE PEDIA PARA LIGAR PARA ELE AQUI NO HOTEL ASSIM QUE RECEBER ESSA MENSAGEM. O NÚMERO É 305-555-6576. PEÇA PARA FALAR COM O SOPRADILLA COTTAGE. SOPRADILLA É UMA FLOR. CRESCE EM TODA A KEY WEST. KEY WEST FICA A APENA 145 KM DE CUBA, ONDE UMA VEZ EU FUI TIRAR FOTOS DE ROUPAS DE BANHO.

PRECISO IR, O SEVERUS CHEGOU.

CELESTINA

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Como ele era?

* * *

Tá legal, aí vão as estatísticas:

Eu diria aí um metro e oitenta e cinco, ombros largos, quero dizer, largos mesmo. Cabelos escuros, mas não muito. Bem arrepiados. Óculos redondos de aro fino. Olhos cor de avelã. Sabe qual a cor. Às vezes verdes, às vezes castanhos. Às vezes penetrando como um raio em minha alma...

Brincadeirinha...

Sei lá. É meio difícil explicar. Ele não era o que eu estava esperando, isso é um fato. Quero dizer, pelo que ouvi falar, das fotos e tudo, esperava um cara meio metido, entende?

Mas que tipo de metido vai andar por aí com uma camiseta do Gratful Dead? E ele estava de jeans. E sapatos top sider sem meias.

Esperava uns mocassins Gucci, no mínimo.

E era tão modesto – quero dizer, para um cara que inscreveu uma foto de si mesmo pelado na bienal. Acho que a Emmeline deve ter exagerado nisso. Talvez não estivesse mesmo nu. Talvez estivesse com uma daquelas malhas cor de carne que usam nos filmes, sabe?

E ele não quis falar da viagem à Etiópia de jeito nenhum! Quando toquei no assunto das fotos que estava fazendo para o fundo Salvem as Crianças, ele até pareceu envergonhado e tentou mudar de assunto.

Eu estou lhe dizendo, Dorcas, ele não parece nem um pouquinho com o cara de que a Emmeline descreveu.

Nem mesmo a Sra. Bagshot o descreveu bem. Vivia falando dele como se o achasse meio irresponsável, mas estou lhe dizendo, Dorcas, ele não me pareceu ser assim. Perguntou tudo sobre o que tinha acontecido: como arrombaram o apartamento, essa coisas. Embora eu ache que não foi arrombamento mesmo, uma vez que a porta nem estava trancada...

De qualquer reforma, foi mesmo comovente ver a preocupação que ele mostrou para com a tia. Pediu-me que lhe dissesse onde a encontrei e como estava caída, e se faltava alguma coisa...

Foi quase como se tivesse alguma experiência em lidar com crimes violentos... sei lá. Talvez tenha havido uns arranca-rabos naquelas sessões de fotos da Victoria´s Secret, quem sabe?

Mai uma coisa estranha? Ele pareceu surpreso com o tamanho do Snuffles. Considerando-se que eu sei que a Sra. Bagshot já recebeu o Severus para jantar há, pelo menos, alguns meses e o Snuffles tem cinco anos, ele não pode ter crescido desde esse dia. Quando mencionei como na semana passada o Snuffles praticamente deslocou meu ombro, Severus disse que não conseguia entender como uma velha e frágil senhora podia levar uma cachorrão assim tão grande para passear todos os dias.

Não é engraçado? Acho que só mesmo um sobrinho ia achar a Sra. Bagshot uma velhinha frágil. Ela sempre me pareceu tão resistente... Quero dizer, considerando-se que no ano passado ela percorreu o Yosemite inteiro a pé.

Bom, Dorcas, para encurtar o papo, estou feliz por ter me posto em contato com ele! Porque ele disse que não achava legal eu levar o Snuffles à rua com meu ombro machucado e tal, e que ele ia se mudar para o apartamento do lado, para cuidar dos animais e tomar conta de tudo.

Dá pra acreditar? Um homem leva a sério suas responsabilidades? Ainda estou chocada.

Preciso ir. Tem alguém tocando a campainha. Ai, caramba, é a polícia!

Preciso atender.

Lily

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Como ele era?

* * *

Bom, os tiras já foram. Expliquei a eles sobre a minha mãe e sua obsessão com o assassino travestido. Eles nem se zangaram.

Bom, Dorcas, quer saber de outra coisa? Sobre o Severus Snape, quero dizer. Se é que ainda tem saco...

De onde estou sentada, à minha mesa em casa, posso enxergar o apartamento dele – quero dizer da Sra. Bagshot. bem dentro do quarto de hóspedes. A Sra. Bagshot sempre manteve as venezianas desse quarto fechadas, mas o Severus as abriu logo que chegou (para olhar as luzes da cidade, acho – temos uma vista magnífica aqui do 15° andar) e agora dá para vê-lo deitado na cama, digitando alguma coisa no seu laptop. O Chico Bum está na cama ao lado dele, como também o Snuffles, é claro (nem sinal do Sr. Botucas, mas é que ele é mesmo assim tímido).

Sei que é errado ficar xeretando assim, Dorcas, mas eles me parecem tão felizes e fofinhos ali!

E acho que não faz mal notar que o Severus tem uns antebraços assim muito bonitos...

Ai, minha nossa. É melhor ir para a cama. Acho que estou ficando abobalhada.

Beijos,

Lily

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: James Potter

Assunto: Como foi tudo?

* * *

Ela é ruiva.

Socorro.

James

\/\/\/

Nota da Alh - Olha, consegui postar. Agora só daqui um mês :/ Mas eu amo esse capítulo. A coincidência é que da descrição do James e da Lily, eu só acrescentei os olhos verdes da Lily, e os óculos do James.

Respondendo as Reviews:

Guest: Muito obrigada :)

Lady Miss Nothing: Você tem que ficar nesse meio termo mesmo. Até o final do livro a Emmeline é assim. Haha. Concordo absolutamente. Não existe casal mais perfeito

Biaa Black Potter: Acertou. O Severus vai dar merda. E não é só com a relação com o James. E eu não fui para o Brasil ainda. Eu vou dia 7.

Julia Menezes: Mais um capítulo. Depois que eu voltar, definitivamente vou considerar a oferta. VocÊ é a mai ssortuda :/ Pode pegar e ler o próximo capítulo em qualquer momento. E eu? Que tenho que ligar para o BRASIL, toda vez que quero ouvir a história? haha.

**LALAPIRES:** Vou resumir suas reviews (1,2,3,4,5,**6?**) com uma resposta. Muito obrigada por começar a acompanhar. Só uma dúvida, é você a amiga da Ana? Se não for, só ignore :P


	11. Chapter 11

**Para: Lily Evans**

**De: Emmeline Vance**

**Assunto: Severus Snape**

* * *

Querida, será que escutei direito ao encontrar com você e a Dorcas no Starbucks hoje de manhã? Disse que o Severus Snape se _mudou para o apartamento ao lado do seu?_

E que estava espionando o sujeito?

E que o viu _pelado?_

Parece que fiquei com um pouco de água nos ouvidos por causa do fim de semana na casa do Stephen, então só queria confirmar que ouvi direito antes de ligar para todas as pessoas que conheço e contar a elas.

XXXOOO

Emmeline

* * *

**Para: Lily Evans**

**De: Dorcas Meadowes**

**Assunto: Emmeline**

* * *

Lil...

Será que dá para parar de bancar a obcecada? Ela vai contar para quem? Emmeline não conhece tanta gente assim aqui na redação.

E os que ela conhece a odeiam, e não acreditariam mesmo nela.

Vai por mim.

Doe

* * *

**Para: Lily Evans **

**De: Amos Diggory**

**Assunto: Você**

* * *

Lil, será que entendi direito o que a Emmeline me contou? Um homem nu se mudou para o apartamento ao lado do seu? O que aconteceu com a velhinha? Ela acabou morrendo? Não sabia. Meus sentimentos se foi isso que houve. Sei que vocês duas além de vizinhas em Manhattan, eram amigas. Porém não sei se é apropriado um homem ficar desfilando pelado na frente dos vizinhos. Você realmente deveria apresentar queixa ao síndico sobre isso, Lily. Sei que é só uma inquilina, não dona do apartamento, e que não gosta de criar caso porque o aluguel é razoável, mas esse tipo de coisa pode ser interpretada como assédio sexual.

Sem dúvida que pode.

Lily, será que pensou no que eu disse no elevador no outro dia? Eu estava falando sério, no duro. Acho que é hora.

Lembro que naquele dia em que fomos andando pelo Central Park durante sua hora de almoço – parece que foi há um tempão, mas foi só na última primavera – você comprou um cachorro-quente em uma carrocinha, e eu te implorei para não fazer isso por causa daquela matéria que fiz sobre os cancerígenos nos alimentos vendidos em carrocinhas.

Eu jamais vou me esquecer como seus olhos verdes faiscaram para mim quando você respondeu: "Amos, para morrer, a gente precisa ter vivido um pouco primeiro".

Lily, eu já decidi: quero viver. E a pessoa com quem quero viver mais do que qualquer outra no mundo, é você. Eu acho que estou pronto para assumir um compromisso.

Por favor, Lil, não pode deixar que esse compromisso seja com você?

Amos

Amos Diggory

Correspondente sênior

_New York Journal_

* * *

**Para: Lily Evans**

**De: Peter Petigrew**

**Assunto: Atraso**

* * *

Dorcas me disse que finalmente entrou em contato com o tal cara do cachorro. Isso explica por que chegou na hora hoje pela primeira vez em 27 dias.

Parabéns. Estou orgulhoso de você.

Agora, se começar a entregar suas matérias a tempo, não vou precisar te demitir. Mas acho que não devo contar com isso, uma vez que ouvi dizer que esse seu vizinho fica muito bem pelado.

Peter

* * *

**Para: Emmeline Vance **

**De: Lily Evans**

**Assunto: Severus Snape**

* * *

Emmeline, juro por tudo quanto há de mais sagrado, se contar a mais alguém que eu vi o Severus Snape pelado, eu irei pessoalmente até ai cravar uma estaca no seu coração, que ouvi dizer que é a única maneira de deter gente como você.

Ele não estava PELADO, entendeu? Estava totalmente vestido até os dentes. TOTALMENTE VESTIDO O TEMPO TODO.

Bom, salvo pelos antebraços, é verdade. Mas foi só isso que eu vi, juro.

Então vê se para de dizer o contrario para mundo!

Lily

* * *

**Para: Lily Evans **

**De: Emmeline Vance**

**Assunto: Severus Snape**

* * *

Querida, será que eu toquei em algum ponto melindroso, ou coisa assim? Nunca te vi usar maiúsculas assim desse jeito tão enfático. O Severus deve ter causado uma impressão muito forte mesmo em você, para ficar assim tão esquentada.

Mas, também, ele exerce mesmo esse efeito sobre as mulheres.

Não tem como evitar. São os feromônios, sabe? O homem tem feromônios a dar com um pau.

Bom, preciso ir. Albus Dumbledore vai me levar para jantar. É isso, mesmo, o Albus, redator-chefe. Quem sabe, quando voltar, talvez já tenha garantido uma promoção daquelas bem polpudas.

Mas não tema, não vou esquecer dos meus colegas de cargos inferiores.

XXXOOO

Emmeline

P.S.: O que achou das calças novas do Amos? Não são perfeitas? Hugo Boss

Eu sei, eu sei. Mas já é um começo

* * *

**Para: Remus Lupin**

**De: Lily Evans**

**Assunto: Sábado**

* * *

Oi! Só uma mensagem rapidinha para dizer para você relaxar, que eu vou estar lá no sábado.

É, isso mesmo, o cara do cachorro apareceu!

Até lá então.

Orgulhosa de ser a dama de honra da sua futura esposa,

Lily

* * *

**Para: James Potter**

**De: Sirius Black**

**Assunto: Como foi tudo?**

* * *

Ela é ruiva? Então é ISSO? Vai me deixar de molho aqui até quando?

O QUE ACONTECEU?

Sirius

P.S.: A Marlene também quer saber.

* * *

**Para: Sirius Black**

**De: James Potter**

**Assunto: Como foi tudo**

* * *

Desculpa, eu fiquei enrolado com uma matéria aqui, e depois precisei voltar ao apartamento da tia do Snape para levar o cachorro para passear. Severus deixou de mencionar que esse cão cujo nome enganador é Paco se trata de um DINAMARQUÊS. O cachorro pesa mais que a _Mamma_.

E aí, o que deseja saber?

Se ela acreditou que eu era o Severus Sanpe? Lamento responder que sim

Se eu desempenhei o papel de Severus Snape direitinho? Bom, acho que sim, senão ela não teria acreditado.

Se eu estou me sentindo um canalha de primeira por ter feito isso? Sem dúvida. A autoflagelação cai muito bem mim.

O pior foi... Bom, acho que já contei o pior. _Ela pensa que eu sou o __Severus Snape__._ Severus Sanpe, aquele ingrato que nem mesmo parece se preocupar com o fato de alguém ter nocauteado sua tia de 80 anos.

Mas a Lily se preocupa.

É esse o nome dela. Da ruiva. Lily. As pessoas a chamam de Lil, às vezes. Foi isso que ela me diss. "Me chamam de Lil, às vezes". Ela se mudou para a cidade logo depois da faculdade, o que me faz pensar que ela tenha aí seus 27 anos de idade, uma vez que já mora aqui há cinco anos. Ela veio de Lansing, Illinois. Já ouviu falar de Lansing, Illinois? Já ouvi falar de Lansing, Michigan, mas não de Lansing, Illinois. Ela diz que é uma cidadezinha onde se passa pela rua principal e todos te dizem: "Ah, oi Lily".

Assim mesmo, "ah, oi Lily".

Na estante dela se vêem, entre muitos outros, exemplares de absolutamente todas as obras de Stephen King. Lily tem uma teoria segundo a qual para cada século há um escritor que resume a cultura popular da época, e quem resumiu a do século XIX foi Dickens, e a do século XX foi Stephen King.

Diz que ainda está para nascer a pessoa que irá ser a voz do século XXI.

Sabe o que a minha ex, a Heather ( você se lembra da Heather, não, Sirius? Aquela que você e a Marlene diziam que respirava pela boca?), tinha nas estantes dela?

As obras completas de Kierkegaard. Ela jamais havia lido Kierkegaard, é claro, mas as capas do livro combinavam com a cor das almofadas do sofá.

Era assim que ela me via. A Heather, quero dizer. Um talão de cheques de um metro e oitenta e cinco que podia pagar a conta dos objetos de decoração que ela comprava.

Refresca minha memória, outra vez, porque a _Mamma_ ficou tão preocupada quando a Heather e eu rompemos?

Ah, e quando cheguei, ela me ofereceu cerveja. Lily, não a Heather.

Não foi água mineral gasosa. Não foi vinho. Não foi Glenfiddich com gelo, nem um cosmo. Cerveja. Disse que tinha dois tipos: _light e root beer_. Eu tomei a _root beer_**.**E ela também.

Ela me mostrou onde a tia do Severus guarda a comida do cachorro e dos gatos. Disse-me onde comprar mais, caso acabasse. Disse-me quais os passeios prediletos do Snuffles. Mostrou-me como atrair um gato chamado, sem brincadeira, Sr. Botucas, para tirá-lo de debaixo da cama.

Ela me perguntou sobre meu trabalho para o fundo Salvem as Crianças. Perguntou sobre minha viagem a Etiópia. Perguntou se eu tinha ido visitar minha tia no hospital, e se tinha ficado muito transtornado ao vê-la toda entubada daquele jeito. Ela me deu tapinhas amistosos no braço e me disse para não me preocupar, que se alguém podia sair de um coma, era minha tia Batilda.

E eu ali, um sorriso de idiota estampado no rosto, fingindo ser Severus Snape.

Bom, para encurtar a história, vou me mudar para lá. Para o apartamento da senhora Batilda. Então, se precisar me ligar, o número é 212-555-8972. Mas veja bem, só em caso de emergência urgentíssima. Porque campainhas estridentes, segundo já descobri, assustam o Sr. Botucas.

Até a próxima,

James

\/\/\/

Nota da Alh - Heey! Estou de volta. Eu voltei de Brasília à uma semana, e agora que eu consegui organizar as coisas em São Paulo vou postar normalmente. Obrigada aos que perguntaram para viagem!

Minha nova beta é a Júlia Menezes :) Ela está super me ajudando porque eu realmente estou sem tempo para revisar.

Respostas:

Lady Miss Nothing: Me da uma dor no coração toda vez que eu lembro que pessoas como Remus, James e cia já estão comprometidas :( Eu também adoro os e-mails que eles falam sobre o outro.

Evellyn Rodrigues: Já voltei! Hehe. Na verdade, ainda não. Mas eu consegui postar :) Eu adoro pessoas ruivas. E eu percebi que no Brasil tem pouquíssimas :( Em Cairns a cada 10 pessoas 5 são ruivas :/

DudaProngs: Mais um capítulo: êêê

LALAPIRES: Que bom :) Você sabe porque ela não está atendendo o celular? Esqueci de perguntar pra ela.

Julia Menezes: Muito obrigada por me dar o arquivo, o problema é que eu escrevo no Iphone, enquanto ela vai me ditando. O arquivo que você me mandou não abriu. Mas valeu a intenção. O livro que você me falo da série. Todo Garoto Tem. Eu adoro também. E obrigada por perguntar da viagem. Eu cheguei em São Paulo a pouco tempo, e adorei o clima. E acima de tudo, adorei Guaraná.

nathalia-potter: Adoro leitoras novas! Everybody loves the Mauraders, Certo?


	12. Chapter 12

Para: James Potter

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: Quem é você?

* * *

E o que você fez com o meu irmão?

Ele costumava ser um ser humano racional até começar a fingir que é Severus Snape e conhecer essa tal Lily.

VOCÊ ENDOIDOU?Não pode se mudar para o apartamento daquela mulher. O que deu em você? PULA FORA DESSA AGORA, ENQUANTO AINDA PODE.

Sirius

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: Acho muita gentileza sua

* * *

Oi, James. Aqui é a Marlene. O Sirius me deixou ler seu último e-mail. Espero que não se importe.

Também espero que não dê ouvidos a ele. Acho o que está fazendo muita gentileza sua, ajudar aquela pobre mocinha que mora ao lado a cuidar dos bichinhos da velha senhora. Sirius está tentando me convencer de que você não está só sendo gentil, um papo de uma ruiva, mas não estou nem aí para o que ele diz. Tem uma mente suja. Outro dia ele disse que a música do meu vídeo de exercícios para gestantes parece música de filme pornô!

Gostaria muito de saber quando foi que ele assistiu a algum filme pornô, isso sim.

Bom, para encurtar o papo, só queria te dizer para não se sentir culpado por estar interpretando o papel de Severus. É para o bem de todos e felicidade geral da nação. E por que não chama a ruivinha para jantar na noite de domingo? Vou dizer às meninas pra te chamarem de Severus. Vão achar o maior barato, tenho certeza. Parece até uma brincadeira!

Por enquanto, é só. Espero vê-lo em breve.

Da cunhada que o adora,

Marlene

* * *

Para: Alastor Moody

De: James Potter

Assunto: Contato

* * *

Favor observar que durante as próximas semanas só será possível comunicar-se comigo pelo celular. Não deixe mensagens para mim no meu telefone de casa. Se precisar, mande-me um e-mail, ou nesse endereço ou em minha nova conta, jerryvive(arroba)freemail(ponto)com

Grato pela atenção,

James Potter

Repórter policial sênior

New York Cronicle

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: Jerry Vive

Assunto: Para Marlene

* * *

Prezada Marlene,

Eu só gostaria de lhe agradecer por ser tão compreensiva com minha situação atual. Sabe, meu irmão, seu marido, tem uma tendência a interpretar tudo de forma muito cética.

Não me pergunte como ele ficou assim, uma vez que Sirius sempre foi o sortudo da família. Levando em consideração, que, se não fosse por mim, ele nem FARIA parte da família. Foi ele que ficou tomando conta da empresa, enquanto eu só fiquei, com o perdão da expressão, com uma mão na frente e outra atrás.

Também teve a sorte de conseguir se casar com você, Marlene. Acho que é fácil para um cara que tem uma jóia de mulher como você ficar só criticando o resto de nós, pobres-diabos, que nem conseguem encontrar um ***geodo**, muito menos uma jóia. Acho que Sirius não se lembra de como foi difícil para ele conhecer uma garota que se sentisse mesmo atraída por ele, e não pela fortuna da família Potter.

Pelo jeito, o Sirius não se lembra da Michelle. Tenta só perguntar a ele quem era Michelle. Ou Fiona, também. Ou Mônica, Karen, Louise, Cathy ou Alyson.

Vai, pergunta a ele. Eu gostaria muito de saber o que ele tem a dizer sobre elas.

O que Sirius não parece entender é que ele já achou a melhor mulher do mundo. Ele se esquece que alguns de nós, os fracassados, ainda estamos procurando a nossa alma gêmea.

Então, vê se diz ao seu marido para me dar um tempo, tá, Marlene?

E obrigado pelo convite, mas se você não se importar, não vou jantar aí este domingo.

Com carinho,

James

P.S.: Responda esta mensagem usando o meu novo endereço, que menciono acima. Não sei se já está funcionando.

* * *

Para: Jerry Vive

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: Sua nova conta de e-mail

* * *

James,

Jerry Vive? Ficou doido? Perdeu o juízo? ESSE é o apelido que escolhe como "engana-ruiva"?

Talvez se surpreenda ao saber que a maioria das garotas não gosta de **Jerry Garcia e sim de algo tipo Mariah Carey. Eu sei disso porque assisto à VH1.

E para de escrever para a minha mulher. Ela passou o dia inteiro perguntando: Quem é Alyson? Quem é Michelle?

Da próxima vez que te encontrar, Jerry, eu acabo com a tua raça.

Sirius

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: Jerry Vive

Assunto:Jerry

* * *

Aí que você se engana. A maioria das meninas prefere Jerry Garcia a Mariah Carey. Eu fiz uma enquete lá na redação, e Jerry venceu da Mariah por uma margem de quase cinco para um - embora a moça do protocolo não goste de nenhum dos dois, e portanto não entre na contagem de votos.

Além disso, andei olhando os CDs da Lily quando ela foi até a cozinha para pegar a root beer, e não vi um único CD da Mariah Carey.

Você não entende nada de mulheres.

James

* * *

Para: Jerry Vive

De: Sirius

Assunto: Você não entende nada de mulheres

* * *

E você entende, por acaso?

Sirius

* * *

Para: Sargento Frank Longbottom

De: James Potter

Assunto: Batilda Bagshot

* * *

Longbottom,

eu estava pensando se podia me fazer um favor. Preciso que levante o que puder sobre Batilda Bagshot, 12-17 82 Oeste, apartamento 15 A. Ela foi vítima de invasão de domicílio e, segundo creio, uma agressão, e das graves, pois está na UTI em coma até hoje.

Agradeço por antecipação, e já vou lhe dizendo que não é para nenhuma matéria, então, não precisa notificar seu superior.

James Potter

Repórter policial sênior

New York Chronicle

* * *

Para: Severus Snape

De: James Potter

Assunto: Batilda Bagshot

* * *

Fica tranqüilo. Tudo foi bem. Eu consegui me safar das perguntas da Srta. Evans sobre meu trabalho com o fundo Salvem as Crianças. Aliás, essa foi muito boa. Acho que está se referindo àquelas criancinhas de 18 anos ruminando chiclete que você passa o dia fotografando de roupas de grife que só divorciadas de 50 anos conseguem pagar, não?

Você é mesmo um canalha de marca maior, sabia?

James

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Severus Snape

Assunto: Fica tranqüilo

* * *

Cara, esqueci a mala sem alça que você consegue ser às vezes. Não me admira que não tenha conseguido ganhar ninguém até hoje. O que houve com a última? Ah, já me lembrei: a coleção de Kierkegaard que combinava com o sofá. Cara, vê se relaxa. Quem é que nota que livros uma mulher guarda numa estante?

É como ela é debaixo dos lençóis que importa, eh, eh, eh.

Severus

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Sargento Frank Longbottom

Assunto: Batilda Bagshot

* * *

Potter,

O arquivo está a caminho. Ou talvez deva dizer que algumas cópias do arquivo que foram acidentalmente tiradas enquanto o comandante almoçava. Se algum dado desse arquivo aparecer publicado no seu jornal, Potter, pode dar adeus ao seu Mustang. Considere-o apreendido.

Breve resumo do incidente que envolveu Batilda Bagshot:

Ligaram-me aproximadamente às 8:50 da manhã, relatando mulher inconsciente em sua casa. Mandamos uma unidade que estava patrulhando o parque próximo. Chegaram ao local do crime aproximadamente às 8:55. Encontraram a vítima recebendo os primeiros socorros de uma mulher que declarou ser sua vizinha. Mais tarde se confirmou que a mulher era Lily Evans, que mora no apartamento ao lado, o 15B.

A vítima era uma mulher de aproximadamente 80 anos. Quando a encontraram, ela estava em decúbito ventral, no tapete da sala de estar. A testemunha afirma que virou a mulher de costas para verificar-lhe o pulso, a respiração etc. A vítima estava respirando, pulso fraco, quando chegou o atendimento médico de emergência, as 9:02.

Nenhum sinal de arrombamento ou de entrada ilegal no apartamento. A tranca externa não foi arrombada. A porta estava destrancada, de acordo com a vizinha.

De acordo com os médicos, a vítima levou uma pancada na parte de trás da cabeça com um objeto sem corte, possivelmente uma pistola de calibre pequeno. A agressão ocorreu aproximadamente 12 horas antes da descoberta da vítima. Um interrogatório feito com o porteiro e os vizinhos revelou que:

a) ninguém esteve no apartamento 15A na noite anterior à descoberta da vítima.

b) ninguém ouviu nenhum tipo de distúrbio às 21:00 naquela noite

Uma observação: havia várias roupas da vítima estendidas na cama, como se antes do acidente a vítima estivesse tentando resolver o que vestir. Mas a vítima, ao ser encontrada, estava de camisola, inclusive usando rolinhos no cabelo etc.

Um repórter talvez tentasse interpretar isso como mais um ataque do travesti assassino. Mas há uma diferença enorme: ele mata mesmo as suas vítimas, e tende a ficar por perto para ter certeza de que morreram.

Além disso todas as vítimas do travesti assassino estavam na faixa de vinte, trinta e quarenta anos. A Sra. Bagshot, apesar de ser enxuta para a idade dela, não pode ter sido confundida com uma mulher mais jovem.

Bom, isso é tudo. Não conseguimos descobrir nada. Naturalmente, se a velha senhora morrer, tudo vai mudar. Mas, se isso não acontecer, o assunto vai ser tratado como tentativa de assalto a residência.

É só o que posso dizer.

Boa sorte

Frank

\/\/\/

PS da Beta:

*Gente, para quem não sabe, um GEODO é uma daquelas pedras bonitas com cristais dentro. Olhem no Google imagens!

www . google . com . br/search?q=geodo&hl=pt-BR&rlz=1C1FDUM_enBR472BR472&prmd=imvns&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=tH8UUNefNIue8QS_noAo&ved=0CGYQsAQ&biw=1280&bih=653

**Jerry Garcia foi um músico muito famoso da banda **Grateful Dead. **Ele morreu em 1995, por isso o Jerry Vive do James.

Nota da Alh: Ela não é uma fofa? Eu nem iria lembrar de explicar essas coisas. Esse capítulo é mais de explicação do que de entreterimento, mas eu só demorei 2 dias para postar, então, acho que valeu a pena.

Respondendo as Reviewes:

Evellyn Rodrigues: Eu concordo plenamente com você. Olhos verdes com cabelo vermelho é a melhor combinação. Meu pai é ruivo, e meu irmão nasceu ruivo. Mas as trigêmeas puxaram o loiro-oxigenado da minha mãe :( . Mas de qualquer jeito, não acho que ruivo combine tanto com olhos azuis. Adorei o Brasil! E guaraná é a coisa mais gostosa que eu já provei! Foi rápido esse cap, não?

LALAPIRES: Meu esquema é o seguinte, ela dita, eu escrevo o capítulo, eu mando para a beta, escrevo a nota respondendo as Reviews, mando para Ana, e ela posta, na minha conta. Agente combinou de ela postar toda quinta, mas tem quinta que ela não posta, e tem dia que ela pode postar mais cedo. Você tem a vantagem que pode perguntar para ela o dia exato que o próximo capítulo será postado ;)

Lady Miss Nothing: Lindo, não é? Esse James... E o Amos é um idiota mesmo. Pode odiar. Mas tem uma pessoa que você vai odiar 100 vezes mais que o Amos, você vai obrigada!

Biaa Black Potter: Obrigada!


	13. Chapter 13

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Ele não fez por mal

* * *

Doe, sabe que ele não fez por mal. Pelo menos, não como pensa.

Remus só disse que se for para você ficar reclamando tanto de seu peso, devia se matricular numa academia e malhar. Nunca disse que você é gorda. Valeu? Eu estava lá. ELE NÃO DISSE QUE VOCÊ É GORDA.

Agora está querendo seriamente me dizer que não se divertiu na festa? E o tio do Remus, o Giovanni, é uma gracinha. Aquele brinde que ele fez para vocês dois... foi de uma gentileza tão grande! Eu juro, Dorcas, às vezes sinto tanta inveja de você.

Eu daria qualquer coisa para encontrar um cara com um tio Giovanni que desse uma festa na piscina para mim e me chamasse de Vênus de Botticelli.

E você não estava GORDA com aquele maiô. Meu Deus, tinha *Gortex suficiente para esconder até a barriga do Marlon Brando. A sua barriguinha insignificante nem teve chance.

E aí, vai ou não cortar essa e se comportar como gente grande?

Se me atender, vou deixar você vir aqui espionar o Severus Snape comigo... Ahhhh olha só, ele está usando uma camiseta regata...

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Minha bunda

* * *

Você está mentindo. Sobre a camiseta regata e sobre o que Remus insinuou. Você sabe muito bem que ele já não suporta mais minha bunda tamanho 44. Eu também não suporto mais essa minha bunda tamanho 44. E pretendo me associar a uma academia, sim.

Não preciso que Remus insinue isso.

É culpa dele eu estar gorda assim, você sabe muito bem. Meu manequim era 40 até ele surgir na minha vida e começar a preparar para mim aquela pappardella alia Toscana dele com quatro queijos e um molho de vinho Marsala todas as noites. "Ah, meu amor, vem, prova só um bocadinho, nunca comeu nada igual a isso."

Pois, sim!

E aquele rigatoni alia vodka dele? Vodka o escambau. Aquilo é molho branco, e ninguém vai me convencer do contrário.

Quanto ao tal elogio de ser uma Venus de Botticelli, creia-me, existem coisas melhores a que me comparar.

E agora, como o cara do cachorro está vestido, mesmo?

Doe :-/

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Como ele está vestido

* * *

O que interessa como ele está vestido? Você está noiva.

Mas se insiste...

Deixe-me ver, ele esta deitado (ou recostado? Não admira que não tenham me deixado sair da Página Dez) na cama de jeans e uma camiseta (sinto muito, não é regata - você está certa, eu estava mentindo para ver se você estava esperta). Ele está usando o laptop de

novo. Snuffles esta lá ao lado dele. O Snuffles está parecendo revoltantemente feliz, diga-se de passagem. Aquele cachorro nunca me pareceu feliz quando eu ia lá. Talvez ...

Ai, caramba! Não admira que o cachorro esteja tão feliz! O Severus está dando **Alpo pra ele - em cima da cama! Aquele cachorro está enchendo a cama do quarto de hóspedes da Sra. Bagshot de Alpo, sujando toda a colcha de chenile! O que é que há com esse cara? Será que não se deu conta que o único jeito de limpar uma colcha de chenile é lavagem à seco?

Coisa mais ridícula. Coisa mais ridícula, Dorcas. Estou me referindo ao fato de que, de repente, percebi o mico que eu estou pagando. Estou sentada aqui no meu apartamento, descrevendo as atividades do vizinho do lado para minha melhor amiga, que está noiva. Dorcas, você vai se casar! E eu, o que estou fazendo? Sentada aqui em casa de agasalho de moletom, mandando e-mails para minha amiga.

EU SOU UMA RIDÍCULA! Sou mais do que ridícula, eu sou ...

AI, MEU DEUS, AI, MEU DEUS, Doe! Ele acabou de me ver.

Não estou brincando. Ele acabou de acenar para mim!

Estou morrendo de vergonha. Vou morrer. Eu vou ...

Ai, ele está abrindo a janela. Está abrindo a janela. Está dizendo

alguma coisa para mim.

Volto já.

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: RESPONDE!

* * *

Se não me escrever de novo esta noite, eu juro que vou chama a polícia. Não estou nem aí se sou igual à sua mãe. Não sabe nada sobre esse cara, a não ser que a tia louca dele mora ao lado do seu apartamento e que ele tem uma foto dele mesmo pelado no Whitney. Acho que eu e você precisamos fazer uma viagenzinha básica para conferir na terça-feira, aliás.

RESPONDE As MINHAS MENSAGENSl

Senão os caras da 87a DP vão te fazer outra visitinha.

Doe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Remus Lupin

Assunto: Corta essa

* * *

Eu tentei falar com você durante as últimas duas horas, mas seu telefone só dá ocupado. Só posso deduzir que ou tirou do gancho porque não quer falar comigo ou ***_então está de papo furado no correio eletrônico com a Lily_. Se a última hipótese for a correta, saia da internet e

ligue para o restaurante. Se for a primeira, vê se deixa de ser boba.

Eu só disse que, se você está assustada assim com esse negócio do vestido do casamento, contrata um personal trainer ou coisa do gênero. Sabe o que é, Dorcas, você está me deixando maluco com esse negócio de voltar ao manequim 40. Quem SE IMPORTA com o seu manequim? Eu, não. Eu te amo assim exatamente como você é. E estou me lixando para quantas irmãs suas usaram esse vestido boboca da sua mãe. De qualquer forma, eu detesto esse vestido. É horrível. Simplesmente saia e compre um novo, um que caiba em

você do jeito que é AGORA. Vai se sentir melhor nele e ele vai cair melhor em você. Sua mãe vai entender, e quem é que se importa com o que suas irmãs pensam? Elas que se danem.

Preciso ir. A mesa 7 acabou de me devolver o salmão porque estava malpassado. Vê o que me fez fazer?

Remus

* * *

Para: Remus Lupin

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Como disse?

* * *

Não gostei do que disse sobre minhas irmãs. Acontece que gosto delas. E se eu mandasse seus irmãos para aquele lugar? E se dissesse que se dane o seu tio Giovanni? O que acharia disso, hein?

Pra você é fácil. Só precisa vestir um smoking alugado. Eu, por outro lado, tenho obrigação de ficar deslumbrante.

SERÁ QUE NÃO ENTENDE?

Meu Deus, é tão fácil ser homem!

Doe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Nada demais

* * *

Ele não conseguia entender como usar o abridor de latas elétrico da tia. Comprou atum para o Sr. Botucas para ver se ele saia de debaixo da cama. Não funcionou, é claro. Eu sugeri que da próxima vez ele compre atum em água em vez de óleo. Não sei se gatos gostam tanto

assim de óleo.

De qualquer maneira, enquanto eu estava lá, ele perguntou qual era o melhor lugar da vizinhança para se pedir comida chinesa. Então eu lhe dei minha opinião, depois ele perguntou se eu tinha jantado, e eu disse que não, então ele me perguntou se gostaria de rachar com ele, e eu concordei, e comemos costelinha, salada de macarrão com gergelim e lombo mu shu, além de frango com brócolis.

E sei o que vai dizer agora, e não, não foi um encontro, Dorcas.

Pelo amor de Deus, foi só um jantar de comida chinesa. Na cozinha da tia dele. O Snuffles sentado ali, esperando um de nós jogar alguma coisa para ele poder aspirar.

E não, ele não tentou me passar nenhuma cantada. Severus, não o Snuffles. Embora não veja como ele pode resistir, vendo como eu estava certa de estar deslumbrante em meu agasalho tipo "hoje é sábado à noite e eu não tenho programa".

O fato é que Emmeline deve estar enganada sobre o Severus. Ele não é nenhum mulherengo. Tudo foi muito natural e amistoso. E parece que temos muito em comum, por sinal. Ele gosta de histórias de mistério, como eu, e então falamos sobre nossas histórias prediletas.

Sabe, ele gosta muito de ler, para um fotógrafo. Quero dizer, comparado a alguns caras do departamento de arte lá do trabalho. Da pra imaginar o Larry conversando com conhecimento de causa sobre Edgar Allan Poe? Nem de longe.

Ai, minha nossa, acabei de ter um pressentimento horrível: e se toda aquela baboseira que a Emmeline andou espalhando do Severus for verdade, e ele FOR MESMO um mulherengo? O que significa o fato de ele não ter me passado uma cantada?

Só pode significar uma coisa!

Eu sou horrível, dro-ga!

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Toma um analgésico

* * *

Ai, dá um tempo, tá? Você não é horrível. Tenho certeza de que todas essas coisas que a Emmeline disse sobre o Severus Snape são mentiras.

Quero dizer, foi a EMMELINE que falou, caramba. Era ela que fazia O SEU serviço. Mas, ao contrário de você, não era exatamente escrupulosa nas matérias. Por exemplo, duvido que ela tenha sentido a indignação que você sentiu diante do que o Matt Damon fez com a Winona.

Tenho certeza de que o Severus é um excelente rapaz, como você disse.

Doe :-)

* * *

Para: Emmeline Vance

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Severus Snape

* * *

Tá legal. Pode ir desembuchando. Qual é a verdade sobre esse cara?

Porque acontece que ele praticamente se mudou para o apartamento ao lado da Lily e ela esta claramente caidinha por ele, apesar dos protestos dela em contrário. Ele é mesmo tão ruim como diz, ou esta exagerando, como sempre?

E lembre-se: sou a chefe de crítica de culinária do jornal. Com um único telefonema posso impedir você de entrar no Nobu para sempre. Então, vê se não me tapeia, Emmeline.

Doe

* * *

Notas da Beta.

*Gortex é o tecido do maiô da Dorcas.

**Alpo é tipo uma ração Premium. (Snuffles deve estar muito feliz com a ração dele)

***A autora do livro, Meg Cabot, o escreveu na época em que não existia Internet banda larga (sacaram o quão velho é o livro? Hahha). Não sei se vocês são dessa época, mas costumávamos ter que usar a conexão do telefone para acessar a internet. Então, quando estávamos no e-mail, por exemplo, a linha telefônica ficava no ocupado.

PS: Sou mesmo uma fofa. Obrigada All :*

\/\/\/

Nota da Alh: Primeiro de tudo, eu queria agradecer três pessoas. Primeiro, Julia Menezes, minha beta, que nunca atrasou nenhum capítulo, e está me ajudando muito mesmo, porque no meio dessa mudança eu não estou com tempo nem de respirar. Segundo, a Ana, que deve ter ficado umas quatro horas no telefone comigo me passando os capítulos e aguentando minhas frases ridículas. "Qual a definição dessa palavra em português?" "Ah, é mesmo, você me falou isso a 5 minutos atrás". Mas eu e minha querida menina-do-brasil conseguimos adiantar bastante.

E terceiro, mas não menos importante, os meus leitores, que não abandonaram mesmo depois de eu ficar quase um mês sem postar. Agora eu cheguei na Estônia evai ser muuuito mais tranquilo.

Enfim, eu adoro esse capítulo! Não é meu favorito mais é uma fofura. E é um pouco maior que os outros.

Respostas as Reviews: Desculpem MEMSO! Mas hoje não dá tempo para repsonder. Eu repondo em dobro da próxima! Muito obrigada DudaProngs, Evellyn Rodrigues e LALAPIRES


	14. Chapter 14

Para: Jerry Vive

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: E aí?

* * *

Não está mais falando comigo, não? Tudo que disse ao telefone foi que o que não sabe sobre mulheres encheria o Grand Canyon. Porque essa frescura toda de uma hora para outra?

Sirius

P.S.: A Marlene quer saber se você já convidou a ruiva.

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: James Potter

Assunto: E aí?

* * *

Não estou de frescura.

O que quer de mim? Nem todo mundo tem secretária particular, motorista, babá, governanta, jardineiro, uma equipe de empregados para limpar a piscina, instrutor de tênis, nutricionista e um emprego que nosso avô nos deu de mão beijada numa bandeja de prata. Sabe como é.

Eu só ando ocupado, valeu?

Meu Deus do céu! Tenho um emprego de tempo integral e um dinamarquês para levar a rua quatro vezes por dia.

James

P.S.: Diga à Marlene que estou preparando o terreno.

* * *

Para: Jerry Vive

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: Devia procurar um psiquiatra

* * *

Escuta aqui, seu psicopata perigoso: de onde está vindo toda essa sua hostilidade?

Sabe que podia ter um emprego no escritório do seu avô se quisesse. E também uma secretária particular. Quanto à equipe de empregados para limpeza da piscina... você não tem uma!

Mas tudo que tenho você poderia ter com o pé nas costas se simplesmente desistisse dessa sua mania de provar que pode se virar sem o dinheiro da Mamma.

Eu vou te dizer a única coisa da qual realmente precisa e não tem: um psiquiatra, maninho. Porque você parece estar correndo um grave risco de se esquecer de uma coisa: Não precisa levar aquele cachorro maldito a rua quatro vezes por dia. Por quê?

Porque você NÃO é o Severus Snape. Entendeu?

VOCÊ NÃO É O SEVERUS SNAPE, seja lá o que for que tenha dito para aquela coitada daquela moça.

Agora vê se acorda desse teu delírio.

Sirius Black

P.S.: _Mamma_ quer saber se você vai a inauguração daquela nova ala que doamos ao Sloan-Kettering. Se for, ela solicita que use uma gravata, para variar.

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Jerry Vive

Assunto: Olá

* * *

Sou eu, o Severus Snape, quero dizer.

Sou o Jerry Vive. Trata-se de uma homenagem a Jerry Garcia. Ele era o vocalista principal do Grateful Dead, caso não saiba.

Como vai? Espero que não tenha realmente experimentado aquela salada de macarrão com gergelim que sobrou de ontem. A minha parte endureceu toda durante a noite e ficou parecendo estuque.

Olha, acho que algumas roupas suas lavadas à seco foram deixadas aqui no apartamento da minha tia na noite passada, em vez de no seu. Pelo menos, acho que minha tia não tem nenhuma blusa com estampado de oncinha da Banana Republic - ou, pelo menos,

se tem, não teve muita oportunidade de usá-las ultimamente - então deve ser sua, não? Talvez pudéssemos nos encontrar mais tarde para uma troca de roupas.

Ah, e notei que vão relançar uma cópia restaurada digitalmente de "A sombra de uma dúvida" essa noite no Film Forum. Sei que disse que era seu filme favorito de Hitchcock. Achei que nós talvez pudéssemos pegar a sessão das sete, se não tiver outros planos, depois pegar alguma

coisa para comer mais tarde - de preferência que não seja comida chinesa. Me avise, se aceitar.

Severus Snape

P.S.: Queria dizer para você, meus amigos me chamam de James. É uma espécie de apelido de faculdade que pegou.

* * *

Para: Jerry Vive

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Oi, minha resposta

* * *

Claro. A sessão das sete está ótima. Podíamos ir ao Brother's Barbecue depois. Fica na mesma rua do Film Forum, um pouco mais adiante.

Obrigada por resgatar minhas roupas lavadas a seco. Ralph vive confundindo o 15A com 15B. Eu sempre recebo sacos gigantescos de ração para cachorro lams, que entregam na minha porta. Vou passar aí por volta das nove para pegar a blusa, se não for tarde demais

para você. Tenho um lugar ao qual preciso ir amanhã depois do trabalho - uma inauguração de exposição de arte que preciso cobrir para minha coluna. Esse cara faz esculturas de vaselina, acredita? Não estou brincando. E as pessoas as compram.

Bom, conversamos mais tarde

Lily

P.S.:James é um apelido meio estranho, não?

P.P.S.: Talvez fique surpreso ao saber que sei quem é o Jerry Garcia. Aliás, até fui a um espetáculo dele uma vez.

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: AI CARAMBA

* * *

ELE ME CONVIDOU PARA SAIR!

Bom, praticamente, pelo menos. É só um cinema, mas esse tipo de coisa já vale, não?

Olha, leia essa cópia da minha resposta e me diga se deixei transparecer que fiquei toda boba.

Lily

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Emmeline Vance

Assunto: Severus Snape

* * *

Meu bom Deus! Já entendi o que quer dizer. Não via a Lily assim empolgada desde que ela descobriu aquele reencontro especial de *"Uma casa na campina" (lembra-se da coitada da Mary, a irmã cega da Laura Ingalls? Tremenda bobona. Eu a detestava).

Graças a Deus o Amos está em Bostwana a trabalho e não precisa escutar os gritinhos de felicidade da Lily na baia dela. Ainda está ridiculamente amarrado nessa garota. Por que a Lily ia querer jogar fora um sujeito emergente como o Amos e trocá-lo por um cafajeste

como o Severus, eu não consigo imaginar. Quero dizer, pelo menos o Amos tem futuro. Já vi muitas mulheres tentarem mudar o Severus e se ferrarem.

Em outras palavras, Dorcas, tem razão para ter medo, e muito. O Severus é o tipo do cara contra o qual nossas mães nos preveniam (pelo menos, a minha teria me proibido de encontrar caras como o Severus se algum dia tivesse parado dentro de casa).

O modus operandi do Severus é o seguinte: é muito romântico até conseguir levar a garota para a cama, depois começa a tirar o corpo fora. A essa altura a moça já está completamente envolvida, e não consegue entender por que o atencioso Severus, antes tão delicado, parou de telefonar. Depois vem as cenas de histeria, nas quais os gritos de "por que não me ligou?" e "quem era aquela mulher que vi com você naquela noite?" recebem respostas como "para de me sufocar" e "não estou pronto para me comprometer". Variações desse tema incluem "será que não dá para vivermos só um dia de cada vez?" e "eu te ligo na sexta, eu juro",

Já viu, né?

Ah, e eu te contei sobre aquela vez em que o Severus fez todas as modelos de uma sessão de fotos de maiô para a Sports Illustrated passarem gelo nos bicos dos seios porque não estavam muito salientes para o seu gosto?

Minha cara, ele vai comer a Lily inteirinha e cuspir o bagaço.

Não falou sério sobre o Nobu, falou?

XXXOOO

Emmeline

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: O.K. e ai, O que eu visto?

* * *

Sério. Da última vez que nos vimos, eu estava de moletom, então quero me produzir muito, muito bem. Venha almoçar comigo e me ajude a escolher alguma coisa. Estou pensando em ir com um vestido de alcinha que vi numa loja. Você acha que seria ousado demais

para o primeiro encontro?

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Precisamos conversar

* * *

Me encontre no banheiro em cinco minutos.

Doe

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

cc: Dorcas Meadowes;

Emmeline Vance

De: Peter Pettigrew

* * *

Assunto: Será que ninguém trabalha mais aqui?

Onde é que se meteram todas? Será que ocorreu a alguma de vocês que temos um jornal para fechar?

Emme, onde está a matéria sobre "saltos agulha, assassinos silenciosos"?

Doe, ainda estou esperando aquela sua critica sobre o restaurante do Bobby Flay.

Lil, você foi ou não a estréia do novo filme de Billy Bob Thornton?

Esperava pelo menos uma crítica impiedosa da sua parte sobre como ele foi cafajeste de deixar aquela mocinha loura do Parque dos dinossauros para ficar com aquela mulher medonha que tem uma queda pelo irmão.

Se não sentarem essas suas bundinhas nas suas respectivas cadeiras rapidinho, não vai ter bolo para ninguém no chá de bebê da Stella.

E estou falando sério dessa vez.

Peter

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: James Potter

Assunto: Eu hostil?

* * *

Estou disposto a deixar de lado suas intensas inseguranças pessoais para informar que não poderei comparecer a inauguração amanhã à noite, pois já tenho outros planos.

Não vou dar maiores explicações no momento, por temer que essa sua ira fraterna se intensifique.

Gostei dessa, temer que a ira fraterna se intensifique. Talvez ponha isso no meu livro.

Fraternalmente,

Do seu fiel quase-irmão,

James

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes;

cc: Emmeline Vance

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Vamos esfriar as cabeças

* * *

Vocês duas precisam se acalmar.

Eu vou só sair com o cara, tá? Não vou me jogar na cama com ele.

Como o Amos pode confirmar, não me atiro na cama com o primeiro que aparece assim com tanta facilidade, tá bem?

Vocês estão exagerando. Antes de mais nada, Emmeline, não acredito nem um pouquinho nessa tua história dos bicos dos seios. E, Dorcas, não sou essa criatura fragilizada e emocionalmente perturbada que imagina que eu seja. Confesso, me preocupo com a Winona

Ryder, mas isso não me tira o sono. Idem Laura Dern.

Posso muito bem cuidar de mim mesma.

Além disso, é só um cinema, meu Deus.

Mas agradeço a preocupação.

Lily

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: Que livro?

* * *

Está escrevendo um livro, agora? Livrou-se dos grilhões da fortuna da família, está levando uma vida dupla, está tentando resolver um mistério por trás da agressão a tal velhinha, e ainda por cima escrevendo um romance?

Quem pensa que é, afinal? Bruce Wayne?

Sirius Black

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: James Potter

Assunto: Batman

* * *

Na verdade, não acho que Bruce Wayne tenha algum dia escrito um livro, nem se livrado dos grilhões da fortuna da família. Ele usou sua fortuna de maneira bem pródiga, acho, para combater o crime.

Embora ele obviamente, levasse uma vida dupla.

Quanto a resolução do mistério por trás da agressão a velhinha, Bruce provavelmente teria se saído melhor do que eu estou me saindo até agora. Eu simplesmente não consigo entender - por que alguém tentaria matar uma senhora inofensiva como aquela? A polícia só conseguiu explicar que foi uma tentativa de assalto - mas por que o assalto foi interrompido? E por quem?

Lily mencionou que o porteiro tem mania de confundir o apartamento dela, 15B, com o apartamento da Sra. Bagshot, 15A. Isso me fez lembrar de uma coisa que um policial amigo meu me disse, que quase me recordou a forma de agir do travesti assassino, a não ser pelo fato de a senhora não combinar com o tipo de vítima que ele costuma escolher. Estou começando a me perguntar se o cara não entrou no apartamento errado... Se a Sra. Bagshot não foi atacada por engano. Ao perceber seu engano, ele tentou terminar o serviço, mas não conseguiu, e deixou o crime inacabado.

Sei lá. É só alguma coisa que andei pensando. Interroguei os porteiros do edifício e nenhum se lembra de ter visto ninguém subir até o 15° andar naquela noite - embora um deles tenha me perguntado se eu tinha cortado os cabelos. Aparentemente, ele já tinha visto o Severus antes, e embora ele reconhecesse que eu não era bem igual ao cara, não conseguiu descobrir o que tinha mudado na minha aparência.

É assustador como a gente pensa que estar seguro, não é?

Bom, se você for bonzinho, eu te mando os primeiros capítulos da minha obra. É sobre um bando de gente nem um pouco virtuosa - mais ou menos como aqueles amigos da _Mamma_. Você vai gostar.

Ai, meu Deus do céu, preciso ir. Preciso estar no Film Forum em 15 minutos.

James

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: Você é inacreditável

* * *

Film Forum? Foi por isso que não deu para você vir à inauguração?

Você vai ao cinema?

A ruiva tem alguma coisa a ver com isso, não tem?

Sirius

* * *

Nota da Beta:

*Uma casa na campina é uma série de televisão dos EUA que passou nos anos 1980. Sobre uma família americana no velho oeste, eu acho.

Sobre o último comentário da autora: Não precisa agradecer, esse livro é um dos meus favoritos :D

Faço de bom grado!

\/\/\/

Nota da Alh - E finalmete! O que realmente interessa ! A relação vai começar! Yeeah

Antes de responder as Reviews eu só queria falar uma coisa que eu estou falando pra absolutamente todos. A família que eu estou morando agora tem SETE filhas!

Respostas as Reviews:

Capítulo 12:

DudaProngs: Eu adorei sua história! Não tenho nenhum incidente com ruivos até agora, mas tomara que isso mude! Morri de inveja de você, agora. E o quê aconteceu no final?

Evellyn Rodrigues: Na verdade, eu não tenho irmãs trigêmeas, eu SOU uma das trigêmeas, hehe. Alh, Nooria e Tahbeeruthy. Eu também adorei açaí. E eu nunca tinha comido abacaxi fresco antes! Gostei também.

LALAPIRES: Valeu a pena, não? James e Lily é a coisa mais perfeita do mundo. A Ana que o diga. Ela fala muito deles em público?

Capítulo 13:

Evellyn Rodrigues: Obrigada! O Remus é o que você menos tem que ter pena! Eu quase choro quando o... Desculpe. Não vou dar Spoilers. Mas você vai saber quando chegar a hora hehe.


	15. Chapter 15

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Meu relatório

* * *

18:00

Começa a preparação para o meu encontro. Coloco aquele lindíssimo vestidinho azul que você me ajudou a escolher. Noto que parece um pouco lindo demais para um jantar e uma sessão de cinema. Acrescento um suéter de algodão.

Mamãe ia adorar. Ela sempre diz que o cinema é frio no verão.

Pratico caminhar com os tamanquinhos de plataforma durante meia hora. Só torci o tornozelo duas vezes. Estou prontinha da silva.

18:30

Vou para o centro. Sei que devo estar uma gata, porque sinto alguém encostar em mim no trem entre Times Square e Penn Station. O cara roçou o cotovelo na minha barriga. Recebeu uma salva de palmas de colegas que viajavam de pé. O tarado desembarcou, com cara de envergonhado.

19:00

Chego ao cinema. Tem uma fila imensa! Procuro James nervosa (eu te disse que o Severus me pediu para chamá-lo de James? É um velho apelido de faculdade). Finalmente o vejo no fim da fila, já com os ingressos na mão. Planejava rachar a despesa (fazendo disso um encontro entre amigos, e não um encontro amoroso, conforme sua sugestão), mas o plano foi por água abaixo! Contra-ataco dizendo que vou comprar as pipocas e refrigerantes. Vai gostar de saber que James concordou com esse plano.

19:00-19:20

Estamos na fila conversando sobre uma enorme cratera que surgiu na rua 79. Sabe como adoro desastres causados por tempestades.

Acontece que James também se amarra nisso! Então ficamos conversando durante muito tempo sobre nossos desastres prediletos.

19:21

A fila começa a andar. James vai procurar lugares. Eu vou comprar pipoca e refrigerantes. Percebo, desanimada, que esqueci de pedir a ele para encontrar um lugar no corredor devido à minha bexiga excessivamente pequena.

Mas, quando entro no cinema, descubro que ele fez exatamente isso - guardou um lugar no corredor para mim! Vem cá, Dorcas, alguma vez o Remus já deixou você se sentar do lado do corredor? Não, nunca, e você sabe disso.

19:30-21:30

Assistimos ao filme. Comemos pipoca. Observo que James é capaz de mastigar e respirar pelo nariz ao mesmo tempo. É um avanço considerável em relação ao Amos (você se lembra como ele muita tem dificuldade com isso). Pergunto-me se a Emmeline já percebeu.

James também não fica olhando para o relógio enquanto o filme rola. Esse era um dos hábitos mais irritantes do Amos. Então noto que o James nem usa relógio. Decididamente um avanço em relação ao Amos que, não só usava, como o consultava obsessivamente a cada 20 minutos.

21:30-22:00

Vamos ao Brothers Barbecue e descobrimos que, como a maioria dos restaurantes populares de Manhattan, foi invadido por turistas.

Seríamos obrigados a esperar duas horas por uma mesa. Então sugeri que comêssemos uma fatia de pizza no Joe's, que, como sabe, tem a melhor pizza da cidade. No caminho, James conta um caso interessante sobre seu irmão e uma perseguição ao Joe's à meia-noite, os dois de porre. Eu digo que não sabia que ele tinha um irmão, e aí ele diz que estava se referindo à um irmão de grêmio de faculdade. Isso causou um certo mal-estar: não sei se já lhe disse que depois de um incidente particularmente constrangedor na faculdade, envolvendo um Delta e uma meia, eu jurei jamais sair com outro rapaz que pertencesse a um grêmio estudantil.

Então me lembrei de que aquilo não era um encontro, mas uma saída entre amigos, como sugeriu, e consegui me acalmar.

22:30-00:00

Pizza comida de pé por falta de lugar nas mesas. Enquanto comemos, conto um caso interessante sobre uma ocasião em que dei de cara com a Gwyneth Paltrow no Joe's e ela pediu uma fatia de pizza com legumes e molho, mas sem queijo! Isso leva a um debate sobre meu emprego e se gosto de escrever artigos especiais sobre artistas. Então descubro que James lê a Página Dez, e admira meu estilo alegre porem incisivo! Foram essas as palavras que ele usou! Alegre! E incisivo!

Eu sou mesmo alegre e incisiva, não sou?

Mas aí tentei conversar com ele sobre o trabalho dele. Achei que podia sutilmente descobrir a verdade sobre aquele caso dos bicos dos seios.

Só que ele não queria falar sobre si mesmo, de jeito nenhum! Ele só queria saber que faculdade freqüentei, e coisas assim. Ficou fazendo um monte de perguntas sobre Lansing. Como se isso fosse interessante! Embora eu fizesse o máximo para que assim parecesse. Eu lhe contei sobre a época em que os Hell's Angels vieram para a cidade, e, é claro, sobre o furacão que destruiu a cantina da escola secundária (infelizmente durante o verão, o que nos impediu de sermos dispensados das aulas).

Finalmente me senti exausta, e sugeri que fôssemos para a casa. Mas, no caminho para o metrô, passamos por um bar onde estava tocando blues ao vivo! Sabe que não consigo resistir a um blues. Não sei se ele notou minha fissura, ou coisa assim, mas convidou: "Vamos entrar".

Quando vi que o couvert eram 15 dólares e a consumação mínima eram duas bebidas, comecei: "Não, não é preciso", mas ele disse que ia pagar as bebidas e eu paguei o couvert, o que achei bem justo, porque sabe que esses lugares cobram mais ou menos dez pratas por uma cerveja. Entrei com novo ânimo, e me diverti muito, bebi todas, comi amendoim e joguei as casquinhas no chão. Depois a banda parou um pouco e vimos que era meia-noite, então nos lembramos: "Ai, meu Deus! O Snuffles!"

Aí fomos voando para casa - rachamos um táxi, o que foi uma nota, mas a essa hora da noite era bem mais rápido que o metrô - e chegamos em casa antes de quaisquer uivos mais graves. Eu disse um boa-noite junto ao elevador, James perguntou se podíamos repetir a dose, eu respondi que adoraria, e que ele sabe onde me encontrar. Entrei no apartamento, tomei uma chuveirada para tirar o cheiro de fumaça de cigarro do bar do cabelo, e passei spray desodorizador no vestido novo.

Vai notar que não rolou nenhuma cantada (nem de um lado nem do outro) e tudo foi muito alto nível, correto e maduro.

Agora espero que estejam com vergonha de si mesmas por todas as maldades que pensaram sobre James, porque ele é um cara mesmo muito fofo e engraçado. E estava com os jeans mais lindos que eu já vi, não eram muito justos, nem muito folgados, com algumas partes desbotadas interessantes, além de as mangas estarem arregaçadas até um pouco abaixo dos cotovelos...

Oh-oh, lá vem o Peter. Ele vai me matar, porque ainda estou lhe devendo os artigos de amanhã. Até mais.

Lily

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Espera aí um segundo...

* * *

...por que ele não me azarou? Ai, meu Deus do céu! Eu devo ser mesmo horrorosa!

Lily

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: James Potter

Assunto: A ruiva tem algo a ver com isso, não tem?

* * *

Mas é claro.

James

* * *

Para:Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Dou o braço a torcer

* * *

Tá legal. Antes de mais nada, você não é horrorosa coisa nenhuma.

Onde foi que arranjou essa idéia?

Em segundo lugar, admito meus erros: eu estava errada sobre esse cara.

Pelo menos até agora.

Acho mesmo um pouco estranho ele querer que você o chame de James. Quero dizer, que tipo de apelido é esse? Vou te dizer que tipo: é um nome, não é um apelido.

Mas que seja. Você tem razão. Não é criança. Pode tomar suas próprias decisões. Quer se sentar e curtir blues, comer amendoins e falar de tempestades com ele? Vá em frente. Não vou te impedir.

Realmente não é da minha conta.

Doe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Muito bem...

* * *

...O que há com você? Desde quando o que faço é da sua conta? Nos cinco anos que nos conhecemos você vem metendo o bedelho em cada mínimo detalhe da minha vida - assim como eu meto na sua.

Então que negócio é esse de que isso "não é da minha conta"?

Tem alguma coisa acontecendo que não está querendo me dizer?

Você e o Remus fizeram as pazes, não? Quero dizer, depois da briga que tiveram sobre o que ele disse na casa do tio Giovanni, né?

Não é?

Dorcas, você e o Remus não podem se separar. Vocês são o único casal que conheço que parece se dar bem pra caramba.

Lily

* * *

Para:Lily Evans

De:Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Sim, o Remus e eu...

* * *

...fizemos as pazes. Não tem nada a ver com ele. Pelo menos, não diretamente. Só que - e eu realmente não gostaria que isso soasse tão auto-piedoso ou lamurioso nem nada -, mas, Lily, a verdade é que eu sou tão...

GORDA!

Estou tão gorda e não consigo perder peso, e já estou cansada de comer bolos de arroz e o Remus vive trazendo para casa todo o pão que sobra do restaurante, e fazendo rabanada toda manhã...

Sabe, eu amo o Remus, amo mesmo, mas a idéia de aparecer diante de toda a família dele com essa minha bunda do tamanho que está, simplesmente me dá vontade de chorar. Estou falando sério. Se ao menos pudéssemos fugir pra casar...

Doe :-(

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Não!

* * *

Não podem fugir! O que eu vou fazer com aquele vestido de dama de honra horroroso cor de berinjela que me obrigou a comprar se fugir?

Tá legal, agora chega, Dorcas. Está me obrigando a fazer isso.

Mas, quero que se lembre, é para seu próprio bem.

Lily

* * *

Para:Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Fazer o que?

* * *

Lily, o que vai fazer? Vai me deixar muito nervosa. Não gosto quando fica assim.

E pensei que gostasse dos vestidos de dama de honra que eu escolhi!

Lily?

LILY?

Doe

* * *

Para: Sibila Trelawney

cc: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Programa de emagrecimento

* * *

Prezada Srta. Trelawney,

Como vocês do RH vivem desesperados para nos ajudar os sitiados aqui da redação, estava me perguntando se podia nos informar se o Journal oferece a seus empregados preços especiais nas academias das redondezas.

Queira por favor informar-me o mais rápido possível

Grata,

Lily Evans

Colunista da Pagina Dez

New York Journal

* * *

Para:Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Você perdeu completamente o juízo?

* * *

O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

Não vou me associar a academia nenhuma! Estou deprimida, não com tendência ao suicídio!

Vou matar você...

Doe

* * *

Para: Jerry Vive

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Falando em desastres

* * *

Olha, você já viu o Canal do Tempo hoje de manhã? Depressões atmosféricas tropicais significativas nas Bahamas. Acho que vai despencar alguma tempestade tropical um dia desses.

Cruze os dedos.

Lily

P.S.: Da próxima vez que for visitar sua tia, me avise, que quero ir junto. Ouvi dizer que as pessoas em coma podem reconhecer vozes, então talvez possa tentar falar com ela. Sabe, como eu costumava falar com ela quase todos os dias, essas coisas.

\/\/\/

Nota da Alh - Heey! Estou aqui. Eu não postei na semana passada por que, bem, eu esqueci, desculpem. Não tenho outro motivo. Capítulo maravilhoso e tal, mas eu vou logo as reviews.

Respostas:

Evellyn Rodrigues: Primeiro de tudo, eu amos suas reviews. Eu bato o olho e não entendo nada, dai eu vou lendo com calma e vou ficando super empolgada para te responder! Eu não sei sobre seus irmãos e seus primos, mas eu daria QUALQUER COISA para não ser trigêmea. É muito chato ser confundida até pela família e quando nós éramos pequenas, nossos pais faziam aquela coisa de colocar roupas iguais nas 3. Com o mesmo corte de cabelo e tudo. Intuição? É, quase nunca. Só quando agente resolvia voltar da escola na mesma hora, e quando chegava a poucos metros de casa, nós três saíamos correndo ao mesmo tempo para ver quem chegava primeiro para usar o computador;tomar banho; etc...

Esse Sirius é meio estranho mesmo. Você falou uma coisa que vai acontecer, mas eu não vou te falar o quê hehe.

Lady Miss Nothing: ENFIM! James e Lily saindo. O que achou desse capítulo, então?

Você já leu o livro? Sério? Por que quase tudo o que você fala você acerta haha. Eu sou sim da Australia. Cairns, Queensland. Mas atualmente estou na Estônia, em um progama de imigrantes.

Biaa Black Potter: Eu já saí do Brasil a um tempinho, haha. Eu estou morando na Estônia agora. Minhas 7 irmãs temporárias são de lá :)

LALAPIRES: Eu imagino hehe. Se eu sou mais fã que ela? Acho que é melhor você perguntar para ela e esperar pelo ataque. Vocês se conhecem a quanto tempo?

Guest: Perdi alguma coisa? :P


	16. Chapter 16

Para: James Potter

De: Severus Snape

Assunto: OI!

* * *

Oi! Como vão as coisas? Já faz tempo que não recebo nenhuma mensagem, e pensei em saber como está indo. Como está minha tia? A velha já bateu as botas?

Estou só brincando. Eu sei como é sensível com essas coisas. Não vou fazer piada com esse assunto de velhinhas encontrando o Criador.

Além do mais, eu amo aquela velha horrorosa. Amo mesmo.

Bom, as coisas aqui em Key West estão indo de vento em popa.

Quero dizer, literalmente. Cel e eu encontramos uma praia de nudismo outro dia e só posso te dizer, James, se não mergulhou pelado com uma modelo de pernas tortas, então, cara, você ainda não viu nada.

Enquanto ela esta na cidade depilando a virilha (para as ocasiões em que precisamos nos vestir, como na piscina do hotel), tive a idéia de ver como iam as coisas com você. Sabe, você realmente me socorreu num aperto, não quero que pense que não sou grato.

Alias, sou tão grato que vou te dar um conselho. Conselho sobre mulheres, aliás, uma vez que sei como é com elas. Sabe, não devia ser tão reservado. Você não é nada mau. E agora que está se vestindo, segundo creio, com um pouco mais de esmero, graças a minha instrução, presumo que esteja se saindo um pouco melhor com as gatas.

Já é hora, segundo penso, de passar para você O Guia Panorâmico de Severus sobre as Mulheres.

Há sete tipos de mulheres. Entendeu? Sete. Não tem mais. Não tem menos. São os seguintes:

1. Ornitológica

2. Bovina

3. Canina

4. Caprina

S. Eqüina

6. Felina

7. Suína

Mas presta bem atenção, porque talvez haja combinações de certas características em uma pessoa: por exemplo, pode ter uma mulher muito suína - hedonista, gulosa etc. - que seja também um pouco ornitológica - cabeça-oca, um pouco zonza, quem sabe. Eu diria que a combinação perfeita seria uma moça como Celestina: felina – sensual e independente - enquanto ao mesmo tempo é eqüina - altiva, porém poética.

O tipo de mulher que você deve evitar é a canina - dependente demais - ou a bovina - fala por si. E eu ficaria longe das caprinas - adoram te manipular, essas coisas.

Ora, isso é tudo por hoje. Espero que tenha gostado da lição, e que tenha entendido tudo. Estou num porre que faz gosto agora.

Severus

* * *

Para: Severus Snape

De: James Potter

Assunto: Você

Por favor vê se não escreve mais pra mim.

* * *

Vou levar o cachorro da sua tia pra passear e dar comida aos gatos dela. Eu vou fingir que sou você.

Mas não me escreva mais. Ler suas mensagens ridículas sobre um assunto que claramente jamais chegará a entender é simplesmente mais do que consigo aturar nessa altura do campeonato.

James

* * *

Para: Jerry Vive

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: A ruiva

* * *

Oi, James, sou eu, Marlene. Sirius se recusa a fazer a pergunta, então quem vai perguntar sou eu:

Como vão as coisas? Refiro-me a tal garota e ao tal negócio de fingir que é Severus Snape, e tudo isso?

Mantenha contato!

Beijos,

Marlene

P.S.: Sentimos sua falta na inauguração. Devia ter ido. Sua mãe ficou muito sentida, assim como as meninas. Andaram me chateando para saber se ainda vai nos visitar algum dia.

Vai?

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: Jerry Vive

Assunto: Como vão as coisas?

* * *

Como vão as coisas? Perguntou como vão as coisas, Marlene?

Bom, eu vou te dizer: está tudo horrível, obrigado.

É isso aí. Horrível. Tudo horrível.

Tudo não deveria estar horrível, é claro. Devia estar maravilhoso.

Eu conheci uma moça totalmente incrível. Eu quero dizer absolutamente incrível mesmo, Marls: ela gosta de furacões e de blues, cerveja e qualquer coisa que diga sobre assassinatos em série. Engole fofocas de artistas com tanto entusiasmo como quando ataca um prato de moo shu, usa sapatos com saltos altos demais e fica fabulosa com eles - mas consegue parecer fabulosa com tênis de lona e um par de calças de malha.

E é legal pra caramba. Quero dizer, realmente, genuinamente bondosa. Em uma cidade onde ninguém conhece os vizinhos, ela não só conhece os dela, como se preocupa com eles. E ela mora em Manhattan. Manhattan, onde as pessoas costumam pisar nos mendigos para chegar a seus restaurantes prediletos. Parece que ela jamais saiu de Lansing, Illinois, 13.000 habitantes. A Broadway para ela é o mesmo que a Rua Principal.

E olha só essa: saímos uma noite dessas, e ela não me deixou pagar as coisas para ela. É, está lendo direito: ela não queria que eu pagasse para ela. Devia ter visto a cara dela quando entendeu que eu já havia comprado as entradas do cinema para nós dois. Parecia até que eu tinha afogado um cachorrinho. Nenhuma mulher com quem saí até hoje (e, ao contrário do que meu quase-irmão costuma dizer, não houve tantas assim) jamais pagou sua entrada de cinema – nem qualquer outra coisa, aliás, quando saiu comigo.

Não que me importe de pagar. É que nenhuma delas jamais se ofereceu para pagar nada.

E, sim, claro, todas sabiam que estavam saindo com o James Potter, dos Potter da Park Avenue. Quanto é que eu valho hoje? Já conferiu o índice NASDAQ?

Mas jamais nem mesmo se ofereceram.

Está entendendo isso até agora, Marls? Depois de todas as Heathers, Courneys e Meghans (meu Deus, lembra da Meghan? E o molho texano desastroso?) e todas as Ashleys, acho que finalmente encontrei uma Lily, que não distinguiria uma oferta de lote de ações de um vale para segurar as pontas até receber o contracheque, uma mulher que talvez esteja potencialmente mais interessada em mim do que na minha carteira de investimentos...

E não posso nem lhe dizer meu nome verdadeiro.

Não, ela pensa que sou o Severus Snape,

Severus Snape, cujo cérebro, estou começando a me convencer, atrofiou-se lá pelos 16 anos. Severus Snape, que inventou uma classificação de traços característicos femininos que estou convencido de que tirou dos desenhos animados matinais de sábado da *Hanna-Barbera.

Eu sei o que vai dizer, sei exatamente o que vai dizer, Marls.

E a resposta é não, não dá. Talvez se eu jamais devesse ter mentido para ela, para começo de conversa. Talvez se eu tivesse dito desde o primeiro momento: "Escuta, eu não sou o Severus. Snape não podia vir. Ele está se sentindo mal com o que aconteceu com a tia, então me mandou aqui no lugar dele."

Mas não fiz isso, sacou? Eu meti os pés pelas mãos. Meti os pés pelas mãos desde o início.

E agora é tarde demais para lhe contar a verdade, porque qualquer coisa que eu tente lhe contar, ela vai pensar que é mentira também. Talvez não admita. Mas lá bem no fundo, vai sempre desconfiar. "Talvez também esteja mentindo nisso também."

Não tente me dizer que não vai, Lene. E agora ela quer sair comigo para visitar a tia do Severus. Dá pra acreditar? A tia que está em coma! Ela diz que leu em algum lugar que as pessoas em coma as vezes escutam o que acontece em torno delas, e até reconhecem vozes.

Ora, a tia Batilda certamente não vai reconhecer a minha voz, vai?

Então, é isso. Minha vida infernal, em poucas palavras. Tem algum conselho para me dar? Quaisquer palavras sabias de mulher para me iluminar o caminho?

Não, creio que não. Estou perfeitamente consciente do fato de que eu mesmo cavei minha própria sepultura, Acho que não tenho escolha senão deitar-me nela.

Beijos macabros,

James

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Emmeline Vance

Assunto: Severus Snape

* * *

Querida, não pude deixar de entreouvir sua conversinha com Dorcas perto do fax - é verdade que as duas se inscreveram numa academia e vão começar a fazer aulas de spinning?

Ora, muito bem! Dou a maior força. Me informem se eles tem bancos ou cabines de observação ou alguma coisa do gênero onde eu possa me sentar e incentivá-las (e isso se me derem alguma coisa para molhar a bico, principalmente do tipo alcoólico, que é o único jeito de conseguirem me arrastar para uma academia, meu Deus).

Bom, a respeito daquela outra coisa que ouvi vocês mencionarem...

Quer mesmo saber por que ele não te passou uma cantada?

Refiro-me ao Severus Snape. Se pensar bem no assunto, tudo faz sentido... Quero dizer, as histórias que ouvimos desse negócio de ele ser um mulherengo assim tão descarado apesar de seu medo de se comprometer, sua obsessão de obter a foto perfeita de qualquer assunto que esteja fotografando, sua necessidade constante de aprovação, sua recusa de se acomodar em um lugar, e agora esse negócio maluco de mudança de nome, vê?

Francamente, só dá para tirar uma conclusão:

Ele é gay.

Mas está na cara, querida. Foi por isso que ele não te passou uma cantada.

XXXOOO

Emmeline

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Fica fria

* * *

Ele não é bicha nada. Isso é só uma palhaçada daquelas da Emmeline. Ela está querendo provocar. Anda entediada. Albus Dumledore não larga a mulher para ficar com ela, Amos ainda está sonhando com você, e Emmeline não tem nada melhor a fazer senão te torturar. Você está fazendo o jogo dela direitinho, ficando toda ouriçada como está.

Agora, vamos à aula de meio-dia ou de cinco e meia amanhã?

Doe

P.S.: Não preciso dizer como odeio tudo isso, preciso? Esse negócio da academia? Quero dizer, caso não saiba. Eu detesto. Eu detesto mesmo suar. Não é natural. Simplesmente não é.

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Mas isso explicaria...

* * *

...por que ele não tentou me beijar, nem passar o braço em torno dos meus ombros, nem nada! Ele é gay!

E eu me oferecendo para ir com ele na próxima visita ao hospital para ver a tia.

Devo parecer a maior oferecida do mundo!

P.S.: Vamos a aula de meio-dia para podermos acabar logo com isso. Eu sei que odeia, Dorcas, mas vai te fazer bem. E suar é natural. As pessoas já suam há muitos milhares de anos.

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Você está...

* * *

...com problemas de conexão de neurônios?

Antes de mais nada, ele não é gay.

Em segundo lugar, mesmo que fosse, dizer que quer ir com ele visitar a tia em coma não a qualifica como oferecida. É uma gentileza, aliás.

Eu disse para não dar ouvidos a Emmeline.

Lembra-se da colcha de chenile? Lembra como o viu dar Alpo ao cachorro bem em cima da colcha? Um bicha seria capaz de fazer isso em cima de uma colcha de chenile?

Doe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Ah, é...

* * *

Sim, você está certa. Nenhum veado do mundo iria tratar uma colcha de chenile tão mal como ele tratou.

Graças a Deus tenho você como amiga, Dorcas.

Lily

P.S.: Mas se ele não é bicha, como é que não me respondeu? Eu enviei uma mensagem a ele há milênios sobre umas depressões atmosféricas tropicais, e desde então elas já foram promovidas a tempestades!

* * *

Para: Jerry Vive

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: Ai, meu Deus do céu

* * *

Vê se convida a menina, tá? Enquanto está aí de bobeira, se menosprezando, algum outro cara pode estar tirando a moça de você bem debaixo do seu nariz!

Não esquenta, o negócio do Severus Snape vai se resolver.

Você não acreditaria em algumas das mentiras que o Sirius me contou quando começamos a namorar... A pior foi que ele saiu uma vez com Jody Foster. Ele simplesmente não mencionou que foi quando ela, por acaso, pegou a mesma balsa que ele para Catalina.

É, ele "saiu" com ela, MESMO.

Ah, e sua mãe me mostrou uma foto da tal Michelle, que seu irmão insiste que era a mais bela mulher que já conheceu: caramba, chamem a carrocinha, acho que tem um pitbull solto por aí..

E aí vem o Sirius, berrando alguma coisa sobre um sanduíche de queijo quente e por que eu não arranjo uma conta de e-mail só pra mim e por que eu preciso ficar usando a dele clandestinamente, e agora esta tentando me empurrar para fora da cadeira, embora eu esteja com sete meses de gravidez, do filho dele, sem mencionar que sou a mãe de seus filhos.

Marlene

* * *

Para: Jerry Vive

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: Dá um tempo

* * *

Eu só quero que saiba que, enquanto está sobrecarregando minha esposa com seus problemas idiotas - todos, alias, criados por você mesmo -, tudo aqui está caindo aos pedaços. Eu simplesmente fui obrigado a fazer o almoço das meninas e o queijo pingou para fora do forninho elétrico por toda parte, e causou um princípio de incêndio.

Então, só me resta dizer que trate de arranjar uma mulher só pra você e pare de incomodar a minha.

Sirius

* * *

Para: Jerry Vive

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: OI TIO JAMES

* * *

SOMOS NÓS, A CISSA E A BELLA, MAMAE E PAPAI ESTÃO DISCUTINDO AQUI SOBRE O QUE VOCÊ DEVE FAZER DA MOÇA RUIVA. A MAMAE DIZ QUE VOCÊ DEVIA TELEFONAR PARA ELA E CONVIDÁ-LA PARA O JANTAR, PAPAI DIZ QUE VOCÊ DEVIA FAZER TERAPIA.

SE VOCÊ CASAR COM A MOÇA RUIVA, ELA VAI SER NOSSA TIA?

QUANDO VAI VIR NOS VISITAR? SENTIMOS SAUDADES SUAS.

ANDAMOS NOS COMPORTANDO MUITO BEM. TODA VEZ QUE AQUELA VEIA NA CABEÇADO PAPAI COMEÇA A FICAR ROXA NÓS CANTAMOS AQUELA MUSIQUINHA QUE VOCÊ NOS ENSINOU. EXATAMENTE COMO NOS MANDOU FAZER. SABE QUAL. AQUELA DA DIARRÉIA.

BOM, PRECISAMOS IR. PAPAI ESTÁ NOS MANDANDO SAIR DA MESA DELE.

RESPONDA LOGO!

BEIJINHOS,

NARCISSA E BELLATRIX

**Nota da Beta:**

***Hanna-Barbera = Criadores do clássico Scooby doo! E mais um milhão de desenhos legais e antigos (para quem é nascido depois dos anos 1990 hahahaha)**

Nota da Alh: Oi! Tudo bem com vocês? Tiveram uma semana boa? Fiquei sabendo que no Brasil é feriado amanhã, que inveja.

Eu fico com o coração apertado toda vez que eu leio esse e-mail melancólico do James. Eu já citei que eu amo a Marlene? Ah, ela é tão adorável, e só vai dessa para melhor. Mas eu acho o Sirius(SÓ nessa história, vamos deixar bem claro) é meio... babaca. Mas o resto da família é toda linda.

Respostas:

**Evellyn Rodrigues**: Oieee! Mais uma Review gigante! YEEP!

Eu não entendo nada pelos dois motivos hahaha, mas continue escrevendo assim ;)

Trigêmeos tem que dividir tudo MESMO. Desde o quarto, banheiro, até a COMIDA. Acho que minha mãe pensava que se nós três recebêssemos o mesmo tratamento, agente iria fugir de casa ou algo do tipo. Quando nós tinhamos uns 7 anos, nossos cabelos eram gigantes, e a Nooria prendeu o dela da trituradora, e teve que cortar acima da orelha. E minha mãe levou eu e a Bee para corta igual! Eu superei, mas a Bee, como protesto, nunca mais deixou o cabelo passar da orelha. ATÉ hoje. Faz NOVE anos.

Sobre o Capítulo:

Quer romance? Ahh, a espera vai valer a pena. Você vai surtar com a fofura!

Eu também amo a Doe! E praticamente TUDO que a Lily faz é genial, afinal, estamos ou não estamos falando de Lily Evans?

Até o próximo capítulo!

**LALAPIRES:** Ela te disse que eu sou mais fã? MENTIRA DELA. Eu falei para você perguntar para ver o que ela respondia, mas não existe na terra maior fã que ela. Se ela já fala muito deles pra vocês, imagine para mim, por que ela sabe que eu sei do que ela está falando, ela simplesmente NÃO para de falar! Outro dia, eu liguei para ela no sábado bem cedo, e ela teve que desligar umas 2 da tarde. Nisso, só agente discutindo sobre James e Lily. Mas eu nem reclamo. Eu gosto tanto quanto ela. Mas como as pessoas percebem facilmente, ela meio que... ahn... normalmente tem reações meio exageradas.

**Lady Miss Nothing**: James apelido para Severus é ótima hehe. E no original não é nada melhor!

O que tem na Estônia? Tudo que NÃO tenho em Sunny Queensland. Clima frio, árvores grandes, família bem-estruturada, gansos no quintal, carroças, etc...

É perfeito! Mas eu gostei muito mais do Brasil.


	17. Chapter 17

Para: Lily Evans

De: Jerry Vive

Assunto: Granizo do tamanho de bolas de beisebol e outras anomalias

meteorológicas

* * *

Prezada Lily,

Desculpe ter demorado tanto para responder a sua mensagem, mas tive que resolver umas coisas. Parece que tudo está mais ou menos em ordem agora - pelo menos tanto quanto pode estar no momento.

Muita gentileza sua oferecer-se para me acompanhar quando for visitar minha tia, mas, realmente, não precisa.

Espera. Acho que sei o que você vai dizer.

Então para te poupar, direi antes. Que tal irmos amanha a noite, isso se você não tiver pianos já traçados?

E acho que vou aproveitar a oportunidade para falar sobre alguma coisa que andou pesando bastante na minha consciência desde que nos conhecemos: a grande dívida que tenho para com você por salvar a vida da minha tia.

Calma. Mais uma vez, sei o que vai dizer. Mas o fato é que fez exatamente isso. A polícia me contou.

Então, embora seja um meio bem inadequado de expressar minha imensa gratidão e reconhecimento pelo que fez, esperava que você pudesse me deixar levá-la para jantar uma noite dessas. E como sei que isso ofenderia profundamente suas sensibilidades do Meio-Oeste, estou preparado para deixá-la escolher o restaurante, para você não ficar preocupada com a possibilidade de eu escolher um lugar que possa me levar a falência.

Pense no assunto e depois me diga se aceita. Como já sabe, minhas noites são, graças ao Snuffles, bem livres até as onze.

Atenciosamente,

James

P.S.: Viu aquilo no Canal do Tempo ontem à noite? Por que é que as pessoas que tentam atravessar rios transbordantes com vans nunca sabem nadar?

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Ele respondeu!

* * *

E me convidou para sair.

Bom, pode-se dizer que sim. Acho que é mais uma coisa tipo peninha/agradecimento, do que um encontro no duro.

Mas, talvez, se eu conseguir escolher o vestido certo...

Você que é especialista em restaurantes. Qual devo escolher?

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Você não vai conseguir...

* * *

...pagar o aluguel mês que vem se ficar comprando roupas para impressionar esse cara.

Tenho uma idéia. Ponha uma coisa que já tem. Ele não pode ter visto todas as suas roupas ainda. Ele se mudou há apenas duas semanas, e eu sei que você tem dez milhões de saias.

Mais uma idéia: por que vocês dois não vem ao "Três Vassouras"*? Assim o Remus e eu podemos dar uma boa olhada nele para dizer o que achamos.

Só uma idéia.

Doe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Nem morta!

* * *

O que acha que sou, alguma burra? Não vamos nem chegar perto do "Três Vassouras". Pode esperar sentada.

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Remus Lupin

Assunta: Então não estamos a sua altura, hein?

* * *

Acho que no que diz respeito a jantares finos realmente sabe quem são seus amigos. Quero dizer, evidentemente, tem algum tipo de preconceito contra meu restaurante que jamais soube antes que tinha. E, mesmo assim, sempre que eu me ofereci para grelhar para você o meu paillard de frango clássico, você nunca recusou. Será que esse tempo todo fez isso só pra me agradar?

E a Dorcas? Ela não é mesmo sua melhor amiga, é? Provavelmente tem alguma outra melhor amiga no bolso, só para emergências, não tem?

Agora estou entendendo tudo.

Remus

* * *

Para: Remus Lupin

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Você sabe muito bem

* * *

Por que não quero ir ao seu restaurante. Não estou nem um pouco a fim de ser espionada pela minha melhor amiga e o namorado dela!

E sabe disso.

Você é mesmo insuportável, sabia? O que salva é que você é um mestre-cuca muito bom, e um tremendo gato, claro.

Lil ;-)

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Emmeline Vance

Assunto: Jantar

* * *

Querida, não marca bobeira. Simplesmente precisa pedir a ele que a leve ao Le Grenouille. Não há nenhum outro lugar que valha a pena.

E claro que ele pode pagar. Meu Deus, o Severus Snape fez fortuna fotografando aquela tal Celestina para a campanha da linha nova da Maybelline.

Afinal, você prestou mesmo primeiros-socorros à velha senhora. Por isso ele te deve uma jóia da Tiffany's ou da Cartier, no mínimo.

XXXOOO

Emmeline

* * *

Para: LIly Evans

De: Peter Pettigrew

Assunto: A lanchonete da esquina

* * *

Pede ao cara pra te levar lá. Os melhores hambúrgueres da cidade. E ainda podem assistir ao jogo enquanto comem.

Peter

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Gideon Prewett

Assunto: Como é que você pode

* * *

pensar em ir a algum outro lugar que não seja a Peking Duck House?

Sabe que é o melhor pato à Pequim da cidade.

Gideon

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Percy Weasley

Assunto: "Sobre gays"

* * *

Dorcas me passou o último e-mail do seu amigo James, que acho que encaminhou para ela, e posso dizer com absoluta certeza, falando como homossexual, que esse homem não é gay. Nenhum gay que conheço iria deixar uma mulher escolher o restaurante, mesmo se ela tivesse salvo a vida da tia dele.

Pede a ele para te levar ao "Três Vassouras". Dorcas, e eu e o resto da turma estaremos no bar e fingindo que não te conhecemos. Por favor... pede a ele para te levar ao "Três Vassouras".

Divirtam-se e usem camisinha, ouviu?

Percy

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Pelo amor de Deus

* * *

Será que dava para parar de espalhar para todo mundo que trabalha aqui o que está acontecendo na minha vida particular? Que coisa mais humilhante! Percy Weasley da Programação acabou de me enviar um e-mail. E, se a Programação sabe, é apenas uma questão de tempo antes que chegue à Arte. E se alguém do departamento de Arte conhece o Severus Snape e diz a ele que todo mundo está falando dele na redação?

Caramba, meu Deus, qual é a sua?

Lily

* * *

Para: Emmeline Vance;

Remus Lupin;

Percy Weasley;

Peter Pettigrew

Gideon Prewett

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Lily

* * *

Tá legal, todos vocês, saiam do pé dela. Estamos só deixando a garota nervosa.

Eu falo sério, Emmeline, então nem pense em nos emboscar de novo no banheiro.

Doe

P.S.: Além do mais, sabe que ela não é capaz de guardar segredo, nem que seja pra salvar a própria vida. Ela vai contar sem querer o lugar onde vão jantar, e aí, pronto, nós a pegamos. ;-)

* * *

Para: Jerry Vive

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Jantar

* * *

Prezado James,

Oi! Foi mesmo muita delicadeza sua se oferecer para me levar para jantar, mas, realmente, não precisava...

Eu gostei de fazer o que fiz por sua tia. Só desejava ter feito mais.

Mas, se realmente insistir, francamente não me importo com o lugar onde seja o nosso jantar.

Bom, não é exatamente verdade, tem um lugar ao qual eu realmente NÃO quero ir, e é o "Três Vassouras". Qualquer outro será ótimo. Porque não me faz uma surpresa?

Vejo você no décimo quinto andar esta noite as seis (acho que o horário de visitas do CTI é só das seis e meia às sete, não?)

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Jerry Vive

Assunto: Jantar

* * *

Você é quem manda.

Vou fazer reserva para as oito. Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, deixando-me escolher o restaurante. Sou muito fã de miúdos, sabe como é.

James

* * *

Para: Jerry Vive

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Não acredito em você

* * *

Você só está tentando me assustar.

Fui criada na roça. Comíamos torrada com miúdos toda manhã no café.

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Jerry Vive

Assunto: Agora você é que

* * *

está me assustando.

Até as seis.

James

\/\/\/

* a Julia teve a ideia genial de trocar o nome do Fresche para 3 vassouras. Então, o restaurante não mudou, ok? Finjam que é 3 vassouras desde o início da fic.

REALMENTE sem tempo de novo. Não vai dar para responder( mas eu queria agradecer a Evellyn Rodrigues pela sua review GIGANTE e animadora, a Lady Miss Nothing, pela review igualmente grande e fantástica, pela DudaProngs e suas reviews divertidíssimas e a LALAPIRES e sua review tímida, mas igualmente especial.

Próximo capítulo respostas em dobro, beijos

Alh Vez


	18. Chapter 18

Para: James Potter

De: Sargento Frank Longbotton

Assunto: Ontem à noite

* * *

Potter,

Olha, cara, não sei mais como me desculpar. Não sei o que está acontecendo entre você e a tal gata ruiva, mas não quis estragar tudo.

Só que fiquei muito surpreso por você estar lá! Quero dizer, James Potter no Centro Veterinário? Que tipo de crime poderia estar para acontecer? Certamente algum crime animalesco ...

Foi mal. Não deu pra resistir.

Francamente, só viemos dar uma olhada no Moony, o cão farejador de bombas da delegacia. Algum palhaço lhe deu um pedaço de frango frito da Kentucky Fried que sobrou do almoço e sabe o que dizem de cachorros e ossos de galinha...

Bom, acaba que é verdade. Embora o Moony deva se recuperar por completo.

O que você estava fazendo ali, cara? Parecia estar uma pilha de nervos. Ora, para um cara com uma gatona daquelas ao lado, pelo menos.

Me diga se houver algo que eu possa fazer para compensar isso...

Talvez anular umas multas por estacionamento proibido... prender o marido da ruiva sem fiança o fim de semana inteiro, qualquer coisa.

Qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa para me redimir.

Frank

* * *

Para: Sargento Frank Longbotton

De: James Potter

Assunto: Está perdoado por tudo

* * *

Pelo menos agora. Na noite passada, eu quase te esganei.

Mas não foi culpa sua, é claro. Quer dizer, você me viu ali, e disse: "E aí, como vai, Potter?", como qualquer pessoa normal faria.

Como é que ia saber que estou me fazendo passar por outra pessoa no momento?

Mas o que começou como a noite mais desastrosa de todos os tempos - quem é que poderia imaginar que os gatos comem elásticos? Eu certamente não sabia disso - se converteu em pura benção.

Então considere-se perdoado, parceiro.

E quanto a ruiva, bom, essa e uma longa história. Talvez eu a conte pra você um dia. Dependendo de como terminar, é claro.

Agora, neste momento, preciso voltar ao Centro Veterinário, para liberar o gato que supostamente se recuperou bem da cirurgia no intestino. E no caminho do hospital veterinário para casa comprar para o gato o peixe maior e mais cheiroso que jamais viu como agradecimento pela sua delicadeza de ter ingerido aquele elástico.

James

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: E aí?

* * *

O que resolveu vestir? Onde acabaram indo? Foi legal?

O QUE ACONTECEU?

Doe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Aconteceu

* * *

O que você resolveu vestir?

Vesti minha saia preta envelope Calvin Klein, com minha blusa de seda de manga três quartos azul clara e gola em vê, e sandálias azuis presas no tornozelo e salto sete.

Onde acabaram indo?

Acabamos não indo a lugar nenhum. Não jantar, pelo menos.

Foi legal?

FOI!

O QUE ACONTECEU?

Aconteceu.

Bom, tá legal, não aconteceu mesmo, mas foi por pouco. O que aconteceu foi que eu estava aplicando minha camada final de batom nos lábios quando ouvi uma batida a minha porta. Fui abri-la. Era o James. Ele tinha ate posto uma gravata! Não consegui acreditar. Ele estava lindo - só que com uma cara de preocupação horrível. E aí eu perguntei: "O que é que houve?"

E ele: "É o Chico Bum. Tem alguma coisa errada com ele. Será que da pra você vir dar uma olhada?"

Então fui lá examinar o bichinho, e batata, o Chico Bum, que é o mais ativo e meigo dos dois gatos da Sra. Bagshot, estava deitado debaixo da mesa da sala de jantar parecendo uma criancinha que comeu biscoitos demais. Não queria que ninguém encostasse nele, e rosnou quando tentei me aproximar.

Aí, de repente, me lembrei de uma coisa e disse: "Ai, caramba, você andou tirando os elásticos dos seus Chronicles quando os trouxe pra dentro?" Porque sabe que a frescura do Chronicle é tanta, que o jornal sempre vem envolto em um elástico, para evitar que as seções caiam de dentro dele, uma vez que os assinantes iam pirar se uma única parte faltasse e eles não conseguissem ler o caderno de economia ou coisa assim.

E James: "Não. Devia?"

E foi aí que caiu a ficha. Eu tinha me esquecido de lhe dizer a coisa mais importante naquele negócio de cuidar dos gatos e do cachorro da tia dele: O Chico Bum come elásticos. O irmão dele, o Chico Bam,também comia. E é por isso que o Chico Bam não está mais entre nós.

"Temos que levar esse gato para o hospital o mais rápido possível!", gritei.

James fez uma cara de espantado.

"Está brincando, não está?"

"Não, estou falando sério", e aí peguei a caixa para transportar o gato onde a sra. Bagshot sempre a guarda, na prateleira mais alta do armário de roupas de cama. "Enrole-o numa toalha."

James ficou só ali parado.

"Parece que você está mesmo falando sério."

"Pode apostar que estou", disse eu. "Precisamos pedir ao médico que remova o elástico antes que bloqueie algum órgão."

Na realidade, eu não faço ideia se um elástico pode obstruir alguma coisa, mas dava para notar só de olhar para os olhos vidrados do Chico Bum que ele estava pra lá de doente.

Então James pegou uma toalha e enrolamos o Chico Bum nela (James suportou vários arranhões bem feios antes de conseguir isso), e o levamos para o Centro Veterinário, que é para onde a sra. Bagshot levou o Chico Bam quando ele teve seu encontro fatal com o elástico de um exemplar do Chronicle. Sei disso porque ela pediu as pessoas que vieram apresentar-lhe condolências para enviarem um donativo ao hospital em vez de flores depois da morte do Chico Bam.

No minuto em que demos entrada no hospital eles levaram o Chico Bum correndo para a sala de raios X. Então não pudemos fazer mais nada a não ser esperar e rezar.

Só que ficou meio difícil só ficar sentado e rezar, sabe, quando eu só podia pensar em quanto eu odeio o Chronicle, e que ele tinha arruinado meu encontro romântico tão esperado. Pelo menos, talvez pudesse ter sido um encontro romântico. Eu só ficava pensando como o Chronicle vive disputando os furos a tapa com a gente, e como fazem a festa de Natal deles no Water Club, e a nossa sempre é no Bowlmore Lanes. E como a circulação deles é mais ou menos uns cem mil exemplares acima da nossa, e como eles sempre ganham todos os prêmios de jornalismo, e a seção de moda deles é em cores, e nem têm coluna social.

Ora, aquilo simplesmente começou a me dar vontade de rir. Eu não sei por quê. Eu simplesmente comecei a rir do fato de o Chronicle ter conseguido mais uma vez cortar o meu barato.

Aí o James me perguntou por que eu estava rindo, e então lhe contei (não esse negócio de o Chronicle arruinar o nosso encontro, mas o resto todo). E aí o James também começou a rir. Não sei por que ele estava rindo, a não ser, talvez que, bem, ele não me parece ser lá muito santinho. Ficou soltando umas risadinhas de vez em quando. Era capaz de apostar que ele estava tentando se conter, mas às vezes o riso saía sem ele querer.

Enquanto isso, começaram a chegar os tipos mais esquisitos possíveis, com as mais estranhas emergências! Uma senhora chegou dizendo que o golden retriever dela tinha engolido todos os seus comprimidos de Prozac. Uma outra veio porque a iguana tinha dado um salto voador da varanda do prédio de sete andares dela (e aterrissado aparentemente ilesa no telhado da loja, lá embaixo). Uma terceira senhora estava preocupada com o ouriço dela, que simplesmente "estava se comportando de um jeito esquisito".

"Como é que um ouriço deve se comportar?", cochichou James para mim.

Realmente não tinha graça. Mas simplesmente não conseguíamos parar de rir. E todos ficavam nos lançando uns olhares atravessados, e só me faziam sentir vontade de rir mais. Então ficamos ali rindo, as duas pessoas mais bem vestidas no lugar, fingindo estar confortáveis naquelas cadeiras plásticas duras e tentando não rir, mas rindo mesmo assim...

Pelo menos até aqueles tiras chegarem. Eles vieram trazer um dos cães do esquadrão de bombas, que tinha se engasgado com um osso de frango. Um deles viu o James e cumprimentou-o: "Oi, Potter, o que é que você está fazendo aqui?"

Foi aí que o James parou de rir. Ficou muito vermelho de repente e disse: "Ah,oi, sargento Longbotton."

Pronunciou o "sargento" de um jeito bem enfático. O sargento Longbotton pareceu meio sem jeito. Começou a dizer alguma coisa, mas justamente nesse momento o veterinário saiu e disse: "Sr. Snape?"

James ficou de pé num salto e disse:

"Sou eu", e correu até o veterinário

O veterinário nos disse que o Chico Bum tinha mesmo ingerido um elástico, que estava todo enroscado no intestino delgado do bichano, sendo necessário removê-lo por cirurgia para evitar que o gato morresse. Estavam dispostos a fazer a cirurgia imediatamente, só que era muito cara, 1.500 dólares, mais 200 dólares pela diária do hospital.

Mil e setecentos dólares! Fiquei chocada. Mas James só concordou com a cabeça, meteu a mão na carteira e começou a tirar um cartão de crédito...

E aí ele voltou a colocar o cartão na carteira bem depressa e disse que tinha esquecido que os cartões estavam no limite, e que ele iria ao banco 24 horas pegar o dinheiro. Dinheiro! Ele ia pagar em dinheiro! Mil e setecentos dólares em dinheiro! Por um gato!

Só que eu o fiz recordar-se de que não dá pra tirar tanto dinheiro assim de um banco 24 horas em um único dia. E aí disse: "Deixa eu por no meu cartão, e depois você me paga." (Eu sei o que vai me dizer, Dorcas, mas não é verdade: ele teria me pago, eu sabia disso.)

Só que ele não aceitou de jeito nenhum. E quando vi ele já tinha ido até o caixa do hospital combinar um plano de pagamento, deixando-me sozinha com o veterinário e todos os policiais, que ainda estavam ali de pé me olhando. Não me pergunte por que. Sem dúvida devia ser por causa da minha microssaia. Então James voltou e disse que já havia acertado tudo, e os tiras foram embora, e o veterinário sugeriu que ficássemos por ali até a cirurgia terminar, no caso de haver complicações, e aí voltamos para nossas cadeiras. Foi aí que eu disse: "Por que aquele policial te chamou de Potter?"

Aí o James respondeu: "Ah, os policiais são assim, vivem inventando apelidos para as pessoas."

Só que tive a nítida impressão de que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa de mim.

Ele também deve ter sacado que eu percebi, porque me disse que não precisava esperar e que ia pagar um táxi para eu voltar para casa, e que esperava que eu aceitasse a idéia de adiar o jantar.

Então lhe perguntei se ele estava ficando louco, e ele disse que achava que não. Disse que alguém com tantos apelidos como ele sem dúvida tinha problemas graves, e ele concordou comigo. Aí ficamos debatendo durante duas horas sobre quais eram os serial killers mais transtornados mentalmente dentre todas as histórias conhecidas, e finalmente o veterinário saiu e disse que o Chico Bum estava se recuperando e podíamos ir para casa, portanto fomos embora.

Não era tarde demais para jantar pelos padrões de Manhattan – só dez horas - e o James estava a fim, mesmo que tivéssemos perdido nossa reserva no lugar onde planejava me levar. Mas eu não estava com vontade de enfrentar a multidão que compete para jantar a essa hora, e ele concordou e disse: "Quer pedir comida chinesa outra vez, alguma coisa assim?" E eu disse que provavelmente seria uma boa ir consolar o Snuffles e o Sr. Botucas, que certamente estariam com remorso com a ausência do seu irmão felino. Além disso eu tinha lido no guia da tevê que ia passar "A ceia dos acusados" na PBS.

Então voltamos para o apartamento dele - ou da tia dele, diria eu - e pedimos lombo mu shu outra vez, a comida chegou exatamente na hora em que o filme estava começando, e comemos na mesa de centro da Sra. Bagshot, sentados no confortável sofá de couro preto dela, no qual deixei cair não um, mas dois rolinhos primavera cobertos daquela coisa laranja.

E foi por isso que ele, casualmente, começou a me beijar. Juro. Eu fiquei pedindo desculpas sem parar por derrubar aquela gosma laranja pegajosa no sofá da tia dele, e aí ele chegou perto, apoiou o joelho na gosma, e começou a me beijar.

Eu não ficava chocada assim desde que meu professor de álgebra quase fez a mesma coisa no meu primeiro ano. Só que não tinha gosma laranja e estávamos falando de integrais, não de toalhas de papel.

E vou te contar, o Severus Snape beija muito melhor do que qualquer professor de álgebra. Estou falando sério, ele sabe tudo de beijo. Eu fiquei com medo que minha cabeça explodisse. Juro. Ele beija bem assim a esse ponto. Ou talvez não seja tão bom. Talvez tenha se passado tanto tempo desde que alguém me beijou como ele, com vontade - sabe, com vontade mesmo -, que eu já tivesse me esquecido o que era um beijo.

James beija com vontade. Com vontade mesmo.

Mesmo assim, quando parou de me beijar, eu estava tão zonza e chocada que só consegui dizer, aos arrancos: "Por que foi que fez isso?" O que provavelmente foi uma grosseria, mas ele não entendeu assim. Respondeu: "Porque senti vontade."

Então pensei sobre isso durante, talvez, uma fração de segundo, e depois pendurei os braços no pescoço dele e disse: "Ótimo."

Então o beijei também. E foi mesmo muito bom porque o sofá da Sra. Bagshot é cheio de almofadas e macio, e o James afundou sobre mim, e eu afundei no sofá e ficamos nos beijando durante muito, muito tempo mesmo. Aliás, nos beijamos até o Snuffles resolver pedir para sair, e meter o enorme focinho dele entre nossas testas.

Foi aí que percebi que seria melhor sair dali. Antes de mais nada, sei o que nossas mães diriam sobre beijar antes do terceiro encontro.

E, em segundo lugar, sem querer ser vulgar, começaram a acontecer umas coisas bem interessantes lá embaixo, se é que entende o que quero dizer.

E o Severus Snape definitivamente NÃO É GAY. As bichas não ficam excitadas beijando moças. Pelo menos não na cidadezinha do Meio-Oeste de onde eu vim.

Então, enquanto o James tentava espantar o Snuffles, xingando-o, eu tratei de ir me ajeitando e dizendo, de um jeito bem puritano: "Bom, obrigada pela noite fantástica, mas acho que agora preciso ir", e consegui sair dali, enquanto ele ainda dizia: "Lil, espera, precisamos conversar."

Eu não esperei. Não dava. Eu precisava ir embora enquanto ainda estava em pleno controle das minhas funções motoras. Estou lhe dizendo, Dorcas, os beijos daquele cara são de entorpecer o cérebro, de tão bons.

E então, qual a moral da história?

Ora, tem uma coisa: Dorcas, eu estou comunicando oficialmente que vou levar um namorado no dia do seu casamento.

Preciso ir. Os dedos estão ficando com câimbras de tanto escrever, e ainda tenho a coluna de amanhã para fazer. As coisas estão indo bem com a Winona e o Chris Noth. Ouvi dizer que estão combinando tirar ferias em Bali. Não dá pra acreditar que a Winona e eu encontramos um namorado ao mesmo tempo! Parece até aquela ocasião em que ela e a Gwyneth estavam saindo com o Matt e o Ben – só que melhor ainda! Porque sou eu!

Lil

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Espero que pelo menos

* * *

você tenha deixado ele pagar a comida chinesa.

Doe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Bom, é claro que ele

* * *

pagou a comida chinesa. A não ser a gorjeta. Ele não tinha trocado.

Por que reage assim? Foi tudo tão romântico! Eu achei tudo aquilo demais!

E não vai pensar que deixei ele me bolinar, nem nada, hein, pelo amor de Deus.

Lil

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Eu só acho

* * *

que isso tudo esta acontecendo rápido demais. Eu nem mesmo Conheci esse camarada. Não é pra ofender você, não, Lily, nem pensar, mas você não tem lá esse currículo todo em matéria de homens - o Amos é apenas o exemplo número um. Quero dizer, e o tal Delta Ípsisilon e o negocio da meia, que você mesma mencionou um dia desses?

Estou só dizendo que talvez me sentisse melhor se já tivesse conhecido o cara. Quer dizer, depois de tudo que ouvimos a Emmeline dizer. Como você que espera que eu me sinta? Você é a irmãzinha que eu nunca tive.

Eu só queria ter certeza de que não vão magoar você.

E, então, será que daria para você pedir a ele para vir te pegar para almoçar um dia desses? Eu adoraria faltar a aula de spinning...

Não me queira mal.

Doe

* * *

Para: Docas

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Mas você é tão

* * *

protetora!

Se insiste mesmo, porém, eu acho que da para bolar alguma forma de vocês se esbarrarem.

Meu Deus, mas a gente faz cada coisa pelos amigos...

Lily

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Dorea Black Potter

Assunto: Seu comportamento ultimamente

* * *

Querido James,

Aqui quem vos fala é sua mãe. Ou deveria eu dizer escreve?

Suponho que vá se surpreender ao receber esta mensagem minha, por meio do correio eletrônico, porque não respondeu a nenhum dos meus telefonemas, e seu quase irmão, Sirius, me garante que, embora você não esteja ouvindo os recados da sua secretaria eletrônica, ocasionalmente responde as mensagens de e-mail.

Então, vamos a questão: Posso perdoar o fato de que você resolveu jogar a cautela ao

vento e empreender sua própria carreira em um campo que, francamente, nenhum Potter que se preza - nem Black, também, aliás - jamais pensaria em abraçar. Você me provou que nem todos os repórteres são gentalha.

E posso perdoar até o fato de que resolveu se mudar de casa e morar sozinho, primeiro naquele pardieiro da rua 37 com aquele lunático cabeludo, e depois onde reside atualmente, no Brooklyn, que me dizem ser o mais encantador dos cinco distritos, exceto pelos protestos contra discriminação racial ocasionais e pelo supermercado caindo aos pedaços.

E posso perdoar até o fato de não tocar no dinheiro que foi reservado na poupança para você desde a morte do seu pai. Um homem deve abrir seu próprio caminho no mundo, se for possível, e não depender de sua família para sobreviver. Bato palmas para o seu esforço de fazer exatamente isso. É muito mais do que qualquer um dos outros membros jovens da família fez. Por exemplo, seu primo Dickie. Tenho certeza de que se aquele garoto tivesse uma vocação como você tem, James, não passaria tanto tempo pondo coisas que não devia no nariz.

Mas o que eu simplesmente não posso esquecer é você ter perdido a inauguração naquela noite. Sabe muito bem o quanto meus eventos de caridade significam para mim. Esta enfermaria de tratamento do câncer que doei é particularmente importante para mim pois sabe que foi o câncer que tirou seu amado pai do meu lado. Entendo que talvez tivesse um compromisso anterior, mas podia, pelo menos ter tido a educação de me enviar um recado.

Não vou mentir para você, James. Eu queria que justamente você comparecesse a este evento porque há uma certa mocinha que estava ansiosa para lhe apresentar. Sabe, sei como se sente quando lhe apresento as filhas casadouras dos meus amigos. Mas a Victoria Arbuthnot, da qual tenho certeza de que se lembrara de seus verões na infância em Vineyard -, os Arbuthnots tinham aquela casa em Chilmark - transformou-se em uma moça muito atraente – até superou aquele probleminha horrível no queixo que tanto importunou muitos dos Arbuthnots.

E ela é, pelo que entendo, uma verdadeira executiva no mercado de investimentos. Como as mulheres voltadas para a carreira sempre atraíram você, procurei me esforçar para garantir que a Victoria estivesse presente a inauguração naquela noite.

Que papel de boba você me obrigou a fazer, James! Tive que empurrar a Victoria para cima do seu primo Bill. E sabe a opinião que tenho dele.

Sei que se orgulha por ser a ovelha negra da família, James - embora eu não saiba qual o problema em um homem que trabalha para ganhar o pão, fazendo o que realmente gosta de fazer. Seus primos, com seus diversos vícios e gestações inoportunas, são muito mais enlouquecedores.

Contudo, esse tipo de comportamento realmente é bem desconcertante, mesmo para você. Só posso lhe dizer que espero que tenha uma explicação muito boa. Além disso, espero que procure encontrar tempo para responder a esta carta. É uma grande grosseria de sua parte não ter respondido a meus telefonemas.

Com carinho, apesar de tudo,

Mamma

* * *

**NB: Confesso que o atraso para postar foi culpa minha .**

**Me perdoem leitoras!**

**Me perdoe Alh! **

**Prometo que vou me esforçar ao máximo para não atrasar mais vezes.**

\/\/\/

Primeiro, mesmo se a Julia anão tivesse atrasado, eu não teria postado semana passada.

Resumindo: Eu estava voltando para casa, o cavalo me deu um coisace, meu celular, minha mandíbula e meu nariz estão quebrados. Eu tinha escrito uma explicação enoorme. Mas eu apaguei sem querer. Qualquer dúvida me perguntem :P

p.s.: Maior capítulo até agora!

Reviews:

Capítulo 16:

LALAPIRES: "Eu não quero que acabe" Fique tranquila. Vai demorar MUUITO mesmo.

Evellyn Rodrigues: "Eu amo romance, mas acho que quando tudo é meloso demais, estraga" Certíssimo. Não preciso nem acrescentar nada

A Emmeline é louca sim. Mas acho que ela não é do mal, sabe? Ela é a única que aparece nos 3 livros da série. Mas no segundo ela é super boazinha. Só é metida mesmo.

Eu queria ter um melho amigo como o Remus. Acho que o Sirius serva para mais coisa do que só para amizade, hehe.

e no 17:

PERCY É GAY! YEEAH! Eu viajei, não? Mas quando eu tive essa idéia, eu não pude simplesmente ignorá-la, sabe?

DudaProngs: "Aí ela conheceu ele melhor e disse que ele fala de chacoalhar o toddynho e fala de mulher como se fosse carne." Você não imagina po quanto eu ri quando li isso. Seríssimo.

E sobre a review do capítulo 17:

Desculpa mesmo, mas eu sou uma jaca em conselhos. Sério. Pra você ter uma noção a única pessoa que eu namorei na vida me largou porque falou que eu sou muito indiferente :/. Mas eu simpatizei bastante com a sua história...

Lady Miss Nothing: "Ela foi até o fim" AAH, que livro perfeito, eu já li também. Talvez faça uma adaptação. QUE LIVRO PERFEITO.

Não leia Diário da Princesa. Não é bom, eu acho.

Eu adoro Fruits Basket, e a Julia é minha beta, sabia? :P

A Estônia é melhor que Cairns e pior que o Brasil. Eu amei o Brasil. Eu gostei bastante de guaraná e banana com chocolate.

".. E você tirou esse Gideon lá do quintal da casa da Mãe Juana né? Ele apareceu tão do nada." hehehe. Pois é! Eu não queria deixar o personagem original, e ele foi o primeiro que me veio a cabeça haha.

P.S.: Em Cairns não tem muitos Kangooros porque é muito quente até para eles, então não sei muito sobre eles.

P.P.S.: Não saquei a do Circo lol, me explica?

Bia Evans Potter: Obrigada! E não sabia que o nome dela era patrícia, eu mensava que era, sei lá, Megan.


	19. Chapter 19

Para: Dorea Black Potter

De: James Potter

Assunto: Me perdoa?

* * *

Mamma...

O que posso dizer?

Você me deixou totalmente envergonhado. Foi irresponsabilidade minha não responder seus telefonemas. Minha única explicação é que não ouvi os recados gravados na minha secretária eletrônica com tanta freqüência quanto antes, devido ao fato de, no momento, estar morando no apartamento de um amigo. Ora, não é bem de um amigo, na verdade, é da tia do meu amigo, que está hospitalizada, e precisava de alguém para tomar conta dos bichinhos de estimação dela.

Embora, depois do que ocorreu com um dos gatos recentemente, eu não esteja convencido de que sou a pessoa mais apropriada para a função.

De qualquer forma, quero que saiba que não deixei de comparecer a inauguração por sentir desprezo por você nem pelo evento. Eu só precisava fazer uma outra coisa. Uma coisa muito importante.

E isso me faz lembrar: é melhor a Vickie Arbuthnot não ficar me esperando ansiosa, Mamma. Já conheci uma pessoa. E não, não é ninguém que você conheça, a menos que esteja

familiarizada com os Evans de Lansing, Illinois. O que desconfio que não esteja.

Eu sei. Eu sei. Depois do fiasco da Heather, você já tinha desistido de mim para sempre. Ora, para derrubar um homem como eu é preciso muito mais do que descobrir que uma moça que eu nem tinha pedido em casamento ainda já havia se cadastrado na

Bloomingdale's, como futura Sra. James Potter (para poder comprar lençóis de 1.000 dólares, nada menos que isso).

Mas antes que comece a me pedir para conhecê-la, permita-me desfazer alguns pequenos, como direi, nós. Não tem romance em Nova York que seja simples, mas esse é ainda mais complicado do que a maioria.

Tenho certeza, porém, que posso resolver tudo. Eu preciso resolver tudo.

Só não tenho a mínima idéia de como sair dessa.

De qualquer forma, com muitas desculpas afetuosas, espero que ainda goste de mim.

Seu James

P.S.: Para compensar minha mancada, vou a festa beneficente do Lincoln Center para Levantar Fundos Para O Combate ao Câncer, na semana que vem, uma vez que sei que você é a maior patrocinadora dele. Vou até tirar uma grana do meu fundo e fazer um chequinhode pelo menos uns dez mil. Será que isso da para apaziguar você?

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Don e Beverly Evans

Assunto: Cuidado!

* * *

Ai, querida, é a mamãe de novo, enviando um e-mail. Espero que tenha cuidado, porque ontem a noite vi no programa do Tom Brokaw que surgiu mais uma daquelas crateras causadas pela erosão em Nova York. E essa fica bem na frente de uma redação de jornal,

imagine!

Mas não se preocupe, é aquele jornal que você odeia, o tal metido a esnobe. Mesmo assim, pensa só, meu amorzinho, podia ser você naquele táxi que caiu no tal buraco de seis metros de profundidade! Mas eu sei que nunca toma táxis porque gasta seu dinheiro todo em

roupas.

Só que coitada da tal senhora! Foram necessários três bombeiros para tirá-la da cratera (você é tão miudinha que só seria preciso um bombeiro para te tirar de qualquer cratera, acho eu). Bom, para encurtar o papo, eu só queria lhe dizer para TOMAR CUIDADO! Procure olhar bem para onde anda - mas olhe para cima também, porque ouvi dizer que os aparelhos de ar-condicionado as vezes caem dos prédios, se não estiverem bem presos, e podem ir se espatifar na cabeça de algum pedestre lá embaixo.

Essa cidade está cheia de perigos. Por que não pode vir para casa trabalhar para o Duane County Register? Eu vi a Mabel Fleming outro dia no Buy and Bag e ela me disse que daria para você um emprego de redatora de Artes e Entretenimento na hora.

Pensa só, será que me faria esse favor? Não tem nada de perigoso em Evans - não tem buracos, nem aparelhos de ar-condicionado caindo, nem travestis assassinos. Só aquele cara que atirou em todos os fregueses na loja de rações daquela vez, mas isso foi anos atrás.

Com carinho,

Mamãe

P.S.:Você nunca vai adivinhar! Um de seus ex-namorados se casou!

Anexei a notícia para você ver.

Anexo: (Foto de um babaca completo e uma moça com cabelos

bem compridos)

Crystal Hope LeBeau e Jeremy "Jer" Vaughn, ambos de Lansing, casaram-se na Igreja de Cristo de Lansing no último sábado.

Os pais da noiva são Brandi Jo e Dwight LeBeau de Lansing, donos da Buckeye Liquors na rua Principal, no centro de Lansing.

Os pais do noivo são Joan e Roger Vaughn. Joan Vaughn é dona-de-casa. Roger

Vaughn é funcionário da Smith Auto.

Os noivos ofereceram uma recepção na Loja Maçônica de Lansing, a qual o Sr. LeBeau pertence.

A noiva, de 22 anos, formou-se no Curso Médio na Lansing High School e está atualmente trabalhando no Beauty Barn. O noivo, 29 anos, formou-se na Lansing High School e trabalha na Buckeye Liquors

Depois de uma lua-de-mel em Maui, o casal irá morar em Lansing.

* * *

Para: Peter Pettigrew

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Moral do escritório

* * *

Prezado Peter,

Na tentativa de elevar a moral por aqui, e tenho certeza de que concordará comigo que anda - citando uma expressão que freqüentemente usa - pra lá de baixo, será que poderia sugerir que no lugar de uma reunião esta semana fôssemos até a rua 53 com a Madison admirar a gigantesca cratera que surgiu diante do edifício de nosso inimigo e principal concorrente, o New York Chronicle?

Tenho certeza de que vai concordar comigo que isso ira representar uma mudança agradável na rotina normal de escutar as pessoas reclamarem sobre como a Krispy Kreme local fechou e como não houve mais donuts decentes nas nossa reuniões desde esse triste acontecimento.

Além disso, visto que o registro de água do edifício no qual o Chronicle está situado foi fechado, vamos nos divertir ainda mais vendo nossos estimados colegas correrem para a Starbucks do outro lado da rua para usar o banheiro deles.

Favor dar a esse assunto toda a atenção que ele tanto merece.

Atenciosamente,

Lily Evans

Colunista da Página Dez

New York Journal

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Peter Pettigrew

Assunto: Moral do escritório

* * *

Enlouqueceu, é?

Todo mundo sabe que só quer olhar a cratera porque adora uma calamidade.

Abaixe a cabeça, trate de trabalhar, Evans. Não te pago só pela tua carinha bonita.

Peter

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Um buraco monstruoso no chão

* * *

Ah, puxa, como é que pode resistir? Se for comigo dar uma olhadinha, não vou te obrigar a ir à aula de spinning hoje...

Lily Evans

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: O imenso buraco onde devia estar o seu cérebro

* * *

Você ficou louca. Está um calor insuportável lá fora. Não vou passar minha preciosa hora de almoço olhando um buraco gigantesco no chão, nem mesmo se for na frente do Chronicle.

Chama o Percy Weasley. Ele vai. Vai a qualquer lugar onde haja homens uniformizados em grande número.

Doe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Percy Weasley

Assunto: Eu o conheci!

* * *

Uma preguiçosa, você, hein? Se levantasse o traseiro da cadeira e viesse com a gente, teria, como eu, conhecido esse cara do qual nossa pequena Srta. Lil andou falando sem parar o mês inteiro.

Só que acho que alguns de nós simplesmente são bons demais para olhar crateras causadas pela erosão.

Percy

* * *

Para: Percy Weasley

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: VOCÊ O CONHECEU?

* * *

Vai tratando de desembuchar, seu velhaco.

Doe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Percy Weasley

Assunto: O que vou ganhar com isso?

* * *

Sua vadiazinha impaciente.

Percy

* * *

Para: Percy Weasley

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Preciso fazer um artigo sobre o

* * *

novo restaurante do Bobby De Niro, e vou te levar comigo se me contar

tudo sobre esse negócio de você ter conhecido o Severus Snape.

PELAMORDEDEUS, me conta. Estou implorando.

Doe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Percy Weasley

Assunto: Você venceu

* * *

Tá legal, vou contar. Só que quero ir ao novo restaurante do Bobby para jantar, não no almoço. É ai que os consultores de investimentos bonitinhos aparecem.

Tá legal, se segura que lá vai:

A cena: 53 com Madison. Uma cratera de 12 metros por seis de profundidade se abriu no meio da rua. Em torno dessa cratera tem barreiras policiais, aqueles cones de advertência, escavadoras, misturadores de cimento, caminhões da empreiteira Can Edison, um guindaste, repórteres de televisão, mais ou menos cem tiras e vinte dos mais gostosos operários que esse programador de computadores jamais viu.

O barulho das britadeiras e das buzinas dos motoristas que iam para a trabalho e não suspeitavam a que estava acontecendo, por não terem ouvido o noticiário sobre trânsito da estação 1010WINs antes de saírem de Nova Jersey, é ensurdecedor. O calor é opressivo. E a

fedentina, minha santa... Não sei a que aqueles caras da Can Ed estão fazendo no fundo daquele buraco, mas vou te contar, eu desconfio seriamente que eles furaram o cano errado.

Foi como se um abismo literalmente infernal tivesse se aberto bem na frente daquele bastião de todo a mal, o ilustre New York Chronicle, e tentado sugar o prédio todo até o criador dele, lá embaixo, o próprio capeta.

E aí, no meio de tudo isso, eu vi no rasto da Srta. Lily - que, conforme tenho certeza de que pode adivinhar, já estava completamente zonza de tanta felicidade diante do espetáculo que estávamos presenciando - uma expressão de tamanha beatitude que pensei, a princípio, que tinha aparecido algum caminhão de sorvete da Mr. Softee distribuindo casquinhas de sorvete de chocolate de graça.

Aí, seguindo a direção daquele olhar embasbacado, eu vi o que havia causado aquela expressão nela:

Um Apolo. Não estou exagerando, não. Um espécime absolutamente perfeito de beleza masculina. Estava de pé atrás de uma das barreiras , espiando o buraco, e com jeito de que tinha acabado de sair de um catalogo da J. Crew naquelas calças folgadas e camisa denim macio. O vento lhe beijava suavemente os cabelos castanhos, e juro para você, Nadine, se um daqueles operários tivesse entregado uma pá à ele, não teria parecido nem um pouco deslocada naquelas mãos enormes.

O que é muito mais do que posso dizer do meu namorado.

Mas, voltando a nossa cena:

Nossa Srta. Lily (berrando para ser ouvida, par causa do barulho ensurdecedor das britadeiras): "James! James! Vem aqui!"

E aí o Apolo se vira. Ele nos vê. Ele fica de um vermelho escuro, mas mesmo assim absolutamente atraente.

Sigo a nossa pequena Srta. Lily, que passa pelos policiais e os empregados indignados do Chronicle, os quais, com suas carteirinhas da imprensa, caíram sabre as pobres criaturas que trabalham na prefeitura e exigem saber quando seus bidês particulares - não tente me

dizer que não tem bidês individuais naqueles palácios revestidos de ouro onde eles trabalham - vão ter água de novo. Depois de chegar ao Deus que ela chama de James, por motivos que ainda são um mistério para mim, nossa Srta. Lily começa, daquele seu jeito ofegante de sempre:

Nossa Srta. Lily: "O que está fazendo aqui? Veio tirar fotos da cratera?"

Severus Snape: "Hã. Sim."

Nossa Srta. Lily: "E onde esta sua câmera?"

Severus Snape: "Hã... sabe, eu esqueci de trazer."

Hmmm. As luzes estão acesas, mas acho que não tem ninguém em casa. Pelo menos até...

Severus Snape: "Aliás, eu já tirei a foto de que precisava. Eu só estava aqui porque ... sabe que eu adoro uma calamidade."

Nossa Srta. Lily: "E eu também! Olha, esse é o meu amigo Percy."

O amigo Percy aperta a mão do Perfeito Espécime de Ser Humano.

Nunca mais vai lavar a mão direita.

Severus Snape: "Oi. Prazer."

Amigo Percy: "O prazer foi todo meu, tenha certeza."

Nossa Srta. Lily: "Escuta, foi bom ter encontrado você." Ela então joga o protocolo de namoro todo para o alto e diz: "Todos os meus amigos estão querendo te conhecer. Será que dava para aparecer amanhã à noite no 3 vassouras na rua 10 aí pelas nove horas? Só um pessoal do jornal, não precisa se assustar."

Já viu, né! Fiquei apavorado! Quero dizer, o que ela podia estar pensando? A gente simplesmente não sai admitindo as coisas assim para possíveis namorados. Onde foi parar a sutileza? Onde foram parar as manhas femininas? Ir dizendo a verdade nua e crua daquele

jeito... ora, vou te dizer: fiquei pasmo. Isso só serve para mostrar que dá pra tirar a moça do Meio-Oeste, mas não dá para tirar o Meio-Oeste da moça.

Deu para ver que o Sr. Snape ficou tão chocado quanto eu.

Ficou quase tão branco quanto tinha ficado vermelho um minuto antes.

Severus Snape: "Hã. Tá bem."

Nossa Srta. Lily: "Ótimo. Então até lá."

Severus Snaper: "Sem dúvida."

Aí a Srta. Lily sai de cena, depois o amigo Percy. Quando olhei para trás, o Severus Snape já havia desaparecido - um feito notável, considerando-se que não havia lugar naquele lado do buraco para ele ir, exceto o prédio do Chronicle.

Mas ele não pode ter entrado lá. A alma dele teria sido instantaneamente arrancada do corpo enquanto os demônios sugavam sua força vital.

Bom, então, foi isso. Espero sinceramente encontrá-la no Fresche es a noite as nove. E ve se não se atrasa.

Qual o coquetel apropriado para se pedir numa ocasião dessas?

Já sei! Vamos consultar a Emmeline. Ela sempre sabe qual a bebida exata que combina com a ocasião.

Por enquanto, é só.

Percy

* * *

Para: Emmeline Vance

Peter Pettigrew

Hestia Jones

Gideon Prewett

Fabian Prewett

Susana Bones

Mary MacDonald

De: Dorcas Meadowes

* * *

Assunto: Lily

Já ouviram a última: agora vamos ver se ele comparece. O luga vassouras. A hora é as nove. Apareçam por lá, senão não vão saber do que vamos estar falando amanha no bebedouro.

Doe

* * *

Para: Severus Snape

De: James Potter

Assunto: New York Journal

* * *

Muito bem, deixa eu te perguntar uma vez, e rápido:

Quem conhece no New York Journal?

Quero nomes, Snape. Quero uma lista de nomes, e quero

AGORA.

James

* * *

Nota da Alh - Nenhum aviso, acho.

Respostas:

**Evellyn Rodrigues:** Foi uma história meio longa. Eu estou feliz, pois vou vou poder substituir meu moonriz( é a mistura de monstro, com nariz. Desculpa, não sei fazer trocadilhos em português). Eu estou bem mesmo, obrigada por perguntar.

Eu achei super inesperado o beijo. O James foi meio que do nada, nem tinha clima, nem nada. Mas foi fantástico, não?

O momento que todos descobrem que Potter não é Snape é ótimo. Espere só para ver a vingança da Lily... oops, falei demais hehe.

Beijos

**Lady Miss Nothing:** " Ela parece aqueles tipo de velhinhas que fazem vc sentir vergonha por algo que vc não fez" é praticamente a MINHA mãe haha. A mãe do James é meio que uma mistura entre uma Black do mal e um Potter do bem.

Coalas? Muito quente pra eles também. Eu moro num estado que em português se chama "a terra da rainha, só que muito mais quente" é quente até para camelos :/

Só tem calangos aqui.

P.S.: Entendi a história do circo. Resolvi candidatar pra entrar na trupe \o/.


	20. Chapter 20

Para: James Potter

De: Severus Snape

Assunto: New York Journal

* * *

Então está se rebaixando a falar comigo outra vez, estou vendo. Não está cantando de galo agora, está? Pensei ter ofendido mortalmente você com meus preceitos cuidadosamente arquitetados sobre o sexo feminino.

Eu sabia que você ia voltar rastejando.

Então, o que quer saber? Se eu conheço alguém no New York

Journal? O que você é, maluco? É o único jornalista com quem me relaciono. Não dá pra suportar aqueles falsos pseudo-intelectuais. Eles se acham tudo, só porque juntam umas palavrinhas para formar

uma frase. Por que quer saber, então?

Olha, Potter, você não pretende aparecer em público fingindo ser eu, pretende? Quero dizer, está só fingindo que sou eu no prédio da minha tia, certo? Com aquela dona que ficou zangada par precisar levar a cachorro para passear?

Certo?

CERTO?

Severus

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Severus Snape

Assunto: New York Journal

* * *

Espera aí, eu esqueci. Conheço uma moça, sim. Emmeline alguma coisa.

Acho que ela trabalha no Journal. Não é com ela que vai se encontrar, é?

Severus

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Dorea Black Potter

Assunto: Srta. Evans

* * *

Meu queridíssimo James,

Ora, ora, ora. Uma colunista social, nada menos que isso. Você devia se envergonhar. Eu estava pensando que, na pior das hipóteses, ela seria uma "universitária". Sabe, uma daquelas horríveis mocinhas de cabelos compridos que se vê algumas vezes no Central Park, lendo Proust em um banco de parque com aquelas sandálias, aqueles óculos

e a indefectível mochila.

Mas uma colunista social? Francamente, James, o que pode estar pensando?

Pensou que não ia descobrir? Mais idiota foi você! Foi fácil. Um único telefonema para as Evans de Lansing, Illinois. Fingi que era um desses genealogistas. Sabe, tentando descobrir os descendentes de um Evans histórico de quando a Mayflower chegou aqui. Ah, eles ficaram ansiosos por me contar tudo sabre a fazenda e sua preciosa Lilyzinha, que se mudou para a cidade grande, sabia não? E não foi qualquer cidade grande, mas a maior do mundo, "Noviork", como dizem.

Francamente, James.

Você podia trazê-la aqui para podermos todos dar uma boa olhada nela. Na semana que vem seria legal. Mas depois da festa beneficente, sim, James? Estou com minha agenda cheia até lá.

Com todo meu amor,

Mamma

* * *

Para: Jerry Vive

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: Mamma

* * *

Só um alerta para informar que a Mamma está a fim de estraçalhar você por ter faltado a inauguração.

Além disso, não sei bem ao certo, ela parece ter descoberto a história da tal ruiva.

Não olha pra mim. Não fui eu quem contei a ela. Ainda acho que você está louco de ter concordado com tudo isso, pra começo de conversa.

Marlene, por outro lado, quer saber se você seguiu o conselho dela ou não.

Sirius

P.S.: Vi no noticiário o tal buraco diante do edifício de sua redação. Meus pêsames pelo transtorno para ir ao banheiro.

P.P.S.: Desculpe por xingá-lo de louco psicótico. Mesmo que você seja mesmo.

P.P.P.S.: Esqueci de lhe dizer: por causa de tudo isso, Marlene criou a sua própria conta de e-mail. Ela se cansou de dividir o meu. O endereço novo dela é Eu Odeio O Barney

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: James Potter

Assunto: Você pode me xingar...

* * *

...do que quiser. Não estou nem aí.

E não me preocupo com a Mamma. Não me importo com isso também.

Estou até gostando da tal cratera. Sinto uma verdadeira afeição por ela. Aliás vou ficar triste quando finalmente terminarem de enchê-la.

Epa, acabou de ocorrer um crime de esfaqueamento triplo em Inwood. Hora de trabalhar.

James

* * *

Para: Marlene Black

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: James

* * *

Marls...

Tem alguma coisa errada com o James. Eu o xinguei de louco psicótico semana passada e ele nem ligou. E ainda por cima o avisei sobre a Mamma, e ele disse que também não se incomoda com isso! Ele nem se incomoda com a tal cratera e o fato de não haver banheiros com água no jornal dele.

Isso aconteceu com o meu primo Bill naquela vez em que ele engoliu o verme que estava no fundo da garrafa de tequila lá no México. Ele teve que passar um mês internado se recuperando!

O que devemos fazer?

Sirius

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: Marlene Black

Assunto: John

* * *

Sirius:

Antes de mandar arrastar seu pobre irmão para o manicômio, deixa eu ver se consigo arrancar alguma coisa dele. Talvez esteja mais inclinado a se abrir comigo, porque não costumo xingá-lo.

Beijos,

Marlene

* * *

Para: James Potter

De Marlene Black

Assunto: Seguiu meu conselho, não?

* * *

Não negue. Você ligou para ela. Então pode ir desembuchando.

E não me esconda nada. Tenho 34 anos, o que me coloca, como mulher, no auge da energia sexual. Também estou tão grávida que já não vejo meus pés há semanas. O único jeito de ter prazer é através das histórias alheias.

Então vê se começa a digitar, garanhão.

Marls

* * *

Para: Marlene Black

De: James Potter

Assunto: O garanhão responde

* * *

Você até que é bem saidinha para uma dona-de-casa de tempo integral e mãe de duas crianças (e meia). As outras mamães da Associação de Pais&Mães também tem a mente suja assim, tem? Isso deve render umas conversinhas bem interessantes nas quermesses.

Para sua informação, o que presume ter ocorrido não ocorreu.

E, se tudo continuar do jeito que está, jamais acontecerá, também.

Não sei o que há com essa garota. Eu sei que não sou o mais cortês dos homens. Não penso em ninguém que me classificaria como playboy.

Mas também jamais fui acusado de ser um imbecil completo.

E, no entanto, quando estou perto da Lil, é exatamente o que fico parecendo - provavelmente por punição divina pelo fato de que, desde que a conheci, só fiz mentir para ela.

Seja lá o que for, não consigo nem armar um simples jantarzinho entre nós dois. Como sabe, minha primeira tentativa terminou num bar, os dois de pé comendo fatias de pizza (e ela pagando pela fatia dela).

Minha segunda tentativa foi ainda pior: passamos a maior parte da noite em um hospital veterinário. E aí eu muito sutilmente piorei a guerra assediando-a sexualmente no sofá da tia do Severus Snape.

Ela fugiu, no vocabulário dos romances, como uma corça assustada.

E foi bom ela ter feito isso: tenho certeza de que devo ter parecido um adolescente excitado depois do baile de formatura.

Isso está satisfazendo seu desejo de projetar sua vida sexual nas minhas aventuras românticas, Marlene? Esses seus dedões que já não vê a tanto tempo estão se contraindo de excitação?

Eu quase capitulei e contei a ela tudo depois do incidente no sofá. Ai como eu queria ter contado... As coisas só foram de mal a pior.

Porque cada dia que não conto a ela é só mais um dia que ela vai me odiar, quando finalmente descobrir.

E vai descobrir, na certa. Um dia desses, minha sorte vai acabar, alguém que conhece o Severus Snape vai dizer a ela que eu não sou ele, e ela não vai entender quando eu tentar explicar, porque é tudo tão infantil, e vai me odiar, e minha vida vai acabar.

Porque, por algum motivo insondável, em vez de me desprezar, como qualquer mulher em seu juízo perfeito faria, a Lily parece se ligar em mim. Não consigo nem de longe imaginar por que. Quero dizer, o certo seria, considerando o que ela sabe a meu respeito - a respeito de Severus Snape, diria eu -, que ela me odiasse profundamente.

Mas não. Pelo contrário, Lily ri das minhas piadas sem graça. Lily escuta minhas histórias boçais. E aparentemente fala de mim aos amigos e colegas, porque um grupo deles exigiu me conhecer.

Eu sei o que está pensando. "Por que diabo ele foi?"

E não posso dizer para você por que fui. Quando ela me pediu para ir, foi na frente do meu jornal, onde ela pareceu surgir do nada. Eu estava tão zonzo por vê-la - com tanto medo de alguém me chamar pelo sobrenome -, que acho que fiquei gelado, mesmo que lá fora estivesse fazendo 26 graus. O sol estava brilhando, e havia barulho e confusão em toda parte, e, de repente, ela simples mente surgiu, com os cabelos brilhando em tome da cabeça como uma auréola, e os enormes olhos verdes piscando para mim. Acho que teria concordado ate se ela tivesse me pedido para comer vidro moído na palma da mão dela.

E aí não pude fazer mais nada. Quero dizer, eu já tinha concordado. Não dava para dar bolo nela.

Então fiquei andando de um lado para outro apavorado, tentando imaginar se o Severus fingiram não estar, uma vez que ela é claramente alguém que adoram. Lá pelo fim da noite, já havíamos nos transformado em grandes amigos.

Mas só porque uma mulher que conhece o Severus Snape não apareceu.

Mas só constatei isso ao chegar lá, quando a Lily disse: "Ah, a Emmeline Vance - conhece a Emmeline - não pode vir, porque tinha que ir a um espetáculo de balé esta noite. Mas mandou lembranças."

Viu? Viu como é que escapei por um triz? É só uma questão de tempo.

Então, o que eu faço?Se contar a ela, ela vai me odiar, e eu jamais tornarei a vê-la. Se não contar, ela vai acabar descobrindo, e ai vai me odiar e jamais voltarei a vê-la.

Depois que os amigos foram embora, Lily sugeriu que déssemos um passeio antes de pegar um táxi para voltar ao nosso prédio.

Caminhamos ao longo da rua 10, que, caso se lembre, antes de você e o Sirius se retirarem para os subúrbios, é uma rua residencial sombreada, cheia de velhas casas de arenito castanho-avermelhado, cujas janelas estão sempre acesas a noite, de forma que dá para ver as pessoas lá dentro, lendo ou assistindo a televisão, ou fazendo o que as pessoas fazem nas casas delas depois do anoitecer.

E, enquanto caminhávamos, ela pegou minha mão, e só passeamos assim, e, enquanto passeávamos, me toquei de uma coisa terrível: nunca antes na vida eu tinha caminhado pela rua segurando a mão de uma moça e me sentindo daquele jeito... ou seja, feliz.

E foi porque todas as outras vezes em que uma moça tinha segurado a minha mão tinha sido para me arrastar para uma vitrine para poder apontar alguma coisa que queria que eu comprasse para ela. Todas as vezes, sem exceção.

Eu sei que parece horrível, como se eu estivesse com pena de mim mesmo, ou coisa assim, mas não estou. Estou só lhe dizendo a verdade.

E isso é que é horrível, Marls. O fato de ser verdade.

E agora, eu vou contar a ela? Dizer quem eu sou?

Acho que não dá.

Você conseguiria?

James

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: Marlene Black

Assunto: James

* * *

Não tem nada errado com seu irmão, seu bobo. Ele está apaixonado, só isso.

Marlene.

P.S.: Acabaram os Cheerios. Será que dava para comprar uma caixa no caminho de casa esta noite?

* * *

Hey! Desculpem ter atrasado nesse capítulo, minhas provas foram nessa semana, e não deu tempo nem de enviar o capítulo para corrigir, e nem postar na quinta. Eu não tive provas ontem, mas tive que ir ao hospital trocar os aparelhos de respiração e as bandagens, e estou com atestado para hoje e para amanhã. Hoje eu postei o capítulo 20, e eu vou escrever o 21 hoje ou amanhã,e mando, para a Julia. Se tudo der certo eu posto na quinta normalmente.

**Respostas:**

_Evellyn Rodrigues:_ Eu também amo o Percy. Ele daria um livro ótimo também.

A vingança da Lily é TÃO original. Eu amei, e não é nada clichê (embora, vingança em si já é uma coisa clichê)

Lily e James juntos é... sem palavras. Você vai ver. Nada-MAIS-Perfeito .

_Lady Miss Nothing_: TODOS amam o Percy, ele é fantástico.

Como você acabou de ler, o encontro só foi comentado, mas a Emmeline não estragou nada, graças.

Sério que tá muito quente aí no Brasil? Quando eu estive aí eu quase babei de tão bom que o clima é.

_LALAPIRES:_ WOW! Que review foi essa haha? Mas eu amo responder perguntas (suponho que você pediu opinião para alguém, ou não?). E você, gosta?

Meu filme predileto é Finding Neverland. Eu sei todas as falas de cor e vejo ele pelo menos 1 vez por mês desde os 9 anos. Eu mando cartas para o diretor elogiando o filme, e para o roteirista também. Eu também já mandei vários e-mails para os atores secundários elogiando o trabalho. Eu poderia falar por anos sobre a história dele, mas acho que você ficaria entediada. Em HP meu livro favorito é o Prisioneiro de Azkaban. E de todos... acho que não tenho "O último bom livro que leio é sempre meu favorito", Stephen Chbosky.

Por mais estranho que pareça me deu um branco agora de como eu conheci ela. Minha memória a longo prazo é horrível. Eu sobrevivo dos que os outros me contam. Pergunte para Ana, ela deve lembrar ;)

Eu e minhas sete irmãs estonianas mantemos relação estáveis, já que eu não falo estoniano. É o seguinte: A Morcela(18) e a Theyl(17) são as mais velhas, e eu divido o quarto com elas. Tem a Jaan(15) é a única que fala inglês, porque ela passou dois anos no Reino Unido. Mas ela me odeia. Então daria na mesma se ela não falasse.

Tem a Kerryn(13), que é a que estava no cavalo quando ele me deu o coice. Ela é gente boa. E tem a Eesti(8) e a Lorrai(8), que são gêmeas, mas não são idênticas, e são fofíssimas. E por fim, a Vanilla(5). Que eu acho que me odeia também :P

Minhas irmãs reais? Vejamos a Bee é um maldito ratinho de computador. Ela desenvolve programas de computador, joga RPG, e briga com a Nooria. É isso 25 horas por dia. Mas ela é a querida da família.

A Nooria é meio que a Regina de Meninas Malvadas, sabe? A pura patricinha americana. É uma droga.

Que fofa! Uma irmã de seis anos! E vocês são parecidas? Eu queria TANTO uma irmã mais nova :/

Eu só visitei o Brasil e morei na Estônia :) O Brasil é o melhor, com certeza, o clima daí é divino.

Meu cabelo é branco, meio brilhante, permanentemente amarrado baixo, dentro da blusa. Não reclame do seu cabelo :( Você poderia ter um cabelo SEM COR! Sabe como isso traumatiza?

Três desejos? Não tenho idéia... mas é uma boa pergunta, vou pensar a respeito. E eu viajaria para o norte do Brasil.

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO ATRASADO!

Você gosta de mudar tantas vezes de escola? E você prefere Poços de Caldas, ou Brasília?

Eu assisto 41 séries(muitas já terminadas). Minhas favoritas são Heroes, Miami Vice, My name is Earl, The O. C. e Dexter. Mas eu não tenho uma favorita.

Eu estou fantástica, e você?

Até mais!

_Biaa Black Potter_: Você não é uma péssima leitora, eu quesou uma péssima postadora.

Muuito obrigada :*


	21. Chapter 21

Para: Marlene Black

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: Meu irmão

* * *

James? Apaixonado? Por quem? Pela ruiva?

MAS ELA NEM SABE O NOME VERDADEIRO DELE!

E você acha isso certo?

Será que todo mundo nessa família perdeu o juízo?

Sirius

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Diz mais uma vez

* * *

Vamos, conta de novo. Só mais uma vez.

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Não

* * *

Não conto.

Doe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Ah, qual é

* * *

Me diz. Você sabe que quer. Você me DEVE isso.

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Caramba, você é uma doida mesmo,

* * *

e está mesmo começando a me irritar. Mas vá lá, eu te digo. Só que é a última vez.

Muito bem. Vamos lá.

Você está certa. Severus Snape é muito legal. Todos estávamos errados a respeito dele.

Peço desculpas. Estou devendo um Frapuccino para você.

Doe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Um copo grande,

* * *

com leite desnatado. Não esquece

Lily

P.S.: Não adorou o jeito que a pele nos cantos dos olhos dele forma umas ruguinhas quando ele sorri? Feito o Robert Redford quando era mais jovem?

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Ora, você está me deixando

* * *

de estomago absolutamente embrulhado.

Francamente, eu era assim quando comecei a me encontrar com o Remus? Porque, se era, não entendo como nenhuma de vocês não me deu um tiro. Isso chega a dar náuseas. Realmente chega. Você precisa parar.

Doe

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Amos Diggory

Assunto: Severus Snape

* * *

Sim, eu sei. Ouvi todo mundo falando sobre isso perto do bebedouro. Aparentemente, o 3 vassouras era o lugar onde tudo estava acontecendo na noite passada.

Não se preocupe - não estou chateado por não ter sido convidado.

Entendo muito bem por que não me queria lá.

E não precisa se preocupar por estar escrevendo agora com a intenção de reconquistar você. Entendi - afinal - que encontrou uma outra pessoa.

Estou escrevendo só para dizer que me sinto feliz por você.

Sempre desejei antes de mais nada sua felicidade.

E, se o ama, então eu só preciso ouvir isso. Porque para você amar alguém, Lily, eu sei que ele teria que ser um indivíduo realmente virtuoso e nobre. Um homem que lhe demonstre o respeito que você merece. Um homem que nunca a decepcione.

Eu só quero que saiba, Lily, que eu teria feito qualquer coisa no mundo para ser esse homem para você. Eu realmente teria. Se não fosse a Barbara...

Mas agora não é hora nem lugar de vir com um lance tipo "se não fosse aquilo".

Mas saiba que estou pensando em você, e estou gostando de ver você tão radiante de felicidade como está. Você merece isso, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa que já conheci.

Amos

* * *

Para: Amos Diggory

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Severus Snape

* * *

Obrigada, Amos. Sua mensagem foi muitíssimo agradável, e significou muito mesmo para mim.

Lily

P.S.: Desculpe eu precisar trazer o assunto à baila, mas sei que foi você que pegou a bonequinha articulada da Xena, princesa guerreira, que ficava em cima do meu computador. O cara do fax viu você fazendo isso, Amos.

Quero minha bonequinha de volta. Não quero saber o que fez com ela. Só, por favor, me devolva a boneca. Entendeu?

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Emmeline Vance

Assunto: Seu novo namorado

* * *

É tão típico da sua pessoa, querida, ficar exibindo seu namoradinho novo na única noite em que não posso comparecer a essa cerimônia de inauguração... Não é justo. Quando é que ele vai vir aqui levá-la para almoçar ou coisa assim, para que eu possa cumprimentá-lo? Já faz

tanto tempo que não o vejo, que mal consigo me lembrar como ele é.

Talvez eu deva dar um pulinho no Whitney para refrescar a memória.

XXXOOO

Emmeline

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Foto de nu

* * *

AI MEU DEUS!

Me esqueci completamente do auto-retrato do Severus Snape que está supostamente em exposição no Whitney!

Aquele onde ele está nu!

O QUE EU FAÇO? Quero dizer, não posso ir lá dar uma ESPIADA, posso? Seria uma sordidez tão grande...

Lily

P.S.: Só de pensar nisso já fico com dor de cabeça.

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Ah, sai dessa

* * *

É claro que pode ir espiar. O que é mais sórdido, você olhar a foto ou ele tirá-la e expô-la ali para todo mundo ver?

Mas, seja lá como for, pegue a bolsa e venha comigo. Vamos faltar ao spinning para nos ilustrarmos um pouco, por cortesia do Museu Whitney de Arte Americana.

Doe

P.S.: Sua dor de cabeça é do Frappucino. Eles também me dão dor de cabeça.

* * *

Para: Marlene

De: James Potter

Assunto: Preciso da sua

* * *

receita de linguado recheado com caranguejo. Resolvi que, como toda vez que tento levá-l a para jantar tudo acaba em fiasco, simplesmente irei preparar um jantar para ela, na privacidade do meu próprio lar.

Ou do lar da tia do Severus Snape, como queira.

Quem sabe, talvez, eu até crie coragem para lhe contar a verdade sobre mim.

Mas, provavelmente, não direi.

Alem disso, como se fazem aqueles canapezinhos de pão com os tomates em cima?

James

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Marlene Black

Assunto: Meus canapezinhos de pão

* * *

Eu só posso presumir que esteja se referindo a bruschetta. Você torra fatias de baguete, depois passa pasta de alho nelas, depois pica uns tomates, e aí...

Ai, pelo amor de Deus, James, liga para o Zabar's e pede um pronto, como uma pessoa normal. E finge que foi você que fez. Você acha que eu sei cozinhar? Ah! Meu frango assado? Kenny Rogers. Meu linguado recheado com caranguejo? Jefferson Market. Minhas fritas?

Vem congeladas num saquinho!

Agora já sabe de tudo. Não conta pro Sirius. Vai estragar a magia.

Marls

* * *

Para: Emmeline Vance

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Severus Snape

* * *

Querida Emmeline,

Ria quanto quiser. Eu não acho nada engraçado.

Não dá para dizer que penso que os pais dele eram particularmente responsáveis, também, dando uma câmera ao garotinho de cinco anos e depois deixando-o brincar com ela na banheira. Ele podia ter sido eletrocutado, ou alguma coisa assim.

Alem do mais aquela foto nem se parece com ele.

Lily

P.S.: Eu culpo VOCÊ pelo fato de eu estar claramente pegando um resfriado. Você me causou toda aquela ansiedade e me tornou suscetível a essa gripe nojenta que anda por aí.

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Emmeline Vance

Assunto: Ah, coitada

* * *

Você sabe como adoro te provocar. Você é como a irmãzinha monga que eu nunca tive.

Estou só brincando, querida, só brincando.

Além do mais, em vez de se rebelar contra mim, devia sentir pena de mim. Estou desesperadamente apaixonada pelo seu Aaron, e ele nem me dá bola. Ele fica só sentado ali na baiazinha dele, olhando para o protetor de tela que fez com uma foto de vocês dois. Tão

comovente, que quase me leva as lágrimas.

Mas, desde que fiz plástica nas pálpebras, eu fiquei fisicamente incapaz de chorar.

Aliás, que saia é essa sua? Faz você parecer uma cachorrinha que usa roupinha.

XXXOOO

Emmeline

P.S.: Será que daria para voce parar de tossir assim? Está piorando minha ressaca.

* * *

Para: Peter Petrigrew

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Minha saúde

* * *

Caro Peter,

Estou escrevendo essa mensagem de casa para você saber que não irei trabalhar hoje devido ao fato de ter acordado com a garganta doendo, febre e coriza.

Deixei os textos da coluna na sua escrivaninha ontem à noite, e tem muito material para Ronnie usar amanhã. Diga a ela que está tudo na pasta verde na minha mesa.

Se tiver alguma dúvida, sabe onde me encontrar.

Lily

P.S.: PELO AMOR DE DEUS diga a Amy Jenkins do RH que não fui hoje porque estou doente! Ela considerou minha ultima falta por doença como atraso e isso foi parar na minha ficha de pessoal permanente!

P.P.S.: Será que dá para ver se a minha bonequinha articulada da Xena princesa guerreira está em cima do meu computador de novo?

Alguém a pegou, mas vai ter que devolvê-la. Só me avise se ele devolveu ou não.

Obrigada,

Lily

* * *

Para: Don e Beverly Evans

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Meu último desejo e testamento

* * *

Oi. Estou escrevendo para lhes comunicar que estou com uma gripe horrível e provavelmente morrerei. Se eu morrer, quero que saibam que vou deixar para você e o papai todo o dinheiro do meu fundo de previdência. Favor usá-lo para mandar Kenny e Richie para a faculdade.

Eu sei que eles provavelmente não vão querer fazer curso universitário, pois planejam continuar jogando na NBA quando crescerem, mas só no caso de os esportes profissionais não darem certo, eles devem conseguir pelo menos pagar um semestre ou dois com meus

24.324,57 dólares.

Favor doar todas as minhas roupas a Crystal Hope, a nova mulher do Jer. Ela parece ter o meu manequim.

Não sei o que fariam com minha coleção de bonecas Madame Alexander. Talvez Robbie e Kelly tenham uma menina agora, e então podem dar a coleção a ela.

Minhas únicas outras posses neste mundo são meus livros. Será que daria para, no caso de minha morte, doá-los todos ao sobrinho da minha vizinha, o James? Na verdade o nome verdadeiro dele é Severus. Você ia gostar dele, mãe. Ele é muito engraçado e gentil.

E não, mãe, não estamos transando.

Não me pergunte por que não. Quero dizer, não deixe o papai ler isso, mas estou começando a me perguntar se tem algum problema comigo. Além do fato de eu estar com essa gripe quero dizer. Porque o James e eu só trocamos beijos uma vez, e desde esse dia, nada.

Talvez eu não beije bem, mesmo. Talvez seja essa mesmo a causa.

Talvez seja por isso que todos as caras com quem eu sai, do Jer em diante, tenham acabado me dando a fora. Beijo mal pra caramba. Sou baixinha, tenho uma bexiga minúscula, tenho cabelos ruivos e beijo mal. Vamos encarar as fatos: quando eu nasci, mãe, o médico mencionou as palavras mutação genética? Ele alguma vez mencionou... ai, sei lá, o termo anomalia biológica?

Porque é o que penso que sou. Ah, já sei: Robbie saiu legal. Eu acho que ele tem o cromossomo do beijo que eu evidentemente não tenho. Ou isso ou a Kelly beija mal também, e não conseguiu distinguir o bom do ruim.

Não creio... AHHH! Tem alguém batendo a porta!

É o James! E eu assim, horrorosa! Mamãe, preciso me despedir.

Lily

\/\/\/

Nota da Alh - Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!

Dessa vez nem uma desculpa boa eu tenho :/

Nem vou tentar.

_Respostas:_

_LALAPIRES:_ Assisti todos os episódio de Dexter, sim. Qual seu persoagem favorito? Eu AAMO a Debra. Eu assisto 90210 e bones. New girl e gossip girl não.

Que curso você quer fazer? Eu quero fazer alguma coisa que envolva línguas e aspectos culturais, porque eu amo esse tipo de coisa.

Florence and the Machine? Eu gosto de Shake it Out e Kiss with a Fist. Mas prefiro Marina Diamindis. Conhece?

Quais séries mais você assiste? E qual seu fime favorito? E banda/cantor?

Beeijos

_AJT_: O que aconteceu?

Aconteceu que você-sabe-quem deletou o meu Skype. Pois é. DELETOU.

Não me pergunte porque nem como. Foi só isso. Eu subestimei sua inteligência, Annie? Ou ela subestimou a minha?

Enfim, POR FAVOR me envie o capítulo 21. Vou ficar eternamente agradecida.

Mas sério, Ana. Vou arrumar um jeito de falar com você em 12 horas, ok? Juro.

P.S.: O que aconteceu com a Jilly em PR?

Pupic*, Alh


	22. Chapter 22

Para: Lily Evans

De: Don e Beverly Evans

Assunto: Esse seu último e-mail sem pé nem cabeça

* * *

LILY EVANS!

Que e-mail foi aquele que enviou, hein? Você só está resfriadinha, filha. Não está morrendo. Suas bonecas vão ficar exatamente onde estão, na estante no seu quarto, junto com as medalhas do Clube de Instrução da Juventude Rural do Ministério da Agricultura e o diploma da Duane County High School.

E que negócio é esse de um cara não achar que você beija bem?

Ora, se for isso que ele pensa, então lhe diga que pode ir se jogar em algum brejo por aí. Tenho certeza de que você beija muito bem.

Não se preocupe, Lily, há montes de peixes no mar. É só jogar esse aí fora. Seu dia vai chegar. Você é muito mais bonita do que as aquelas moças que vejo na televisão, especialmente aquela que teve um caso com o presidente. Você pode se sair melhor do que esse cara que acha que você beija mal, e aquele que transou com a Barbara Bellerieve. Sabe, ouvi dizer que ela mandou selar os dentes!

Então é só dizer a esse cara para sumir, e depois se aninhar na cama e assistir aquele programa de entrevistas da ABC, o The View, bebendo bastante líquidos e principalmente tomando caldo de galinha com macarrão. Vai ficar boa num instante.

E mesmo que não devesse te dizer isso - eu queria que fosse surpresa - vou enviar uma coisinha que deve te alegrar. Tudo bem, é uma caixa de snickerdoodles, seu biscoito caseiro predileto.

Então, chega dessa cara amarrada, mocinha!

Com carinho,

Mamãe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Obrigada

* * *

Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

James me contou que ligou e que você disse que eu estava de cama. Então sabe a que ele fez? Francamente, não quero deixá-la de estômago embrulhado, mas estou morrendo de vontade de contar a alguém, então escolhi você como vítima.

Ele foi a Deli da Segunda Avenida e trouxe para mim um caldo de galinha!

Juro! Uma porção bem grande! E depois foi até o meu apartamento com o caldo, suco de laranja, uma fita de vídeo e sorvete (baunilha, nada mais que isso, mas acho que ele não é capaz de bolar coisa melhor. Sabe, às vezes, a gente tem que dar uma treinadinha neles, mesmo).

E mesmo que eu devesse estar um horror (eu estava com meu pijama estampado de vaca, e os chinelos de pelúcia de coelhinho, e devia ter visto os meus cabelos, ai, mamãe), quando lhe perguntei se queria ficar e assistir ao filme comigo (Janela indiscreta - eu sei o que

está pensando, Dorcas, mas tenho certeza de que ele não tem absolutamente nenhuma idéia de que andei espionando ele. Além do mais, eu sempre desviava o olhar recatadamente quando ele ia se despir.

Ora, menos uma vez, mas foi só para resolver uma questão importantíssima (se ele vestia samba-canção ou cueca tradicional).

Então levei a televisão no carrinho dela para assistirmos ao filme no sofá, mas ele disse que eu devia me deitar na cama (que estava na cara que eu tinha abandonado para vir atender a porta - eu não tinha me importado de fazer isso, nem nada, e devia ver o mar de bolinhas de lenço de papel em torno dela) e aí ele me fez voltar para a cama, e levou a televisão, colocando-a diante de mim.

Então entrou na cozinha - o que me deixou envergonhada... devia ter visto todos os pratos na minha pia - e quando ele voltou veio trazendo a sopa e um copo enorme de suco naquela bandeja que comprei no Pier I, lembra? Só que eu costumava usá-la para apoiar o laptop sobre as bordas da banheira, como a moça daqueles comerciais, naquela vez em que voltei de Jones Beach toda queimada e o Peter foi perverso a ponto de me obrigar a trabalhar em casa.

Dorcas, foi tão lindo! Ele se deitou do outro lado da cama (não sob as cobertas, em cima delas, veja bem) e nós assistimos ao filme, tomei minha sopa, e quando terminei, ele abriu o sorvete, e comemos direto da caixa com colheres, e aí aconteceu o susto, esquecemos totalmente dele, e ele derreteu, um pouco sobre os meus lençóis, que agora estão melados, mas deixa isso pra lá, não é?

Então , quando o filme acabou, passei para o Canal do Tempo e vimos a cobertura ao vivo do Furacão Jan que estava destroçando a costa de Trinidad! Então ficamos assistindo aquilo durante um tempo e aí não sei o que aconteceu, devo ter tornado descongestionante demais, mas quando vi, ele estava dizendo ate amanha e indo embora, já era noite, e ele tinha lavado todos os pratos.

Não só os da sopa, e do suco e tal. TODOS os pratos que estavam na minha pia estavam lavados e no escorredor.

Durante um minuto pensei que estava tendo alucinações, mas esta manhã eles ainda estavam lá. Dorcas, ele lavou meus pratos enquanto eu estava inconsciente, e provavelmente aos roncos, devido a minha congestão nasal horrorosa.

Não é a coisa mais linda que já ouviu? Que já ouviu, MESMO?

Nunca homem nenhum lavou meus pratos!

Ora, isso é tudo. Eu só queria me gabar. Mas ainda estou me sentindo moída, então não sei quando volto ao trabalho.

A Xena está de volta ao lugar dela? O que acha que ele fez com ela?

Meu Deus, ainda bem que terminamos. Que cara mais MALUCO!

Lily

P.S.:Só porque estou doente não é motivo para você faltar a aula de spinning.

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto:E aí?

* * *

E qual ele escolheu, afinal, samba-canção ou cueca tradicional? Não faz esse suspense, Evans.

Doe ;-)

* * *

Para:Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: ora essa,

* * *

Samba-canção.

Muito bonita, aliás, com umas bolinhas de golfe estampadas.

Lily :-)

* * *

Para: Peter Pettrigrew

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Minha saúde

* * *

Prezado Peter,

Ainda estou de cama. Não vai dar para ir trabalhar hoje e provavelmente nem amanhã também.

Não fica bravo, Peter. Eu sei que a época é movimentada, por causa das festas nos Hamptons, e tal, mas o que eu posso fazer? Tirei vantagem do meu fabuloso plano de assistência médica ontem e fui a um médico. Sabe o que ele me receitou? Cama e líquidos. Cama e líquidos, Peter! Não vai dar para ir a Hamptons. Quero dizer, a Emmeline podia ir, é claro, mas eu não.

Além do mais, tenho certeza de que o doutor não se referiu a essa espécie de líquidos.

Diga a Ronie que não acredito naquele negócio do Peter e da Winona em Cannes, e que é melhor conferir com os assessores dela antes de publicar a matéria. Ele é velho demais para ela.

Lily

P.S.: Não se esqueça de dizer a Sibila Tralwney que ainda estou doente e não é atraso.

P.P.S.: E a minha princesa guerreira Xena, já voltou?

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Remus Lupin

Assunto: Lily

* * *

O que aconteceu, está na Internet de novo? Já estou tentando telefonar para você faz uma hora. E SEI que não é com a Lily que está falando, porque acabei de vir de lá.

E não fui o único que foi lá, aliás. Pode-se adivinhar quem abriu quando eu bati:

Sim, você está certa, o Sr. Perfeição em pessoa.

Alias, eu não diria que ele é tão perfeito. Gostei do cara. Ele é normal, sabe? Não parece aquele maluco do Diggory. Lembra quando você, eu, o Diggory e a Lily saímos naquela única vez e ele falou mal dos policiais? Cara, aquilo me deixou queimado. Eu calei a boca dele rapidinho, não calei, quando lhe disse que quatro primos meus trabalhavam para a polícia de Nova York? Pelo menos esse cara não fala besteira como o Diggory costumava falar.

Bom, aí eu fui entregar as coisas, como você pediu, e James atendeu a porta, e a princípio eu fiquei muito sem jeito, para dizer a verdade.

Pensei que tinha interrompido algum tipo de atividade sexual.

Mas o cara estava vestido, e disse: "Vai entrando."

E então vi a Lily com aquele pijama muito doido malhado de preto e branco, feito uma vaca, na cama, mas ela não parecia muito doente, se quer mesmo saber. Eles estavam assistindo a um filme.

Aparentemente, desde que ela ficou doente, andam fazendo muito isso. Ele traz comida - nada, devo dizer, a altura dos meus padrões, mas comestível, pelo menos - e eles assistem a filmes.

Não sei. Devo interpretar isso como um relacionamento sério?

Não andaram trepando, pelo que eu pude observar. Havia toneladas de bolinhas de lenço de papel sujos no chão, mas tenho certeza de que era de coriza da Lily, e não, sabe como é, de uma outra coisa.

Epa, não se zangue comigo. Eu sou apenas um mensageiro.

E aí eu disse: "Olha as coisas do trabalho, e também um cobbler de pêssego que eu fiz especialmente para você." E é claro que a Lily ficou louca de felicidade, porque como qualquer gourmand decente ela reconhece que meu cobbler de pêssego é uma dádiva dos deuses, e insistiu que comêssemos todos um pedaço. James levou o cobbler e partiu, e fiquei com a impressão de que já estava sabendo onde estavam as coisas na cozinha da Lily, o que pode ser indício de algo mais, porque sabe que ela guarda os potinhos de plástico dela no forno e tem esse negócio de por a cerveja na gaveta dos legumes.

Bom, para encurtar o papo, ele pôs enormes bolas de sorvete de baunilha em cima do doce, o que, como sabe, estraga a pureza da textura do cobbler. Mas tudo bem. Todos nós sentamos na cama e comemos o cobbler com sorvete e, modéstia a parte, foi o melhor cobbler de pêssego que já fiz, apesar do tal sorvete.

Então tentei assistir ao filme um pouco porque a Lily disse para eu ficar, mas deu para notar que mesmo que ela tivesse dito para ficar, ela agiu tipo, quando é que você vai sair? Então eu falei que precisava voltar ao trabalho, a Lily agradeceu, disse que estava se sentindo melhor, que voltaria a redação na segunda-feira, e eu falei, "legal". E o James me levou até a porta, e me disse, "foi legal te rever, tchau" e praticamente fechou a porta na minha cara.

Acho que não posso culpá-lo, eu também ficava assim quando começamos a namorar. Mas jamais teria deixado você comprar um pijama daqueles. A Lily não usa lingerie?

Ora, apesar do pijama, vou te dizer, o cara está de quatro. Muito mais do que o Diggory jamais esteve.

E acho que, como sempre, a Lily não faz a menor idéia disso, faz?

Não acha que alguém devia alertá-la?

Remus

* * *

Para: Remus Lupin

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Lily

* * *

E agora, quem é que não atende o telefone?

Presumo que esteja lá na frente, encantando os clientes com seu salmão tartar com endívia.

Bom, de qualquer forma, obrigada por levar aquelas coisas para a Lily. Então ele estava lá outra vez hein? Ele também foi lá ontem à noite

Acho que está certo: ele está mesmo com os quatro pneus arriados.

Mas ela também.

E não, não acho que eles precisem da nossa ajuda. Ninguém nos ajudou, ajudou? E acabamos nos saindo muito bem.

Não contou a Lily que faltei a aula de spinning, contou?

Doe

P.S.:Tem só uma lingerie com a qual precisava estar se preocupando, moço, e é a minha. O que a Lily Evans usa na cama é problema dela. E fui eu quem comprou para ela o tal pijama de vaca no último aniversário dela. Achei original.

* * *

Para: Don e Beverly Evans

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Biscoitos caseiros

* * *

Querida mamãe,

Muitíssimo obrigada pelos biscoitos! São deliciosos, pelo menos, se eu pudesse sentir o gosto de alguma coisa, tenho certeza que seriam.

Quero que saiba que estou me sentindo muito melhor – não boa o suficiente para trabalhar, é claro, mas melhor. Ainda estou com a voz ruim o bastante para, ao telefonar para o trabalho, dizer para o chefe que vou faltar, e ele não desconfiar de nada, então está ótimo.

Também, com relação aquele assunto dos beijos: desculpe ter acusado você e o papai de não passar genes bons para mim. Acontece que beijo bem: o James só é tímido.

Claro, é difícil beijar quando o nariz está completamente entupido, mas acho que a perfeição só se atinge com a prática.

De qualquer forma, obrigada pelos biscoitos, outra vez, e vou telefonar para vocês depois.

Com carinho,

Lily

P.S.: O James também adorou seus biscoitos!

* * *

Esse não é o melhor capítulo, mas com certeza é um dos mais fofos. E finalmente eu postei um capítulo betado dentro do tempo!

Bem eu não tenho muito a falar hoje, e espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo!

_Respostas: _

_Evellyn Rodrigues_: Aquele capítulo é mais de enrolação, entende? Esse é um dos meus favoritos. É tão fofo o James cuidando da Lily, e eu fico com uma dor no coração toda vez que eu penso qeu ele tá mentindo pra ela.

P.S.: Eu acho que o Amos pega a boenca porque ele tá meio deprimido ou coisa do tipo.

_Lady Miss Nothing_: A pessoa mais improvável vai entregar o James. Tenha certeza. Você vai ficar super surpresa.

Que fofa você ;) Na verdade, eu fui em Sidney pouquíssimas vezes, duas, para ser mais exata. Mas eu queria muito morar lá :/ Espero que ainda vá um dia... Você já saiu do Brasil?


	23. Chapter 23

Para: Lily Evans

De: Don e Beverly Evans

Assunto: Biscoitos caseiros

* * *

Lily, precisa me perdoar. Eu realmente não estava querendo me intrometer. Mas tive a nítida impressão - e não pense que precisa me contar, se não quiser - que você e esse James Snape andam transando.

Olha, você já é crescidinha e é claro que precisa tomar suas próprias decisões, mas acho que devia tomar algumas precauções.

Ele não vai comprar a vaca se ganhar o leite de graça.

É verdade. É verdade mesmo. Vê se consegue um anel dele antes de descruzar as pernas, mocinha.

Tá bem, eu sei, eu sei. Todas as moças agem assim hoje em dia.

Ora, se precisa ser "Maria-vai-com-as-outras" pelo menos faça sexo seguro, tá bem, querida? Prometa a mamãe isso agora.

Epa, preciso parar. O papai e eu vamos nos encontrar com um time de boliche no Sizzler para jantar hoje.

Com carinho,

Mamãe.

Para: Don e Beverly Evans

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Biscoitos caseiros

Ai, mamãe, NÃO ESTOU transando com ele, tá? Eu só falei em beijos!

Como é que se vai do beijo para o sexo assim?

Bom, tá legal, acho que é uma evolução natural, mas, mesmo negócio da vaca que falou é ridículo. Eu lá me pareço com alguma vaca?

Além do mais, por que não posso experimentar o par de calças antes de comprar, hein? Foi esse o conselho que o papai deu ao Robbie antes de ele ir para a faculdade.

E eu, o que ganho? Um conselho de vaca!

Ora, para sua informação, mãe, pode ser que eu queira experimentar as calças, sim. Isso já te ocorreu? Quero dizer, tem muito par de calças por aí e como e que vou encontrar a ideal se não experimentar os candidatos em potencial? Quero dizer, depois de uma seleção criteriosa?

E é CLARO que, se eu realmente decidir experimentar essas calças,vou usar as mais modernas formas de precaução. Quero dizer, pelo amor de Deus, já estamos no século XXI, afinal.

Será que DAVA para não contar nada disso ao papai? Estou te implorando.

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Don e Beverly Evans

Assunto: Biscoitos caseiros

* * *

Não precisa gritar, queridinha. Eu consigo ler muito bem as minúsculas.

E claro que confio em você e sei que vai tornar a decisão certa.

E tenho certeza de que tem razão quanto as calças. Eu sei que vai fazer o que for melhor. Sempre fez.

Eu só acho bom não experimentar calças que não mencionaram a palavra que começa com "A". Eu conheço montes de calças - francesas e italianas, principalmente - que logo vem com essa inicial "A" a qualquer pretexto, mas acho que as calças americanas são um pouco mais reticentes sobre isso. Quando a pronunciam, acho que costumam falar sério.

Então, será que pode me fazer um favor e ver se ouve essa palavra com" A" antes? Porque te conheço, Lily, eu sei que seu coraçãozinho é muito sensível, se parte com facilidade. Eu lhe emprestei o ombro amigo no caso do Jer, lembra?

Então, espera para ouvir a palavra com "A", tá legal?

Eu vi no noticiário que o travesti assassino atacou outra mulher, dessa vez no Upper East Side! Espero que esteja trancando sua porta a noite, querida. Ele parece gostar principalmente de mocinhas tamanho 36, então não deixe de olhar quem vem atrás quando sair a noite, hein, filha?

Mas também não se esqueça de tomar cuidado com as crateras!

Com carinho,

Mamãe

P.S.: E com os condicionadores de ar que caem dos prédios.

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Socorro

* * *

Cometi o erro de contar a minha mãe que o James e eu nos beijamos, e agora ela está vindo com um papo de vaca e um negócio que ela chama de palavra que começa com "A".

Mas ela me deixou grilada: qual é a regra? Sabe o negócio da decisão de dormir junto? Tipo, depois de quantos encontros a gente pode dormir com alguém? Sem parecer uma vadia, quero dizer? E se a gente ficar doente e ele trouxer sorvete, será que se pode considerar isso um encontro?

Sorvete de baunilha, pra ser exata.

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Socorro

* * *

O que significa o termo "vadia" para você? É uma palavra muito subjetiva,se quiser saber. Por exemplo, eu dormi com o Remus no nosso primeiro encontro. Isso faz de mim uma vadia?

Vamos analisar.

Você está louca pelo cara. Quer transar com ele.

Mas está preocupada, pensando que se fizer isso logo de cara ele vá te considerar uma vadia.

Quer mesmo ficar com alguém tão preconceituoso assim? Não, é claro que não.

Então acho que a resposta a sua pergunta "depois de quantos encontros você deve dormir com alguém" é:

Não há resposta certa.

É diferente para cada um.

Gostaria de ter ajudado mais.

Doe

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Remus Lupin

Assunto: Sexo

* * *

Querida Lil,

Oi, espero que não se importe, mas Dorcas mencionou o probleminha que está tendo - sabe, aquele de quando ir aos finalmente. E acho que tenho uma resposta pra você:

Se estiver bom, cai dentro.

Estou falando sério. Foi assim que sempre levei a vida e olha só como acabou. Sou chefe de cozinha do meu próprio restaurante, e vou me casar com uma mulherona supergostosa que usa tanguinha debaixo das roupinhas classicas Ann Taylor dela.

Não dá para errar assim.

Remus

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Por favor, perdoe

* * *

meu namorado. Não sei se já mencionei que ele tem dificuldade de aprendizado.

Doe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Não tem problema

* * *

você conversar com o Remus sobre minha vida sexual- ou a falta dela -, mas não está contando aos colegas de trabalho - ou ESTÁ?

Lil

* * *

Para: Albus Dumbledore

De: Emmeline Vance

Assunto: Lil

* * *

Mas é claro que ela devia dar logo, querido. O que é que ela tem a perder?

Não está mesmo ficando mais jovem. Logo a gravidade vai estar puxando para baixo as partes dela que ela mais quer que apontem para o sol. E sabe o que dizem sobre aproveitar enquanto a gente pode.

Falando nisso, o Amos me deu bolo naquele passeio do fim de semana. O que diz? A casa do Stephen é um sonho, e todos seriam bem discretos. É um pessoal do cinema, querido. Não creio que algum deles tenha a menor idéia de quem você é.

Se resolver, me avise

XXXOOO

Emme

* * *

Para:Percy Weasley

De: Jimmy Chu

Assunto: Lily Evans

* * *

É, mas se ela dormir com ele e não der certo, ela vai ter que ficar vendo o cara todo dia, porque ele mora ao lado. Não vai ser esquisito isso?

Principalmente se ela - ou ele - começar a namorar outra pessoa?

É um beco sem saída. A menos que se casem, ou coisa assim, e qual a chance disso acontecer?

Jim

* * *

Para: Stella Markowitz

De: Angie So

Assunto: Lily Evans

* * *

Ele é velho demais para ela. Qual a idade dele? Trinta e cinco anos?

Qual a dela? Vinte e sete? É jovem demais. Ainda nas fraldas. Devia encontrar alguém da idade dela.

Angie

* * *

Para: Adrian De Monte

De: Les Kellogg

Assunto: Lily Evans

* * *

Sim, mas todos os rapazes da idade da Lily estão começando empresas de comércio pela Internet e podem conseguir supermodelos quando quiserem, então o que iam querer com a Lily, que é linda, mas não é nenhuma supermodelo?

Ou isso, ou então são profissionais do skate.

Então acho que talvez seja legal o cara ser mais velho.

Les

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Peter Pettigrew

Assunto: Lily Evans

* * *

O que um cara de 35 anos está fazendo ainda solteiro, afinal? Já passou pela cabeça de alguém que ele pode muito bem ser gay? Será que alguém devia dizer isso a Lil antes de ela pagar mico com ele?

Peter

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Se as pessoas aqui da redação estão falando de você

* * *

Está brincando? Pára de se achar importante. Temos coisas melhores para nos preocupar do que falar da sua vida amorosa.

Doe

* * *

Para: Marlene Black

De: James Potter

Assunto: O frango do Kenny Rogers

* * *

Não brinca que você tentou fazer passar uma coisa boa assim como de sua própria autoria. De jeito nenhum.

James

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Dorea Black Potter

Assunto: A festa beneficente

* * *

Só um lembrete, meu querido, da sua promessa de comparecer a festa comigo. E, é claro, seu chequinho, tão gentilmente oferecido.

Já faz alguns dias que não recebo noticias suas, então espero que tudo esteja bem.

Mamma

P.S.: Ouviu falar de nossa prima Serena?

* * *

Para: Dorea Black Potter

De: James Potter

Assunto: É claro que eu não

* * *

esqueci. Vou ser seu acompanhante, lembra? Até tirei o smoking do armário e o escovei.

Até lá,

James

P.S.: Sim, ouvi falar da Serena. Culpo seus pais por dar a ela o nome de Serena, antes de qualquer outra coisa. O que esperavam?

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Peter Pettigrew

Assunto: Como assim,

* * *

não vai vir trabalhar até segunda-feira? Acho que está se esquecendo de uma coisinha, minha fofa.

A festa beneficente do Lincoln Center se destina a levantar fundos para campanhas de prevenção do câncer. É simplesmente o maior evento social da temporada. De acordo com a Emmeline todo mundo que é alguém vai estar lá.

Você pode estar até sangrando pelas órbitas, Fuller, mas você vai.

Vou mandar o Larry fazer as fotos. Veja se pega todos aqueles ricaços, os Astors, os Kennedys e os Potters. Sabe como adoram se ver no jornal, até um pasquinzinho velho como o nosso.

Peter

P.S.: A porcaria da sua boneca voltou para o seu computador. Que história foi essa, afinal?

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Peter Pettigrew

Assunto: Ei

* * *

Pára de reclamar. Se ela está bem o suficiente para pensar em transar com um cara, está bem para se arrastar para fora da cama e vir fazer a porcaria do serviço dela.

Pettigrew

P.S.: Que tipo de navio pensa que eu comando aqui? Isso aqui não é a casa da Mãe Joana, Meadowes

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Jerry Vive

Assunto: Escuta, eu

* * *

bati à sua porta há algum tempo, mas você não atendeu, então presumi que estivesse dormindo. Não quis te ligar, senão podia acordar você. O problema é que tenho um compromisso esta noite, então só vou poder ir até aí quando voltar, já tarde da noite. Será que vai ficar bem? Vou levar mais sorvete. Dessa vez vou tratar de escolher um com nozes cobertas de chocolate para você catar.

James

P.S.: O Furacão Jan está se deslocando a 250 km por hora para a Jamaica. O olho deve passar por lá esta noite. Parece que vai ser feio. Isso talvez te anime.

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: A noite passada

* * *

Ei, como é que foi? Tentei convencer o Peter a não te obrigar a ir, mas ele não arredou pé. Disse que você era a única repórter que ele conhecia que podia cobrir a matéria sem ofender ninguém. Acho que a Emmeline não é exatamente indicada para cobrir festas de caridade.

Bom, sem dúvida foi porque andou dormindo com todos os maridos das socialites.

Espero que você não sofra uma recaída ou coisa assim.

Doe

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

cc: Marlene Black

De: James Potter

* * *

Assunto: E agora, o que é que eu faço?

Tá legal, ontem à noite, quando acompanhei a Mamma até a festa beneficente do Lincoln Center, quem é que veio toda lampeira até nós com aquele caderninho de anotações e lápis? Nada mais nada menos que... a Lil.

É, isso mesmo, Lily Evans, correspondente da página Dez, o New York Journal, que da última vez que eu vira, estava arriada de cama com um exemplar da Cosmo e uma febre de quase 38 graus.

Quando eu vi, ela se postou diante de mim de saltos altos e minissaia perguntando a Mamma se ela acha que a festa beneficente para prevenção do câncer vai ajudar a obter a cura algum dia.

E aí ela nota que eu estou lá, pára na mesma hora de fazer perguntas e grita: - 'James!"

E a Mamma - você conhece a Mamma - se vira e nota o cabelo ruivo e o sotaque do Meio-Oeste, e quando vi ela estava convidado a Lil para se sentar com a gente e perguntando se ela queria tomar champanhe.

Agora, acho que posso dizer com segurança que essa foi a primeira vez na carreira jornalística da Lil que um dos seus entrevistados a convidou para se sentar e tomar um drinque na sua mesa. E sei que é a primeira vez que a Mamma convidou um repórter para uma entrevista particular.

E eu só podia ficar ali sentado chutando a canela da Mamma debaixo da mesa toda vez que ela começava a dizer alguma coisa que lembrasse mesmo de longe "meu filho", o que naturalmente ela fez umas dez milhões de vezes.

Então, o fato é que a Lily sabe agora que alguma coisa está acontecendo. Ela não faz idéia do que, é claro. Ela acha que a Mim está apaixonada por mim. Ela pensa que eu devia dar corda, uma vez que uma ricaça velha como a Mim poderia pagar todos os meus cartões de crédito. Embora ela me advertisse que todos os irmãos de Dorea Potter acabaram em comunidades (tia Sara e tia Elaine) ou na cadeia (tio Peter e tio Joe ). Ela deixou de mencionar os suicídios, tia Claire e tio Frank. Mais uma prova de que a vovó teve razão em subornar o médico legista.

Que maravilhosa família nós temos, não, Sirius? Marls, você devia pegar as meninas e fugir, fugir para bem longe, agora enquanto ainda pode.

Então o que eu faço? Conto a ela? Ou continuo mentindo até não poder mais?

Será que um de vocês não poderia, por favor, me dar um tiro?

James

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: Conte a ela

* * *

Por favor, conte a ela. Estou te implorando. Não sei até quando vou poder aturar isso.

Sirius

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Marlene Black

Assunto: Só conte a ela

* * *

depois de transarem.

Estou falando sério. Porque se for bom de cama, ela não vai ligar.

Eu sei que só penso naquilo, e depende de você, é claro, mas se fosse eu, agiria assim.

Marls

* * *

Para: Marlene Black

De: James Potter

Assunto: Ah, tá legal, obrigado

* * *

Eu devia simplesmente dormir com ela. É claro. Por que não pensei nisso?

TEM ALGUMA COISA ERRADA COM VOCÊ?

Quero dizer, além do fato de ter se casado com o meu irmão, é claro.

Não se lembra como era a vida de solteira? Não podia simplesmente ir para a cama com alguém. Quero dizer, sim, podia, mas nunca dava certo. EU QUERO QUE ISSO DÊ CERTO.

É por isso que é importante que ANTES de irmos para a cama nós estabeleçamos uma relação carinhosa e acolhedora.

Entendeu? Quero dizer, não é isso que a Oprah vive dizendo?

James

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Marlene Black

Assunto: mas você não

* * *

acha que a relação entre vocês já é carinhosa e acolhedora? Quero dizer, você levou sorvete pra ela e lavou os pratos dela, caramba. A moça está em dívida para com você. Ela vai abrir as pernas, você vai ver.

Marls

* * *

Para: Marlene Black

De: James Potter

Assunto: Dá licença, mas

* * *

será o filho do capeta esse negócio que está na sua barriga ou o meu sobrinho? O que é que há com você? "Ela vai abrir as pernas, você vai ver."

Ninguém abre as pernas só porque a gente traz sorvete para ela.

Senão os caras dos caminhões da Mr. Softee, sabe como é...

Não, quero fazer tudo conforme o figurino. Mas o triste é que toda mulher com que saí sempre estava de olho no meu dinheiro - e estamos falando principalmente de mulheres que a Mamma arranjou para mim, a nata da sociedade de Nova York, que a gente pensa que

tem bastante grana nas próprias contas na Charles Schwab – então levá-las para a cama nunca foi problema. Em geral, tirá-las da minha cama era o problema.

Lily, porém, não é bem o que se chamaria de tipo que vai caindo na cama. Na verdade, ela é bem tímida.

Não sei o que vou fazer. Estava falando sério quando pedi para me darem um tiro, sabe. Eu realmente não me importaria de levar uma bala entre as olhos, se fosse rápido, e a Lil não tivesse que ser obrigada a levar o Snuffles para passear de novo.

James

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Marlene Black

Assunto: Ai, pelo amor de Deus

* * *

Vê se cai dentro.

Só bata a porta e quando ela abrir, puxe-a para o corredor e comece a dar-lhe uns beijos daqueles de língua, bem profundos, depois encoste-a na parede e tire a blusa dela de dentro do cós da saia e mete a mão debaixo do sutiã dela e

Marls

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: Você vai ter que perdoar

* * *

minha mulher. Ela está atordoada de tantos hormônios que estão agindo nela neste momento. Aliás eu acabei de pô-la na cama com uma compressa fria na cabeça.

Adoraria se parasse de debater qualquer assunto de natureza sexual com ela até o bebê chegar. Seis a oito semanas depois de o bebê nascer, aliás. Como tenho certeza de que ela lhe explicou, ela está no auge da energia sexual. E, no entanto, como sem dúvida sabe, o médico informou que ela está numa fase da gravidez em que talvez seja perigoso para o bebê se a gente...

Bom, sabe como é.

Então, será que dava para fechar a matraca e evitar falar mais de sexo entre você e essa moça?

E aproveitando o embalo, por que não pensou em levar a moça para jantar? Hein? Isso sempre funciona no cinema. Você leva a moça para um jantar romântico maravilhoso, talvez uma volta de carruagem pelo Central Park (a menos que ela seja do tipo que ache

isso uma pobreza) e, se tiver sorte, ela abre as pernas. Certo?

Então, vê se leva a moça num lugar legal. Não conhece o cara do Belew's? Não é o melhor restaurante da cidade? Leva a menina lá.

E, dessa vez, se a porcaria do gato adoecer, deixa o cretino morrer.

Pelo menos, é a minha opinião.

Sirius

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Cissa e Bella Black (Nós amamos o Barney)

Assunto: OI TIO JAMES

* * *

O QUE ACHOU DO NOSSO NOVO E-MAIL? PAPAI FEZ ELE PARA A GENTE PARAR DE USAR O DELE.

OUVIMOS MAMÃE E PAPAI FALANDO DE VOCÊ E A MOÇA RUIVA OUTRA VEZ. DISSERAM QUE VOCÊ NÃO SABE COMO DIZER A ELA QUE GOSTA DELA.

BOM, NO SEGUNDO ANO, QUANDO VOCÊ É UM MENINO QUE GOSTA DE UMA MENINA, VOCÊ DÁ SEU MELHOR CARD POKEMON PRA ELA OU ENTÃO PUXA O CABELO DELA, SÓ QUE NÃO COM FORÇA PRA ELA NÃO CHORAR.

OU ENTÃO PEDE A ELA PARA ANDAR DE CARONA NO SKATE COM VOCÊ E SEGURA A MÃO DELA PARA ELA NÃO CAIR.

ESPERO QUE AJUDE.

BEIJO

BELLA E CISSA

* * *

\/\/\/

Olhem, dessa vez eu REALMENTE tenho um motivo para ter atrasado tanto. Teve uma nevasca DAQUELAS aqui em casa, então ficamos sem energia e presos em casa. Parou de nevar completamente só na sexta de manhã, e a energia voltou sábado de manhã e o capítulo já estava escrito, mas eu estava a quase 2 semanas sem comunicar com os meus pais além disso só tem 2 computadores na casa, então eu emprestei o meu para eles falarem com parentes de longe. Mas pelo menos esse é o maior capítulo de todos, e outro benefício é que eu moro bem longe da cidade grande mais próxima, e a prioridade dos tratores de neve é lá, então, eu vou ter aula só daqui 2 semanas, ou seja, vou poder postar nos dias normais :)

Mas mesmo assim, me desculpem :/

Respostas:

Evellyn Rodrigues:

Agora estamos chegando perto da melhor parte da hsitória! A Lily descobre pela pessoa mais improvável que o Severus é o James. Dá TAAANTA pena...

Guest (Eu imagino que você seja a Lady Miss Nothing):

Ele está sendo um mentiroso desgraçado, mas isso de jeito nenhum queima o filme dele comigo ..

Não acertou que dedura o James hehe. O Remus não tem um um pingo de sangue-mal (eu ia escrever sangue ruim, mas ia ficar preconceituoso hehe) no corpo, a missão dele no mundo é só trazer felicidade.

Andro-no-hana:

Agora estou me sentindo culpada, justo quando eu tenho uma nova leitora eu atraso pacas :/

Na verdade, não é uma série, são 3 livros com histórias independentes, só que no mesmo mundo.

E Meg é Meg, não? Ela pode ser bem maluca, mas que pega um livro dela, só larga quando acaba.

Você fala publicar de verdade ou só no ?

De nada, e são leitoras como você que nos incentivam a continuar o trabalho.

Beeijo.


	24. Chapter 24

Para: James Potter

De:Dorea Black Potter

Assunto: Eu nem mesmo vou

* * *

perguntar o que foi aquilo na festa. Só posso presumir que você como todos os seus primos, perdeu completamente o juízo.

Imagino que aquela era a tal Srta. Evans, dos Evans de Lansing, Illinois. Juro por tudo quanto me é mais sagrado, não consigo imaginar porque andou escondendo a moça daquele jeito. Eu a achei absolutamente encantadora. Também vi que estava resfriada, por isso pronunciava todos os "n" como "d".

E mesmo assim, você parecia que estava embromando a coitada de alguma forma. Minha canela, creio que deve saber, está roxa de todos os chutes que lhe aplicou.

Você sempre foi uma negação com as mulheres, então me permita dar esse conselho: seja lá o que estiver tramando, não vai funcionar, James. As moças não gostam de ser embromadas. Nem mesmo, segundo me disseram, as moças de Lansing, Illinois.

Mamma

* * *

Para: Jerry Vive

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Aquela noite

* * *

Será que foram todos os descongestionantes que tomei antes de sair ou o lance todo foi uma loucura total?

Eu não fazia a mínima idéia de que você ia estar lá. Deve ter mandado uma mensagem depois que eu saí. Meu patrão malvado e mesquinho me obrigou a ir. Eu não queria. Estava me sentindo muito mal. Mas ele me obrigou, então apliquei um rímel nos olhos, pus um vestido e saí, com o nariz entupido, febre e tudo.

Não foi tão mau assim. Quero dizer, o camarão estava uma delícia. Não que eu pudesse sentir o gosto dele, mas devia estar.

De qualquer forma, não fazia idéia de que você ia a esses eventos. Estava tirando fotos? Onde estava a sua câmera? Eu não a vi.

A Sra. Potter me tratou muito bem. Como é que a conheceu? Fotografou-a, ou alguma coisa assim? É engraçado como a gente ouve coisas das pessoas, e depois as conhece e aí vê que são justamente o contrário do que dizem. Como eu sempre ouvi que Dorea Black Potter era uma megera horrorosa e fria como gelo! Mas ela me tratou extremamente bem. Sabe, se ela não tivesse aí uns cem anos de idade, eu juraria que ela está caidinha por você, porque enquanto estávamos conversando ela passou o tempo todo olhando pra você sem parar.

É bom, sabia, que com todo o dinheiro dela, ela dê festas beneficentes. Já fiz a cobertura de montes de pessoas que não fazem isso. Aliás, todos os irmãos da Sra. Potter (ela tem OITO, sabia?) são uns belos boas-vidas que vivem em comunidades ou estão presos. Lamento por eles. E por ela também, um pouco.

De qualquer forma, voltei a trabalhar porque eles simplesmente não conseguem viver sem mim aqui, mas estava imaginando se não me deixaria levá-lo para jantar uma noite dessas como uma espécie de agradecimento por cuidar de mim quando estava me sentindo tão arrasada... Diga-me quando estiver de folga. A Sra. Potter, eu sei, deve ter prioridade, porque, se casasse com ela, podia pagar todos os seus cartões de créditos e nunca mais se preocupar em estourá-los.

Só uma sugestão.

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Jerry Vive

Assunto: Jantar

* * *

Não, não foi só você. Aquela noite foi mesmo totalmente estranha. A não ser por você, é claro. Você nunca é estranha. Eu estava me referindo às circunstâncias.

Já conheço a Dorea Potter há muito tempo. A minha vida inteira, aliás. Mas não creio que haja qualquer possibilidade de haver um caso entre nós, apesar do fato que poderia ser uma solução para o problema dos meus cartões de créditos.

Ela gostou muito de conhecer você, aliás. E a matéria que escreveu sobre a festa foi muito comovente. Imagino que todos os eventos beneficentes da cidade devem estar convocando você para escrever sobre eles depois, pois você faz isso de forma muito eloqüente.

Quanto ao jantar, adoraria. Só lhe pelo que me deixe convidá-la. Ainda estou te devendo um favor, lembra, por salvar a tia Batda?

Então, que tal amanhã à noite? Se estiver a fim, quero dizer. Vou reservar uma mesa - vai ser uma surpresa.

Mas eu garanto que não vamos jantar no 3 vassouras.

James

* * *

Para: Jerry Vive

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Jantar

* * *

Muito bem, se insiste. Mas, realmente, não precisa.

Sabe, se ao menos me deixasse praparar o jantar, então podia economizar e pagar o saldo dos seus cartões. É uma chateação, eu sei, mas é o que as pessoas normais fazem.

Mas acho que está bem claro que nenhum de nós é tão normal assim. Quero dizer, asp pessoas normais não vivem obcecadas por furacões e crateras, não é?

Então, acho que esse negócio de ser normal está fora de cogitação, no nosso caso.

Bom, vá lá.

Só me prometa que não vai gastar uma nota preta. Não sou do tipo que bebe champanhe. Para mim, cerveja já está muito bom.

Lily

* * *

Para: David J. Belew

De: James Potter

Assunto: Jantar

* * *

Prezado David:

Lembra que quando Patty escreveu sobre restaurantes difícieis de se conseguir lugar, e o seu foi o único sobre o qual ela declarou que valia a pena a espera de três meses, você disse que eu podia reservar mesa quando quisesse?

Bom, quero uma. Para dois. E precisa reservá-la no nome de Severus Snape e quando eu aparecer, é assim que seu pessoal deve me tratar. O.K.?

Além disso, por favor me consiga um sorvete com pedacinhos de chocolate para a sobremesa. Com pedacinhos de chocolate são os melhores.

Só consigo pensar nisso agora. Ligo depois para confirmar.

James

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: David J. Belew

Assunto: Jantar

* * *

James, eu detesto desapontá-lo, mas no Belew's, classificado como quatro estrelas pelo ilustre jornal para o qual labuta diariamente, três estrelas pelo guia Michelin, melhor restaurante da cidade de Nova York, de acordo com o Zagat's, e merecedor não de um, mas de dois prêmios Beard, graças aos talentos culinários do papai aqui, não servimos "sorvete com pedacinhos dentro".

Não, nem mesmo de chocolate.

Eu, é claro, vou garantir uma mesa para você, e até mesmo instruir minha equipe para tratá-lo como Severus Snape. Mas, infelizmente, não dá para descolar os pedacinhos.

Dave

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Você deve estar se sentindo melhor

* * *

ou haverá alguma outra razão para estar cantarolando I fell Pretty de boca fechada?

O que, aliás, é ligeiramente incômodo para aqueles colegas obrigados a trabalhar perto de você.

Doe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Minha cantoria

* * *

Que tal essa? Estou me sentindo melhor E TAMBÉM estou feliz.

Eu sei. Parece difícil de acreditar. Mas é verdade.

Quer saber por que estou feliz? Porque vou sair hoje à noite. Para um encontro romântico. Um encontro de verdade. Com um homem.

Que homem, você me pergunta? Ora, o Severus Snape, se precisa mesmo saber. Onde vamos? É surpresa.

Mas adivinha só. Ele é que vai pagar.

E mesmo sendo para agradecer por eu ter salvado a tia dele - embora deva dizer que não sei se ela realmente iria agradecer minha ajuda, considerando - se a qualidade de vida dela no momento - ainda é um encontro.

E a Sra. Friedlander talvez melhore.

Então, sim, acho que se pode dizer que, de modo geral, estou muito feliz.

Mas se minha cantoria incomoda, eu paro, com todo o prazer.

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Emmeline Vance

Assunto: Alguém falou em encontro?

* * *

Querida, é verdade? Você e o Severus, é?

Você está muito tranqüila, querida. Por isso pergunto. Quero dizer, considerando-se que é a primeira vez que um homem convida você para sair desde que... ora, você sabe. Falando no diabo... ali está ele, emburrado, junto a copiadora, enquanto conversamos. Coitado, coitadinho do Aaron.

Eu diria que você poderia pelo menos dar uma chegadinha no Bumble and Bumble para uma escova básica e uma manicure.

Pedicure também, se estiver com idéia de ir com sandália.

E, sabe, eu conheço o melhor lugarzinho do mundo para depilar a virilha, ou seja, se acha que esta será AQUELA noite. Sempre queremos nos mostrar o melhor possível na nossa lingerie Christian Dior, não? Sabe, ouvi dizer que o Sphinx está se tornando muito popular.

Como sei que não sabe o que é isso, vou explicar. É quando depilam não só a virilha, como também...

Ai, caramba. O Albus no telefone. Depois continuo, prometo.

XXXOOO

Emmeline

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Seu encontro

* * *

Tá legal, eu sei que já faz muito tempo (aquele lance de cinema e fatia de pizza de vocês não valeu, nem aquela noite no 3 vassouras quando todos o inspecionamos, nem a outra noite que acabaram passando no veterinário), então vou me assegurar de que você não esquecera

nada no seu kit de sobrevivência para encontros.

Presta bem atenção, confira cada item abaixo antes de sair do apartamento, para não esquecer nada:

1. Batom

2. Pó compacto

3. Passagem do metrô (caso precise fazer uma retirada estratégica)

4. Dinheiro para o táxi (caso precise fazer uma retirada estratégica e a estação do metro fique longe)

S. Corretivo, no caso de ele te dar um fora e você começar a chorar e seu rímel escorrer

6. Passaporte (caso ele te faça desmaiar com clorofórmio, te ponha num avião para Dubai e te venda como escrava branca, e você precise provar as autoridades depois que fugir que

é cidadã americana)

7. Pastilhas de menta

8. Escova de cabelos

9. Calcinha e sutiã limpos (só no caso de acabar passando a noite com ele)

10. Camisinhas (idem)

Espero ter ajudado

Doe ;-)

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: A lista

* * *

Obrigada pela lista de coisas de que supostamente preciso no meu encontro, mas está esquecendo uma coisa:

MORAMOS AO LADO UM DO OUTRO.

Então, se eu precisar de lingerie limpa, só preciso atravessar o corredor.

Agora, vê se para de falar nisso. Entre você e a Emmeline não sei quem está me deixando mais nervosa.

É só um jantar, pelo amor de Deus.

Ai, caramba, preciso ir, senão vou me atrasar.

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Emmeline Vance

Assunto: Só mais uma coisinha...

* * *

Vê se não esquece a camisinha, querida, porque o Severus tem muitos anos de praia, se é que sabe o que eu quero dizer.

Pensa bem nisso. Todas aquelas modelos. Não há como saber por onde andaram aquelas belezinhas magricelas.

Por enquanto é só.

XXXOOO

Emmeline

* * *

Para: Jerry Vive

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: E aí...

* * *

Como foi tudo?

Sirius

P.S.: A Marls me mandou perguntar.

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Remus Lupin

Assunto: Eu presumo

* * *

que a razão pela qual seu telefone esteve ocupado durante as últimas três horas seja porque está tagarelando com a Lily sobre o encontro dela. Será que da para conceder ao seu noivo um minuto do seu tempo para responder a essa pergunta seriíssima:

Quem é que vai se sentar ao lado da minha tia-avó Ida na recepção? Porque minha mãe está dizendo que quem sentar ao lado dela precisa evitar que ela beba nem que seja um pingo de champanhe.

Lembra-se do incêndio do camping que a Ida causou na última reunião familiar?

Por favor, me avise.

Te amo,

Remus

P.S.: Minha mãe diz que se a colocar ao lado da tia Ida ela vai cometer haraquiri ao vivo e em cores.

* * *

Para: Remus Lupin

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Eu não estou

* * *

on-line tagarelando com a Lily. Já não tenho notícias da Lil desde a última vez em que a vi, que foi quando ela saiu do trabalho para ir para casa mudar de roupa para o seu grande jantar com o Snape. Quero dizer, o James. Que nome é esse, afinal? Como é que alguém pega o apelido de JAMES? James não é apelido.

Bom, voltando a vaca-fria, eu estava on-line procurando presentinhos para nossa festa de casamento. Que acha de abotoaduras para os rapazes e brincos para as moças?

Agora que estou pensando nisso, é meio engraçado eu não ter

tido notícia da Lily. Já faz vinte e quatro horas. Ela nunca passa vinte e quatro horas sem responder a meus telefonemas.

Ora, exceto quando a vizinha dela leva uma pancada na cabeça.

Ai, meu Deus, não acha que aconteceu alguma coisa com ela, acha? Quero dizer, acha que o tal Snape/James talvez tenha seqüestrado a Lily? E vendido ela como escrava branca? Será que eu devia chamar a polícia, hein?

Doe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Remus Lupin

Assunto: Acho que devia procurar um psiquiatra

* * *

E também que qualquer cara que comprasse a Lily Evans de um mercador de escravas brancas devia pedir devolução do dinheiro. Ela daria uma péssima escrava. Ia viver reclamando de que o cara não tem tevê a cabo e como é que ela vai acompanhar as peripécias da Winona Ryder sem o E! Entertainment News.

Remus

P.S.: Você ainda não respondeu à pergunta sobre quem vai sentar ao lado da tia Ida.

P.P.S.: Meus amigos iam rir até virar pelo avesso se eu lhes desse abotoaduras. Que tal umas faquinhas Wusthof?

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Cadê você?

* * *

Francamente, não estou querendo me intrometer, e sei que é capaz de cuidar de si mesma, mas deixei três mensagens e você ainda não me ligou. ONDE ESTÁ VOCÊ?Se não tiver noticias suas logo, vou telefonar para a polícia, juro.

Doe

* * *

\/\/\/

Nota da Alh- Primeiro de tudo, eu vou reformular o que eu disse no começo da fic, que eu postaria todas as quintas. Eu disse isso, porque eu faço palestras e demonstrações todos os dias, menos na escrevia de dia, e postava a noite. Então eu achei que ficaria mais fácil. Maas, sabendo que Quinta era meu único dia de folga, o mundo resolve conspirar contra mim. Pra vocês terem uma noção, SEIS feriados estonianos esse ano caíram na quarta, sendo assim, eu tenho que repor na quinta. Além disso, nosso sítio fica em Muuga, e na quinta, as gêmeas tem aula de nado sincronizado em Tallinn, que é a capital. E EU tenho que ir de CAVALO com elas. Acho que dá uns 17 km. Então, eu acho que é mais justo eu postar sem compromisso, do que prometer na quinta e não cumprir quase nunca.

Respostas:

Evellyn Rodrigues: A cara de pau da Dorcas que é a melhor "quem se interessa pela sua vida pessoal, Lily?"

Lady Miss Nothing: Ela está apaixonada! O cérebro dela simplesmente não aceita que pode James não é o Max. Mas você tem razão, é meio estúpido mesmo. E obrigada por perguntar sobre a nevasca :3, está tudo bem, sim.


	25. Chapter 25

**Nota da Alh- Censura 17 anos, Babies. Ou 18. Ou 21, Ou 16, dependendo do País. Não é nada forte, nem nada, maas, as vezes sua mãe não deixa você ler e você gosta de obedecer ;)**

**P.S.: Falando sério. Acho que é tipo censura 12 anos. Mas eu queria avisar, de qualquer jeito.**

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Recursos Humanos

Assunto: Atrasos

* * *

Prezada Lily Evans:

Esta é uma mensagem automatizada da Divisão de Recursos Humanos o New York Journal, o principal periódico especializado em fotojornalismo de Nova York Queira tomar conhecimento de que segundo seu supervisor, o editor-chefe Peter Pettigrew, seu expediente aqui no Journal começa exatamente às 9 da manhã, o que significa que se atrasou 83 minutos hoje. Esse é o seu 49º atraso acima de vinte minutos até agora este ano, Lily Evans.

Os atrasos são um assunto sério que causam grandes prejuízos aos empregados de todo o país. Os empregados costumam fazer pouco dos atrasos, mas aqueles que costumam se atrasar podem ter problemas sérios, como:

• alcoolismo

• Dependência de drogas

• vício em jogos de azar

• violência conjugal

• insônia

• depressão patológica

Além de inúmeros outros distúrbios. Se você sofre de qualquer dos problemas acima, queira entrar imediatamente em contato com sua representante de Divisão de Recursos Humanos, Sibila Trelawney. Sua representante terá grande satisfação em inscrevê-la no Programa de Assistência aos Funcionários do New York Journal, onde receberá ajuda de um profissional de saúde mental competente, que procurará auxiliá–la a desenvolver todo o seu potencial.

Lily Evans, nós aqui do New York Journal, trabalhamos em equipe, Vencemos em equipe, e perdemos em equipe, também. Lily Evans, não deseja participar de uma equipe vencedora? Então, por favor, esforce-se para chegar ao trabalho pontualmente de agora em diante.

Atenciosamente,

Divisão de Recursos Humanos

New York Journal

Favor observar que qualquer outro atraso no futuro poderá corretar sua suspensão ou demissão desta empresa.

Esta mensagem é confidencial, e não deve ser utilizada por ninguém que não seja o destinatário dela. Se recebeu este e-mail por engano, por favor informe ao remetente e apague-o da sua caixa de entrada ou de qualquer outro sistema de armazenagem que possua.

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Percy Weasley

Assunto: Nossa Srta. Lily

* * *

Ora, parece que nossa Srta. Lily se divertiu muito, MUITÍSSIMO mesmo no encontro dela, não foi? Quero dizer, sei que quando eu não chego ao trabalho no dia seguinte em geral é porque o encontro ainda não terminou. Piscadelas.

Bom, não tenho nada contra. Não podia ter acontecido com uma pessoa melhor. Mas, caramba, como eu gostaria que tivesse sido eu! Quero dizer, você deu uma espiada nos braços daquele cara? E nas coxas? E aquela cabeleira dele, assim tão cerrada?

Me perdoe. Preciso ir ao banheiro jogar um pouco de água fria no rosto.

Percy

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Peter Pettigrew

Assunto: Evans

* * *

Cadê a Evans? Pensei que já havíamos superado isso quando aquele safado do Snape se mudou para o apartamento ao lado do dela.

Ele não ia começar a levar o tal cachorro para passear?

E aí, onde está ela?

Juro por Deus, Meadowes, pode dizer a ela que eu avisei que se aquela matéria sobre o relógio novo da Paloma Picasso com pulseiras intercambiáveis não estiver na minha mesa por volta das cinco horas ela está na rua.

Não sei o que vocês acham que é isso que eu estou encarregado de supervisionar, mas acontece que se chama JORNAL, caso tenham se esquecido.

Peter

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Emmeline Vance

Assunto: Não que seja da minha conta, mas...

* * *

Não acha que é um pouquinho... bom, vulgar, provocar o Amos desse jeito? Quero dizer, com esse negócio todo de não aparecer no trabalho depois do seu grande encontro? Tenho certeza de que já faz muito tempo desde a última vez que passou a noite com um homem,

e tudo isso, mas esse comportamento é simplesmente grosseiro.

Pronto, já disse. Agora, falemos de coisas mais importantes: Qual é o tamanho dele? Do Severus Snape, quero dizer. Ele é tipo bananinha-ouro ou banana-da-terra?

Porque sabe como é, querida, já ouvi dizer que...

Ah, lá vem o Peter outra vez. Ele simplesmente não pára de me importunar. Conversamos mais depois, amorzinho.

XXXOOO

Emmeline

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Dorea Black Potter

Assunto: Sua delinqüência

* * *

Queridíssimo James,

Posso entender que sua nova e independente vida tome todo o seu tempo - especialmente no que diz respeito aos Evans de Lansing, Illinois -, mas talvez se lembre de que uma vez teve uma família e que eles gostariam de ter notícias suas de vez em quando.

Acho que seu quase-irmão já tentou entrar em contato com você mais de uma vez nos últimos dias e que você, no vulgar vernáculo atual, simplesmente "mandou ele se catar".

Talvez lhe seja conveniente, James, se lembrar de uma velha canção do meu tempo de bandeirante:

_Faça novas amigos_

_Mas conserve os antigos_

_São prata os primeiros_

_E ouro os derradeiros._

Isso se aplica aos parentes também, como sabe.

Mamma

P.S.: Está ciente de que ha DUAS Lansing, Illinois? Estou falando sério. Uma é uma cidadezinha rural curiosa, e a outra parece ser constituída inteiramente por shoppings. Sua pequena Srta. Evans parece vir da primeira, só achei que você talvez gostasse de saber.

* * *

Para:Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Desculpe

* * *

Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe...

Não quis assustar. Como pode ver, estou bem.

Recebi outra daquelas mensagens de atraso da Sibila Trelawney.

Qual é a dessa mulher, afinal?

Sabe se o Peter está fulo da vida? Qual o estoque de Mountain Dew? A máquina está abastecida? Ou ele está sofrendo de falta de cafeína outra vez?

Eu realmente quis ligar, mas não tive chance. Toda vez que começava, bom, eu me distraía, sabe como é. Você me perdoa?

Lil

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Já era hora!

* * *

Não dá para acreditar em você. Sabe como estávamos preocupadas?

Ora, tudo bem. Quanto eu estava preocupada, pelo menos.

Nunca mais me assuste assim, viu?

Eu vou perdoar se me der um relatório completo: quero descrições de onde andou e EXATAMENTE o que andou fazendo.

Como se eu não soubesse: "Distraída."

Me engana que eu gosto.

Doe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Ele

* * *

O que posso dizer?

Ah, Doe, foi incrível! Eu me lembro como você ficou zonza depois daquele primeiro fim de semana que você e o Remus passaram juntos. Pensei que você tivesse perdido o juízo. Provavelmente uma dama de honra não devia admitir isso, mas é verdade.

Mas agora entendo muito bem o que estavam fazendo juntos. É o AMOR! O amor simplesmente faz isso com você, não? Quero dizer, posso até entender como, apesar da diferença de idade, Winona não larga o Chris Noth. Não se ela sentir por ele o que sinto pelo James.

Por onde começar?

Ah, o jantar. Ele me levou ao Belew's.

Não, juro! Eu sei, eu sei. Tem uma lista de espera de três meses para conseguir uma reserva lá, mas nós entramos como se não houvesse ninguém na nossa frente, Dorcas. E eles nos levaram direto para a mesinha mais adorável para dois num cantinho, e já havia champanhe

num balde de gelo, Estou falando sério. E não era Korbel,Nadine, era Cristal. CRISTAL. Custa uns 300 paus a garrafa. E eu só dizendo: "James, que houve, você pirou? Não pode pagar isso."

Mas ele disse para eu não me preocupar, que David Belew lhe devia um favorzinho.

Ora, devia ser uma favorzão, porque a refeição foi absolutamente fantástica - quero dizer, nem mesmo você seria capaz de imaginá-la, Dorcas, que já esteve no Nobu e no Daniel por conta do jornal.

Começamos com ostras e caviar Beluga, depois passamos para um tartar de salmão. Depois veio um confit de foie gras com figos em calda, prosciutto de pato e...

Ai, não consigo nem me lembrar o que mais. Desculpe. Eu fui má com você.

Mas, Doe, estava tão bom, e com cada prato vinha um vinho diferente, e quando chegamos ao prato principal, que acho que alguma coisa de pombo implume, eu nem mesmo prestava mais atenção à comida, porque o James estava tão lindo naquele terno dele, e ficava chegando perto de mim e sorrindo e dizendo meu nome, e aí eu perguntava "o quê?", e ele repetia, "que foi? " e aí nós dois ríamos.

Lá pela hora da sobremesa nos já estávamos nos beijando sobre a mesa, e o garçom não conseguia nem mais tirar os pratos.

Aí o James disse: "Vamos embora." E fomos, e nem mesmo sei como foi que voltamos ao prédio, mas voltamos, de alguma forma, nos beijando o tempo todo, e quando chegamos ao décimo quinto andar o zíper do meu vestido já estava totalmente aberto e aí me lembrei de uma coisa horrível, e disse: "E o Snuffles?"

E então o James disse as doze palavras mais lindas que eu jamais ouvi:

"Eu paguei ao porteiro para levar o Snuffles a rua esta noite."

Meu vestido caiu no chão antes mesmo de eu conseguir meter a chave na fechadura.

E sabe do que mais? Quando eu saí esta manha, ele ainda estava ali no corredor! Alguém tinha encontrado o vestido e deixado ele todo dobradinho. Que vergonha! Pode imaginar, Dorcas? Quero dizer, se a Sra. Bagshot não estivesse em coma no hospital e encontrasse meu vestido assim, já pensou?

Ora, acho que se a Sra. Bagshot não estivesse no hospital em coma, meu vestido não estaria no corredor. Porque talvez eu nunca tivesse conhecido o James, se alguém não tivesse dado uma cacetada na cabeça da tia dele e me deixasse aquele cachorro para cuidar.

Bom, sei lá.

Sabe como eles sempre falam que os corpos dos personagens simplesmente se encaixam? Sabe, como duas peças de quebra-cabeça que há muito se perderam? Elas simplesmente parecem se encaixar perfeitamente?

E assim que somos, o James e eu, simplesmente parecemos nos encaixar. Estou falando sério, Doe, é como se estivesse escrito nas estrelas, ou coisa assim.

E aí, como nos encaixamos tão bem da primeira vez, acho que nos pareceu simplesmente natural encaixarmo-nos muitas outras vezes.

Motivo pelo qual creio que me atrasei tanto esta manhã.

Mas, oh, Dorcas, eu não me importo quantas outras advertências de atraso a Sibila Trelawney vai me mandar. Vale a pena. Transar com o James é como beber água fresca depois de estar perdida no deserto durante anos e anos.

Lily

P.S.: Por que a Emmeline fica atirando clipes o tempo todo sobre as divisórias da minha baia, hein?

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: James Potter

Assunto: Você venceu

* * *

Eu estava ocupado, tá legal? E você precisa ir sempre se lamentar com a Mamma toda vez que não tem notícia de mim durante alguns dias?

Acha que só porque o MEU pai está na cadeia, você é...

Ah, deixa pra lá. Eu não posso nem me chatear com você. Estou feliz demais para isso.

James

P.S.: Nós conseguimos.

* * *

Nota da Alh- Eu vou fingir que postei na data certa, ok?

Só isso mesmo.

**Evellyn Rodrigues:** Minha vida parece emocionante? Ha! Brilhante! Funcionou! A resposta para isso é que eu só conto da minha vida quando acontecem coisas legais. Na verdade, se eu fosse descrever todos os motivos porque eu não posto em dia seria bem chato "Desculpem, eu estava ocupada hoje ralando cenouras e descamando o peixe do jantar" Eu também nunca tinha andado de cavalo, eu aprendi aqui. Mas lá em Cairns quando eu era pequena teve um fazendinha temporária e eu andei de pônei :)

**Andro-no-hana:** Hehe. O que aconteceu com ela? hehehehe

**Lady Miss Nothing:** Nem me lembre que a Lily vai descobrir a verdade um dia. Por que ela vai. *chorando* Mas você está certa. Não é um casal qualquer. É JiLy


	26. Chapter 26

**Nota da Alh -**Censura 17 de verdade, nesse capítulo :)

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: Acontece que o seu pai

* * *

tá em um centro de reabilitação de segurança mínima com o resto dos transgressores de colarinho-branco. Não se pode chamar isso de cadeia. Não quando todo mundo tem sua própria televisão. Sem mencionar a HBO.

E o que exatamente você quer dizer com esse misterioso "nós conseguimos"? Espero que não queira dizer o que acho que está querendo dizer. Antes de mais nada, o que pensa que é realmente? E em segundo lugar, que negócio e esse de "conseguir" com alguém que nem mesmo sabe seu verdadeiro nome?

Espero que "nós conseguimos" signifique que vocês dois comeram baiacu cru ou alguma coisa assim.

Sirius

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Marlene Black

Assunto: VOCÊS O QUE?

* * *

Vocês CONSEGUIRAM? CONSEGUIRAM? O que está querendo dizer com isso? Está dizendo que transou com ela? É isso que esta dizendo?

E é só isso que tem a dizer sobre o assunto?

Achei que tinha concordado em me ajudar. Achei que tinha entendido que sou uma mulher com uma necessidade enorme de sentir as emoções por procuração.

Então vai desembuchando ai, moço, senão vou mandar as gêmeas passarem umas férias prolongadas na casa do tio James...

Marls

* * *

Para: Marlene Black

De: James Potter

Assunto: Minha vida amorosa

Anexo: O Retorno de Parker

* * *

Marls, não vou mais discutir minha vida amorosa com a minha cunhada. Pelo menos não com todos os detalhes que está querendo que eu dê. E realmente pensa que seria uma boa idéia mandar as meninas me visitarem quando estou morando com dois gatos? Sabe

que a Cissa é alérgica.

O que quer que eu diga, afinal? Que foram as vinte e quatro horas mais cheias de tesão que jamais tive na vida? Que ela é exatamente o que venho procurando numa mulher todos esses anos, mas nunca ousei pensar que encontraria? Que é minha alma gêmea, a minha consorte, a outra metade da minha laranja? Que estou contando os minutos ate poder vê-la novamente?

Então ta. Está aí. Já disse.

James

P.S.: Se quiser, pode ler o capítulo mais recente do meu livro, que anexei a esta mensagem. O dia foi meio devagar em matéria de notícias, então aproveitei para trabalhar no meu romance. Talvez isso satisfaça sua necessidade de sentir emoções por procuração. Só não se

esqueça de que é uma obra de ficção, e qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é pura coincidência.

P.P.S.: Acha que seria forçar demais a barra mandar rosas pra ela?

Anexo:

O RETORNO DE PARKER

JOHN TRENT

Capítulo 17

- Mas e o Snuffles? - perguntou ela, ofegante.

- Não esquenta, boneca - rosnou Parker. - Eu o matei.

Os olhos azuis e infantis dela estavam molhados, o rímel em torno deles borrado. Ela ergueu o olhar para ele, límpido.

- Oh, Parker - disse, sem fôlego.

- Ele nunca mais vai te incomodar - garantiu-lhe Parker.

Os lábios dela eram vermelhos como sangue, úmidos e entreabertos, convidativos.

Parker não era tolo. Baixou a cabeça até sua boca esmagar a dela.

Ela ficou mole e colou nele àquele primeiro toque dos seus lábios. Lá pelo quarto andar, ela já estava quase parecendo desossada.

La pelo sexto, ele já tinha aberto o zíper do vestidinho preto curto dela. Quando chegaram ao décimo, o vestido já estava escorregando dos ombros dela.

Ela não estava, segundo Parker descobriu lá pelo décimo primeiro andar, usando sutiã.

E nem calcinha, como ele descobriu no décimo terceiro.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram no décimo quinto, e Parker a levou quase arrastada para o corredor, o vestido caiu ao chão. Nenhum dos dois notou.

Dentro do apartamento dela, estava escuro e fresco – exatamente como Parker gostava. A cama estava banhada pelo luar que entrava pelas janelas sem cortinas. Ele a deitou naquele lago de luar, depois recuou para apreciá-la.

Ela estava nua como apenas as mais belas mulheres podem estar, desafiadoramente nua. Não procurou se cobrir com um lençol. O luar lhe iluminou a curva da cintura, todo o comprimento das coxas. Seus cabelos, feitos de mil cachos de um ruivo escuro, se acumularam sob a cabeça, e os olhos, enquanto ela o observava, estavam semicerrados.

Ela não disse nada. Não precisava. Ele se aproximou dela como a maré segue a lua.

E quando se deitou sobre ela, estava tão nu quanto ela estava.

Parker antes já havia conhecido mulheres. Um grande número delas. Mas essa... essa era diferente, de alguma forma.

Ela era diferente. Quando suas mãos desceram para abrir aquelas coxas esguias e macias, sentiu-se como se estivesse abrindo os portões de outro mundo, um mundo do qual talvez jamais retornasse.

Um mundo, entendeu ele, ao escorregar para o interior apertado, quente e sensual, que nunca, jamais abandonaria.

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Marlene Black

Assunto: Você está mesmo

* * *

apaixonado, não esté? Ai, James, mas que gracinha.

É CLARO que devia mandar rosas pra ela.

Posso encaminhar o capítulo 17 para a Mamma? POR FAVOR?

Marls

* * *

Para: Marlene Black

De: James Potter

Assunto: NÃO PODE, NÃO

* * *

O Capítulo 17 para a Mamma? Está doida? Estou arrependido de tê-lo enviado a você. Apague-o, está bem?

James

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Desculpe

* * *

por ter levado tanto tempo para responder a sua mensagem. Precisei jogar água fria no rosto. Achei que ia abandonar o jornalismo e abraçar a carreira de escritora de romances. Água depois de anos vagando pelo deserto?

Preciso admitir, durante todo o tempo que te conheci, jamais vi ninguém tão...

Feliz.

E aí, ele disse a palavra com "A" ou não?

Doe

P.S.: Quanto a Emmeline, o motivo pelo qual ela esta jogando clipes sobre as divisórias da sua baia é que está experimentando para ver se você está andando meio esquisita devido ao tamanho descomunal do... bom, amor do Snape por você.

Portanto, faça o que fizer, não se levante na frente dela.

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: A palavra com "A"

* * *

Bom, agora que tocou no assunto, a palavra com" A" não foi mencionada.

Meu Deus, eu tirei o vestido no corredor para um cara que nem sequer mencionou a palavra com "A".

Me dá um tiro. Será que não daria para me dar um tiro, sim?

Lily

P.S.: E por que ele não ligou? Notou que ele nem mesmo me telefonou?

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Corta essa

* * *

Um instantinho atrás estava mais feliz do que nunca. Agora está desesperada porque mencionei a palavra com "A"?

Retire o que disse. Relaxe, Lil. Está na cara que ele esta louco por você. Quero dizer, especialmente se ele quis passar 24 horas na cama com você. Quero dizer, meu Deus, o Remus nunca fez isso comigo.

Mas eu sempre posso pedir a ele para se levantar e preparar o rango pra mim.

Fica tranqüila, ele vai te ligar.

Doe

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Emmeline Vance

Assunto: Espero que não ache que estou me intrometendo

* * *

nos seus assuntos pessoais, mas acho mesmo que devia vir se encontrar comigo no banheiro dentro de mais ou menos cinco minutos.

Tenho o remédio perfeito para esse seu caso de assadura por barba que parece ter contraído na parte de baixo do seu rosto desde a última vez em que a vi.

Estou falando sério, querida, parece que foi lambida no queixo pelos 101 dálmatas. Não dá para acreditar que não colocou pelo menos uma base.

Não esquenta. Só um pouquinho de Clinique e você vai ficar ótima.

E enquanto o aplico, vai me contar tudo, não vai?

XXXOOO

Emme

* * *

Para: Emmeline Vance

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Sim, acho que está se intrometendo

* * *

e se acha que vou te contar alguma coisa, está doida.

Obrigada pela sua oferta do Clinique, mas vou exibir minha assadura de barba de homem com todo o orgulho, como uma medalha de honra ao mérito.

E vê se para de jogar clipes em mim por cima da divisória da sua baia. Eu sei que é você, Emmeline, e sei o que quer, e não vou me levantar.

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Percy Weasley

Assunto: Sua menina levada

* * *

Mocinha Lil, o que andou aprontando?

Espera aí. Não responda. Eu entendi no momento em que vi de relance seu rostinho, brilhando feito um farol (realmente deve pedir a ele que se barbeie com mais freqüência, se vocês começarem a dormir juntos todo dia. Você é uma ruiva clássica, com a pele muito delicada combinando. Precisa recordar-lhe isso de vez em quando, senão vai ficar parecendo que dormiu com o queixo debaixo de uma lâmpada infravermelha).

E quando eu vi aquele buquê de rosas vermelhas simplesmente estonteante que acabaram de lhe trazer, ora, pensei: Nossa Srta. Lil deve ter feito coisas do outro mundo.

O que fez para merecer aquele enorme buquê? Imagino que tenha sido alguma coisa totalmente fora do seu normal.

Parabéns.

Percy

* * *

**Nota da Alh**- Olha, a partir de agora eu vou fazer o seguinte. Eu vou tentar postar os capítulos mais rápido, mas não vou ter tempo de responder as Reviews em todos os capítulos, mesmo assim, muito obrigada adiantada para quem continuar mandando

E obrigada Evellyn Rodrigues, pela Review ;)


	27. Chapter 27

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Viu?

* * *

Eu lhe disse que ele ia telefonar. Só que fez melhor ainda. E o maior buquê de rosas que já vi na vida.

E aí, o que diz o cartão?

Doe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: AI MEU DEUS

* * *

ELE ME AMA!

O cartão diz:

_Mas contemplá-la era amá-la,_

_Amar apenas ela, e para sempre_

_James_

Foi ele que escreveu isso? Está se referindo a mim, certo? Não acha? Essa"ela" sou eu?

Ai, meu Deus, estou tão empolgada! Ninguém jamais me mandou flores no trabalho antes, muito menos com um cartão que menciona a palavra com "A"!

Lil

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Meu Deus,

* * *

não é preciso muita coisa para fazê-la feliz, é? Naturalmente a "ela" do poema é você. De quem acha que ele está falando? Da mãe dele?

E não, o Severus Snape não foi o autor do versinho. Foi o Robert Burns. Como é que conseguiu se formar no ensino médio?

Francamente, você não sabe quase nada.

Espera, retiro o que disse. Você sabe tudo sobre Harrison Ford, George Clooney e aquele novo, como e mesmo o nome? Ah, sim, o Hugh Jackman.

Não fica aí sentada com esse sorriso bobo. Responde logo ao cartão dele, pelo amor de Deus.

Doe

* * *

Para: Jerry Vive

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Não devia ter

* * *

mandado todas aquelas rosas. Estou falando sério, John, precisa pensar no seu problema dos cartões de crédito. Mas são tão lindas, que não posso nem me zangar com você por esbanjar tanto. Eu simplesmente adorei - e a citação também. Não sou muito boa nessas coisas.

Citações, quero dizer. Mas acho que posso te retribuir com uma:

_Se te amasse menos, talvez fosse capaz de_

_falar mais sabre o assunto._

Boa, não? Tirei de Emma.

O que vai fazer hoje a noite? Estava pensando em comprar uma massinha fresca e fazer um pesto. Quer vir jantar lá pelas sete?

Com carinho,

Lil

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Jerry Vive

Assunto: Que tal essa?

* * *

_Eu te amo._

_Han Solo, O retorno de Jedi._

James

* * *

Para: Jerry Vive

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: E essa?

* * *

_Eu sei._

_Princesa Leia, O retorno de Jedi._

Lil

* * *

Para: Remus Lupin

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Lily

* * *

Bom, ela apareceu. E você tinha razão.

Ele não vendeu a moça como escrava branca .

Mas a outra hipótese menos pior do que essa se concretizou, se quiser saber. Ele a fez se apaixonar por ele. O que há de errado comigo, Remus? Quero dizer, nunca vi a Lil assim tão alegre e empolgada. Nem mesmo no dia em que circulou aquele boato sobre o Príncipe William e a Britney Spears. Isso não é nada comparado ao estado dela agora. Naquele dia, ela ficou nas nuvens, agora entrou em órbita.

E mesmo assim não consigo deixar de sentir que tudo isso vai acabar de um jeito horrível.

Por quê? Por que me sinto assim? Ele é legal, não é? Quero dizer, você o conheceu. Ele não pareceu legal?

Acho que o problema é justamente esse. Ele parece tão bacana, tão normal, que ainda não consegui conciliar esse cara, esse "James" com o Severus Snape do qual ouvimos falar tanto, aquele do negócio das pedras de gelo e os mamilos, e que vivia saindo com modelos.

Simplesmente não consigo entender o que um cara que podia ter uma supermodelo ia querer com a Lily. Sei que é horrível falar assim, mas penso nisso. Quero dizer, sabemos que a Lily é linda, interessante e adorável, mas será que um cara que andou com supermodelos a vida inteira vai ser capaz de enxergar isso? Os caras não ficam com supermodelos por um único motivo? Sabe, só para fazer vitrine com elas?

Por que um cara que andou comendo sobremesa todos esses anos ia de repente resolver comer carne com batatas?

Será que sou a pior melhor amiga que já existiu, ou o quê?

Doe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Remus Lupin

Assunto: Você é a pior melhor amiga que já existiu?

* * *

Sim. Me perdoe, mas é.

Olha, Dorcas, você sabe qual é o seu problema? Você odeia os homens.

Ah, gosta de mim. Mas vamos encarar, em geral, não gosta dos homens, nem confia neles. Acha que só ficamos por aí atrás das modelos. Acha que somos burros, não podemos enxergar além do rosto, dos seios ou dos quadris de uma mulher.

Acontece que está errada.

Olha, apesar de sua afirmação, as supermodelos não são sobremesa.

São gente, exatamente como eu e você. Tem umas legais e outras malvadas, umas inteligentes e outras burras. Eu diria que um cara que é fotógrafo provavelmente conhece um monte de supermodelos, e talvez vá com a cara de algumas, e saiam algumas vezes, alguma coisa assim.

Isso significa que se ele conhecer uma moça que não seja supermodelo, e gostar dela, não possa sair com ela, também? Acha que ele está constantemente comparando a Lil com as supermodelos que já conheceu?

Não. Tenho certeza de que o Severus Snape não está fazendo isso com a Lil.

Então vê se dá uma chance pro cara. Tenho certeza de que ele gosta mesmo dela. Caramba, talvez ele até a ame de verdade. Já parou para pensar nisso?

Então, desencana.

Remus

P.S.: A Lil não é carne com batatas. Você é que é. A Lil se parece mas com um sanduíche de presunto com um acompanhamento de maionese de repolho picadinho e um saco de fritas.

* * *

Para: James Potter

Para: Sirius Black

Assunto: Agora você passou das medidas

* * *

Realmente passou.

Onde está com a cabeça? Estou falando sério. ONDE ESTÁ COM A CABEÇA? O que está passando por esse seu cérebro de minhoca?

ELA PENSA QUE VOCÊ É OUTRO CARA. Ela pensa que você é outro cara, e você vai e DORME com ela?

Minha mulher é que te incitou a fazer isso, não foi? Você está aceitando conselhos da minha mulher. Uma mulher que, creio que deve saber, comeu um cobbler de cereja inteiro - doze fatias – na noite passada. No jantar. E grunhiu para mim quando tentei tirar-lhe a espátula da mão.

Sabe que essa corda vai arrebentar do teu lado, não é? VOCÊ ESTÁ PISANDO NA BOLA, MAS FEIO! Se realmente ama essa garota, diga-lhe quem realmente é. DIGA-LHE AGORA.

Sorte sua a Mamma não saber disso, senão aposto que ela ia te deserdar.

Sirius

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: Jerry Vive

Assunto: Minha vida

* * *

Lembra-se do que eu comecei a dizer sobre aquele negócio de só porque o MEU pai está na cadeia você não tem o direito de agir como meu pai? Bom, eu estava falando sério. A vida é minha, Sirius, e agradeceria se não desse palpite.

Além disso, está agindo como se eu não soubesse que pisei na bola.

Eu sei que pisei. E VOU CONTAR A ELA. Só não deu ainda para encontrar o momento certo. Assim que isso acontecer, eu vou contar.

Tudo. Então, todos vamos dar muitas risadas comendo hambúrgueres na sua casa, a beira da piscina. Você não a conhece, mas creia-me, a Lily tem um grande senso de humor e uma natureza acolhedora e generosa. Tenho certeza de que vai considerar isso tudo uma boa piada.

Acha que alguém vai precisar do chalé de Vermont? Porque seria o lugar perfeito para contar tudo a ela. Sabe, passar o fim de semana lá e contar a ela diante de uma linda e romântica lareira, tomando taças de vinho...

O que acha?

James

* * *

Para: Jerry Vive

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: O que eu acho?

* * *

Ah, agora quer meus conselhos? Quer que eu pare de agir como seu pai, mas quer meus conselhos, e ainda por cima pedir emprestado meu chalé que uso quando quero esquiar?

Você é um cara-de-pau mesmo. É só o que tenho para dizer.

Sirius

P.S.: Seu pai não está "na cadeia". É um centro de reabilitação judiciária de segurança mínima. Pare de me obrigar a repetir isso.

P.P.S.: Nenhuma mulher é generosa a esse ponto.

* * *

Nota da Alh - "Alh, sua vadia, você PROMETEU que ia postar rápido" É, eu sei. Mas eu acho que vocês já prevendo que eu ia atrasar, não? A desculpa foi: essa era a semana de acampar no quintal, as meninas até faltam a escola nessa semana, e não podemos ter aparelhos eletrônicos. Eu já sabia, mas eu esqueci, por isso eu atrasei.

Resposta:

Lady Miss Nothing: Eu não ia, mas eu TENHO que responder sua review:

Quando eu li sua review pela primeira vez, eu estava meio-super-bêbada de sono, e você falou do Percy, e eu fiquei "Calma, eu escrevi alguma história de Percy Jackson? Nossa! Eu ainda nem escrevi e já tenho 84 reviews!" OK, Acontece nas melhores famílias. O problema, e que na SEGUNDA vez que eu li sua review, e eu nem estava tão com sono, aconteceu DE NOVO" Percy? James? É um crossover? Eu postei um crossover? E já tem 84 reviews?" XD


	28. Chapter 28

Para: Lily Evans

De: Peter Per Pettigrew

Assunto: Aonde exatamente pensa que está indo?

* * *

Não me lance esse olharzinho inocente por cima da divisória da baia.

Sim, você mesma. Como é, pensa que não notei esse batom e o jeito como esta penteando os cabelos com os dedos? Pensa que já pode ir, não pensa?

Ora, está vivendo no mundo da fantasia. Não vai sair daqui enquanto não vir a matéria sobre o mais recente fim de caso da Drew Barrymore na minha mesa. Valeu?

George

* * *

Para: Jerry Vive

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Jantar

* * *

Oi, James. Infelizmente não vou conseguir sair daqui na hora em que pensei. Será que dá para adiarmos o jantar para as nove, mais ou menos?

Beijo,

Lil

* * *

Para: Sargento Alastor Moody

De: James Potter

Assunto: Só para ter notícias

* * *

Moody,

Só uma mensagem para saber se descobriu alguma coisa sabre o caso Snape. Eu ando meio preocupado ultimamente, então não liguei, mas agora que tive um tempinho, estava imaginando se tinha descoberto alguma coisa.

Sabe, a outra noite em que fui ao prédio, o porteiro não estava lá.

Quando olhei em volta, encontrei-o com o resto dos empregados do edifício no apartamento do síndico assistindo ao jogo.

Compreensível, é claro, já que são as finais, e tal, mas isso me deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha: seria noite de jogo aquele em que a Sra. Bagshot recebeu a tal pancada?

Fiz umas pesquisas e descobri que houve um jogo - por volta da hora em que os médicos dizem que ela teria sido agredida.

Sei que não é grande coisa, mas pelo menos explica como alguém poderia ter entrada no edifício sem ser visto.

Favor me informar se vocês obtiverem mais alguma informação.

James

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Sargento Alastor Moody

Assunto: Mas que vergonha

* * *

Você está se interessando demais pelos acontecimentos que cercaram a agressão a essa senhora. Alguma razão em particular?

E, como assim, esteve "no prédio" uma noite dessas? Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a vizinha gostosinha da senhora? É melhor que não tenha. O delegado não vai gostar nada dessa sua intromissão nos nossos casos, como não gostou da última vez em que resolveu

bancar o detetive amador, lembra?

Muito embora, como a sua intromissão daquela vez tenha nos levado a prisão do culpado, talvez eles façam vista grossa...

Em resposta a sua pergunta, não temos nada novo a respeito do caso Bagshot. Mas temos um suspeito do caso do travesti assassino. É melhor não espalhar nada a respeito disso, certo? Porque estamos mantendo sob sigilo absoluto, e confio que faça o mesmo. Eu sei que dizem que não dá para confiar num repórter, mas acho você mais confiável do que a maioria.

Bom, aí vai o relatório:

Encontraram um garoto inconsciente no banheiro dele. Não vou entrar em detalhes sobre o motivo pelo qual se achava inconsciente.

Vou deixar isso para sua imaginação fértil. Vamos apenas dizer que envolveu uma meia-calça feminina e um gancho na parte de trás da porta do banheiro dele. E, pelas roupas que usava, que eram várias peças de lingerie feminina, não creio estivesse pensando em se suicidar - embora a mãe e o pai prefiram pensar assim.

Bom, para encurtar a conversa, os caras da perícia levaram as roupas de baixo e descobriram que algumas delas conferem com a descrição de roupas que faltavam em uma ou duas das casas das vítimas do travesti assassino.

Não é muita coisa, eu sei, mas é tudo que temos neste momento.

Então, por que, talvez me pergunte, não levamos o garoto para interrogatório? Porque ele ainda está internado devido a sua pequena travessura no banheiro, ou "vigília suicida".

Só que assim que aquela laringe machucada dele ficar boa o suficiente para que ele fale, ele vai até a delegacia, e se pudermos conseguir que preste depoimento, vamos descobrir se sua velha senhora foi uma de suas vítimas mais sortudas.

E aí, que nota dá à nossa investigação?

Paul

* * *

Para: Sargento Paul Reese preese .org

De:James Potter

Assunto: Travesti assasino

* * *

Aposto com você uma caixa de Krispy Kremes que a agressão a Sra. Bagshot foi trabalho de um imitador... e não muito bom.

Vamos dizer que o garoto de que suspeita é o criminoso: olha só as outras vitimas. Todas moravam em edifícios sem elevador. Não havia porteiro para barrar o cara. Todas consideravelmente mais jovens que a Sra. Bagshot. E o assassino levou roupas das casas de todas elas.

Ora, não podemos dizer mesmo que alguém tenha levado ou não roupas da Sra. Bagshot, mas certamente não levaram a carteira dela,nem o dinheiro que havia nela. E sabemos que o travesti assassino sempre leva o dinheiro que encontra dando sopa - até mesmo as moedinhas que a Vítima Número 2 guardou para usar nas máquinas da lavanderia.

Mas a Sra. Bagshot tinha mais de 200 dólares na carteira, que estava bem na cara.

Quanto mais penso nisso, mais acredito que essa coisa toda foi obra de algum conhecido dela. Alguém que ela esperava, por isso deixou a porta destrancada. E alguém que sabia onde ela morava, então não precisou parar e fazer perguntas ao porteiro... e talvez até conhecesse os hábitos do porteiro bem o suficiente para saber que na noite de um jogo de beisebol ele não permaneceria no seu posto rigorosamente o tempo todo.

O que tem a dizer sobre isso?

James

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Sargento Paul Reese

Assunto: Com geléia, glacê não

* * *

E em geral gosto de um copo grande e gostoso de leite para acompanhar.

Paul

* * *

Para: Severus Snape

De: James Potter

Assunto: Sua tia

* * *

Severus, sua tia tinha algum inimigo, que você soubesse? Alguém que ela sabia que talvez quisesse matá-la?

Eu sei que é um grande esforço para você pensar em alguma outra pessoa que não seja você mesmo, mas estou lhe pedindo para se esforçar, por mim.

Sabe onde me encontrar.

James

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Severus Snape

Assunto: Tia Batilda

* * *

Já faz semanas que não tenho notícias suas. E quando finalmente escreve para mim é para me fazer uma perguntinha cretina dessas sobre a minha tia? Que é que há com você, rapaz? Desde que começou a levar essa porcaria de cachorro para passear, você começou a vir com esquisitice pro meu lado.

Inimigos? Claro que ela tinha inimigos. A velha era uma verdadeira megera. Todo mundo que a conhecia a odiava, com exceção dessa vizinha maluca dela, que gosta de animais. A tia Batilda vivia defendendo causas impopulares. Se não fosse Protejam os Pombos, era Abaixo a Starbucks. Vou te dizer, se eu fosse alguém que gostasse de me sentar no parque e tomar cafezinho, teria lhe dado uma cacetada.

E além disso era mão-de-vaca. MÃO-DE-VACA MESMO. Se a gente pedisse um empréstimo a ela - só uns míseros 500 dólares que fossem -, parecia que estávamos em plena Segunda Guerra Mundial, só que a pessoa era Londres e ela, a Luftwaffe. Isso porque a mulhervale só 12 milhões.

Olha, Potter, não tenho mesmo tempo para essa conversa. As coisas não estão indo tão bem quanto eu esperava. Vivica está se mostrando muito mais ornitológica do que jamais pensei. Ela consome dinheiro como se fosse condicionador de cabelos ou coisa semelhante.

Seria legal se fosse o dinheiro dela, mas não é. Ela esqueceu o cartão do banco em casa. Eu lhe pergunto, como é que alguém sai de férias e "esquece" o cartão do banco em casa?

Não me importaria se fosse só pagar um sanduíche de vez em quando, mas ela vive insistindo que precisa de sapatos novos, shorts novos, maiôs novos. Já tem 19 biquínis com cangas combinando. Eu lhe pergunto de quantos outros biquínis uma mulher precisa?

Especialmente quando o recepcionista e eu somos os únicos que vamos vê-la, mesmo.

Preciso desconectar. Ela está com desejo de ir a Gucci. GUCCI!

Deus me ajude.

Severus

* * *

Para: Severus Snape

De: Sebastian Leandro

Assunto: Sua mensagem

* * *

Severus Snape,

Recebi sua mensagem. Desculpe não estar no momento. De onde estava ligando? Da casa de Hemingway ou coisa assim? Ouvi dizer que existem uns gatos de rua morando lá, o que certamente explicaria a gritaria histérica que ouvi ao fundo quando ligou.

Olha, parceiro, não tenho muito trabalho agora. Eu disse para não dar um tempo, ou seja lá como for que esteja chamando essas férias prolongadas que está tirando. Uma semana aqui, outra ali é uma coisa, mas esse seu negócio já virou licença=prêmio. Sumir assim do mercado do jeito que está fazendo não ajuda, pelo contrário, já prejudicou a carreira de muita gente por aí.

Mas, mesmo assim, não está, tudo perdido. Se puder agüentar a mão mais umas semanas, as linhas de férias e cruzeiros da J. Crew e Victoria's Secret já estão para serem lançadas. Estão querendo tirar as fotos em Corfu e Marrocos, respectivamente. O pagamento não é lá grande coisa, eu sei, mas já é um começo.

Não entre em pânico. As coleções de roupas de banho já estão para ser lançadas.

Telefone para mim. Vamos bater um papo.

Sebastian

* * *

Para: Sebastian Leandro

De: Severus Snape

Assunto: Precisa me tirar daqui

* * *

Não entendeu. Eu preciso desesperadamente trabalhar. Fazer qualquer coisa. Preciso sair de Key West. A Celestina pirou geral. FOI ISSO que você ouviu quando eu liguei. Não eram gatos. Era ela. Estava abrindo o maior berreiro.

E, vou te contar, quando a Celestina chora, ela NÃO PARECE uma supermodelo. Nem nenhum tipo de modelo, aliás. A não ser uma daquelas que usam nos filmes de horror logo antes de alguém ser decapitado por um poste voador, ou coisa parecida.

Voltando ao assunto, ela estourou todos os meus cartões de crédito.

Sem que eu soubesse, ela vem comprando tudo que é escultura em madeira rústica que encontra, e enviando-as para Nova York.

Estou falando sério. Ela acha que tem "olho clínico" para descobrir novas tendências em decoração e acha que vai ser escultura em madeira rústica. Ela já comprou 27 golfinhos de madeira rústica. NO TAMANHO NATURAL.

Serpa que preciso dizer mais?

ME DESCOLA UM TRABALHO, PELO AMOR DE DEUS. Pode ser QUALQUER COISA!

Severus

* * *

Para: Lenore Fleming

De: Severus Snape

Assunto: S.O.S.

* * *

QUERIDA LENORE,

OI! EU SEI QUE O ENDEREÇO É DO SEVERUS, MAS NA VERDADE SOU EU ESCREVENO, A CELESTINA. ESTOU USANOO O COMPUTADOR D0 SEV PORQUE ELE NÃO ESTÁ. NÃO SEI AONDE FOI. PROVAVELMENTE ESTÁ EM ALGUM BAR POR AÍ. É ONDE ELE SEMPRE ESTÁ ULTIMAMENTE. LENORE, ELE É TÃO EGOÍSTA! GRITOU COMIGO POR CAUSA DAS ESCULTURAS RÚSTICAS, NÃO GOSTA DE BELAS-ARTES.E EXATAMENTE COMO VOCÊ DISSE, BURGUÊS ATÉ A RAIZ DOS CABELOS.

BOM, NÃO POSSO DIZER QUE NÃO ME AVISOU.

VOLTANDO AO ASSUNTO, TENTEI TE LIGAR, MAS VOCÊ NUNCA ESTÁ. ENTÃO DEIRDRE DISSE QUE EU PODIA TENTAR O EMAIL.

EU ESPERO QUE RECEBA ESTA MENSAGEM. NÃO SEI MAIS O QUE FAZER. ACHO QUE DEVIA VOLTAR PARA CASA. SÓ QUE ESQUECI MEU CARTÃO DO BANCO. ALIÁS, ESQUECI A CARTEIRA.

NEM MESMO TENHO UM CARTÃO DE CRÉDITO PARA REMÉDIO,E POR ISSO ANDEI USANDO O DO SEV. MAS NÃO TERIA USADO SE SOUBESSE COMO ELE É EGOÍSTA.

POR FAVOR, PODERIA PEDIR A DEIRDRE PARA IR AO MEU APARTAMENTO E PEGAR MINHA CARTEIRA E ENVIÁ-LA PARA MIM AOS CUIDADOS DO HOTEL PARAÍSO EM KEY WEST? TAMBÉM SERIA POSSÍVEL ELA MANDAR UMA LOÇÃO CORPORAL DA KHIEL'S, PORQUE ESTOU DESCASCANDO TODA?

BOM, É SÓ, POR ENQUANTO. SE RECEBER A MENSAGEM TELEFONE PARA MIM. PRECISO CONVERSAR COM ALGUÉM. O SEV VIVE DE PORRE O TEMPO TODO, E QUANDO ESTÁ SÓBRIO, CAI NO SONO.

BEIJOS,

CELESTINA

* * *

Para: Jerry Vive

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: O chalé

* * *

Tá legal, eu empresto. Se quiser o chalé no próximo fim de semana, pode ir - com uma condição: VAI TER QUE CONTAR A ELA.

Estou falando sério, James, pode pensar que essa moça é especial, e provavelmente é, mas NENHUMA mulher gosta que mintam pra ela, mesmo que seja por uma boa causa - que nem mesmo sei se é o seu caso. Aliás, sei que não é. Quero dizer, enganando uma velhinha e os vizinhos dela, acha isso direito?

Admirável, James, muito admirável.

Bom, mas chega de conversa. Vou mandar o Higgins deixar as chaves do chalé no seu jornal amanhã.

Vamos jantar lá na Mamma esta noite, então conversamos depois.

Sirius

P.S.: Uma coisa que descobri que funciona muito bem com as mulheres quando a gente precisa contar-lhes alguma coisa que acha que não vão gostar de ouvir e acompanhar sua confissão com um par de brincos cravejados de diamantes de 0,75 quilate, em base de platina, de preferência da Tiffany (aquela caixinha azul-turquesa balança a maioria das mulheres). Talvez isso esteja fora do alcance do salário de um repórter policial, mas presumo que vai lhe contar também que e da família Potter, ou seja, um dos Potters da Park Avenue. Vai mencionar isso, não vai? Porque acho que podia ajudar. Isso e os brincos.

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: jerryvive

Assunto: O chalé

* * *

Ora, você pode ser um tremendo metido a besta, mas pelo menos é generoso. Obrigado pelas chaves.

Eu, naturalmente, vou aceitar o conselho, e ponderar a respeito.

Mas já vou adiantando que Lil não parece ser o tipo de moça que fica balançada por um par de brincos da Tiffany's, ou de qualquer outro lugar.

Mas mesmo assim, obrigado pela sugestão.

Preciso desconectar. Na noite passada, ela preparou o jantar para mim, e agora é minha vez. Graças a seção de pratos prontos da Zabar's.

James

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Don e Beverly Evans

Assunto: Lembra de nós?

* * *

Oi querida! Já faz um bom tempo. Você ainda não respondeu a nenhuma mensagem nossa. Presumo que esteja bem, e que só anda ocupada com todo esse negócio da Lisa Marie Presley. Eu simplesmente não entendo aquela garota. Por que é, que ela se casou com aquele Michael Jackson, eu jamais entenderei. Acha que ele vai pagar pensão a ela? Acha que podia descobrir para mim?

Falando em casamento, seu pai e eu acabamos de voltar do casamento de MAIS UM de seus ex-colegas. Lembra-se do Donny Richardson, não! Ele agora é quiroprático, e está MUITO BEM DE VIDA, pelo que entendi. Casou-se com uma moça adorável que conheceu em uma corrida da NASCAR. Talvez queira pensar em comparecer a uma corrida da NASCAR Lilizinha, pois já ouvi dizer que tem muitos solteiros bacanas que vão a esses eventos.

Bom, para encurtar a história, o casamento foi maravilhoso, e a recepção foi no Fireside Inn. Lembra, onde você e seu irmão e o papai sempre me levavam para almoçar no Dia das Mães. A noiva estava simplesmente deslumbrante, e o Donny estava bonitão que só vendo! Mal se enxergam as cicatrizes daquele acidente feio que ele sofreu arrancando barba de milho há tantos anos. Ele certamente deu a volta por cima!

Como é que vão as coisas com aquele rapaz sobre o qual me escreveu da última vez? Severus, eu acho, era o nome dele. Ou seria James? Espero que vocês estejam indo com calma. Li na Ann Landers outro dia que os casais que esperam até o casamento para transar tem 20% menos de chance de se divorciarem do que os que não esperam.

Falando em divorcio, já ouviu os boatos dizendo que o Príncipe Andrew e a Fergie estão pensando em se reconciliar? Estou torcendo para eles conseguirem. Ele parece tão solitário ultimamente quando o vejo em Wimbledon ou em algum outro lugar.

Escreva quando tiver um tempinho!

Com amor,

Mamãe.

* * *

Para: Don e Beverly Evans

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Oi!

* * *

Oi mãe! Desculpa eu não ter ligado nem escrito durante tanto tempo. Eu realmente ando muito ocupada.

As coisas andam mesmo ótimas. Aliás, melhores do que jamais foram há muito tempo. É por causa daquele cara sobre o qual lhes contei, o James.

Ai, mamãe, mal posso esperar para que você o conheça! Pretendo levá-lo ai em casa no Natal para vocês o conhecerem, se conseguir que vá. Vocês vão adorá-lo. Ele é tão engraçado, simpático, gentil, inteligente, bonito, alto, tão tudo, vocês vão simplesmente MORRER quando o conhecerem. Ele é muito melhor que Donny Richardson poderia ser. Até o papai vai gostar dele, tenho certeza. Quero dizer, o James sabe tudo de esportes e máquinas, batalhas da Guerra Civil e essas coisas de que o papai gosta.

Estou tão contente de ter mudado para Nova York, porque senão tivesse jamais o conheceria. Ai, mamãe, ele é simplesmente maravilhoso, e estamos nos divertindo demais juntos. Cheguei atrasada ao trabalho todos os dias essa semana por causa dele, e já acumulei mais oito atrasos na minha ficha, mas não me importo, é maravilhoso

estar com alguém com o qual a gente não precisa fingir, que é perfeitamente sincero com a gente e que não tem medo de dizer a palavra com"A".

É isso aí a palavra com "A"! Ele me ama, mãe. Ele diz isso todo o dia mais ou menos umas dez vezes por dia! É tão diferente daqueles outros palermas com quem eu sai desde que me mudei para cá. ELE ME AMA. E eu o amo. E sinto-me tão feliz que as vezes penso que vou explodir.

Bom preciso desconectar agora. Ele está preparando o jantar para mim. Falando nisso, adora minha comida. De verdade! Eu fiz massa ontem e ele amou. Usei sua receita de molho, só ajudinha da seção de pratos prontos da Zabar's.

Mas longe dos olhos, longe do coração, não é verdade?

Com carinho,

Lil

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Don e Beverly Evans

Assunto: Papai e eu estamos

* * *

tão felizes por você, querida. É maravilhoso você ter conhecido esse rapaz adorável. Espero que os dois estejam se divertindo muito juntos, preparando refeições um para o outro e talvez dando passeios pelo Central Park (embora torça para você não ir lá a noite. Já ouvi falar daqueles delinqüentes juvenis que andam por lá).

Só não se esqueça de que há homens por aí (e não estou dizendo que seu James é um deles) que só querem uma coisa, e chegam até a DIZER a uma garota que a amam para poder levá-la para a cama.

Só vou dizer isso. Não creio que esse seu namorado faria uma coisa dessas. Só acho que há homens por aí que fazem. O motivo pelo qual sei disso, Lily, é que, sabe como é, não conte ao seu pai, mas...

Aconteceu comigo.

Felizmente entendi a tempo que o rapaz em questão era desse tipo. Mas, Lily, eu quase caí na armadilha dele. Quase, mas quase mesmo, por um triz, eu não dei minha jóia mais preciosa a um homem que decididamente não a merecia.

Eu só estou tentando dizer, Lily, para você conseguir que ele te dê um anel antes de dar qualquer coisa a ele. Promete a mamãe que vai fazer isso?

Divirta-se - mas não muito.

Com amor,

Mamãe

P.S.: Além disso, se tiver uma foto desse rapaz, a Robbie diz que tem um amigo no FBI que vai usá-la para verificar no banco de dados deles se ele está sendo procurado por crimes federais. Não custa nada, Lily, só por via das dúvidas.

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Minha mãe

* * *

Poderia por favor me lembrar de não contar mais nada a minha mãe?

Lil

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Contou alguma coisa à sua mãe?

* * *

Você pirou de vez? Eu sempre fiz questão de não contar nada a minha. Mas estou escrevendo um diário para ela poder saber de tudo no caso de eu morrer antes dela.

Aposto que ela disse para conseguir um anel antes de ir para a cama com o James. Acertei?

Por acaso disse a ela que agora Inês é morta? Não, é claro que não disse. Porque aí ela ia enfartar, e A CULPA SERIA TODA SUA.

Sua palerma.

Será que jamais vai voltar a ir a aula de spinning comigo? Sabe,eu me sinto sozinha fazendo spinning sem você.

Doe ;-)

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Spinning

* * *

Ah, Dorcas, eu adoraria começar a ir ao spinning com você de novo.

Mas com o James e com todo esse trabalho que o George fica acumulando sobre mim e tudo, eu simplesmente não consigo encontrar um único momento para mim.

Me perdoe.

Você não está zangada comigo, está? Por favor, não se zangue comigo. Quero dizer, ainda almoçamos juntas...

LIl

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Zangar-me com você?

* * *

Agora é que eu sei que você ENDOIDOU pra valer mesmo.

Claro que não estou zangada com você.

É que... e espero não parecer sua mãe ao dizer isso... não acha que as coisas estão indo um pouco... rápido demais? Quero dizer, vocês dois não passaram uma noite sequer ainda longe um do outro, desde... você sabe.

E o que sabe sabre esse cara? Quero dizer, com certeza mesmo?

Além da tia, o que sabe sobre ele? Onde ele vai toda manhã quando você sai para trabalhar? Ele fica sentado no apartamento da tia, sem fazer nada? Ele tirou fotos suas? Parece-me que, sendo fotógrafo, ele ia querer fazer isso. Ele levou você ao estúdio, se é que tem um? Onde ele mora, quando não mora no apartamento da tia dele? Você já foi ao apartamento dele? O apartamento DELE, não o da tia? Ele tem um apartamento, pelo menos?

Você mencionou que os cartões de crédito dele estão estourados.

Ele não devia estar trabalhando para quitá-los? Mas alguma vez ele saiu para tirar fotos desde que o conheceu? Quero dizer, será que ele tem MESMO um emprego, que você saiba?

Eu só sinto que... sei lá. São coisas que você devia descobrir antes de ir fundo com esse cara.

Doe

* * *

Para: Remus Lupin

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Socorro

* * *

Acho que acabei de pisar na bola. Sugeri a Lil que tem muita coisa que ela não sabe sobre o Severus Snape - por exemplo, onde o cara mora quando não está acampando no apartamento da tia – e que antes de ela ir fundo com o cara pelo menos podia descobrir um

pouco mais.

Eu me esqueci que ela tinha ido fundo até demais.

Agora ela parou de falar comigo. Pelo menos está, me dando gelo.

Esta trancada na sala da xerox agora com a EMMELINE, logo quem.

Eu sou mesmo perversa, não sou?

Doe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Remus Lupin

Assunto: Lily

* * *

Não, não e não. E tenha certeza de que ela não está zangada com você. Esta só, sabe como é, de quatro. Ela não quer pensar em mais nada.

Por que não lhe pergunta se ela e a James não querem vir jantar com a gente esta noite? Diga-lhes que vou preparar uma coisinha realmente especial. Eu acabei de receber uma massa negra, de tinta de lula, simplesmente excelente.

É só me dar um toque.

Remus

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Emmeline Vance

Assunto: Dorcas

* * *

Ela só está com INVEJA, querida. Só isso. Quero dizer, já viu aquela coisinha esquelética com quem ela vai se casar? Um cozinheiro. SÓ ISSO. Um cozinheiro de lanchonete melhorado, que por acaso tem um restaurante que por algum motivo inexplicável está emplacando direto.

Inexplicável, uma vírgula. É completamente explicável: a noiva dele é encarregada da coluna de culinária no New York Journal.

Severus é um mestre da fotografia de renome, muito procurado. E daí se não trabalha há meses? Ele vai voltar a ativa num segundo.

Portanto, enxuga esses olhinhos e empina esse seu queixinho assado por barba. Tenho certeza de que tudo vai ficar bem.

E, se não, ora, é só tomar um calmante, não, querida?

XXXOOO

Emmeline

* * *

Para: Emmeline Vance

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Dorcas

* * *

Olha, Emmeline, é melhor ver onde pisa. Acontece que andou falando mal da minha melhor amiga. Dorcas NÃO É INVEJOSA. Esta só tentando me alertar.

E o Remus é muito mais que um "cozinheiro de lanchonete melhorado". Ele é o chefe de cozinha mais talentoso de toda a Manhattan.

Mas obrigada por dizer o que disse sobre o James.

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Jerry Vive

Assunto: O próximo fim de semana

* * *

Olha o que vai fazer no fim de semana que vem? Acha que podia sair bem cedinho na sexta-feira? Estou pensando em alugar um carro e ir até um chalé de esqui em Vermont cujas chaves um amigo me emprestou. Tenho certeza de que não há neve nesta época do ano,

mas garanto que é linda mesmo assim. E o chalé tem todos os confortos, até uma lareira enorme, uma banheira de hidromassagem e até mesmo uma antena parabólica para a televisão grande de tela plana.

Eu sabia que você ia ficar encantada. O que me diz?

Com carinho,

James

* * *

Para: Jerry Vive

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: O próximo fim de semana

* * *

Eu adoraria ir a Vermont com você. Talvez pudesse levar seu equipamento fotográfico e tirar umas fotos enquanto estamos lá. Porque sabe que nunca vi você trabalhando? Com uma câmera, digo. Você lê minha coluna todos os dias, mas ainda não vi uma única foto sua.

Quero dizer, além da edição do ano passado da Sports Illustrated...

E, talvez antes de irmos, pudéssemos passar no seu apartamento, para eu conhecê-lo também. Sabe, eu nunca fui lá. Não faço a menor idéia de onde mora quando não está no apartamento da sua tia, nem o que você tem em casa. Quero dizer, qual o seu gosto em matéria de móveis, essas coisas.

E gostaria de saber. Realmente gostaria.

Lil

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Jerry Vive

Assunto: O próximo fim de semana

* * *

Ah, nós certamente podemos passar no meu apartamento quando quiser. Só que acho que vai ficar meio decepcionada com ele, porque os móveis são mais tipo Ikea e caixote plástico de leite.

Quanto a levar meu equipamento fotográfico para Vermont quando formos, acho que acabaria transformando nosso descanso em trabalho, não acha? Vamos só descansar um pouco.

Por que esse interesse súbito em meu gosto em matéria de decoração? Não está pensando em me pedir para morar com você, está? É um pouco tarde para isso, não acha, porque todas as minhas camisas limpas estão agora no seu armário de roupas de cama. Ou talvez não tenha notado.

E não pretendo tirá-las de lá. A menos, é claro, que você resolva me conceder uma gaveta em algum lugar.

Com amor,

James

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Você está errada

* * *

Eu pedi ao James para ver o apartamento dele, e ele disse que sim, e que lá só tem caixas de plástico dessas de carregar leite, e móveis Ikea, o que significa que deve existir, então, como pode ver, ele tem MESMO um apartamento dele, e embora não tenha conseguido ainda arrancar nada dele quanto ao trabalho, eu vou conseguir, porque vamos viajar no próximo fim de semana, e vamos ter que passar 14 horas no carro juntos, e pretendo descobrir tudo que possa sobre sua carreira.

É isso.

Lil

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Eu estava errada

* * *

Lil, desculpe ter dito todas aquelas coisas. Eu não tinha direito nenhum de dizer aquilo. Eu lhe peço milhões de desculpas.

Será que poderia compensar o mal causado convidando você e o James para o jantar? O Remus diz que tem massa negra de tinta de lula.

Você vem?

Doe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Bom...

* * *

Mesmo estando fula da vida com você, vou aceitar seu convite viu, só para você ver como estava ERRADA em pensar todas essas coisas horríveis do James. Nós nos encontramos com vocês as sete.

Lily

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Sargento Alastor Moody

Assunto: Travesti assassino

* * *

Dou a mão a palmatória. Não estou dizendo que você estava certo ao afirmar que a velha senhora conhecia o seu agressor, mas vou te dizer isso: foi mesmo um imitador.

Não soube disso por mim, valeu? Mas lembra daquele garoto de quem falei? Aquele cujos pais encontraram pendurado no gancho da porta do banheiro vestido com lingerie feminina?

Bom, fizemos umas diligencias, e o que acha que encontramos?

Parece que o garoto trabalha para uma dessas empresas de compras pela Internet. Sabe, a qualquer hora do dia, qualquer coisa que quiser, a pessoa entra na Internet e faz um pedido, e eles entregam.

E quando investiguei discretamente o local de trabalho do menino, descobrimos que ele esteve nos sete prédios no qual aconteceram os crimes do assassino travestido. Temos uma lista que revela que ele estava em todos os locais onde os crimes foram cometidos exatamente na hora em que ocorreram. Ele matou as moças enquanto devia estar entregando sorvete e vídeos.

E eis a pior parte: o garoto nunca deixou de entregar nada.

Nenhuma vez. Simplesmente as matava, depois ia fazer a entrega seguinte.

E acha que alguém do escritório alguma vez sacou que morria gente nos lugares onde ele entregava produtos? Ah, de jeito nenhum.

E o que eles tem a dizer sobre esse empregado exemplar deles?

"Ele é tão quietinho, tão tímido. JAMAIS podia ter feito uma coisa tão abominável como matar sete mulheres para poder pegar calcinhas e sutiãs delas e as moedinhas da lavanderia." Vamos prender o menino esta noite. Ele recebeu alta do manicômio judiciário por aquela suposta "tentativa de suicídio" ontem.

Mas eis a parte que interessa para você: o garoto nunca fez qual quer entrega no prédio da Sra. Bagshot. Não há registro de que alguém daquele edifício tenha feito um pedido a essa empresa em particular.

Só achei que você ia querer saber.

Moody

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Dorea Black Potter

Assunto: Estou muito decepcionada

* * *

com você, ames. Tivemos outra reunião familiar uma noite dessas, na qual você tornou a não comparecer. Devo dizer que estou ficando extremamente irritada com o seu constante desdém por nós. Uma coisa é recusar-se a aceitar nossa ajuda financeira, mas outra é nos eliminar totalmente da sua vida.

Marlene me falou que você e essa moça, a Evans, estão "tendo um caso". Devo dizer que fiquei pasma ao ouvir isso, pois só a vi uma vez e sob circunstâncias, devo dizer, extremamente incomuns. Aliás, nem entendi se ela sabia que éramos parentes.

Seu irmão e a esposa dele - que, aliás, está enorme; tenho certeza de que o médico errou nos cálculos, e não ficaria surpresa se ela desse a luz a qualquer momento - estão bastante hesitantes em conversar comigo sobre p assunto, mas tenho certeza de que esta tramando

alguma coisa, James.

E Cissa e a Bella disseram umas coisas muito interessantes sobre seu casamento com uma certa ruiva, ao qual elas presumem que serão as daminhas de honra, e estão planejando o vestido para o evento.

É verdade, James? Está planejando se casar com essa moça, que nem sequer apresentou devidamente a sua família?

Se estiver, devo dizer que jamais esperei um comportamento desses de sua parte. De alguns de seus primos, talvez, mas não de você, James.

Certamente espero que procure corrigir esse deslize imediatamente. É só me informarem uma data na qual nenhum de vocês tenha compromisso, que irei organizar um jantar informal em família. Ficaria satisfeitíssima em apresentar a Srta. Evans ao restante dos

Trents... aqueles que atualmente estão em condicional, é claro.

Não confunda minha irreverência com falta de afeto, James. Eu gosto muito de você. Tanto, aliás, que estou disposta a fazer vista grossa para seu comportamento excessivamente estranho em relação ao assunto.

Mas só até certo ponto, veja bem, rapaz.

Atenciosamente,

Mamma

* * *

Para: Dorea Black Potter

De: James Potter

Assunto: Não se preocupe

* * *

Mamma,

Só me dê mais uma semana. Certo? Só mais uma semana, que poderão conhecê-la – como convém, dessa vez. Tem só uma coisinha que preciso contar a ela antes.

Será que dá para ter só mais um pouquinho de paciência?

Prometo que vai valer a pena.

James

* * *

Para: Sebastian Leandro

De: Severus Snape

Assunto: Teve sorte?

* * *

Ainda não tive notícias suas. Arranjou algum trabalho pra mim?

Qualquer coisa?

Olha, caso não tenha sacado ainda: EU PRECISO TRABALHAR.

Estou com o caixa extremamente baixo no momento. Celestina secou a fonte totalmente...

E agora, mais do que nunca, preciso sair daqui.

Ela está começando a falar em compromisso, Sebastian. Casamento. Filhos. Está ficando completamente bovina para o meu lado.

Simplesmente não entendo. Eu venho para Key West com uma das mais famosas supermodelos do país e de alguma forma acabo falido.

Pô, cara, arrume logo um trabalho aí pra mim. Estou contando com você.

Severus

* * *

Para: Severus Snape

De: Sebastian Leandro

Assunto: Olha aqui, cara

* * *

Você simplesmente some de circulação durante a época em que estamos mais apertados de trabalho aqui. E não estou dizendo que culpo você.Sabe como é, era a Celestina. Eu teria agido da mesma forma.

Mas não dá pra desaparecer três meses nesse ramo e achar que simplesmente vai retomar o trabalho onde parou. Novos talentos aparecem. Existem uns garotos bem ambiciosos por aí que são bons.

Bons mesmo.

E não cobram os olhos da cara como você, colega.

Mas não estou dizendo que parei de procurar. VOU ENCONTRAR um trabalho pra você. Só precisa me dar algum tempo.

Entro em contato assim que souber de alguma coisa. Juro.

Sebastian

* * *

Para: Sebastian Leandro

De: Severus Snape

Assunto: Então está me dizendo

* * *

que passei a ser um ZÉ NINGUÉM quando antes era um dos principais fotógrafos do país? Em pouco mais de 90 dias? É nisso que está me pedindo pra acreditar?

Obrigado. Obrigado por tudo.

Severus

* * *

Para: Lenore Fleming

De: Severus Snape

Assunto: S.O.S.

* * *

LENORE!

SOU EU DE NOVO, A CELESTINA.

OBRIGADA PELA CARTEIRA. EU JÁ A RECEBI. RESOLVI NÃO IR EMBORA LOGO DE CARA. QUERIA DAR AO SEVERUS UMA OUTRA CHANCE, SABE. ACHEI QUE TALVEZ ELE PEDISSE DESCULPAS A MIM PORQUE EU SEI QUE ELE ESTÁ MUITO APAIXONADO POR MIM MESMO.

MAS ELE NÃO QUIS SABER DE FAZER ISSO! DE SE DESCULPAR, QUERO DIZER, E ATÉ COMEÇOU A AGIR DE FORMA AINDA MAIS GROSSEIRA QUE ANTES. NÃO VAI ACREDITAR NO QUE ELE DISSE ONTEM A NOITE. DISSE QUE NÃO QUER SE CASAR COMIGO, QUE

NUNCA QUIS. DISSE QUE NÃO QUER TER FILHOS COMIGO, NEM PASSAR O NATAL AO MEU LADO!

LENORE, O QUE DEVO FAZER? SÓ FICO CHORANDO SEM PARAR. NÃO DÁ PARA ACREDITAR QUE ELE FEZ ISSO COMIGO. NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR QUE ELE PASSOU TRÊS MESES COMIGO EM KEY WEST, DEPOIS VIROU PARA MIM E DISSE QUE NÃO QUER PASSAR O

RESTO DA VIDA COMIGO. NUNCA ME SENTI TÃO USADA.

LENORE, PRECISA ME AJUDAR. EU SEI QUE TEM MUITA EXPERIÊNCIA COM OS HOMENS. AFINAL, É TÃO VELHA, TEM QUASE 30 ANOS, DEVE CONHECER ALGUM JEITO DE EU FAZÊ-LO ME AMAR.

POR FAVOR ME AJUDE

CELESTINA

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Não sei quanto a você,

* * *

mas eu me diverti muito ontem a noite. Não se divertiu? Quero dizer, foi tudo tão perfeito: a massa negra estava deliciosa, e os rapazes pareceram se entender muito bem - não acha que eles ficaram amigos?

Não que eu saiba alguma coisa sobre basquete universitário, mas aquela conversa deles sobre isso parecia bem animada.

Não entende como estava errada sobre ele agora? Sobre o James, quero dizer. Eu não falei do tal negócio das pedras de gelo nos bicos dos seios, mas não acha que é o que os leitores da Sports Illustrated esperariam? Quer dizer, parece que faz parte do ofício dele.

Só estou dizendo que devíamos fazer isso mais vezes, e em breve. Só que neste fim de semana, não, porque é o fim de semana que vamos passar naquele chalé de esqui que o amigo do James emprestou.

E não quero me precipitar, mas na noite passada me ofereci para dar comida ao Chico Bum e ao Sr. Botucas enquanto o James estava levando o Snuffles pra passear, e bati os olhos em um saquinho da Tiffany's que deu para ver na mala do James. Sabe, a que ele vai levar no fim de semana.

É isso aí. Um saquinho da Tiffany's.

Eu sei, eu sei. Não vou me empolgar antes da hora. Pode ser qualquer outra coisa. Pode ser o saco onde ele leva as meias quando viaja.

Quem sabe?

Mas e se...

Podia ser. Bem que podia ser.

Vou parar por aqui.

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Você está falando sério?

* * *

Esta mesmo pensando que ele vai propor casamento? Lily, vocês dois só estão namorando há dois meses. Acho que menos, até. Não quero jogar água fria na sua fervura, mas realmente não acho que deve ter muita esperança. Aposto qualquer coisa que, se olhasse o tal saco, ia encontrar meias dentro. Os homens são estranhos assim mesmo.

Doe

\/\/\/

Nota da Alh- Hey!

Pessoal, NENHUMA review? Poxa, esse foi um dos motivos por eu ter demorado tanto(mas c'mon, olha o tamanho do capítulo). Não estou nem reclamando das minhas leitoras fieis que sempre deixam reviews, mas essa fic tem mais de 15 pessoas que favoritaram, e dessas 15, só mais ou menos umas 5 deixaram pelo menos 1 review! Não estou nem reclamando de quem lê despreocupadamente, entre uma fic e outra, sei lá. Mas se você favorita uma fic e não se dá um luxo de apareceu nem para dar um oi? Isso foi um dos motivos. O outro foi que assim que eu recebi alta da cirurgia que fiz a cirurgia para consertar o nariz, minha família comprou um buquê de Bachelor's Buttonde. E eu sou MUITO alérgica a essa flor. Não que eu sabia(ou saiba? Dúvida de falante não nativa :P) disso antes. Deixei em cima da cabeceira, e de manhã minha cara acordou inchada, e o nariz virou uma bola de sangue que ninguém merece detalhes. E dai teve internação e tal...

Se você leu até aqui, eu te respeito, realmente.

Última coisa: Uma leitora me escreveu um inbox há pouco tempo, falando que não sabia como pronunciar meu nome. E já é a terceira que me pergunta isso, então isso só mostra que ninguém lê meu perfil :) Eu falei que ia responder aqui:

VocÊ fal dê um suspiro puxado para o L. É só isso. Meu sobrenome se pronuncia como Ves. E é isso :)

Por favor MANDEM REVIEWS!


	29. Chapter 29

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Eu devia ter dado uma olhada, não?

* * *

Eu simplesmente não consegui. Parecia tão... errado. Olhar, quero dizer.

Não que eu pense que é isso que tem na sacola. Um anel, quero dizer. Não penso, não, imagina. Tenho certeza de que são meias.

Mas, e se não forem?

Só estou falando. Sonhar não é proibido, é?

Lil

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Então entendo que, se for um anel,

* * *

vai topar? É isso?

Não que eu pense que não devia. Mas...

Mas esperar não mata ninguém. Não mata mesmo. Quero dizer, devia ao menos, por discrição, esperar até a tia dele sair do coma, ou então morrer. O que acontecer primeiro.

Não acha?

Doe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Acho

* * *

que está certa. Nesse negócio de esperar para ver o que vai acontecer com a Sra. Friedlander. Seria muita frieza nossa sair por aí anunciando nosso noivado quando ela ainda está em coma.

Meu Deus, nem mesmo sei o que estou dizendo. Não tem aliança naquela sacola. Tenho certeza de que são meias. Tem que ser meias.

Certo?

Lil

* * *

Para: Remus Lupin

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Lily

* * *

Bom, terminou tudo. Ele vai pedi-la em casamento. Este fim de semana, ao que parece, num chalé romântico de esqui que pediu emprestado para a ocasião.

Não estou dizendo que desaprovo. Quero dizer, gosto do cara.

Gosto mesmo. É que... sei lá. Não consigo me livrar dessa sensação ruim que tenho ao pensar no namoro deles. O que há de errado comigo?

Doe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Remus Lupin

Assunto: O que há de errado com você

* * *

Não tem nada errado com você. Você só quer que sua amiga seja feliz.

E não culpo você.

Quero que a Lily seja feliz também. Ela merece, e não só porque o Freddie Prinze Jr. está saindo com a Sarah Michelle Gellar ou seja lá qual for o assunto sobre o qual ela escreva.

Mas para as pessoas serem felizes, às vezes, precisam assumir riscos. É verdade que esses riscos podem colocá-las em perigo de se magoarem. Acho que é isso o que assusta em relação a Lily. Ela acabou de conhecer o cara. Ele tem uma reputação meio engraçada com as mulheres. Se amarrar com ele é altamente arriscado.

Mas acho que para ela vale a pena. Então só precisa recuar e deixá-la tomar suas próprias decisões e parar de bancar a neurótica.

Quero dizer, quem acha que vai fazê-la feliz, afinal? Eu? Bom, acontece que já estou apaixonado por outra.

E sabe o que rolou quando tentamos juntar a Lil e o meu irmão Sal...

Ora, se eles dois realmente resolverem ficar juntos, podíamos casar junto com eles, o que acha?

Brincadeirinha.

Remus

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Jerry Vive

Assunto: Vermont

* * *

E então, já pegou suas roupas de dormir de inverno? Ouvi dizer que à noite pode ficar bem frio por lá.

Vou pegar o carro na locadora as sete, então podemos estar na estrada as oito. Acha que já estará pronta a essa hora? Sei que vai ser duro pra você. Felizmente, eu, ao contrário de algumas pessoas, jamais vou ficar te atormentando por causa de seus atrasos costumeiros.

Vou alugar um carro quatro portas na esperança de que o Paco caiba no banco de trás. Quais as chances de ele não insistir em meter a cabeça pela janela e ficar babando em todo mundo que a gente passar?

Acha que existe multa por esse tipo de coisa? Jogar baba de cachorros nos passantes inocentes?

James

* * *

Para:Jerry Vive

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Vermont

* * *

Acho que consigo me aprontar antes das oito. O que pensa que sou, algum tipo de preguiça?

Acho que o Snuffles vai gostar do banco de trás. Estou preocupada com o Chico Bum e o Sr. Botucas. Sei que o Ralph disse que ia alimentá-los mas duvido muito que ele fique para fazer festinha ou coisa assim. Quero dizer, ele tem um medo danado de sujar o uniforme de porteiro com pêlo de bicho. Talvez devamos pagar uma tinturaria para ele quando voltarmos.

Está brincando sobre a roupa de baixo de inverno, não está?

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Emmeline Vance

Assunto: Vermont

* * *

Querida, ouvi dizer que vai para o norte com ele no fim de semana.

Parece até aquele filme, o primeiro ano do resto de nossas vidas. Você vai usar aquele perfume, Love's Baby Soft, e um suéter enorme com gola rulê?

Agora, falando sério, só queria te dar umas dicas bem pequenininhas antes de irem, porque você é tão ingênua nesse tipo de coisa.

1. NÃO PERMITA que ele ponha seu nome no contrato de locação do carro. Senão não terá escolha a não ser dirigir se ele pedir. E não tem nada mais brega do que uma mulher dirigindo com um homem no banco do passageiro. Participação no movimento feminista = solteirice eterna.

2. NÃO SE OFEREÇA para pegar uma acha na pilha de lenha para alimentar a lareira. Já ouvi dizer que há aranhas que fazem ninhos nas pilhas de lenha. Deixe-o cuidar disso, pelo amor de Deus.

3. OFEREÇA-SE para preparar o café da manhã, e faça um bem reforçado, preferivelmente com lingüiça. Por algum motivo os homens parecem adorar ingerir alimentos pingando gordura quando estão na floresta. Ele vai demonstrar sua gratidão de todas as formas corretas.

4. LEVE SEUS PRÓPRIOS CDs. Se não levar, vai escutar o Grateful Dead e War durante todo o fim de semana - sem falar no Blood, Sweat and Tears, coisa que tremo só de escrever.

5. LEVE TAPA-OUVIDOS. Os homens que normalmente não roncam tem tendência a roncar na floresta, devido a várias alérgenos que não existem na cidade.

6. NÃO DEIXE que ele tome banho antes de você. Os chalés tem pouca água quente, e ele vai usar até a última gota, sem deixar nada pra você. Insista em ser a primeira a tomar banho.

7. NÃO SE ESQUEÇA de levar óleos comestíveis de massagem para o corpo. Simplesmente não vendem essas coisas nessas cidadezinhas atrasadas do interior, então, se os esquecer, esta ferrada.

Espero que ajude, querida. E não se esqueça: divirta-se!

XXXOOO

Emmeline

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes ;

Percy Wasley

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Muito bem...

* * *

Quem contou a Emmeline que eu ia viajar com o James? Vocês PRECISAM PARAR COM ISSO! Não dá mais pra suportar. PAREM DE CONTAR A EMMELINE TUDO QUE FICAM SABENDO SOBRE MIM E O JAMES!

Estou falando sério. Não dá pra aturar a Emmeline por dentro da minha vida. Pelo menos não o tipo de coisa que eu mesma não contei a ela.

Lil

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: James Potter

Assunto: Bom, tudo pronto

* * *

Vamos viajar de manhã. E vou contar mesmo. Juro que vou. Liguei para o Chuck lá no chalé e o mandei dar uma geral em tudo e ver se a banheira de hidromassagem estava funcionando bem, por umas garrafas de champanhe na geladeira, e começar a degelar uns bifes de carne de veado.

Acho que estou pronto.

Deseje-me sorte.

James

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: Você é mesmo

* * *

um palerma, sabia disso, não? Como é que conseguiu meter os pés pelas mãos assim desse jeito - ou deixar a coisa rolar assim durante tanto tempo - eu jamais saberei.

Mas desejo sorte, maninho, porque você vai precisar.

Sirius

* * *

Para: Lenore Fleming

De: Severus Snape

Assunto: S.O.S.

* * *

LENORE!

TERMINOU TUDO. NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR. NEM MESMO CONSIGO ACREDITAR NISSO. MAL CONSIGO DIGITAR, DE TANTO QUE ESTOU CHORANDO.

HOJE, QUANDO CHEGUEI DA PISCINA, O QUE ACHA QUE EU VI?

ELE ESTAVA NA CAMA COM OUTRA, LENORE! NA NOSSA CAMA. COM A CAMAREIRA! A CAMAREIRA!

ELA NÃO É NEM TÃO BONITA ASSIM! USA RÍMEL LÍQUIDO E ESTAVA COM AS CHINELINHAS MANOLO BLAHNIK DO ANO PASSADO. E NEM LEGÍTIMAS ERAM. UMAS IMITAÇÕES BARATAS!

BOM, AGORA ACABOU. ACABOU MESMO. PRECISA RESERVAR UM LUGAR PARA MIM NO PRÓXIMO VÔO PARA NOVA YORK.

EU SEI. EU SEI O QUE VAI DIZER. PRECISO FAZER ALGUMA COISA PARA ME VINGAR DELE, SENÃO JAMAIS VOU SOSSEGAR.

MAS FAZER O QUÊ? NÃO DÁ PARA LHE MANDAR UM BUQUÊ DE ROSAS MURCHAS COMO OS CARAS SEMPRE MANDAM PRA MIM QUANDO EU DOU 0 FORA NELES. SABE, ISSO É COISA DE HOMEM. PENSEI EM LHE MANDAR UM SUPORTE ATLÉTICO DE METAL, QUE NEM A NAOMI MANDOU PARA O BOBBY. MAS ELES NEM VENDEM SUPORTES ATLÉTICOS DE METAL AQUI.

PRECISO ME VINGAR DELE DE ALGUM JEITO, EU SEI. PRECISO ATINGI-LO ONDE ELE SINTA MAIS.

AH, ESPERA AÍ UM MOMENTO, TIVE UMA IDÉIA.

TORCE POR MIM.

CELESTINA

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Severus Snape

Assunto: OLÁ

* * *

VOCÊ NÃO ME CONHECE, MAS MEU NOME É CELESTINA, E ACHO QUE DEVIA SABER QUE ESSE CARA QUE ANDA LEVANDO O CACHORRO DA TIA DO SEVERUS PRA PASSEAR NÃO É O SEVERUS COISA NENHUMA, MAS O AMIGO DELE, O JAMES, QUE DEVIA AO SEVERUS UM FAVOR PORQUE 0 SEVERUS AJUDOU O JAMES COM UM PROBLEMA EM VEGAS QUANDO ELE QUASE SE CASOU COM UMA VEDETE RUIVA CHAMADA MOLLY. JAMES ESTÁ SÓ FINGINDO QUE É O SEVERUS PORQUE O SEVERUS NÃO PODE VOLTAR A NOVA YORK PARA LEVAR O CACHORRO DA TIA DELE PARA PASSEAR PORQUE ELE ESTÁ EM KEY WEST COMIGO. MAS ELE NÃO QUERIA QUE A TIA DELE PENSASSE QUE ELE NÃO ESTAVA LIGANDO PARA A SITUAÇÃO DELA, ENTÃO PEDIU AO JOAMES PARA FINGIR QUE ERA ELE.

E ACHO QUE, SE A TIA DO SEVERUS ACORDAR DO COMA ALGUM DIA, DEVE LHE CONTAR O QUE O SEVERUS FEZ. COM TODA A CERTEZA,

ELA VAI DESERDÁ-LO PORQUE ELE NÃO MERECE NEM UM TOSTÃO DO DINHEIRO DELA.

ALÉM DISSO, DEVE SABER QUE ESSE SEVERUS SNAPE É UM HOMEM ABOMINÁVEL, E QUEM FOR SEU AMIGO PROVAVELMENTE TAMBÉM É.

TODOS OS HOMENS SÃO SAFADOS E ESPERO QUE MORRAM E QUE OS MACACOS INVADAM O PLANETA COMO NO FILME DO PLANETA DOS MACACOS PORQUE AÍ AS COISAS IAM SER MUITO MELHORES.

PRONTO, JÁ DISSE TUDO.

CELESTINA

\/\/\/\/

Nota da Alh:

AGORA VAI FICAR TENSO, A COISA.

Oi pessoal, tudo bem, vamos brincar de fingir que eu não demorei, de novo, ok?

Tenho uma boa notícia, como todo bom fã do James dever saber, dia 27 é o aniversário do nosso Prongs, e além disso é o meu aniversário também! Então, em comemoração, eu vou postar o próximo capítulo dia 27, daqui 4 dias!

**Queria saber se vocês preferem os capítulos grandes, como o anterior, médios, como normalmente, ou pequenos, como esse.**

Muuuito obrigada pelas Reviews, foi por causa delas que eu resolvi postar dois capítulos tão perto.

Reviews:

Lady Miss Nothing: O que você acha disso? Frustou seus planos de ver o final de semana deles? Pois é, os meus também :/ Vai começar a ação agora, hehe.

Thaty: Agora as coisas vão mudar, pode ter certeza

nathalia-potter: Beeem vinda! (Meu Deus, você gosta de Glee e OUAT *-*)

Então, problemas no paraíso a partir de agora, a ação começou!

Su Evans Prongs: O QUE OUVE COM A EVELLYN? Ah, tem no perfil, saquei.

Não vou te falar se você está certa ou errada sobre o Snape por que é o grande mistério da fic hehe.

Não foi culpa do James, a mentira, ele tinha que fazer o favor para o Snape, e não contava com o fato de se apaixona no meio do caminho. (Eu vou defender o James para sempre, ele estando certo, ou não)


	30. Chapter 30

Para: Lily Evans;

Dorcas Meadowes;

Emmeline Vance

De: Peter Pettigrew

* * *

Assunto: Será que alguém poderia fazer a gentileza de me dizer

que gritaria foi essa aí um tempo atrás? E por que nenhuma de vocês está em suas mesas? Juro por Deus, se estiverem todas no banheiro outra vez, vou entrar e arrastá-las para fora. Nem ligo. NÃO PODEM IR TODAS AO MESMO TEMPO AO BANHEIRO. Isso aqui não é acampamento de animadoras de torcida de futebol. O que pensam que sou, algum burro?

Será que não conseguem entender o fato de que há hora para tagarelar e hora para trabalhar, e que, quando há um jornal para a gente pôr na rua, isso significa que é HORA DE TRABALHAR?

VOLTEM JÁ PARA SUAS MESAS E FIQUEM NELAS!

Peter

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Lil, ligue para

* * *

ele. Ligue para ele e pergunte. Tenho certeza de que é só algum tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto de uma ex-namorada ou coisa assim.

Você pode esclarecer tudo com um único telefonema. .

Vamos, liga pra ele. Provavelmente ha uma explicação muito racional para tudo isso.

Doe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Não

* * *

Você não está entendendo. Acabei de ler os e-mails que recebi nos últimos meses, porque achei que o endereço de resposta me pareceu familiar. Mas sabia que não era o do James, porque o dele é jerryvive . E olha. Olha o que eu achei. A primeira mensagem

dele pra mim. Veja só o endereço que está aí:

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Severus Snape

Assunto: Minha tia

* * *

Prezada Srta. Evans,

Estou chocado, profundamente chocado e assombrado por saber o que houve com minha tia Batilda. Ela é, como tenho certeza de que sabe, minha única parente viva. Não sei como lhe agradecer pelo que tem feito para me encontrar e me comunicar essa tragédia.

Embora esteja no momenta trabalhando na África - talvez tenha ouvido falar da seca aqui da Etiópia, não? Estou tirando umas fotos para o fundo Salvem as Crianças -, vou começar a me preparar para retornar a Nova York imediatamente. Se minha tia voltar do coma antes de eu chegar, por favor, diga que já estou a caminho.

E muito obrigado, mais uma vez, Srta. Evans. O que dizem por aí, que os nova-iorquinos são frios e insensíveis, obviamente é mentira, no seu caso. Deus a abençoe.

Atenciosamente,

Severus Snape

* * *

É o mesmo endereço eletrônico da mensagem que acabei de receber da Celestina. E leia só. Não PARECE o James. James não escreveu isso, Dorcas, acho que essa tal Celestina pode estar dizendo a verdade!

Ai, meu Deus, o que eu faço? Não dá para simplesmente ligar pra ele. O que eu vou dizer?

Lil

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: O que você vai dizer?

* * *

Não dá pra acreditar que está me fazendo essa pergunta. Vai dizer: "Alto lá, seu embusteiro, que é que está havendo? Se pensa que vou com você para Vermont depois disso, está louco, fique sabendo, agora vai desembuchando aí, quem é essa tal de Celestina?"

Meu Deus, Lily, você não é nenhuma tapada, então por que está agindo feito uma? LIGA PRA ELE.

Doe

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Emmeline Vance

Assunto: Meu bem,

* * *

eu sei como deve estar transtornada, e só quero te garantir que estou 150 por cento do seu lado. Os homens são capazes de cada infantilidade, não?

E, como estou ao seu lado nessa sua hora de sofrimento, andei dando uns telefonemas, e finalmente consegui descobrir o agente do Snape.

Queridinha, detesto ter que lhe dizer isso, mas Sebastian disse que o Severus já está em Key West há alguns meses com a supermodelo Celestina!

É claro que eu respondi: "Mas, Sebastian, meu querido, isso é impossível, Severus está aqui levando o cachorro da tia dele para passear e namorando minha amiga Lily", e o Sebastian vai e diz: "Emmeline, meu benzinho, não estamos mais na década de 90, vê se larga o cachimbinho de crack. Estou recebendo ligações do Severus três vezes por dia para procurar trabalho para ele, porque a Celestina está raspando os últimos centavos dele."

Então, é isso aí. Seja quem for esse teu amigo James, ele não pode ser o Severus Snape.

Ah, como eu gostaria de ter estado lá naquela noite em que o trouxe ao Fresche para nossa inspeção. Eu podia ter te dito logo que ele não era o Severus.

A culpa foi minha.

O Xanax que dei a você no banheiro já está surtindo efeito?

XXXOOO

Emmeline

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Severus Snape

Assunto: Vou matar você

* * *

O que há com você? O que diabo há com você? Anda pegando a vizinha do lado da minha tia? A repórter do Journal? E ainda por cima USANDO MEU NOME pra isso?

Ficou doido? Eu te disse para levar o cachorro da tia Batilda pra passear. E só. Só levar aquele cachorro idiota a rua.

Então por que estou recebendo telefonemas do meu agente dizendo que aquela tal fulana, a Emmeline Vance, aquela que conheço no Journal, andou dando telefonemas para um monte de gente e fazendo perguntas sobre mim? Especificamente, como posso estar em Nova York, saindo com a amiga dela, a Lily, quando pensavam que eu estava em Key West, de caso com a Celestina?

Isso é ruim, cara. Ruim pra valer. Estou numa posição muito delicada, e você só está complicando as coisas. A Celestina me pegou de sacanagem com a camareira - o que não foi culpa minha: a mulher não conseguia desgrudar de mim - e agora resolveu ir embora.

Isso é ruim. Muito ruim mesmo. Por que não pode se conter e fazer só o que pedi para fazer, e nada mais? Agora, se minha tia acordar, vai saber que não fui aí tomar conta da droga dos bichos de estimação dela.

Isso foi uma tremenda sacanagem que você fez comigo, rapaz.

Mas foi mesmo.

Severus

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: James Potter

Assunto: Socorro

* * *

Acho que estou ferrado.

James

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Sirius

Assunto: Como assim

* * *

Socorro? Socorrer em quê? Como é que pode ter se metido em encrenca?

Pensei que já estava indo para Vermont. Por que ainda está aqui?

Marlene disse que é para você escrever para ela. Seu cérebro está se atrofiando de assistir demais a programação diurna da televisão.

Sirius

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Jerry Vive

Assunto: Eu sei

* * *

que você está em casa, posso ver que a luz do seu quarto está acesa.

Então por que não atende a porta? Nem ao telefone?

Lil, eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada, e acho que sei o que é, mas se não falar comigo, como vou poder esclarecer tudo?

Porque eu posso, posso esclarecer tudo, se ao menos me der uma chance. Por favor, por favor, por favor, abra a porta.

James

* * *

Para: TRemus Lupin

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Finalmente aconteceu

* * *

exatamente o que eu pensava que ia acontecer. EU SABIA que esse cara era bom demais para ser verdade. E todo aquele negócio de ele querer ser chamado de James. Eu te disse que era estranho ter um apelido como esse de James, não disse?

Ora, eu tinha razão. Não estou feliz por estar certa, mas estava certa. O apelido dele não é James. Esse é o nome VERDADEIRO dele. É só o que sabemos até agora, a não ser pelo fato de que sabemos qual NÃO É o nome dele: NÃO É Severus Snape. Aparentemente, o Severus Snape verdadeiro pagou esse cara para FINGIR que era ele, ou coisa assim, para ele (o Severus verdadeiro) poder ficar em Key West com a Celestina, a supermodelo, em vez de voltar a Nova York para levar o cachorro da tia na rua.

Coitada da Lil. Coitadinha da minha amiga.

Por que eu tinha de estar tão certa assim? Eu pagaria para não estar. Eu desistiria do meu novo manequim 40 para estar errada. Juro.

Doe :-(

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Remus Lupin

Assunto: Deixe-me ver

* * *

se entendi direito.

Esse cara que a Lil anda namorando estava só fingindo que era o Severus Snape - um cara do qual jamais gostou porque ouviu dizer coisas estranhas sabre ele - e agora de repente se descobre que ele NÃO É o Severus Snape. Só que em vez de ficar aliviada, porque ele não é o safado que antes imaginou que ele fosse, está zangada porque ele mentiu.

Não entendo vocês, mulheres. Realmente não dá pra entender.

Admito que o cara foi infeliz nas atitudes dele, mas pelo menos nunca passou gelo nos mamilos de ninguém.

Remus

* * *

Para: Remus Lupin

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Não entendeu?

* * *

Ele mentiu. Ele mentiu pra ela. Como é que ela vai acreditar no que ele disser de agora em diante, se ele nunca lhe disse seu nome verdadeiro?

O que há com você? De que lado você está?

Doe

* * *

Para: Jerry Vive

De: Remus Lupin

Assunto: Você pisou na bola feio mesmo

* * *

Meu irmão, lembra como me deu teu endereço de e-mail e me disse para te mandar aquela receita do meu rigatoni à bolonhesa que queria fazer como surpresa para a Lil?

Bom, acho que não vão precisar mais da receita. Porque, pelo que andei sabendo, você está frito, mas bota frito nisso.

E aí, qual é o lance? Severus Snape te pagou para dizer a Lily que você era ele, ou o quê? Porque é isso que as moças estão comentando.

Não sei qual é o seu problema, mas seria melhor começar a se preparar, porque aí vem chumbo grosso. Ou isso, ou então cai fora, parceiro. Sem brincadeira. Salve a sua pele, porque seu mundo vai vir abaixo.

Só achei que seria bom te dar um toque

Remus

* * *

Para: Severus Snape

De: James Potter

Assunto: Não, quem vai morrer é VOCÊ

* * *

O que está tentando fazer comigo? Ficou MALUCO? Como é que a Lily foi descobrir isso?

James

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Marlene Black

Assunto: O QUE ESTÁ ROLANDO?

* * *

Por que ninguém me conta nada? Sirius diz que tem alguma coisa errada. O que é? Vocês não deviam estar em Vermont?

Mas que cólicas mais chatas...

Marls

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Severus Snape

Assunto: Pára de choramingar

* * *

Você me devia um favor, lembra?

Além disso, não foi culpa minha. Foi a Celestina. Foi ela. Parece que ela mandou um e-mail para sua namorada. Estou vendo a mensagem na minha caixa de saída. Quer ler? Está aí embaixo e, devo dizer, é um exemplo brilhante das falhas no nosso sistema educacional público:

VOCÊ NÃO ME CONHECE, MAS MEU NOME É CELESTINA, E ACHO QUE DEVIA SABER QUE ESSE CARA QUE ANDA LEVANDO O CACHORRO DA TIA DO SEVERUS PRA PASSEAR NÃO É O SEVERUS COISA NENHUMA, MAS O AMIGO DELE, O JAMES, QUE DEVIA AO SEVERUS UM FAVOR PORQUE O SEVERUS AJUDOU O JAMES COM UM PROBLEMA EM VEGAS QUANDO ELE QUASE SE CASOU COM UMA VEDETE RUIVA CHAMADA MOLLY. JAMES ESTÁ SÓ FINGINDO QUE É O SEVERUS PORQUE NÃO QUERIA QUE A TIA DELE PENSASSE QUE ELE NÃO ESTAVA LIGANDO PARA A SITUAÇÃO DELA, ENTÃO PEDIU AO JAMES PARA FINGIR QUE ERA ELE.

E vai por aí,, neste estilo, mas achei melhor te poupar do resto.

Não pode me dizer honestamente que está chateado com isso. Eu é que estou entrando pelo cano. Se aquela megera da minha tia acordar e ouvir falar nisso, eu estou frito. Todo centavo que ela te, vai direto para a Sociedade Protetora dos Animais quando ela bater as botas. Pode apostar que não vou por a mão nem em uma moedinha.

Mas não estou me importando muito com isso. É hora de eu cuidar desse assunto de uma vez por todas, como devia ter feito desde o início.

E aí, quem sabe? Talvez me veja antes do que imagina.

Quanto a ameaça que me fez, dizendo que ia me matar, só tenho a lhe dizer o seguinte:

Pensão alimentícia. Eu evitei que você pagasse anos e anos de pensão. Pensa bem, cara, e não se esqueça.

Severus

* * *

Para: Marlene Black

De: James Potter

Assunto: As coisas não vão

* * *

muito bem agora, neste momento, em resposta a sua pergunta. Lily descobriu que eu estava fingindo ser o Severus antes de eu ter oportunidade de lhe contar eu mesmo, e vamos simplesmente dizer que ela não está nada satisfeita com isso. Aliás, está me dando o maior gelo.

Até que estava precisando de conselhos agora, mas ninguém atende o telefone aí na sua casa.

James

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Jerry Vive

Assunto: A verdade

* * *

Muito bem. Você não atende a porta nem ao telefone. EU SEI que você está em casa. Se esta for a única forma pela qual vou ser capaz de falar com você, então que seja.

Lily, eu pisei na bola. Reconheço. Eu vacilei feio mesmo, e sei disso. Eu devia ter te contado a verdade desde o início, mas não fiz isso. Nem sei lhe dizer quantas vezes quase fiz justamente isso – contar a verdade a você, quero dizer. Mil vezes. Um milhão de vezes.

Mas, toda vez que começava, percebia que você ia reagir assim, e não queria estragar o que sentimos um pelo outro, porque Lil, nossa relação é incrível. E você vai jogar tudo isso fora porque eu cometi um errinho imbecil - tá legal, um erro monstruosamente imbecil?

Não fiz nada de propósito com a intenção de enganar você. Não foi bem isso que aconteceu. Eu te enganei, mas quando concordei com isso, não te conhecia. Quero dizer, recebi um e-mail do Severus e ele me pediu uma única coisa - tapear os vizinhos da tia, fazendo-os pensar que ele estava cuidando dos bichos dela enquanto ela estava no hospital. E eu pensei, por que não? Eu devia uma ao cara.

Imaginei que seria uma forma praticamente indolor de lhe retribuir um favor que ele me fez há muito tempo.

Você não conhece o Severus Snape - o Severus Snape verdadeiro -, mas, acredite, ele não é o tipo de cara ao qual a gente pode ficar devendo alguma coisa - como um favor - porque ele pode cobrar quando você menos esperar, e, em geral, de um jeito bem desagradável.

Como é que eu ia saber que enquanto fingia ser Severus Snape eu ia conhecer a garota dos meus sonhos? Eu sei que devia ter lhe contado desde o início, mas não contei, e aí quando vi já havia me apaixonado por você, e não podia contar porque não queria te perder.

Juro que ia te dizer este fim de semana.

Lil, isso é ridículo. Eu sei que fiz uma besteira do tamanho de um bonde, mas jamais tive a intenção de magoá-la. Quero dizer, você deve saber disso. Você me conhece, independentemente do nome que eu tenha. Então, deve saber que jamais magoaria você de propósito.

Agora, abre a porta e me deixa entrar para eu poder pedir perdão em pessoa. Lily, eu juro que posso compensar tudo, se me der uma chance.

James

* * *

Para: Jerry Vive

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: A verdade

* * *

Você está me dizendo para abrir minha porta e deixar você entrar, mas a verdade é que não sei quem "você" é. Nem mesmo sei seu sobrenome. Será que não percebeu isso?

E seria melhor parar de bater na porta porque eu não vou deixar você entrar. Você pode até ser um detento fugido de alguma penitenciária, ou um cara casado, ou coisa assim.

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: James Potter

Assunto: A verdade

* * *

Não sou casado, e não sou detento fugido nenhum. Meu nome é James Potter, e sou repórter policial do New York Chronicle. Foi por isso que deu de cara comigo na beira da cratera naquele dia - eu estava trabalhando quando aquilo aconteceu.

E sei que detesta o Chronicle, mas Lil, eu juro, se isso chateia você tanto assim, eu peço demissão. Faço qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa que você queira, se me perdoar.

James

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: E aí?

* * *

Ligou para ele? Ele pediu perdão?

O que é ainda mais importante: ELE JÁ DEU O ANEL?

Doe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: As desculpas

* * *

Ah, pediu perdão, sim, claro. Até demais.

E não, não me deu o anel ainda. Se é que existe um anel. Coisa que eu duvido.

E, como se eu fosse aceitar, se existisse.

Entende isso: você sabe quem ele é? Sabe quem ele é de verdade?

Nunca vai adivinhar.

Vai, tenta. Tenta adivinhar quem é o cara.

Lil

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas

Assunto: Como é que eu vou

* * *

saber quem ele realmente é? Não pode ser o travesti assassino, eu sei, porque acabaram de prendê-lo. Ele não é, ai, sei lá, um imitador profissional ou coisa assim, é?

Ah, espera aí, já sei: ele é seu irmão ilegítimo que você não via há muitos anos.

Brincadeirinha.

Qual é, Lil, o que é que pode ser tão mau assim?

Doe

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Ruim

* * *

Pior do que um imitador. Pior do que meu irmão ilegítimo.

Ele é repórter. Do Chronicle.

Lily

\/\/\/

Nota da Alh- Desculpa do dia: Ontem foi aniversário do nosso James, e o meu, 16 aninhos! Yeah! Então, eu estava planejando postar o capítulo de tardezinha, o que seria de manhãzinha ai no Brazil. Mas eu cheguei em casa e fui recebida com uma festa surpresa( eu pensava que isso só existia em filme americano, mas aparentemente o europeu adora uma boa desulpa pra ficar bêbado) tinha MUITA gente que eu não conhecia, e eu passei a noite intera cumprimenteando, e despenquei na cama de manhãzinha, acordei agora, e vou postar imediatamente!

Muitooooo Obrigada por todas as reviews e PMs me desejando feliz aniversário! Vou responde-las uma a uma daqui a pouco.

Gente, eu vou ficar com os médios mesmo, porque tem gente que gosta de grandes, e gente que gosta dos pequenos, então...

**Reviews!**

**Ana Potter**: Que bom que você gostou! Continue acompanhando!

**nathalia-potter:** Ninguém contava que o dedurador seria a Celestina, não? Haha, eu fiquei chocada quando eu li pela primeira vez, também. Eu chorei de pena do James, de verdade. Quais são seus personagens favoritos, de glee e ouat?

**Lady Miss Nothing**: Eu demorei tanto assim, foi? ;P

Seu coração vai se encher de alegria quando vir o que vem depois do reconciliação ;3

Menina, eu acho que a Celestina realmente não teve culpa. Nem o James. É TUDO CULPA DO SNAPE.


	31. Chapter 31

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Ruim

* * *

Pior do que um imitador. Pior do que meu irmão ilegítimo.

Ele é repórter. Do Chronicle.

Lily

* * *

Para: Dorcas Meadowes

De: Percy Weasley

Assunto: Lily

* * *

Alguém precisa segurar a Lily. Ela está exagerando nessa história de se vingar do nosso pobre Sr. Potter. Eu nunca a vi desse jeito. Sou obrigado a dizer que fico feliz por nunca ter provocado esse lado negro dela. Ela certamente parece saber como guardar ressentimento.

Eu acho que devíamos saber, sendo ruiva, coisa e tal.

Acho que ela precisa fazer uma terapia, não concorda?

Percy

* * *

Para: Percy Weasley

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: Lily

* * *

Percy, ela está zangada, não louca. Talvez deva freqüentar umas sessões de administração da raiva, mas terapia? O cara MENTIU para ela.

Não importa o motivo pelo qual ele fez isso, mas o fato de ter feito é suficiente. Não sabe que a Lil está com sua confiança nos homens abalada desde que o Amos pôs as unhinhas de fora? Cacete, mesmo antes, ela estava convencida de que eles todos só pensavam naquilo, só naquilo e nada mais.

E agora esse sujeito, o primeiro que ela realmente amou em muito tempo, se revela exatamente igual a todos os outros caras com quem ela saiu desde que veio morar aqui: um salafrário mentiroso.

Sei lá. VOCÊ não ficaria danado da vida, se fosse com você?

Doe

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Amos Diggory

Assunto: Você

* * *

Quero que saiba que entendo exatamente como está se sentindo neste momento. Esse tal Potter é o mais reles dos mortais, um perfeito exemplo dos ricos privilegiados que se aproveitam dos pobres proletários.

Ele não se importa com o que aconteça a nenhum de nós, contanto que possa conseguir o que quer. Homens como esse Potter não tem consciência - são o que se conhece como "machos alfa", indivíduos predadores que não tem interesse nenhum em nada além de sua própria gratificação imediata.

Ora, quero lhe garantir, Lily, que, apesar do que possa estar sentindo no momento, nem todos nós que possuímos o cromossomo e somos uns safados egoístas, que só pensamos em nós mesmos.

Alguns de nós tem sentimentos profundamente enraizados de respeito e admiração pelas mulheres em nossas vidas.

Eu, por exemplo, sempre serei um eterno apaixonado por você, uma paixão tão verdadeira quanto inabalável. Quero que saiba, Lily, que sempre, sempre estarei ao seu lado - mesmo que os trogloditas cafajestes como o Potter possam tentar me dobrar, sem falar em quebrar minha mandíbula.

Se houver alguma coisa - qualquer coisa - que possa fazer por você nesse seu momento de tanta necessidade, me peça sem titubear.

Fielmente seu, agora e sempre,

Amos

* * *

Para: Amos Diggory

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Você

* * *

Dane-se.

Lily

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Dorea Black Potter

Assunto: Seu novo sobrinho

* * *

Meu querido James,

Talvez lhe interesse saber que sua cunhada deu à luz um bebê de quatro quilos e meio há dois dias.

Seus pais resolveram - na minha opinião, indevidamente – dar a criança o nome de James.

Você já saberia disso, é claro, se tivesse se incomodado em ligar para alguém da família, mas isso, segundo creio, seria pedir demais de um homem assim tão ocupado quanto você.

Mãe e filho passam bem. Não se pode dizer a mesmo do seu irmão, que está sozinho em casa com as gêmeas enquanto a Merlene está internada. Talvez devesse ligar para ele e oferecer um pouco de apoio fraternal.

Atenciosamente,

Mamma

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: James Potter

Assunto: Meu xará

* * *

Não devia. Eu estou falando sério. Sou um péssimo irmão, e vou ser um tio pior ainda para o garoto. Não posso acreditar que perdi tudo isso.

Mesmo assim, parabéns. Quatro quilos e meio, hein? Não admira que a Marls estivesse tão excêntrica no fim da gravidez. Tem um presentinho da Harry Winston chegando para o bebê. E o mínima que posso fazer para retribuir os conselhos que ela me deu durante os últimos meses.

Não, claro, que tenham servido para alguma coisa. Ainda consegui estragar tudo, mas para valer. Você estava certo quando disse que nenhuma mulher é tão generosa para deixar passar uma coisa dessas numa boa. Ela nem quer mais falar comigo. Eu passei na redação dela, e foi um quebra-quebra. O estrupício do ex-namorado dela tentou bancar o herói, e eu dei um murro daqueles nele. Agora ele vai me processar. Tentei entregar o anel a Lil, mas ela o jogou de volta na minha cara sem nem mesmo abrir a caixa.

E a pior ainda vem por aí. Ela mandou trocar as fechaduras da casa da Sra. Bagshot. Nem deu para voltar ao prédio para pegar minhas coisas sem ser acompanhado pelo síndico - que é legal, mas fez questão de dizer que, como não sou parente da dona do apartamento, ele não pode me dar uma chave.

Então voltei para o meu canto, e agora não posso nem mais vela.

Não sei a que está fazendo nem com quem anda. Acho que podia ficar diante do prédio e interceptá-la quando ela sair para levar o cachorro para passear ou ir ao trabalho, ou coisa assim, mas o que ia dizer a ela? O que posso dizer?

Ora, desculpe por isso. Não queria te deprimir nessa fase feliz.

Parabéns, e dê ao James Júnior um beijão meu. Vou visitá-lo este fim de semana. Não tenho outros planos mesmo.

James

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: Anel

* * *

Que anel?

Eu disse brincos. Compre brincos pra ela. Não disse anel. De que anel está falando?

Sirius

* * *

Para:Sirius Black

De: James Potter

Assunto: O anel

* * *

Sei que disse brincos, mas eu comprei um anel para ela. Um anel de noivado.

E não, não é como na época de Las Vegas. Eu não estive perpetuamente embriagado durante os últimos três meses. Realmente acreditava que essa mulher, de todas que eu já conheci, é aquela com a qual desejava passar o resto de minha vida.

Eu ia lhe contar a verdade, e depois lhe propor casamento em Vermont.

Só que aquele safado do Snape tinha que estragar tudo.

Agora ela nem atende aos meus telefonemas, nem abre a porta, nem responde aos meus e-mails.

James

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: Anel

* * *

Eu deixo você por sua própria conta uma semana, e você consegue arruinar sua própria vida. Como isso é possível?

Muito bem, me encontre no meu escritório para almoçarmos amanhã. Juntos, acho que conseguiremos bolar alguma coisa para te safar dessa roubada.

Sirius

* * *

Para: Sebastian Leandro

De: Severus Snape

Assunto: Olha, rapaz

* * *

Já faz semanas que não tenho notícias suas. Tem alguma coisa para mim ou não?

Não tente me encontrar em Key West. Estou voltando para Nova York. Pode me encontrar no apartamento da minha tia. Tem o número de lá. Vou acampar por lá até poder me reerguer de novo.

Quero dizer, por que não? Ela certamente não está usando o apê.

Severus

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Peter Pettigrew

Assunto: Entendo

* * *

que você esteja cheia de pesar por causa da odiosa traição do seu namorado e tudo, mas vai me entregar uma coluna para o jornal de amanhã ou não vai? Talvez pense que devíamos só inseri um espaço em branco com as palavras ABAIXO OS HOMENS no meio. Isso certamente nos faria parecer profissionais, não faria? Certamente ajudaríamos a vender o Chronicle, não?

ENTREGA LOGO ESSA COLUNA!

Peter

* * *

Para: Peter Pettigrew

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Calma, Peter

* * *

Enviei a coluna para o copidesque há horas. Não quero incomodá-lo com isso. Estava ocupado demais gritando com a Emmeline por não ter acabado o artigo sobre a Christina Aguilera - Vítima ou Mercenária sem Escrúpulos?

Anexei uma cópia da Página Dez de amanhã a esta mensagem para seu divertimento.

E, a menos que pretenda parar as rotativas, ela vai circular, uma vez que o próprio Albus Dumbledore a aprovou. Ele estava aqui esperando a Emmeline então eu lhe mostrei o artigo. Espero que não se importe.

Divirta-se!

Lily

Anexo: (Página Dez, edição 3.784, volume 234 para primeira edição, QUEM QUER CASAR COM UM MILIONÁRIO, ponto de interrogação, Lily Evans, com fotos, 1) foto da Celestina, 2) foto do edifício sede da Potter Capital, do arquivo)

QUEM QUER CASAR COM UM MILIONÁRIO?

Cansadas de assistirem sentadas enquanto 5 a 10% de seu dinheiro ganho a duras penas some naquele fundo de pensão a cada mês, queridas? Por que não tentar acumular capital à moda antiga? Tem um milionário à solta que já está cansado da vida de solteiro e procurando uma noiva.

É isso aí, o furo é nosso. O New York Journal descobriu que James Potter - filho do finado Charlus Potter, que fundou a Potter Capital Management, uma das corretoras de títulos mais antigas e mais respeitadas de Nova York - finalmente resolveu se amarrar. Qual o único problema? Ele não parece encontrar a moça certa. "Estou cansado de namorar modelos e estrelinhas emergentes de cinema que vivem atrás do meu dinheiro", disse o Sr. Potter a um amigo. "Estou procurando uma mulher de personalidade e garra, uma mulher normal que não more em Beverly Hills. Adoraria me casar com alguém, digamos, de Staten Island."

Por isso o rapaz, de 35 anos que herdou, segundo se sabe, uns 20 milhões de dólares depois da morte do pai -, irá entrevistar candidatas a esposa em sua sala do New York Chronicle, a partir das 9 horas desta manhã. Quando terminarão as entrevistas? "Só quando eu a encontrar", garante o Sr. Potter.

Então venham correndo a esquina de 53 com Madison, queridas, antes que esse príncipe se transforme em sapo e fuja aos pulos por aí.

Sinos Badalam Pelo Casamento da Mulher Maravilha do Sutiã Wonder Bra

Enquanto isso, um outro solteiro nova-iorquino não está tendo nem de longe o mesmo problema em encontrar a mulher certa. Severus Snape, 35 anos, responsável pelas fotos quentíssimas da edição de verão da Sports Illustrated do ano passado, confidenciou recentemente a um amigo seu noivado secreto com a supermodelo Celestina, 22 anos.

Celestina, cujo rosto belíssimo agraciou as capas de Vogue e Harper's Bazaar, e mais conhecida

por posar para a mais recente versão do sutiã Wonder Bra, no catálogo da última primavera da Victoria's Secret. Diz o Sr. Snape sobre suas futuras núpcias: "Não podia estar mais feliz. Estou pronto, para me casar e constituir família, e a Celestina será a perfeita esposa e mãe." Celestina não deu entrevistas, embora seu agente não exclua a possibilidade de o casamento acontecer no Natal.

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Peter Pettigrew

Assunto: Seu futuro emprego neste jornal

* * *

No minuto em que chegar para o trabalho, apresente-se na minha sala e se prepare para me justificar, em cem palavras ou menos, por que não devo demiti-la.

Peter


	32. Chapter 32

Para: Albus Dumbledore

De: Atualização do trânsito ida ao trabalho

Assunto: Congestionamento entre a 53 e a Madison

* * *

Os nova-iorquinos que se deslocam por trem não devem ter problemas com a ida ao trabalho hoje. Para todos os que seguem pelas rodovias, porém, a situação é inteiramente diferente. Graças a um artigo publicado na Página Dez do New York Jounal hoje, a Madison Avenue desde a rua 51 até aproximadamente a 59 está praticamente fechada devido a uma fila imensa de mulheres ansiosas para serem entrevistadas pelo solteirão milionário James Potter.

A polícia solicita aos motoristas que peguem a Franklin Delano Roosevelt para terem acesso ao norte da cidade e evitarem totalmente o centro.

Esta é uma mensagem automatizada de atualização do trânsito.

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Alastor Moody

Assunto: Não fazia idéia

* * *

que tínhamos uma celebridade dessas entre nós. Será que poderia por favor investir um pouquinho desses teus 20 milhões de dólares na segurança extra que tivemos que contratar para entrar e sair do nosso próprio edifício?

Moody

* * *

Para: Alastor Moody

De: James Potter

Assunto: Do que está falando?

* * *

Olha, eu já tive uma semana horrível me mudando para meu apartamento de novo. Será que dava para me contar logo, seja lá o que for, e acabar com isso?

James

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Alastor Moody

Asunto: Está querendo me dizer

* * *

que não contou a Lily Evans que está procurando uma noiva? E que não tem nada a ver com o fato de que há, segundo as últimas estimativas do Departamento de Polícia de Nova York, 12.000 mulheres de pé lá na calçada exigindo uma entrevista com você? Porque, se der uma olhada no Journal de hoje, vai ver que é isso que eles publicaram.

Moody

* * *

Para: Alastor Moody

De: James Potter

Assunto: MENTIRA!

* * *

É tudo MENTIRA!

Moody, eu jamais disse a ninguém essas coisas - sabe que não.

Não dá pra acreditar nisso. Eu vou descer. Vou resolver tudo isso de algum jeito, eu juro.

James

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Alastor Moody

Assunto: Alto lá,

* * *

companheiro. Fique onde está. Nada de descer lá e causar um tumulto generalizado. Fique aí mesmo até segunda ordem.

Moody

P.S.: Então É TUDO MENTIRA? Até a parte em que dizem que você é parente dos Potters da Park Avenue e tem milhões de dólares? Esperava que essa parte fosse verdade. Sabe, estamos tentando reformar o porão, e...

Brincadeirinha.

* * *

Para: Peter Pettigrew

De: Alastor Moody

Assunto: Com licença,

* * *

mas está querendo que eu traga O MEU repórter na rédea curta? E a sua colunista?

O meu pode ter causado uns dentes moles aí no seu correspondente sênior, mas a sua criou um engarrafamento de proporções metropolitanas! Sabia que nem pude entrar no meu edifício hoje, devido ao fato de que esta cercado por 10 mil mulheres histéricas - algumas vestidas de noiva - e todas gritando: "Me escolhe!"

Isso é mil vezes pior do que a cratera. Pelo menos podíamos usar o banheiro. Mas com essa balburdia toda aqui embaixo não podemos nem entrar nem sair do prédio sem sermos atacados por solteiras desesperadas, loucas para se casarem e terem filhos antes da menopausa.

Se o Potter não processar você, pode apostar que eu processo.

Moody

* * *

Para: Albus Dumbledore

De: Emmeline Vance

Assunto: Lily

* * *

Bom, francamente, acho tudo isso o máximo.

E não pode deixar o Peter demiti-la, Albus. Você aprovou a coluna, lembra? É ou não é redator-chefe deste jornal? Vai apoiar sua funcionária e a matéria dela, ou tirar o corpo fora?

Você é um homem, Albus, ou um rato?*

XXXOOO

Emmeline

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Dorcas Meadowes

Assunto: O que você fez?

* * *

Lily, não consigo acreditar nisso. NÃO CONSIGO ACREDITAR NISSO. Com uma única coluna, você conseguiu paralisar uma cidade inteira.

ESTÁ FICANDO DOIDA? Peter vai te matar.

E não acha que foi um pouco longe demais? Quero dizer, sim, o James mentiu para você, e isso não foi legal. Mas está mentindo para a cidade inteira - ou pelo menos toda a área em que o Journal se encontra disponível nas bancas. Um erro não justifica outro, Lily.

Agora, vai ser demitida, e depois vai ter que voltar para casa e morar com seus pais. E aí quem vai ser minha dama de honra?

Doe :-(

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Remua Lupin

Assunto: Eu precisei

* * *

vir de bicicleta para o trabalho hoje por causa da confusão na Madison. Tem mulheres de todas as formas e tamanhos enfileiradas diante do prédio do Chronicle. Parece aquele momento em que a bola cai em Times Square no Ano-Novo, só que todos estão mais bem-vestidos. Você deveria ver as caras de pânico nos rostos dos tiras que foram convocados para controlar a guerra. Há uns até com equipamento de tropa de choque.

Está se sentindo melhor agora? Acho que pode dizer com certeza que vocês estão quites.

Remus

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Percy Weasley

Assunto: Não dá pra acreditar

* * *

que você finalmente começou a usar seus poderes para o mal, em vez do bem. Estou tão orgulhoso de você que seria capaz de explodir.

Aí, garota.

Percy

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Don e Beverly Evans

Assunto: Solteiro milionário

* * *

Querida, acabei de ver no noticiário da televisão que tem um homem em Nova York que está querendo se casar com uma moça bacana de Staten Island. Sei que você não é de Staten Island, mas é muito mais bonita do que todas aquelas mulheres que eles mostraram, ali na fila. Devia ir para lá e se candidatar a uma entrevista, porque acho que qualquer milionário ia adorar você.

E veja se leva aquela foto sua com a coroa e a faixa de Rainha da Feira de Duane County! Nenhum homem consegue resistir a uma moça com tiara na cabeça.

Mamãe

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Sargento Frank Longbottom

Assunto: Se estava tão desesperado assim,

* * *

devia ter me falado: tenho uma irmã que é solteira.

Só para seu conhecimento: este é o primeiro pedido de tropa de choque que tivemos para o centro da cidade. Não se recebe um monte de ligações assim pedindo homens com máscaras de proteção e cassetetes ali pelas bandas da Saks. Meus parabéns!

Frank

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Dorea Black Potter

Assunto: Estou envergonhada de você

* * *

De todos os meus filhos, você sempre foi o que eu menos esperava ver em qualquer coluna social.

Mas o que o Higgins me mostrou logo depois do café? Aquele artigo horrível sobre você e sua procura por uma noiva! Quem quer casar com um milionário, francamente!

Só posso presumir, depois de ler esse lixo que foi redigido nada menos que pela Srta. Evans, e que de alguma forma conseguiu enfurecer aquela moça. Isso, meu caro, foi de uma imprudência total e absoluta.

Entendo que tanto seu local de trabalho e seu apartamento estejam cercados agora. Se quiser, posso mandar Jonesy pegar você. Mas estou com medo, porque os meus vizinhos podem se sentir incomodados se aquelas mulheres todas que estão te perseguindo vierem fazer tumulto diante da nossa porta. Porém, o comissário de polícia, que, como sabe, é um velho amigo meu, me garantiu que tomará todas as providências possíveis para evitar que nossas calçadas venham a ser invadidas. Você pode passar os próximos dias aqui comigo, onde é mais seguro.

Também o Sr. Albus Dumbledore, redator-chefe daquele pasquim, me garantiu que vai publicar uma retratação dentro dos próximos dois dias. Ofereceu-se para demitir a moça, mas eu lhe disse que seria desnecessário. Tenho certeza de que ela teve toda a razão, sejam lá quais forem as razões pelas quais fez isso.

Francamente, James. Jamais aprendeu a brincar direito mesmo com os filhos dos outros. Estou muito decepcionada com você.

Mamma

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Sirius Black

Assunto: Dessa vez você conseguiu

* * *

Conseguiu mesmo. A Mamma está furiosa.

Sugiro que tire umas férias prolongadas. Não há um lugar ao qual se possa ir nessa cidade onde as pessoas não estejam falando de você. Ouvi dizer que até inventaram um sanduíche novo: o Potter - só duas fatias de pão sem nada dentro (porque você não apareceu para as entrevistas).

Por que não vem aqui fazer uma visita à Marls e às crianças? Adoraríamos recebê-lo, e você ainda não conheceu seu xará. O que me diz?

Sirius

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: James Potter

Assunto: Obrigado pela oferta

* * *

Mamma fez uma oferta semelhante. Mas prefiro ficar aqui e apodrecer no inferno que eu mesmo preparei.

Não posso dizer que não vem sendo interessante. Não posso nem descer até a delicatessen da esquina para comprar leite sem o cara atrás do balcão se oferecer para me apresentar a filha dele. Por mais que eu tente desmentir a história de eu estar procurando uma noiva, as pessoas parecem não acreditar em mim. Gostam da idéia de um cara ter dinheiro suficiente para ter qualquer coisa no mundo exceto a única que ele realmente quer... o amor de uma boa mulher.

Claro que sempre que eu tento explicar que já tive isso, mas consegui meter os pés pelas mãos, as pessoas não querem de jeito nenhum saber dessa história. É como se não pudessem entender o fato de ser rico não equivale a ser feliz.

Mas também, não tem sido tão ruim assim. Ando trabalhando bastante no meu romance. Só que é engraçado. Eu até sinto falta daquele cachorro idiota. Também dos gatos. Andei pensando em arranjar um para mim. Um cachorro. Quer dizer. Talvez um gato. Sei lá. Parece que eu não consigo me dar bem com os seres humanos.

Mas não desisti de tentar. Andei mandando flores a Lil todos os dias - até no dia depois em que a coluna foi publicada. Mas ela me responde? Não dá nem uma palavra. Imagino a calçada do New York Journal cheia de arranjos de flores que eu mandei, jogados da janela pela Lil.

Tenho que desconectar. Minha comida chinesa - para um - chegou.

James

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: James Potter

Assunto: Você venceu

* * *

E aí? Está satisfeita? Essa coluna me causou um constrangimento indescritível. Eles não me deixam mais ir à redação. Minha família mal fala comigo. Já não tenho notícias do Snape, mas imagino que também esteja sendo devidamente castigado.

Será que dá para reatarmos a amizade?

James

* * *

Para: James Potter

De: Lily Evans

Assunto: Será que dá para reatarmos a amizade?

* * *

Não.

Lily

* * *

Para: Lily Evans

De: Recursos Humanos

Assunto: Suspensão

* * *

Prezada Lily Evans,

Esta é uma mensagem automatizada da Divisão de Recursos Humanos do New York Journal, o principal periódico especializado em fotojornalismo de Nova York. Queria tomar conhecimento de que, no dia de hoje, seu emprego aqui no jornal está suspenso sem vencimentos. Seu emprego lhe será restituído após 3 dias úteis.

Esta providência foi tomada em conseqüência de uma coluna que entregou sem submeter à análise dos canais competentes. Favor observar para referência futura que todas as colunas devem ser submetidas ao gerente editorial de sua divisão, e não enviadas diretamente ao copidesque.

Lily Evans, nós, aqui do New York Journal, trabalhamos em equipe. Vencemos em equipe, e perdemos em equipe, também. Lily Evans, não deseja participar de uma equipe vencedora? Então, por favor, esforce-se para entregar seu trabalho através dos canais competentes de agora em diante!

Atenciosamente,

Divisão de Recursos Humanos

New York Journal

* * *

* O nome original do Dumbledore era Peter, então eu achei essa frase bem engraçada, e eu até pensei eem colocar o Pettigrew como o redator-chefe, para essa frase ficar boa, mas iria ficar estranho ele ser o chefe geral do jornal.

Oi, tudo bem? Eu esqueci de colocar nota e responder reviews no último capítulo. Não que alguém ligue, vocês querem é ler o capítulo, não?

Vocês tem alguma recomendação de fic concluída de Jily?

Respondendo reviews

Capítulo 30

nathalia-potter: vingança para você aqui haha. Na verdade, a Lily não vai conhecer o Sirius e a Marlene pessoalmente :( não posso falar mas do que isso.

eu amava o august mais do que a mais do que a minha VIDA. Mas dai o Neal apareceu e roubou meu coração :) mas aquele hook... não tem como resistir hehe. Mas NINGUÉM supera MEU RUMPLE. Odeio o grilo, henry e as fadas.

Em glee, pimeiramente gostaria de deixar CLARO que meu personagem favorio foi, e sempre será o Jesse. Whatever he did. Em segundo lugar no meu coração vem o Blaine. Amo também a Quinn e Santana, Puck também e da quarta temporada só da Kitty. Não gosto da Emma, Tina (pode me bate) e ODEIO o Brody e o Ryder(na verdade eu não gosto é do Blake).

Ops, eu é que me empolguei agora.

Lady Miss Nothing: Pra reconciliação ainda vai demorar um pouco :/ como você pode notar, a Lily ficou um pouquinho louca com tudo isso hehe

Beatriz Paz: Leitora nova! Yeeeah! Que bom que você gostou e continue acompanhando! E deixando reviews!


End file.
